Junkie
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: John Watson est médecin dans un centre d'aide pour sans-abris et drogués. Quand il rencontre Sherlock, un junkie, il ne se doute pas que ce nouveau patient va bouleverser sa routine. UA
1. Chapter 1

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine en moyenne.

Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 _

* * *

L'ombre de l'arbre tombait sur le trottoir, agité par le vent. Les branches remuaient doucement et les feuilles tremblaient, parfois furieusement, comme habitées par quelque entité supérieure. On aurait dit un ballet, une tempête, un monde qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque rafale de vent. D'une beauté terrible, folle, insupportable, _atroce._

Sherlock ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais il aimait faire semblant d'y croire. Le monde était moins horrible après deux cachets de LSD – il n'avait plus d'ecstasy et préférait garder sa dernière dose d'héroïne pour plus tard. Les couleurs, les formes, les mouvements : tout prenait de l'ampleur, de la puissance.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de l'ombre et se redressa difficilement. Il avait passé la nuit sur un banc, dormant à peine une heure ou deux avant de prendre le LSD, et commençait à avoir faim. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé. C'était sans doute deux jours plus tôt, quand il s'était battu dans le squat avec cet enfoiré de dealer qui refusait de lui vendre sa dose.

Sherlock avait eu une côte fêlée, lui semblait-il, néanmoins il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il traversa la rue, titubant légèrement, et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, un long trench sale qu'il avait racheté à un clochard pour trente livres. Le vêtement était chaud et le protégeait du vent, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il passa devant un tabac et y entra en se souvenant que son paquet de Dunhill était vide.

Le vendeur grimaça en le voyant, mais dès que Sherlock posa l'argent sur le comptoir, il lui offrit un sourire commercial.

-Cigarette. Dunhill, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Bien, monsieur.

Il paya, déchira le film plastique et sortit.

Le vent l'obligea à se tourner vers la vitrine du tabac pour allumer sa clope, et le reflet qu'elle lui renvoya lui arracha un sourire cynique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient sales, son trench tâché et déchiré sur le bas et une ecchymose violacée barrait sa joue creuse. Ses pommettes ressortaient plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire tant il était maigre, décharné, et ses yeux gris qui avaient autrefois charmés les femmes comme les hommes étaient rougis, les pupilles dilatées et la dernière lueur de vie éteinte depuis longtemps.

Sherlock tira une bouffée de tabac et s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel – or en fusion, multiples nuages teintés de bleu turquoise, arabesques venteuses de motifs étranges. Le LSD faisait toujours effet, tout allait bien.

* * *

L'appartement était baigné de la lumière du coucher de soleil quand John se réveilla. La sonnerie stridente de son portable le fit grimacer et, en se redressant lentement sur son lit, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et coupa l'alarme. Il travaillait de nuit cette semaine-là. Il se leva, prit une douche et enfila un jean et un pull avant d'allumer le poste de télévision.

John suivit distraitement le journal du soir en faisant réchauffer un reste de risotto au poulet qu'il mangea rapidement, assis dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Le mariage d'un ami de sa sœur était prévu pour le mois prochain, et il y avait invité un peu contre son gré. Harry avait longuement insisté, précisant que ça le changerait de son travail et que ce serait l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un. John avait accepté pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa sœur pour se trouver une copine, et après sa récente rupture avec Jeannette, il préférait se laisser le temps de profiter de son célibat. Il laissa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, éteignit la télévision et enfila son blouson en sortant de l'appartement. Darren l'attendait devant l'immeuble, souriant comme à son habitude, au volant de la camionnette du centre.

-Salut, doc.

-Salut, Darren, répondit-il en montant à l'avant. La journée s'est bien passée ?

-Plutôt. On a eu une bagarre entre deux junkies, mais rien de grave. Sarah les a copieusement engueulé. Elle a pas l'air, comme ça, mais quand elle gueule, elle gueule.

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, Darren. Jamais.

Le conducteur hocha gravement la tête. Avec ses longs cheveux décolorés et ses percings aux oreilles, il ne faisait pas son âge – trente cinq ans exactement, comme John.

-Près pour une nouvelle nuit en enfer ?

Le médecin sourit.

-Ouais.

-Y'a quoi au programme ? s'enquit-il en négociant un virage.

-Je descends voir les gamins pour faire mon baratin habituel.

-N'empêche, doc, ça marche du tonnerre, votre truc. La moitié des junkies et des clodos qui viennent au centre veulent vous voir, _vous_.

John haussa les épaules.

-Je fais mon job, c'est tout.

Et c'était vrai. Seulement contrairement à la majorité des gens, l'idée de passer la journée dans un bureau derrière un écran d'ordinateur le répugnait. Il était devenu médecin pour aider les autres, et ce poste au centre avait été une opportunité qu'il n'avait pu refusé.

* * *

L'avenue principale était illuminée par la lumière crue des lampadaires. John fut salué par quelques clochards, dont la plupart passait régulièrement au centre pour une nuit ou deux au chaud ou pour la bouffe obtenue par la générosité des londoniens quand l'hiver revenait. Il leur adressa un sourire, appelant certains par leur nom, parlant vaguement du temps qu'il faisait et en profitant pour demander des nouvelles des autres habitués du centre.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Carol et son fils, récemment ?

-Nan, répondit Mungo en tirant son chariot derrière-lui.

-Si vous les croisez, dites-leur que Sarah a récupéré des vêtements et une poussette.

-Comptez sur nous, doc.

John les salua rapidement et traversa la rue pour rejoindre le nouveau squat des junkies. C'était Greg Lestrade qui lui avait indiqué l'endroit, ajoutant, un peu gêné, que les flics comptaient les virer de là d'ici la fin du week-end. Le médecin avait donc deux jours pour les convaincre de changer de squat – il y avait un ancien hôtel à l'abandon à la sortie de la ville – et distribuer un maximum de cartes du centre – celles avec l'adresse, le numéro d'appel d'urgence et la promesse d'un repas et d'un lit de camp.

En persuader le plus grand nombre possible qu'arrêter de se droguer était la meilleure chose à faire était une tâche plus délicate, et John préférait faire ça au centre avec la psychologue.

Il reconnut le parfum décadent du désespoir en entrant dans l'immeuble, subtil mélange de crasse, de fumée, de sang séché et de sueur. La lumière semblait grisâtre à l'intérieure, aussi triste que l'air qu'_ils_ respiraient. John, comme à chaque fois, ne ressentait aucun dégoût à voir les créatures décharnées aux yeux rouges avachies un peu partout dans la pièce. Deux femmes étaient allongées sur un canapé, une autre assise sur le bitume, aux côtés d'un jeune homme qui fixait le plafond, une expression de béatitude peinte sur son visage.

Un autre était étendu au pied d'une fenêtre, à deux pas d'une adolescente qui vomissait sur le sol. John se répéta mentalement son baratin, sortit une première carte de sa poche et s'avança vers le deux femmes sur le canapé. Il avait sa manière à lui de s'adresser aux camés. Il ne montrait ni pitié ni compassion, seulement sa gentillesse intrinsèque et beaucoup de patience, parfois un peu d'humour quand il était d'humeur à ça.

-Salut.

La plus jeune des femmes cligna des yeux.

-Qui t'es tu veux quoi ? baragouina-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

John lui sourit poliment.

-Je m'appelle John, je suis médecin dans un centre d'hébergement.

-Oh. Tu vas dire qu'il faut qu'on soit sage si on veut aller au paradis ?

Sa compagne eut un rire sec.

-Non, les filles, dit-il en tendant doucement la carte qu'elle ne prit pas. Je viens seulement vous prévenir que les flics vont bientôt venir ici.

Un murmure indigné monta dans la pièce et John ajouta d'une voix plus forte, s'adressant à tous les junkies :

-Il y a un hôtel abandonné à la sortie de la ville, je peux appeler mon collègue pour qu'il vous y dépose.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu vas pas nous ramener chez les flics, hein ? lança une voix aiguë du fond de la pièce.

-Vous connaissez le centre sur Kenny Street ?

Les junkies échangèrent des regards, leurs yeux rouges supportant difficilement la lueur des ampoules nues qui pendaient au plafond. Quelques uns hochèrent la tête et John leur sourit, se voulant rassurant, presque fraternel.

-Je suis médecin là-bas, je suis de votre côté. L'un de vous est-il déjà venu ?

L'adolescente près de la fenêtre cessa de vomir et se leva, chancelante, essuyant ses lèvres de la manche de son sweat.

-Moi, croassa-t-elle. Me souviens de vous, doc. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, les gars, c'est lui qui m'a recousu l'épaule.

John se rapprocha d'elle. Il reconnaissait son visage, maintenant. Il l'avait soigné après une bagarre particulièrement violente dans un bar où un clochard ivre l'avait frappé avec une bouteille en verre.

-Ida. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la flaque de vomi.

Elle gloussa.

-Grâce à vous, doc. Suis partante pour cet hôtel, moi. Tu viens, Sherly ?

L'homme qui était étendu au pied de la fenêtre grogna.

-Va te faire foutre et m'appelle pas comme ça.

-T'es pas drôle. Vous me suivez, les gars ? ajouta-t-elle aux junkies.

John observa avec un mélange de satisfaction et de soulagement l'ensemble des junkies – tous sauf un – qui se levait et se traînait jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble. Les plus lucides entraînaient les plus défoncés, et la pièce se vida dans un grand chahut de balbutiements. Pas besoin de donner de cartes, cette fois, Ida était mille fois plus efficace.

-Je préviens Darren, lança-t-il à l'adolescente.

-Impec.

John appela le chauffeur, gardant un œil sur l'homme étendu au pied de la fenêtre qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il dégageait quelque chose de particulier, un certain charisme.

-Darren ?

-Ouais, doc ?

-J'ai une dizaine de personnes à transférer à l'hôtel dont je t'ai parlé. Tu vois où se trouve le nouveau squat sur l'avenue ?

John lui donna quelques conseils avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers l'homme. Il était allongé sur le dos, ses bras croisés sur son torse, les pans de son trench sale et déchiré sur le bas étalés sur le bitume. Il n'avait pas du voir le carrelage d'une salle de bains depuis un long moment et sentait la cigarette. Il avait une ecchymose violacée sur la joue, sans doute une séquelle d'une bagarre récente, et était d'une maigreur habituelle pour un junkie, soit quasi squelettique.

Il se redressa en voyant le médecin s'accroupir à sa hauteur et braqua ses yeux gris sur lui, le glaçant d'un regard froid et pénétrant.

-Je reste, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse en anticipant sa question. Ces incapables de flics ne m'effraient guère. Au revoir, merci quand même.

John acquiesça, un peu surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il avec dédain.

John soutint son regard.

-Héroïne, répliqua-t-il à sa question muette. LSD. Ecstasy. Morphine, quand j'en trouve, mais c'est de plus en rare ces derniers temps.

-Hé bien, c'est plutôt varié.

-Oui. _Au revoir_.

Sherlock ne bougea néanmoins pas, intrigué malgré lui par ce médecin qui soutenait son regard. C'était quoi, ça, une nouvelle méthode thérapeutique ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, ajouta-t-il en espérant le voir partir. Je suis très bien ainsi.

-…Vous voulez dire _heureux_ ?

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Tous ces gens qui mènent leurs petites vies bien rangées et monotones sans se poser de question, se lèvent le matin pour aller travailler, regardent les informations le soir sur la BBC, vont à la messe le dimanche, élèvent leurs enfants dans le respect des lois et de la morale et économisent pour partir en vacances à Brighton le sont-ils ? N'ont-ils pas des existences ennuyeuses, insupportables et dénuées du moindre intérêt ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par le junkie.

-Si c'est ça, _être heureux_, je préfère encore crever ici.

Le médecin baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce regard perdu entre le désespoir et le cynisme. Sherlock se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

-Bien, dit-il enfin. C'est… une manière de voir les choses.

John posa une de ses cartes sur le bitume, tout près du junkie.

-Vous pouvez venir au centre à n'importe quelle heure, ne serait-ce que pour dormir dans un lit ou parler un peu-

-_Au revoir_, répéta-t-il.

-Et si les flics vous mettent en cellule, continua-t-il en se levant, vous n'avez qu'à donner ma carte à l'inspecteur Lestrade pour qu'il vous laisse sortir.

Sherlock ne répliqua pas et attendit que les pas du médecin s'éloignent suffisamment loin pour ouvrir les yeux. Il prit la carte, la retourna entre ses doigts fins et soupira en la glissant dans la poche de son trench, sortant dans un même mouvement le petit tube plastique. Il leva l'objet à hauteur de son visage et esquissa un sourire sans joie quand les cachets blancs s'entrechoquèrent.

* * *

Note :_  
_

_LSD_ _et Ecstasy _: drogues hallucinogènes et psychédéliques généralement sous forme de cachets.

_Dunhill_ : marque de cigarettes anglaise.

_BBC_ : chaîne de télévision britannique très ancienne et très populaire.

_Brighton_ : ville touristique au sud de l'Angleterre.


	2. Chapter 2

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Je ne pensais franchement pas recevoir autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre et j'en suis agréablement surprise. Encore _merci_ à tous.

Butterflyellow, puisque tu as désactivé tes pm, sache que ta review est de loin la plus originale que j'ai reçue. Vraiment, merci, je suis flattée.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

John préférait travailler de nuit, malgré la fatigue et le décalage provoqué. Il était toujours plus utile tard le soir, quand la pénombre poussait les adolescents fugueurs à rejoindre un abri, aux heures froides du matin, où les clochards venaient chercher une autre chaleur que celle de l'alcool, et à ces instants surnaturels où les junkies quittaient les squats pour prendre l'air et partir en quête de leurs doses.

Toutes les nuits étaient à la fois semblables et uniques. C'était la même odeur de pisse, les mêmes seringues usagées, les mêmes regards vides des camés, la même crasse et le même désespoir palpable. C'était toujours de nouvelles créatures, de nouvelles raisons, de nouvelles larmes – mille promesses qui ne seront jamais tenues et autant de tentatives d'échapper à cet univers creux.

Et comme toutes les nuits, l'équipe du centre s'organisait.

-Je m'occupe de l'infirmerie, lança un médecin.

-Je vais faire le tour pour voir si des gamins n'auraient pas besoin de nous, enchaîna la psy. Tu peux t'occuper de l'accueil, Christie ?

L'assistante sociale eut un hochement de tête.

-Tant que les gars gardent un œil sur les éléments perturbateurs.

-Je prends le dortoir, je serais juste en haut, répondit John. S'il y a un problème, appelle-moi.

-Merci.

Le médecin sourit faiblement.

-C'est normal de se soutenir entre collègues.

Christie, l'assistance sociale, avait été agressée le mois dernier par un mac dont la pute enceinte était logée au centre depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait eu le bras cassé et trois points de suture à la tempe. C'était Sarah qui lui avait administré les premiers soins, et elle avait raconté plus tard à John que Christie n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié, rien. Elle demandait juste si elle pouvait continuer à travailler malgré ses blessures.

* * *

Le dortoir avait été aménagé sur tout le premier étage de l'immeuble. Il comptait une quarantaine de lits de camp, quelques matelas jetés à même le sol et des casiers de rangement le long des murs. Il était à peine dix heures quand John en fit le tour, et l'endroit était presque vide. Une femme brune dormait dans un coin, son sac à dos à ses pieds. John lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, incapable de la reconnaître. Elle avait les bras dénudés et ne portait pas de marques de piqûre, et elle semblait en bonne santé.

C'était toujours la même question : comment ces gens ordinaires avaient-ils pu finir dans des conditions pareilles ?

John ramena la couverture sur les épaules frêles de la femme et avisa un junkie près du mur, assis sur un lit de camp.

-Henry ? appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vitreux vers le médecin. Il avait encore perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, portait néanmoins les mêmes vêtements sales et usés et il sembla au médecin que son état avait encore empiré.

-Docteur, baragouina-t-il très vite. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

John reprit son air rassurant, posant prudemment une main sur son épaule.

-Comment vas-tu, Henry ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Je sais. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Henry parut faire un effort considérable pour répondre, cette fois.

-Pas trop, non. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as faim ?

Le junkie hocha vivement la tête.

-D'accord. Tu veux te reposer un peu ?

-Pas fatigué.

John l'observa un instant, songeant qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa psychologue depuis longtemps. Henry devait se rendre à une consultation au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, dans un centre médico-social où le centre avait des contacts. Le jeune homme souffrait de stress post-traumatique suite à la mort violente de son père, mais John s'en savait pas plus. Il allait lui demander s'il voyait toujours le docteur Mortimer quand il remarqua l'objet qu'Henry tenait dans sa main tremblante.

Ce ne fut pas l'objet en lui-même qui surprit John, mais il avait toujours pensé que le junkie était inoffensif malgré son instabilité psychologique.

-Henry ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le Beretta neuf millimètres, comme s'il l'avait oublié. John sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir, suivie d'une bouffée d'adrénaline.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé, Henry ?

_Bon sang, est-ce qu'il était capable de tuer quelqu'un ?_

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, atone.

John acquiesça.

-Oui, je sais. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

Le médecin approcha discrètement sa main de celle d'Henry, gardant ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

-Le docteur Mortimer voulait… le docteur voulait que je me souvienne, articula-t-il lentement, mais sa voix se brisa. Je ne veux pas, moi !

Le cri résonna dans le dortoir. John ne lâcha pas Henry du regard, espérant que la femme à côté ne se réveillerait pas. Il tenta de ne pas imaginer quelle panique ce serait si elle voyait l'arme.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, non ! C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal !

Henry leva brutalement le bras mais John fut plus rapide. Il lui arracha le Beretta des mains sans retenir sa force et recula d'une dizaine de pas en renversant un lit de camp.

-Rends-le moi ! hurla-t-il aussitôt.

-Non, cingla froidement John. Tu restes assis et tu ne bouges pas.

Il n'aimait pas user ainsi de son autorité, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Henry parut se calmer un peu et lui obéit docilement. Il était à nouveau parti loin, _très_ loin.

John nota mentalement de remercier Darren pour lui avoir appris à manier un pistolet, retira le chargeur et glissa l'arme à sa ceinture. Gardant un œil sur Henry, il secoua sans ménagement la femme brune qui dormait encore. Elle se réveilla rapidement, marmonnant pour elle-même, mais quelque chose dans l'expression du médecin l'alerta.

-Navré de vous avoir réveillée. Descendez en bas et demandez à Christie d'appeler le docteur Mortimer du centre médico-social. S'il vous plait.

La femme eut un vague hochement de tête et s'exécuta sans un mot. John respira lentement, attentif au moindre mouvement d'Henry, se demandant s'il devait appeler les flics. Si le docteur Mortimer était blessée – _oh, seigneur, faîtes qu'elle soit vivante_ – il y avait des chances qu'Henry finisse en prison ou en hôpital psychiatrique. Le jeune homme souffrait déjà suffisamment.

John n'était pas certain de la réaction de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Greg l'avait déjà couvert, mais jamais en cas de blessé ou de mort. Il avait promis de le prévenir dès qu'un des habitués du centre finissait en cellule, et jusque là il n'avait jamais trahi le médecin. Il prenait assez de risques comme ça.

-John !

Le médecin reconnut la voix de Christie. Il approcha le plus possible des escaliers.

-Alors ? cria-t-il.

-Elle va bien, elle n'est pas blessée !

John lâcha un soupir soulagé.

-Un de ses patients a-

-Je sais, Henry est en haut avec moi.

Christie ne répondit pas aussitôt, et John traduisit son silence par de la peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit-elle avec une note de panique dans la voix.

-Je descends avec lui, garde les patients loin de l'accueil.

* * *

John n'eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée avec Henry. Le junkie était dans le cirage complet, regardant à peine où il mettait les pieds, et le médecin dut le tenir par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers. La femme brune remonta du dortoir, indifférente. Christie gardait son calme tant bien que mal, mais quand elle vit le Beretta, John crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-C'est bon, je l'ai déchargé. Xander est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui. J'appelle la police ?

-Je m'en occupe.

-Le docteur Mortimer veut vous parler, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendait le téléphone.

John prit le combiné avec sa main libre, refusant de lâcher le bras d'Henry.

-Docteur ? Tout va bien ?

Un soupir lui répondit.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Henry est avec vous ?

-Oui. Il est sous le choc, enfin je crois.

-Je suis navrée, j'aurais dû vous appeler mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée, c'est le plus important, répliqua-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai trop insisté avec Henry, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi violemment, et encore moins qu'il avait une arme. Il a commencé à se souvenir de quelque chose et je l'ai poussé. Il s'est énervée et a tiré, dans le miroir Dieu merci.

-J'espère que ça ne vous portera pas malheur.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-Au point où j'en suis. Henry va devoir être interné, maintenant, c'est la seule chose à faire, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

-Vous comptez porter plainte ? s'enquit-il.

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous et le centre, docteur Watson, Henry est trop instable pour que vous puissiez vous en occuper correctement.

Elle promit de le rappeler plus tard et il lui d'appeler la police. John laissa Henry à l'infirmerie avec son collègue, qui lui administra un calmant et le coucha sur le lit. John garda l'arme avec lui et laissa le chargeur à Xander. Il s'y reprit à deux fois pour composer le numéro de Lestrade, et se souvint qu'il ne travaillait pas de nuit quand Anderson décrocha.

-Alors, doc, encore un problème avec vos junkies ?

John serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher un _putain de bordel de merde_. Anderson était opposé à l'existence même du centre et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

-Greg est chez lui, j'imagine.

-Ouais. Dommage, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, doc ?

-J'ai… un patient qui s'en est pris à sa psychologue.

John lui expliqua brièvement la situation, ignorant le reniflement méprisant d'Anderson.

-On vient le chercher.

-Merci, lâcha froidement John en raccrochant.

* * *

Le centre était en contact avec de nombreuses institutions, avantage qui lui permettait de suivre la piste de ses habitués et de tous ceux qui étaient un jour venus chercher de l'aide. Chaque patient – le terme de patient avait été adopté par tous les professionnels malgré le caractère particulier de _certaines prestations_ – était fiché de manière officielle ou non, avec son nom, son âge, son passé, son état psychologique et physique, et son éventuelle addiction à la drogue ou à l'alcool.

Ces fiches circulaient un peu partout, comme base de travail pour les professionnels. À part le centre de Londres, il y avait un hôpital psychiatrique, un centre de désintoxication, une association qui fournissait les denrées alimentaires de première nécessité, une maison de repos, une clinique privée et une trentaine de professionnels : médecins, assistants sociaux, éducateurs, psychologues, psychiatres, et nombre de bénévoles expérimentés.

Quand Henry Knight – dont la fiche disait _trouble de stress post-traumatique, paranoïa, tendances suicidaires, cocaïne_ – fut mis en garde à vue à Scotland Yard, un expert psychiatre et le directeur d'une maison de repos étaient déjà au courant de l'affaire et prêts à prendre en charge le jeune homme. John les remercia une centaine de fois au téléphone, le regard soulagé de Christie posé sur lui.

Il était minuit passé quand le médecin put reprendre son souffle.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

John leva les yeux vers Darren, debout dans l'ouverture de la porte du bureau – celui qu'il partageait avec Sarah quand ils avaient les mêmes horaires.

-Oui.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé, doc.

L'adrénaline commençait à retomber et John ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait raison.

-Certaines nuits sont plus agitées que d'autres, c'est tout.

-Vous pouvez reprendre votre place au dortoir ? Parce que j'ai une livraison de médocs qui m'attend.

-Merci de m'avoir remplacé, Darren, dit-il en se levant.

Le chauffeur haussa les épaules.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Vous allez faire quoi du flingue ?

John effleura la crosse du Beretta qu'il avait posé sur le bureau.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez pas donné aux flics ?

-C'était Anderson.

-Oh, casse-couilles numéro un était de nuit ?

John esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Ouais. Qui est le numéro deux, déjà ?

-Donovan, la pouffiasse en talons aiguilles.

-Vas-y doucement, quand même. Ils pourraient te coffrer pour _insulte à agents_.

Darren se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

-Alors, ce flingue ?

-Je le passerais à Greg d'ici demain.

-Ce cher inspecteur va être ravi de se retrouver avec une affaire pareille sur les bras, remarqua-t-il en le suivant dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

-Je vais l'inviter à déjeuner pour me faire pardonner.

Ce qu'il fit en rentrant chez lui, aux heures matinales et encore pleines de brume. Mais avant John retrouva l'enfer familier du dortoir, la moiteur de l'air et les gémissements des junkies en manque. Il en piqua deux lui-même, tant leurs mains tremblaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. C'était une méthode courante au centre, aussi illégale que culpabilisante, mais elle avait le mérite d'être efficace. _Prestations particulières_, disait-on.

Les camés qui refusaient d'arrêter et acceptaient de se droguer avec l'aide du médecin finissaient par avoir honte, et alors il ressortait son baratin habituel et parvenait à envoyer la plupart au centre de désintoxication. Et si le centre était débordé, ce qui arrivait parfois, John s'occupait lui-même du sevrage.

* * *

**Note :**

Sherlock reviendra bien vite, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir là-dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil. Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Butterflyellow, encore merci pour ta review. Quant à l'intrigue, franchement, je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une. Et il faut que j'aille lire la fin de Psychanalyse crânienne. _  
_

Très chère Ruize, je suis toujours aussi impressionnée par tes reviews de trois kilomètres aussi utiles qu'agréables. Réponses prévues en début de semaine.

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

Greg Lestrade avait dû interrogé Henry Knight dans la matinée, quand le jeune homme avait repris un peu contenance et cessé de s'excuser en sanglotant. Il n'apprit rien de nouveau et, en demandant à Anderson de le ramener à sa cellule, songea que l'issue de l'affaire était prévisible. Henry allait être jugé irresponsable et interné en hôpital psychiatrique pour un bon moment, que le docteur Mortimer porte plainte ou non.

Greg rejoignit John Watson à treize heure passée, le saluant d'un sourire en s'asseyant à la table. Le temps était radieux et Angelo – le patron du restaurant – les avait installés en terrasse.

-La nuit a été longue ?

John passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air mal réveillé.

-Ouais. Tu as vu Henry ?

Greg acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil au menu.

-La procédure est en cours.

-Les contacts du centre-

-Je sais, je leur ai parlé aussi, coupa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je comprends que cette affaire te touche, John, mais ça fait un bail qu'on a pas déjeuné ensemble, alors si on pouvait éviter de parler boulot.

Le médecin lui rendit son sourire.

-Excuse-moi, c'est vrai. Angelo dit que le poisson est extra, ajouta-t-il en désignant le menu.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il dit ça de chacun de ses plats.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, de météo, de politique, des embouteillages, du prix de l'essence qui augmentait, du mariage de l'ami de sa soeur qui approchait, des soupçons que l'inspecteur commençait à avoir sur la fidélité de sa femme, de ce qu'ils avaient en tête et sur le cœur, profitant de la chaleur tiède du soleil et d'une pause entre deux galères au travail.

* * *

Quand John paya la note – il insista longuement et Greg finit par laisser tomber – il ne put s'empêcher de demander si les flics étaient descendus au nouveau squat.

-Bon sang, tu es irrécupérable.

-Je suis sérieux, Greg.

-Tu n'y es pas encore allé, alors ?

L'inspecteur semblait surpris par l'idée.

-Oh, si, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi cette question, dans ce cas ? Les junkies n'ont pas voulu quitter les lieux ?

John soupira.

-Tous sauf un. Un type assez… particulier.

-Je croyais que tu avais tout vu.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-Je lui ai donné une carte du centre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait gardé. Si tes gars le mettent en cellule, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Ce type-là n'avait rien d'habituel, remarqua-t-il vaguement.

Greg ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était toujours un peu inquiet quand John s'attachait à un patient, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Étant un bon médecin et un homme bien, il avait aidé au moins une vingtaine de junkies à arrêter la drogue et presque tous avaient aujourd'hui un appart, un job et un avenir. Mais parfois, le patient était plus fragile. L'an dernier, une gamine dont John avait la charge s'était suicidée dans les douches du centre.

C'était lui qui avait trouvé son corps froid et décharné sur le carrelage, le sang qui coagulait sur ses poignets tailladés.

John avait passé les trois mois suivants à travailler sans cesse au centre, dormant à peine, mangeant peu, refusant de rentrer chez lui. Sarah Sawyer, sa collègue, à bout de nerfs, avait appelé Lestrade en pleine nuit pour le supplier de venir le chercher, quitte à le traîner de force. Greg était venu aussitôt – il avait été occupé par une affaire d'enlèvement d'enfants et ne savait pas grand-chose de l'état du médecin.

Quand il était entré dans l'infirmerie où John soignait la blessure d'un clochard, il lui avait ordonné d'aller se reposer. John avait protesté, Greg aussi, et au final le médecin avait éclaté en sanglots dans les bras de son ami, murmurant que tout s'était passé normalement et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la gamine s'était suicidée. Qu'il sentait encore l'odeur aigre du sang, que ses yeux morts ne lâchaient plus et qu'il s'en voulait tellement, tellement,_ tellement_.

-Mes gars iront sûrement cette après-midi, je t'appelle s'ils tombent sur ton junkie.

John le remercia silencieusement. Greg chercha quelque chose sur son visage, ne trouva qu'une très vague inquiétude et un peu de perplexité, soupira de soulagement. Est-ce que John pensait encore à cette gamine ? L'inspecteur n'osa pas lui poser la question, craignant de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Mais la réponse était _oui_, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Sherlock ne garda qu'un souvenir flou de la descente de flics au nouveau squat. Il s'était piqué juste avant et l'héroïne coulait dans ses veines – brûlante, glacée, ardente. C'était bon, oh putain c'était tellement bon. Alors les flics, il s'en foutait royalement. Le monde qui l'entourait, si ennuyeux, si morne, n'existait plus. Ses propres pensés, ce fourmillement d'informations, ses réflexions incessantes se turent. Sherlock profita.

On le tira de force jusqu'à un véhicule, il se débattit, on le frappa, il frappa en retour, on claqua la portière. La cellule où on le jeta sentait la pisse, la sueur et l'alcool. Le junkie s'allongea sur le sol dur et froid, ramena les pans de son trench sur son torse et croisa ses longues jambes. Il fixa le plafond, euphorique et sourd aux bruits qui courraient près de lui, aux gens tout autour, à l'agitation du commissariat.

Sherlock eut un sourire ravi. En cet instant, il se foutait de tout. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien, et peu importait le reste.

* * *

Greg Lestrade traversa le hall d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil au junkie allongé dans la cellule.

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-il à Anderson.

Anderson suivit son regard et grimaça.

-Ouais.

Greg se tourna vers son subordonné. Il avait la joue droite légèrement rouge, une égratignure sous l'œil et une mauvaise humeur palpable.

-Il vous a vraiment frappé, alors ? s'enquit-il en retenant un sourire.

-Ce connard de junkie refusait de nous suivre, justifia-t-il.

-Donc vous l'avez cogné et il vous a cogné en retour. Évitez de vous plaindre, Anderson, ou je vous suspends pour abus de pouvoir.

Greg sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et s'approcha de la cellule en cherchant le numéro de John dans son répertoire.

-On va venir vous chercher, annonça-t-il au junkie.

Le type ne bougea pas. Greg l'observa un instant, son téléphone dans la main.

-Il est là depuis combien de temps ?

Anderson leva les yeux.

-Quatre heures, maximum.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir avant ?

Son subordonné ne daigna pas lui répondre.

-Hé, appela-t-il en fixant le junkie. Hé, ça va ?

Le type décroisa les bras, se redressa un peu et s'assit. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et il semblait de plus en plus anxieux, les traits secs de son visage étaient crispés et ses lèvres pincées.

-Vous auriez une cigarette ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

Greg se souvint de ce que John disait à propos des junkies.

-Non, désolé. J'ai arrêté.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-_Qui_ va venir me chercher ?

-Un médecin du centre. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà rencontré, hier.

Le junkie dévisagea l'inspecteur. Greg se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, comme fouillé par ce regard vide. Il se racla la gorge, recula de quelques pas et colla son téléphone à son oreille.

-Docteur Watson, répondit la voix assurée du médecin.

-C'est Greg. J'ai le type dont tu m'as parlé.

Léger soupir.

-Merci, mon vieux. Tes gars l'ont malmenés ?

-Ouais, avoua-t-il à contrecœur en fusillant Anderson du regard. Mais il est entier. Tu passes le prendre ?

-J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Greg raccrocha et, après un dernier regard au junkie, retourna dans son bureau.

* * *

Sherlock était à nouveau lucide quand John entra dans le commissariat. Le junkie se tourna vers lui, pivotant d'un mouvement brusque. Le médecin était un peu plus âgé que lui, plus petit aussi. L'expression de son visage aux traits simples était d'un calme patient, attentif et professionnel. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux acajou qui lancèrent un regard au junkie. En jean, blouson de cuir noir et baskets, il semblait aussi ordinaire que _normal_.

Et pourtant, il travaillait dans un centre pour clochards, adolescents fugueurs et drogués.

John intrigua Sherlock au premier coup d'œil.

-Salut, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, je me souviens de toi.

John fut un peu surpris, se souvint du comportement du junkie la veille et choisit de ne pas en tenir compte.

-Tu es blessé, non ?

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une attitude enfantine et spontanée.

-Poignet droit foulé, deux côtes fêlées, plaie superficielle à la tempe et douleur à l'omoplate non expliquée, énuméra-t-il platement.

_Ok, surtout, ne pas y prêter attention._

Greg revint au même instant et adressa un hochement de tête à John.

-Tu vas l'adorer, celui-là.

-Ah ?

-Il a frappé Anderson.

John eut un regard amusé pour le junkie.

-En effet.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Sherlock se leva brusquement.

-Bien. Voyons si tu arrives à me convaincre d'arrêter la drogue.

* * *

Sherlock monta à l'avant de la camionnette avec John. Le médecin laissa passer un instant, observant le junkie à ses côtés.

-Tu as frappé un flic, donc.

-Visiblement.

John haussa un sourcil.

-J'étais complètement défoncé, indiqua-t-il. Je ne savais pas que la police travaillait avec le centre.

-…Oh, c'est juste un arrangement.

-Et je dois faire quelque chose en contrepartie ?

John marqua une pause.

-Bon sang, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air mais je ne suis stupide en aucun cas. Un arrangement n'est jamais à sens unique.

-…Une nuit au centre, c'est tout.

-Ensuite, je suis libre ?

-Le centre n'est pas une prison, remarqua-t-il.

-Pour moi si.

John ne trouva rien à dire et le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Il songea à réciter son baratin habituel mais, avisant le visage impassible du junkie – malgré la fatigue évidente, malgré l'ecchymose sur sa joue, malgré la drogue, malgré tout –, il se dit qu'il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus que ça pour le convaincre.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, dit-il en descendant de la camionnette, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés.

-J'ai connu des patients plus récalcitrants.

-Vraiment ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire et John prit conscience qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

-John Watson, annonça-t-il en tendant une main que l'autre serra aussitôt.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Et il s'éloigna vers le centre, les mains dans les poches de son trench. Ça ressemblait à un pari, à un jeu. John songea que ce type-là sortait décidément de l'ordinaire, et qu'un peu de nouveauté serait bienvenue dans sa vie routinière.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de la présence de Lestrade, il risque d'effacer un peu pour les prochains chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil. Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Un grand merci à Loow, Yumi-chan et Butterflyellow pour leurs adorables reviews.

Sherlock frappant Anderson a fait l'unanimité, mais pour ceux qui se posent la question, Donovan sera épargnée – oui, dommage, en effet, mais j'aurais l'impression d'abuser un peu. (Je ferais une fic sur la boxe plus tard, peut-être, si vous y tenez.)

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Sarah Sawyer ne fut qu'à peine surprise de voir John au centre en fin d'après-midi alors qu'il travaillait de nuit cette semaine-là. Les horaires réguliers n'étaient pas son truc. S'il était inquiet à propos d'un patient, il n'hésitait pas à passer au centre – et c'était déjà arrivé alors qu'il était en congé. John était comme ça. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait à fond. On pouvait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Sarah adorait ce trait de sa personnalité.

En fait, Sarah adorait beaucoup de choses quand il s'agissait de John Watson.

La jeune femme aurait aimé être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais su ce que lui en pensait vraiment, malgré les sorties au cinéma, au théâtre, les dîners chez elle, et elle avait fini par s'y résigner. John la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, et elle savait que même si le médecin était très social et apprécié, peu de gens comptaient réellement pour lui. Suite à des embrouilles avec sa famille, son entourage proche se réduisait à Sarah elle-même et Greg Lestrade.

John salua Babeth à l'accueil et sourit en voyant Sarah sortir de son bureau.

-John ? Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-elle en claquant une bise rapide sur sa joue.

-Non, tout va bien. On t'a parlé du nouveau squat que les flics ont _visité_ aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Le junkie qui y était resté hier s'est fait prendre par les flics-

-Et Greg te l'a envoyé, je vois. Qui est-ce ?

John prit la fiche que Babeth lui tendit en la remerciant. Il avait déjà traversé le hall d'entrée quand il répondit à Sarah, légèrement pressé mais avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

-Sherlock Holmes. Babeth a cherché dans nos dossiers communs mais elle ne l'a pas trouvé.

-Un nouveau, donc.

-Apparemment. Je m'occupe de sa fiche, tu peux lui trouver des vêtements et noter un repas supplémentaire pour ce soir ? ajouta-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Sarah le suivit des yeux, amusée.

-Bien sûr. Quelle taille ?

-Grand et maigre comme un clou, indiqua-t-il avant de disparaître au premier étage.

* * *

Sherlock était assis en tailleur sur un lit de camp du dortoir, son trench jeté en travers de ses jambes. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et darda sur John un regard fixe et froid, légèrement méfiant. Le médecin tenait un stylo bic dans une main, et une feuille de papier dans l'autre qu'il posa sur le bord du lit le plus proche du junkie en s'y asseyant.

-Il y a un système de fiches qui circulent entre les centres et les professionnels de la ville, expliqua-t-il. Ça nous permet de suivre le parcours des patients, d'adapter nos soins. J'ai vérifié, tu n'y figures pas. Alors soit tu m'as donné un faux nom-

-Soit je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici ou dans toute autre structure de ce type, acheva-t-il rapidement. Ce qui est le cas.

Sherlock se foutait royalement de ces fiches à la con et commençait à avoir sommeil. Le lit de camp où il était assis semblait confortable, il était épuisé et n'attendait que le départ de John pour se shooter à l'héro et dormir douze heures d'affilée. Mais ça, il refusait de l'avouer.

-Tu es à la rue depuis peu de temps, alors ? continua John en griffonnant _Sherlock Holmes_ en haut de la feuille.

-Je ne sais plus. On est le combien ?

John le dévisagea un instant, pourtant habitué à ce genre de choses – ses patients perdaient souvent la notion du temps et se retrouvaient incapables de donner le mois ou même l'année.

-Le dix février.

-Dans ce cas, je dirais… deux ans et onze mois.

John nota _Depuis mars deux mille huit._ sous son nom.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Ton âge, ta consommation de drogues, ton état psychologique et physique, énuméra-t-il platement.

-Vingt neuf ans. Héroïne et LSD en général, sinon ecstasy ou morphine. Aucun trouble, normalement constitué – deux bras et deux jambes, tu vois ?

Le médecin recopia soigneusement le nom des drogues et s'autorisa un sourire.

-Je verrais avec la psy pour cette partie-là.

-Non merci.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

C'était clair, un peu abrupt, mais sans aucune colère. John plia la feuille et la glissa dans la poche de son jean.

-Et puis, ça peut t'aider te parler avec elle. C'est une femme très attentive, elle sait écouter.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à un psy, je vais très bien.

-Tu as passé trois ans dans la rue-

-Je l'ai voulu, coupa-t-il sèchement.

John le considéra un instant.

-Je suis parti en sachant très bien où j'allais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. Ni de parler à ta conne de psy, ni de t'obéir, et encore moins d'arrêter de me droguer.

-Je ne vais pas te donner d'ordres, répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Si tu ne veux pas rester au centre cette nuit, j'appelle l'inspecteur Lestrade et tu retourneras en cellule pour une durée indéterminée. Tu as le choix.

Sherlock marqua une pause.

-J'aurais la paix, ici ?

-Dans la mesure du possible. Il est encore tôt, mais d'autres patients vont arriver. Sauf qu'il faut que je voie tes blessures, admit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible à propos des idiots bornés et se leva brusquement.

-Bon, très bien. Mais vite.

-Une douche ne te ferait pas de mal, aussi.

-Bon sang, tu es une vraie plaie, lâcha-t-il en le suivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

L'infirmerie était une petite pièce impersonnelle aux murs peints en vert. Il n'y avait aucune affiche, aucun tableau, aucun poster. Un bureau en bois faisait l'angle, et une table métallique au centre était recouverte de l'habituel papier blanc qu'on trouvait dans les cabinets de médecin généraliste. Sherlock s'assit sur le bord en songeant qu'il n'avait pas reçu le moindre soin depuis trois ans.

Il s'était souvent blessé de mille manières différentes – vraiment, le LSD lui faisait faire des trucs bizarres – mais il attendait que ça se soigne tout seul ou au moins que ça arrête de saigner. John commença par examiner son poignet, légèrement enflé et rouge.

-Il est bel et bien foulé. Casse-couilles numéro 1 n'y est pas allé de main morte.

-Qui ça ?

-Le flic avec la tête d'abruti, Anderson, répondit-il distraitement en cherchant de quoi faire une attelle dans le placard de l'infirmerie.

Sherlock le regarda faire et esquissa un sourire narquois quand le médecin termina.

-Je vais la retirer et m'en débarrasser dans moins d'une heure.

-Super. Je vais donc te la refaire dans moins d'une heure, répliqua-t-il en désinfectant la plaie sur la tempe du junkie.

Sherlock grimaça. John pansa la blessure et jeta un coup d'œil à l'ecchymose sur sa joue.

-C'est trop vieux pour que ce soit Anderson.

-Un salopard de dealer qui m'a foutu en rogne, indiqua-t-il.

-Et l'omoplate ?

-Hm ?

-Je cite : _douleur non expliquée à l'omoplate_.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça dans cet ordre.

John lui dédia un regard agacé et Sherlock céda. Il retira doucement son sweat, essayant de ne pas utiliser son poignet blessé, et le médecin finit par l'aider en soupirant.

Sa maigreur était si évidente qu'elle en devint crue, presque nauséabonde. Sa peau était pâle mais en aucun cas d'une blancheur immaculée. Les marques des piqûres étaient bien visibles sur son avant-bras, noires sur le bleu éthéré de ses veines. De fines cicatrices plus ou moins récentes courraient sur son dos, griffant la ligne maladroite de sa colonne vertébrale, esquissant des formes informes sur ses côtes saillantes et faisant de son torse un tableau exécuté de la main tremblante d'un artiste indécis.

John parvint à contenir en lui toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, remarquant la tension dans la posture légèrement courbée du junkie, comme si son regard le mettait mal à l'aise – et putain c'était forcément le cas et John le regrettait sincèrement. Le médecin avait vu nombre d'écorchés dans sa vie, mais la peinture décharnée sous ses yeux lui fit mal au cœur.

-La gauche.

-Hein ? souffla-t-il, surpris.

-C'est l'omoplate gauche qui me fait mal.

John évita les yeux gris qui le fixaient et examina ladite omoplate. La peau commençait à bleuir, et Sherlock grimaça quand le médecin la toucha.

-Tu es tombé ?

-Peut-être, répondit-il prudemment.

-Bon, rien de cassé. Tu vas avoir un superbe bleu, par contre. Je vais te donner des anti-inflammatoires pour ton poignet, indiqua-t-il en fouillant l'armoire. Tu peux te rhabiller.

Il y eut un demi silence à peine troublé par le bruit mat des boites de médicaments. John se retourna vers Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le bord de la table en fer. Son regard gris s'abîmait à la contemplation du mur vide devant lui, mais quand il parla, d'une voix un peu hésitante, ce fut pour John.

-Je te dégoûte tant que ça ?

John ne trouva rien à répondre, abasourdi par la tristesse soudaine du junkie. Elle suintait pourtant de tout son corps maigre et froid, mais comme un con il n'avait rien vu.

-Je suis horrible, hein ? Laid comme la mort. Je le sais très bien. Je me trouve dégoûtant moi-même, je ne supporte même pas de croiser mon reflet dans un miroir.

John posa doucement la boite d'anti-inflammatoires sur le bureau.

-Tu… Sherlock, tu n'as rien de repoussant, je t'assure.

Le junkie le considéra avec dédain.

-Vous dites ça à tout le monde, _docteur_, cingla-t-il.

-Tu devrais manger un peu, déjà, continua-t-il sans relever la remarque. Tu es très beau, Sherlock. Époustouflant.

Et c'était vrai. John en prit conscience en s'approchant du junkie, ignorant la crasse et le rouge sale de ses blessures. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur son front, effleurant sa nuque gracile. Ses pommettes aiguisées, ses yeux aux reflets bleus, sa bouche finement sculptée, tout dégageait un charme magnétique, bien qu'étrange et déconcertant au premier abord. Si l'artiste avait hésité en traçant les angles de son torse, il savait ce qu'il faisait en dessinant son visage.

John lui tendit son sweat.

-Rhabille toi avant de choper un rhume.

Sherlock le considéra un instant puis lui sourit maladroitement en prenant le vêtement.

* * *

La douche lui fit un bien fou.

Sherlock savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps au centre, seulement cette nuit-là, et qu'ensuite il ne pourrait pas y retourner. C'était exclu, tout simplement. Il se déshabilla lentement, ravi d'être seul. Il y avait plusieurs cabines de douche, séparées par des battants opaques, mais bon sang ce qu'il détestait les gens. Il ouvrit le robinet et frissonna sous l'eau déjà chaude.

Le junkie sourit un peu en voyant sa peau reprendre sa couleur d'origine. Il se lava les cheveux trois fois, pestant contre son poignet foulé dont il avait retiré l'attelle sous le regard consterné de John. Son esprit buta sur le nom. _John_. Le médecin se montrait vraiment gentil avec lui, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps, et si d'ordinaire il s'en foutait, il dut admettre que c'était agréable d'être traité en être humain.

Sherlock régla le thermostat au maximum et soupira de plaisir au contact de l'eau presque brûlante. Le gel douche que lui avait donné le médecin dégageait une forte odeur de menthe, et le parfum remplit la pièce entière. Il profitait de la chaleur quand la sensation de manque revint, si brutale et intense qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il avait commencé à le sentir en sortant de l'infirmerie, mais la présence de John l'avait distrait.

Voilà, ça reprenait. Il posa une main sur le carrelage de la douche, crispant ses doigts sur la surface lisse. Est-ce qu'il allait réussir à se shooter avec son poignet foulé ? Oui, sans doute, il pouvait supporter toute la douleur du monde pour avoir sa dose d'héro. Et si son geste automatique était altéré ?

Oh, merde, quoi, il prendrait le risque. Il s'en foutait, et tant pis pour John. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, lui et sa connerie de sevrage.

* * *

(Il ne se passe absolument rien dans ce chapitre ou c'est moi... ?)


	5. Chapter 5

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil. Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Un immense merci à Chou et Yumi-chan pour leurs reviews.

Chapitre écrit en écoutant principalement _Rock'n'roll suicide_ de David Bowie. Définition utile : un stéricup est un petit récipient stérile à usage unique ressemblant à un cul de bouteille en plastique – gardez l'image en tête.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 _

* * *

Sherlock retourna au dortoir avec John. L'envie de dormir avait totalement disparu, tout son être maintenant envahi par le manque. Il bougea doucement son poignet foulé en s'asseyant sur le lit de camp, évaluant l'intensité de la douleur. Le médecin soupira et se pencha vers lui pour tenter de lui remettre son attelle. Le junkie le repoussa violemment, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne le regretta pas, considérant avec une pointe de satisfaction l'air agacé du médecin.

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

Sherlock ne daigna pas lui répondre, réprimant un sourire cruel. La patience de John commençait enfin à s'user. Il posa le sac en plastique que le médecin lui avait donné pour stocker ses quelques affaires – un paquet entamé de Dunhill, des seringues, des stéricups, un Zippo, un tube en plastique vide et un peu d'argent.

-Ton manteau sera sec d'ici demain matin, reprit-il. Tu pourras descendre manger dans une heure ou deux, le réfectoire est la première pièce à gauche. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, il y a toujours du monde en bas.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Essaie de ne pas forcer sur ton poignet.

John lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, mentit-il.

-Ouais. Je serais de retour en fin de soirée, si tu as envie de… parler, ajouta-t-il, incertain.

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête.

-Dors, ça te fera du bien.

John lui adressa un demi-sourire avant de quitter le dortoir, et le junkie attendit que le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers ne s'éloigne pour s'allonger sur le lit de camp. Il soupira, remonta les manches de son pull noir jusqu'aux coudes, observant avec indifférence les marques de piqûres sur son avant-bras. Les vêtements que lui avait donné le médecin étaient trop grands pour lui, et s'il sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais ils étaient en bon état et sentaient la lessive.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond. Il n'avait pas sommeil, il voulait sa dose, rien de plus. Juste sa dose, sa _putain_ de dose. Il se demanda si le manque pouvait le rendre fou, s'il allait mourir jeune. Il se dit que tout avait une fin, que tout était destinée à périr – bouffé par les asticots, dans un trou de terre froid et humide, yeux grands ouverts. Et que merde, le monde était si injuste, si moche, si dur avec lui. Il n'y avait que l'héroïne qui le faisait se sentir bien. Sa dose, il lui fallait sa dose. Sa _putain_ de dose.

* * *

John rentra directement chez lui après avoir quitté le centre. La lumière rougeâtre de la fin d'après-midi baignait son appartement, et il passa un moment près de la fenêtre à simplement observer la vie en bas. Il devait retourner travailler dans la soirée, et les quelques heures libres qu'il avait, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il alluma le poste de télévision, trouva un feuilleton suffisamment intéressant et se cala dans son canapé.

John n'avait pas eu d'histoire d'amour sérieuse depuis longtemps. Il sortait avec une fille pendant un mois ou deux maximum, qui finissait par se lasser de l'intérêt qu'il portait au centre et à ses _junkies adorés_, comme disait Harry, puis le quittait, et il en trouvait une autre rapidement, et tout recommençait. John était habitué à vivre seul. Mais là, dans la lumière mourante du coucher du soleil, le poids de la solitude l'écrasait.

Il passa vivement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, soupira et éteignit la télévision d'un geste rageur.

Le médecin évitait en général de s'arrêter et de regarder en arrière pour voir ce qu'il avait construit. C'était mauvais, c'était stupide, puis ça ne le menait à rien. Il avait trente-cinq ans, maintenant. Il n'était pas marié, n'avait pas d'enfants, et sa mère aimait lui rappeler par téléphone une fois par mois, mais merde, il était heureux comme ça. Enfin, il s'en contentait très bien. Cette notion de bonheur lui échappait depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler au centre.

John avait été envoyé seul dans un quartier pauvre de Londres, ses collègues tous occupés ailleurs, avec sa sacoche de médecin et les dernières bribes d'un idéalisme risible. Il avait passé la nuit dans un squat qui puait la pisse et la sueur, assis sur le bord d'un matelas dont les ressorts trouaient le tissu. Un clochard y était couché. Il avait deux balles dans le torse, deux balles dont John ne sut jamais comment elles étaient arrivées là. Le type ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital et le médecin ne voulait pas le laisser mourir.

John avait retiré les balles avec une patience infinie, dans des conditions d'hygiène douteuses, éclairé par la lumière faiblarde d'une lampe de poche tenue par la femme du clochard. Il resta là pendant des heures, désinfectant les plaies, recousant soigneusement, et priant intérieurement pour qu'il vive. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il commença à avoir de la fièvre et John ne put que diagnostiquer une infection, et il n'avait pas de traitement adéquat dans sa sacoche, et les proches du clochard ne voulaient pas qu'il parte, et voilà c'était comme ça.

Alors il resta et le regarda crever sans rien faire d'autre que tenter de calmer la fièvre.

John se souvenait encore du poids des balles poisseuses dans sa main gantée, du sang qui s'étalait sur le matelas, du regard de la femme et du son de sa propre voix quand il leur annonça que c'était fini. Comment pouvait-il être _heureux_ après ça ?

Se levant du canapé, il se rappela des mots de Sherlock – _Tous ces gens qui mènent leurs petites vies bien rangées et monotones sans se poser de question, se lèvent le matin pour aller travailler, regardent les informations le soir sur la BBC, vont à la messe le dimanche, élèvent leurs enfants dans le respect des lois et de la morale et économisent pour partir en vacances à Brighton le sont-ils ?_

La réponse était sans doute oui. Voilà qui lui faisait une belle jambe.

-Mais nous, non, murmura-t-il doucement.

Et ce _nous_ était pour tous les écorchés comme lui et Sherlock.

* * *

John dîna rapidement chez Angelo et reconnut la camionnette du centre en revenant à l'appartement. Il se sentit aussitôt de meilleure humeur.

-Salut, Darren.

-Doc, sourit-il en retour.

John venait de claquer la portière quand il remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de Darren.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, doc.

-Ah oui ?

-Carol et son gosse sont revenus au centre.

Le médecin lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Carol était une adolescente issue d'une famille bourgeoise qui avait fugué après être tombée enceinte. Elle survivait de petits boulots, nettoyant les pare-brises ou faisant la manche dans la rue, et le centre était devenue la maison qu'elle n'avait plus.

-Ils vont biens ?

Darren hésita.

-Sois honnête.

-Ils sont fatigués mais ça va. Apparemment, Carol a eu des ennuis.

-Quel genre d'ennuis, Darren ?

Le conducteur croisa le regard du médecin et soupira.

-Elle a été agressée par un ivrogne. Il l'a violée, en fait.

-Merde.

-Comme vous dites, doc. Mais son retour reste une bonne nouvelle, non ?

John hocha vaguement la tête, sans répondre.

-Sarah s'occupe d'elle mais elle a demandé à vous voir.

Le médecin acquiesça. C'était lui qui avait convaincu Carol de venir au centre, après de vaines tentatives de la part des autres professionnels. L'adolescente avait alors seize ans et son gosse venait de naître. Elle tenait son bébé contre elle, emmitouflé dans une couverture, ses yeux froids braqués sur John. Elle avait su garder sa dignité, et dégageait une élégance féminine et épurée quand elle descendait l'avenue principale. C'était peut-être une gamine, mais elle ne manquait pas de cran.

John se retint d'imaginer l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver maintenant, et passa le reste du trajet jusqu'au centre à se dessiner un sourire rassurant.

* * *

Carol avait une blessure superficielle à l'épaule et des égratignures sur les jambes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, et elle serrait dans ses bras son enfant – Tim avait eu un an quelques semaines plus tôt. En voyant John, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui, souriant maladroitement. Le médecin posa doucement une main sur son bras.

-Bonsoir vous deux. Sarah s'est occupée de toi ?

Carol hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien. Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de dire un mot. John comprit et prit délicatement son enfant. Tim dormait paisiblement, inconscient des blessures de sa mère. John le confia à Sarah, restée dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Elle n'a pas dit un mot à son arrivée, glissa-t-elle en prenant le gosse dans ses bras.

-Darren m'a dit-

-Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, coupa-t-elle brusquement. Excuse-moi, John, ajouta-t-elle après un bref silence, mais c'est douloureux de la voir comme ça.

-Je sais. Occupe-toi de Tim, je reste avec elle.

Sarah s'éloigna avec l'enfant et John ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Il fit asseoir Carol sur la table métallique, gardant sur elle un regard attentif.

-Dis-moi tout, dit-il avec douceur.

L'adolescente éclata en sanglots. Elle raconta le viol, l'homme ivre, l'odeur de l'alcool, la peur, la douleur, Tim qu'elle avait du poser sur le trottoir pour tenter de se défendre, les cris, la peur encore, la douleur. Le médecin écouta en silence, même si parfois il comprenait à peine ses mots tant elle pleurait, et à la fin il serra son corps tremblant pendant de longues minutes en lui murmurant que le pire était passé et qu'elle avait été courageuse, très courageuse.

John resta seul avec elle un moment, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu, puis Sarah revint avec Tim et ils se couchèrent tous les deux sur un lit de camp qu'on déplaça du dortoir à l'infirmerie. Carol finit par s'endormir, et John et sa collègue sortirent dans le couloir.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut porter plainte ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Légalement, oui, mais je doute qu'elle ne supporte une déposition, les questions incessantes des flics, un procès, énuméra-t-elle en soupirant. Non, elle n'est pas en état.

John eut un vague hochement de tête.

-Plus tard, peut-être.

-Il y a peu de chances qu'on retrouve cet enculé, de tout façon, nota Sarah.

-Hm.

John inspira et expira longuement avant de se concentrer sur ses autres patients.

-Le junkie qui était avec moi cette après-midi, il est toujours là ?

-Le type du nouveau squat ?

-Ouais.

Sarah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Je crois qu'il est encore au dortoir.

-Il n'est pas descendu manger ?

-Non, en tous cas je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Génial, dit-il platement.

-Tu montes le voir ?

John croisa son regard.

-Ouais. Carol s'est endormie-

-Si elle se réveille, elle voudra te voir, coupa Sarah en passant une main furtive dans ses cheveux blonds. Bon sang, je…

John posa doucement une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

-C'est bon, elle est en sécurité maintenant. Je vais juste voir Sherlock et je reviens.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup, Carol.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

Sarah haussa les épaules.

-Non, pas du tout. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'oubliera pas que tu es son médecin, pas son père de substitution.

John acquiesça, lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'inquiéter et monta au dortoir.

* * *

Le dortoir commençait à se remplir, et une vingtaine de lits était déjà occupée. Les patients allaient et venaient, portant parfois un sac ou traînant derrière eux un chien par son collier, le regard hésitant mais l'expression soulagée de ceux qui rejoignent enfin leur havre. John les nomma en silence, se rappelant brièvement de l'histoire de chacun. Il trouva Sherlock rapidement, tout au fond de la pièce, clairement le plus loin possible des autres.

Le junkie était couché sur le flanc, ses bras repliés à hauteur de son visage. Il dormait d'un sommeil trouble, agité, tremblant presque imperceptiblement. La sueur luisait sur son front et ses boucles brunes collaient à ses tempes. John se demanda s'il risquait de le déranger en touchant son front pour savoir s'il avait de la fièvre – mais il n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps. Sherlock lâcha un gémissement étouffé par l'oreiller et se réveilla brusquement.

Le junkie braqua ses yeux sur John. Des yeux d'un gris-bleu délavé, plein de douleur, plein de désespoir, plein de haine, plein de _vie_. Jamais son regard ne fut aussi vif et lucide. John se sentit fouillé dans le plus profond de son âme et recula par réflexe.

-Quoi ? marmonna Sherlock d'une voix éraillée.

Les mots échappèrent au médecin, alors il posa une main froide sur son front et soupira. Le regard de Sherlock ne le quitta pas.

-Tu es brûlant, dit-il enfin.

Sherlock ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il remua son poignet foulé, grimaçant à peine, puis finit par détourner le regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac en plastique qui contenait ses quelques affaires et John comprit.

-Tu en as encore ?

Le junkie arqua un sourcil.

-De l'héro, précisa-t-il.

-Oh. Non, en fait.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Sherlock le vit sortir du dortoir, perplexe – sa dose, il lui fallait sa putain de dose.

_Sa dose sa dose sa dose sa dose sa dose._

Quand John revint, le junkie fixait le plafond, couché sur le dos. Jetant un bref regard aux autres patients, le médecin s'accroupit à la hauteur du lit de camp et posa le matériel sur le bord. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal sous bien ses critères, sociaux ou professionnels, mais ce n'était ni pas la première fois et, espérait-il, peut-être la dernière fois. Néanmoins Sherlock n'était pas absolument _pas_ décidé à faire une désintoxication, et John ne voyait que la drogue pour le soulager, du moins temporairement.

L'important était qu'il se souvienne du geste et qu'il revienne au centre.

En quelques gestes mécaniques, John dilua la poudre – de la _brown_ que les médecins du centre conservaient dans un tiroir cadenassé de l'infirmerie – dans le Stéricup avec de l'eau stérile y ajouta une petite dose d'acide ascorbique.

-Tu as un briquet, non ?

Sherlock ne réagit pas. John trouva un Zippo dans le sac en plastique, fit chauffer le Stéricup et mit un filtre à la seringue. Il se redressa et chercha le regard du junkie.

-Sherlock ?

Il lui tendit son bras, celui dont les marques de piqûres faisaient comme des trous dans sa peau.

-L'autre.

Il s'exécuta et John passa un coton imbibé d'alcool dans le creux de son coude.

Fit un garrot. Piqua. Vérifia si l'aiguille était bien dans une veine. Desserra le garrot. Injecta. Appliqua un tampon sec.

_Prestations particulières_, se souvint John. C'était le nom que lui avait donné Xander. Sarah appela ça _suicide assisté_, mais ce terme-là était jugé trop cru au centre. C'était sans doute de l'hypocrisie, mais ça rassurait tout le monde. John rassembla le matériel usagé, s'apprêtant à descendre pour jeter toute cette merde quand Sherlock agrippa le bas de son pull de ses doigts osseux.

-Peux pas arrêter, souffla-t-il.

L'héroïne commençait à le bouffer et il semblait d'apaiser à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Je sais que c'est très difficile-

-Non, tu ne sais pas, coupa-t-il. Tu as déjà songé au tapin pour payer tes doses quand le peu de fric qu'il te reste ne suffit plus ?

John ne trouva rien à dire. La plupart des junkies qui passait au centre faisait le trottoir.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Tout le monde peut arrêter la drogue, Sherlock.

Il voulut continuer, enchaîner sur son baratin habituel mais le junkie répliqua avec un sourire cynique et presque arrogant.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ?

La réponse s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes juste avant qu'il ne sombre complètement dans un univers béat.

-Un junkie.

* * *

**Note :**

Cette dernière partie a été une vraie galère à écrire. J'ai pas mal fouiller sur internet pour rendre ça le plus crédible possible, mais du coup ça ressemble à un mode d'emploi de drogué débutant.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil. Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Un grand merci à Chou et Butty pour leurs reviews, et à ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre, et à ceux à qui j'ai eu le temps, et à ceux qui ont laissé un tas de compliments adorables sur _Ce soir je dors chez toi_ – je vous aime tous.

Tesco est une chaine de supermarchés présente au Royaume-Uni.

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

Le reste de la nuit fut plutôt calme. John passa régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour voir Carol, mais l'adolescente dormit jusqu'au lever du soleil et Christie se proposa pour veiller sur elle et son enfant, alors le médecin les lui confia et revint aux autres patients. John alterna entre le dortoir, où il soigna le traumatisme crânien d'un clochard ivre qui était tombé dans les escaliers du centre et les multiples plaies d'une prostituée qui avait été battue par un client, et l'accueil où il remplaça Christie.

Un peu avant sept heures du matin, il envoya par mail les dernières informations sur Henry Knight au psychiatre qui avait prit l'affaire.

John quitta le centre à huit heures et s'endormit dans le métro. Il faillit rater sa station et, en se réveillant, fut certain d'avoir rêvé de Sherlock.

Ce fut la voix lointaine de son voisin de palier qui réveilla John pour la première fois. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, constata qu'il n'était que dix heures et se leva. Enfilant un jean et un t-shirt, il traversa son appartement et ouvrit la porte.

-Wilfried ? Un problème ?

Le jeune homme considéra le médecin un instant.

-Je vous réveille, John ?

-Ouais.

-Navré, dit-il rapidement en lui tendant un colis. Un livreur est passé et j'ai signé à votre place. Votre sonnette est hors service, non ? Bref, je vais chez ma copine et je risque de rentrer que demain, alors je préfère vous donner ça maintenant.

John prit le colis et acquiesça.

-Merci.

-C'est naturel entre voisins. Au fait, ma tante revient aujourd'hui au centre, sa hanche va mieux.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Encore merci.

-Retournez vous coucher, John, vous avez une tronche de zombie.

Le médecin nota le sweat rouge vif lacéré de Wilfried, ses cheveux décolorés en bataille, son jean déchiré aux genoux et ses multiples percings.

-Venant de toi.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et disparut dans les escaliers. John ferma la porte, se traîna jusqu'au canapé et retourna le colis pour lire l'adresse de l'expéditeur. C'était celle d'Harry, en lettres noires et féminines. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du contenu, et fut surpris en découvrant une cravate soigneusement enveloppée dans du papier bulle. Cravate qu'il identifia comme celle que portait son défunt père les rares fois où il sortait en ville, d'un bleu marine sombre et élégant.

Harry l'avait récupérée après l'enterrement et John l'avait complètement oubliée. Mais il l'aimait bien, cette cravate, elle lui évoquait des souvenirs heureux, et il fut touché par l'attention. Le mariage de l'ami de sa sœur approchait et John reconnaissait dans le geste le souci du détail typique d'Harry. Il se promit de l'appeler pour la remercier et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Sarah s'occupa de Carol en priorité et les professionnels du centre se répartirent ses autres patients. L'adolescente allait mieux. Elle avait pris une douche, mangé un morceau et parlé avec la psy, ne lâchant pas Tim une seule seconde. Carol voulut savoir quand elle pourrait voir John et sa collègue se sentit bêtement jalouse de la popularité du médecin.

La pause déjeuner fut courte, comme toujours, et Sarah dévora un reste de poulet au curry, assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Christie avait mis à jour les fiches des patients et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à celle de Sherlock Holmes. John l'avait ramené au centre la veille seulement, et pourtant il semblait décidé à lui faire suivre une cure de désintoxication. Sarah l'avait vu au dortoir, et le type avait l'air instable et aussi, de manière tout à fait inattendue et vague, _mystérieux_.

Et sans gêne, mais c'était juste l'avis de Xander. Néanmoins dans la mesure où Sherlock s'était barré sans un mot en emportant ses affaires, un paquet de pain de mie entier, deux sachets de chips et une demie livre de cheddar piqués en cuisine aux alentours de neuf heures, Sarah comprenait. Elle se demanda si elle devait prévenir John, songea que son ami et collègue bossait trop en ce moment puis termina son assiette et retourna dans son enfer familier.

* * *

L'air était chargé d'humidité, les nuages lourds et gris et le ciel d'une teinte maussade quand John sortit en milieu d'après-midi. Il avait prévu de faire quelques cours au Tesco pour remplir son frigo désespérément vide, et il devina qu'il allait rentrer totalement trempé à l'appartement. Ah, les joies de la pluie londonienne. Il comptait appeler Harry sur son portable dans le supermarché, espérant que la présence d'inconnus ne l'oblige à rester poli avec sa sœur.

John et elle ne s'entendaient pas, de toute façon.

Les disputes étaient fréquentes, et avec eux tout devenait un éventuel sujet de discorde. La dernière fois, ils avaient failli s'entretuer pour une histoire de brosses à dents. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était le travail de John qui posait problème, le centre et ses_ junkies adorés_, comme disait Harry. Elle avait toujours été incapable de comprendre la vocation de son frère, ce besoin quasi vital de venir en aide à des _loques humaines_.

Quand John était d'humeur joueuse, il disait que désinfecter une blessure par balle était plus marrant que soigner un rhume. Et quand il était moins tolérant, souvent après une journée difficile dans son enfer familier, il lui disait juste d'aller se faire foutre. Harry appréciait moyennement, et les répliques acides qu'ils échangeaient rappelaient à John un tournoi de boxe verbal.

Esquissant un sourire distrait à cette idée, il jeta un tas de trucs comestibles dans le caddie – céréales, pudding, pâtes, œufs. Il cherchait le numéro de sa sœur dans le répertoire de son portable quand il arriva au rayon frais. Harry répondit à la troisième sonnerie – sa voix était un peu agacée, diffuse comme si elle tenait le téléphone loin d'elle.

-Ouais ?

-Harry ?

-Oh, souffla-t-elle avant de faire une pause et de coller le téléphone à son oreille. John, quelle surprise.

Il crut percevoir une autre voix féminine, sans doute Clara, la petite amie de sa sœur.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, très bien, dit-elle rapidement. Et toi ?

-Ça va. J'ai reçu la cravate ce matin.

John devina son sourire en jetant des yaourts dans le caddie.

-Super. Papa l'adorait, tu sais.

-Je sais. Merci beaucoup, Harry, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

-J'ai hâte de te voir avec au mariage de Fabienne. Tu la mettras, hein ?

-Promis.

Elle gloussa.

-Génial. Au fait, tu viens seul ou avec Jeannette ?

-Seul.

John ignora la légère crispation de ses doigts sur la bouteille de lait.

-On s'est séparé.

-Ah. C'est dommage. Et Sarah ?

Harry n'avait rencontré sa collègue qu'une seule fois mais elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-On est juste ami, je te rappelle.

-Oui, bon. Tu pourrais lui proposer de venir quand même, ça vous changera des camés.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Le moment était venu de changer de sujet.

-Comment va Clara ? lança-t-il innocemment.

-Bien, répondit-elle un peu abruptement.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus un bon sujet. Youpi.

-Elle est avec toi ?

-Non.

-J'essaierai de l'appeler d'ici demain.

-Si tu veux.

Si John marchait toujours sur des œufs avec Harry, il s'entendait à merveille avec sa copine. Clara était une jeune femme bien dans sa peau, drôle et dynamique, et John devait bien l'admettre, incroyablement sexy. Si elle ne sortait pas avec sa sœur, il l'inviterait volontiers dans ce petit restaurant chic du quartier français dont lui avait parlé Angelo.

-Tout va bien au boulot ?

-Oh, c'est difficile, mais on fait de notre mieux.

Penser au centre lui rappela les yeux gris délavés de Sherlock. Le reniflement dédaigneux de sa sœur l'agaça.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu penses de mon travail, dit-il platement. Alors s'il te plaît, ne commence pas.

-Hm. Tu bosses, ce soir ?

-Non, c'est mon jour de congé, répondit-il en sachant qu'il allait quand même passer au centre pour Carol – et Sherlock, sans le moindre doute.

-Bien.

Elle soupira doucement.

-Je suis contente que la cravate de papa te fasse plaisir, John. Bonne soirée.

-Hm. À bientôt.

John raccrocha et resta un moment sans bouger. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, lâcha un soupir et se dirigea vers la caisse.

* * *

L'air était chargé du parfum amer de la pluie. John arriva en courant à son immeuble, les cheveux trempés et ses vêtements imbibés d'eau. Pestant contre le climat londonien, il posa les sacs de courses dans le hall le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière-lui mais sourit en reconnaissant Mrs. Hudson, la tante de son voisin de palier.

-Oh, John. Vous êtes dans un sale état, mon garçon, dit-elle en repliant son parapluie.

La vieille dame portait une longue robe prune, des bottines à talons plats et un manteau élégant quoiqu'un peu kitch. Ses cheveux blond-roux étaient coupés court et ses yeux clairs luisaient dans la semi pénombre du hall.

-Mrs. Hudson, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Wilfried m'a dit que vous alliez mieux.

-Cette saleté de hanche a fini par me laisser tranquille. Mais je vous rassure, John, les médecins de l'hôpital ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

-Vous revenez au centre, alors ?

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir, répondit-elle. Mon neveu est là ?

-Non, il est avec sa copine.

Mrs. Hudson soupira.

-Et ce gredin ne m'a même pas prévenu. Ah, les jeunes, de nos jours.

Elle secoua un peu son parapluie et sourit au médecin.

-Vous devriez vous changer, John.

Il acquiesça sous le regard bienveillant de la vieille dame, reprit les sacs Tesco et réfléchit un instant.

-Je vais appeler Sarah pour qu'elle passe nous prendre.

-Bonne idée, mon garçon. Je vous attends ici.

John monta rapidement les escaliers, laissa les sacs dans la cuisine et se changea. Il appela Sarah en récupérant sa sacoche de médecin, et quand il descendit dans le hall, sa bonne humeur disparue depuis des semaines était résolument revenue.

* * *

**Note : **

Chapitre terriblement calme, yep. Ne criez pas, Sherlock reviendra au prochain.


	7. Chapter 7

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine en moyenne.

Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci à Proserpine pour sa review – j'aime tes compliments, c'est chouette, et j'adore ton pseudo.

Comme convenu, le retour de Sherlock et un peu plus d'action, mais sur la fin seulement.

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

Mrs. Hudson avait rencontré John Watson par l'intermédiaire de son neveu, et quand il lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait son travail au centre, elle avait semblé réellement intéressée par l'idée de participer. Mais elle avait rappelé, un peu modestement, que son seul talent était le thé et les bavardages incessants. John en avait parlé à Sarah et à la psychologue, et elles avaient aussitôt demandé _à voir_.

Depuis, Mrs. Hudson passait trois fois par semaine au centre, le temps d'un après-midi ou d'une soirée, avec des scones, des services à thé en porcelaine et beaucoup de chaleur humaine. Les patients l'adoraient. Elle discutait avec eux pendant des heures de tout et de rien, et son rôle oscillait entre celui d'une assistante sociale, d'une sympathique logeuse et d'une grand-mère idéale. Les professionnels du centre lui avaient aménagés un petit salon au rez-de-chaussée, avec canapés, fauteuils et tapis persans.

Sarah l'embrassa sur les deux joues en arrivant au centre.

-Vous nous avez manqué, Mrs. Hudson.

La vieille dame lui sourit tendrement et prit la main que John lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre de la camionnette.

-Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas la mascotte du centre.

Christie gloussa, lui donna les clefs du petit salon et Mrs. Hudson entama son tour du centre pour rencontrer les nouveaux patients. Sarah s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, tenant déjà son sac à main et son manteau.

-C'est ton jour de congé, John.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-Tu me connais.

-Oh que oui. N'en fais pas trop, quand même. Demain tu reprends le jour.

-Je sais. Comment va Carol ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Elle est avec la psy. Et avant que tu ne me demandes, Sherlock Holmes est parti juste après ton départ avec une quantité de nourriture suffisante pour tenir deux jours, ajouta-t-elle en claquant un baiser sur sa joue. Essaie de te ménager, John.

Il la salua distraitement avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il consulta la fiche de Sherlock, soupira bruyamment et appela Greg Lestrade pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de finir en cellule. Pas vraiment rassuré par la réponse négative de l'inspecteur, il envoya un mail à tous les professionnels pour leur demander de le prévenir si cet abruti-là passait près d'eux – c'était une procédure courante quand un patient jugé instable disparaissait, mais son efficacité était limitée et John avait peu d'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Mais il avait d'autres patients.

* * *

La psychologue du centre était loin des clichés qui entouraient sa profession. Elle attachait ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval quand John entra dans son bureau. Elle lui adressa un regard neutre, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et désigna le siège devant elle avec un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Encore une peine de cœur, John ? lança-t-elle de sa voix suave.

Solveig Harter – que tout le monde appelait _la psy_ – était une belle femme quand on prenait le temps de la regarder.

-Je ne suis pas là pour une consultation, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant néanmoins.

Avec ses vêtements amples, sa vieille veste aux motifs écossais et son visage anguleux, Solveig passait presque inaperçue parmi les patients du centre. Elle était néanmoins observatrice et minutieuse, et elle gardait en permanence son carnet bleu avec elle pour noter chaque détail, chaque évènement. Elle savait tant de choses sur le centre que ça en devenait presque flippant.

John l'aimait bien.

-Sherlock Holmes, ça te dit quelque chose ?

La psy fit la moue.

-Un junkie brun avec une ecchymose sur la joue ?

-C'est un nouveau patient, confirma-t-il.

-Je l'ai croisé ce matin, devant le dortoir. Il m'a à peine remarqué. Sarah m'a raconté qu'il s'était servi en cuisines, le petit coquin. Tu le cherches ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à _petit coquin_.

-Oh, hé bien je ne lui ai même pas parlé, nota-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

-Solveig.

-Franchement, c'est un drôle de type. J'en ai vu passer, des camés, mais lui est… différent. D'ordinaire, avec mon expérience, j'arrive à évaluer les raisons qui ont poussé ces gens ordinaires à se droguer. Mais là, je ne sais pas – il est _autre_, tu vois ? Il n'a pas l'air d'un gamin abandonné, ni d'un fils de junkies, encore moins d'une pute.

La psy pencha la tête sur le côté, décroisant ses bras pour prendre un stylo sur son bureau et le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

-Sherlock Holmes, dit-elle lentement, va te donner bien du mal.

John ne put retenir un sourire cynique.

-Tu fais dans la divination, maintenant ?

-Préviens-moi s'il revient au centre. Il a attisé ma curiosité.

-Bien, si tu veux. Mais il y a peu de chances.

Solveig cessa de jouer avec son stylo pour le fixer longuement de ses grands yeux en amande.

-Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es un aimant à cœurs brisés, John. N'as-tu jamais remarqué l'étrange ballet de ces âmes perdues quand elles viennent chercher un peu d'humanité dans tes bras ?

John arqua un sourcil.

-Si je n'étais pas psy, je serais poétesse, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté. En entendant, casse-toi d'ici que je puisse m'occuper de mes patients.

-Mrs. Hudson est revenue, informa-t-il en se levant.

-Cool. J'irais la voir plus tard.

Solveig agita une main aux ongles vernis de noir vers la porte.

-Arrête de faire des heures supplémentaires, elles ne sont pas payées, lança-t-elle en guise d'_au revoir_.

* * *

John finit par rentrer chez lui ce soir-là, quasiment mis à la porte par Mrs. Hudson et Christie. La pluie avait cessé mais son parfum amer flottait encore dans la ville. Il atteignit son appartement à la tombée de la nuit, les mots de la psy tournant en boucle dans son esprit – _Sherlock Holmes va te donner bien du mal_. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de le revoir. Sans doute un nouveau _patient de type obsession_, comme disait parfois Greg.

Selon son ami, le médecin s'attachait régulièrement à un patient plus qu'il ne le devrait, et là-dessus John ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Il était humain, merde. C'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il y pensait encore en allumant le poste de télévision, puis en commandant des nouilles chinoises. La douche le détendit un peu et lui fit oublier le centre, au moins pour quelques heures, et il se vautra dans son canapé pour suivre le journal du soir de la BBC avec un mélange de satisfaction et de sérénité. Il mangea avec appétit et finit par s'endormir, la télécommande encore dans la main.

* * *

Sherlock erra pendant trois jours à la recherche de fric pour payer ses doses. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose avec son poignet foulé, mais après deux sacs à main et un portefeuille volés, il parvint à acheter deux grammes d'héro, puis cinq cachets de LSD en revendant la moitié de la nourriture qu'il avait piqué au centre et un flingue qu'il avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'un mac.

Il avait trouvé un squat à la sortie de la ville où Ida, l'adolescente alcoolique qu'il s'était coltiné avant de finir au commissariat, s'était fait un plaisir de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une cigarette. Depuis elle le collait partout où il allait, et il finit par tolérer sa présence – de toute façon, après un shoot, il avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait, alors Ida devenait floue et sa foutue voix trop aiguë se fondait dans un charivari informe.

-Sherly. Hé, Sherly !

Le junkie rouvrit les yeux, se souvenant qu'il était avachi sur un matelas, profitant d'une dernière heure dans son univers béat.

-Quoi ?

-Viens, j'ai trouvé une super veste pendue à une poutre mais je suis trop petite pour l'attraper.

-Rien à foutre de ta veste.

Ida le tira par la manche de son trench – qui avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine et sentait encore la lessive.

-Allez, bouge ton cul.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible, se leva et la suivit, chancelant. Ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'une rue et, en négociant le virage, le junkie vit un homme derrière eux, un grand mec à l'allure de videur de boite de nuit. Son visage lui était familier, et l'impression ne le lâcha pas. Il marcha avec Ida pendant un moment, l'adolescente retrouvant difficilement le chemin jusqu'à cette veste qu'elle voulait tant, abrutie par l'alcool. Sherlock faisait à peine attention à elle, occupé à jeter de brefs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si le type les suivait.

C'était le cas.

Sherlock était trop défoncé pour paniquer, mais il sentit clairement la pointe d'adrénaline piquer son cœur quand il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant Ida continuer seule.

-Hé, lança-t-il au type.

Le mec fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-Quoi ?

Le junkie l'attrapa par le col de son blouson et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. La tête du type percuta le béton dans un bruit sourd, puis il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se débattre. Sherlock lui flanqua un coup de genou dans l'estomac et ricana au gémissement que l'autre laissa échapper.

-Qui t'envoie ? siffla-t-il.

-Hein ? Mais t'es dingue !

-Qui t'envoie, connard ? Réponds !

Le junkie refusa de prononcer le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ce n'était possible, ce n'était juste _pas_ possible. Il avait tout fait pour lui échapper, pour disparaître de sa vie, et voilà que ça recommençait.

-Non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, resserra sa prise sur le col du blouson et soupira. Il prit brusquement conscience de quelque chose de poisseux et tiède sur son ventre. Quelque chose qui imbibait son pull, le pull que John lui avait donné. Quelque chose qui _coulait _le long de sa cuisse. Il y porta sa main libre et déglutit difficilement. Relâchant le mec, il recula vivement, écarta le pan de son trench, souleva le bas de son pull.

Une plaie se dessinait sur sa peau, au niveau des côtes, et l'épais filet de sang qui en dégoulinait gouttait sur le sol.

-Casse-toi ! hurla la voix aiguë d'Ida. Casse-toi, sale fils de pute !

Le mec au couteau partait déjà en courant, et Ida courut aussi, jusqu'au corps courbé et vacillant de Sherlock. Elle vit le sang et la blessure, poussa un cri apeuré et aida le junkie à s'asseoir contre le mur.

-Oh, Sherly, oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. Je… Bouge pas, je vais chercher le doc.

Sherlock la regarda partir, essuyant ses mains poisseuses sur son jean. Avant de s'évanouir, il songea qu'il aurait préféré une fin plus grandiose.

* * *

_Note :_

Là, vous pouvez crier. Ruize, je te laisse décider du sort du pain de mie. Mangé par Sherlock ? Vendu ? Mystère.


	8. Chapter 8

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine en moyenne.

Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci à Yumi-chan pour sa review, et à vous tous à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre – le week-end a été chargé. Vos hypothèses sont toutes très intéressantes, mais il va falloir attendre un moment avant de voir qui a raison et qui a tort. En tous cas, je suis toujours ravie par l'enthousiasme que suscite _Junkie_. Ruize, j'ai vu que tu avais encore posté sur _Fides_ - mais non, tu n'es pas irrécupérable - faudra que je lise ça quand j'aurais le temps.

Voilà, on en est à **100 reviews**. J'aime bien ce chiffre. Encore merci à vous.

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

* * *

Le junkie sortit du brouillard aussi brusquement que brutalement. Il eut conscience de quelque chose de froid et un peu rugueux sur sa peau, et rien d'autre. Ce quelque chose était vivant, ou du moins animé, et avec comme des… doigts au bout. Ouais, des doigts. Une main, donc. Il voulut en déduire plus et

_oh putain de merde_

Ah. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait commencé à se shooter pour ne plus réfléchir, et que ça avait foutrement bien marché. Mais ce simple rappel lui fit mal. _Allez, remue-toi un peu_, souffla le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Sherlock fut ébloui par la lumière crue et blanche des néons en ouvrant les yeux, tenta de se redresser mais fut plaqué sans agressivité mais fermement sur le lit. Il haletait un peu, sa bouche était pâteuse et la douleur de sa plaie au ventre était terrible. Il regarda autour de lui, vit un plafond, tourna la tête et reconnut l'infirmerie du centre.

-Sherlock.

Le junkie jeta un coup d'œil à – John, c'était John, penché au-dessus de lui, occupé à soigner sa blessure tandis qu'un autre médecin, une femme blonde, essuyait le sang sur son ventre et sa hanche.

-Reste tranquille.

Sherlock se sentait trop nauséeux pour répondre. Il vit la main tâchée de sang de John posée juste au-dessous de la plaie, et sa peau était froide et un peu rugueuse sur la sienne. Le contact le fit frissonner.

-John, bredouilla-t-il en refoulant l'envie de vomir.

-Oui, dit-il en prenant l'aiguille et le fil que la femme médecin lui tendait.

Le junkie déglutit difficilement.

-Je vais mourir, John ?

Sa voix se réduisait à un croassement rauque, mais Sherlock sut que le médecin l'avait entendu à la légère crispation de ses doigts sur sa peau nue et sale.

-Non, Sherlock, assura-t-il en attendant que la femme médecin finisse. La plaie est peu profonde, et tu t'es évanoui parce que tu es en hypoglycémie et que la perte de sang n'a rien arrangé. C'est tout.

John semblait sincère, néanmoins le junkie ne put ignorer l'inquiétude dans ses yeux acajou. Il tourna encore la tête et vit la perfusion à son bras, celui où le médecin l'avait piqué. Se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui sourit. Sourire que l'autre lui rendit. John était avec lui. Tout allait bien. Il sombra.

* * *

Le dortoir était quasiment vide, l'après-midi tout juste entamée. Ida avait littéralement dévoré les gâteaux secs que lui avait apporté Mrs. Hudson. Elle s'était essuyée la bouche avec la manche de son pull, avait murmuré un _merci_ et s'était assise sur un lit de camp. Carol était juste en face d'elle, son enfant dans ses bras, et John garda un œil sur elle en parlant à Ida.

-Alors ?

La gamine avait encore du sang sous les ongles.

-Sais pas trop. Y'avait cette veste que je voulais mais j'étais trop petite pour l'attraper, alors j'ai demandé à Sherly de me suivre et après quand je me suis retournée, Sherly tenait ce type bizarre par son blouson contre le mur. J'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand j'ai vu le sang. Le type l'a poignardé, je crois. Je sais même pas pourquoi.

John hocha lentement la tête, songeant qu'il allait devoir parler à Sherlock. Le junkie s'était endormi et son état était stable. La perfusion lui avait fait du bien, et d'ici quelques jours il devrait être en bonne santé. C'était rassurant, mais John avait eu très peur en voyant Ida débarquer en courant au centre, complètement paniquée, avec tout ce sang sur ses mains et le prénom _Sherlock_ au bord des lèvres.

-John ?

C'était Mrs. Hudson.

-Oui ?

-Je retourne au petit salon. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire en tapotant l'épaule d'Ida. Passez me voir si vous voulez, jeune fille.

La gamine hocha vivement la tête, ses cheveux sales retombant sur son front.

-Merci pour les gâteaux, Mrs. Hudson.

La vieille dame s'éloigna d'un pas léger, adressant un signe de tête à Carol et son fils. John attendit qu'elle soit partie pour reprendre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à Ida.

-Hm, moi ? Ouais, ouais, pas de problème.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-J'ai soif, admit-elle en détournant le regard.

John soupira.

-Je vois. Depuis combien de temps ?

Elle ne daigna pas répondre et le médecin sentit sa patience s'effriter.

-Ida. Tu vomissais tripes et boyaux la semaine dernière au nouveau squat.

-Seulement quelques mois. Je te jure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-…Peu importe.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver en cuisine. Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas, lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers Carol. Garde un œil sur elle, s'il te plaît.

La jeune mère acquiesça.

-Excuse-moi, je m'occupe de toi après.

Elle lui sourit, semblant avoir repris des forces depuis le viol.

-C'est bon, John, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut au centre, tout va bien.

Le médecin hésita un instant, constata que Carol était sincère et quitta le dortoir en lâchant un soupir soulagé.

* * *

Quand John revint à l'infirmerie, la nuit venait de tomber et il était temps pour lui de quitter le centre. Mais comme souvent, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Sherlock était couché sur le flanc, les jambes repliées et les bras à hauteur de son visage, ses longs doigts osseux jouant avec une mèche de cheveux brune. Il gardait ses yeux gris rivés sur le mur nu, immobile, et son torse se soulevait à peine. Il rappela à John les statues en marbre de l'antiquité, d'une beauté surnaturelle et d'une pâleur cadavérique. Sauf que Sherlock portait le pull trop grand que Sarah lui avait trouvé, et qu'une large tâche de sang séché se dessinait de son ventre à sa hanche et que ses manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes laissaient voir les marques noires de piqûres sur son avant-bras.

-C'est la gamine alcoolique qui m'a amené ici ? dit-il d'une voix au timbre rauque.

-Ida est venue me chercher, confirma-t-il.

Le junkie lui lança un regard neutre quand John s'assit sur le bord du lit de camp, au niveau de ses genoux.

-Elle ne fait confiance qu'à moi, au centre. Elle peut être farouche, par moments.

Sherlock s'en foutait visiblement, et le médecin sourit légèrement, amusé. Et intrigué, encore, parce que Sherlock sortait décidément de l'ordinaire – enfin, _cet ordinaire-là_.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si un bus m'était passé dessus. C'est encourageant, non ?

John rit un peu, et fut agréablement surpris de voir que le junkie en faisait autant. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Où est mon trench ?

Le médecin trouva le manteau roulé en boule sur le bureau. Sherlock lui prit un peu brusquement des mains, lâcha un _excuse-moi_ distrait et fouilla les poches pour en sortir un minuscule sachet en plastique. Il le tendit à John, sans la moindre trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux gris.

-Mon poignet me fait encore mal, justifia-t-il.

John prit l'héroïne en soupirant bruyamment. Sherlock se redressa et le lit de camp grinça sous lui. Il s'assit en tailleur, passa une main dans ses boucles désordonnées et le mouvement souleva le bas de son pull. Le médecin put voir la compresse qu'il avait lui-même scotchée sur la plaie, devina le fil blanc qui faisait comme des coups de crayon assurés sur sa peau.

-Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le junkie pencha la tête sur le côté.

-C'est du chantage ?

-Je suis médecin, Sherlock. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai du te recoudre cette après-midi.

-Curiosité professionnel ? proposa-t-il.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, je m'en contrefiche. _Réponds_.

-Je ne te savais pas si autoritaire, John, nota-t-il avec un demi sourire cynique.

Le médecin darda sur lui un regard froid.

-Il me suivait.

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Ce type me suivait. Peut-être depuis plusieurs jours, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai répondu, cingla-t-il en le foudroyant du regard, brusquement furieux.

John réfléchit un instant avant de céder. Sherlock était au centre, et maintenant que les professionnels savaient qu'il était blessé – voire la moitié des patients, Ida ensanglantée avait fait son petit effet – il risquait d'avoir du mal à s'enfuir sans être remarqué. Alors John laissa passer et choisit de profiter de cette opportunité pour gagner sa confiance. Peut-être qu'ensuite, il pourrait le convaincre d'arrêter la drogue.

Il déverrouilla le placard de l'infirmerie, sortit le sac en plastique des _prestations particulières_ et ignora le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à le tirailler quand il piqua Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit, ses mains jointes sous son menton dans un simulacre de prière, l'expression de son visage apaisée et les yeux clos. Il sentait l'odeur de désinfectant mêlée à celle du sang séché, et le parfum plus subtil du plastique. Le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie était à peine troublé par le tintement des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur. John répondait au mail du psychiatre en charge de l'affaire Henry Knight, jetant parfois un coup d'œil au junkie à quelques mètres de lui.

Il soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était maintenant minuit passé, étira ses muscles engourdis et se souvint qu'il avait laissé les sacs de courses dans la cuisine de son appartement. Tant pis, de toute façon il achetait peu de produits frais. Le médecin se tourna à nouveau vers Sherlock, songeur. Le junkie ne bougeait pas, semblant profiter pleinement de l'héroïne dans ses veines sans penser à rien.

John se demanda pourquoi il était là.

Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui depuis longtemps, il était épuisé et il commençait à sérieusement avoir faim. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller en cuisine pour trouver un truc à grignoter, ni l'envie de quitter l'infirmerie – et Sherlock, sans doute. Pourtant le junkie allait bien, il n'était plus inquiet pour lui, et il avait repoussé l'idée de l'aider à arrêter la drogue dans un coin de son emploi du temps, se promettant néanmoins d'y revenir d'ici une semaine ou deux.

Nouveau soupir. Sherlock était décidément une énigme.

John ferma les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sentit clairement l'odeur de sang séché, plus amère et aigre que celle de tous ses fantômes personnels. Il resta là un moment, assis au bureau, se détendant complètement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se vidant la tête de toutes ces mauvaises choses qui le hantaient et cherchant juste un peu de sérénité. Il ne trouva qu'un grand vide effrayant et rouvrit les yeux.

Regarda à nouveau Sherlock. Sourit face à sa propre stupidité.

John ne sentait pas le poids de la solitude quand il était avec lui. C'était seulement ça. Mais bon sang, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

-Tu as des horaires bizarres.

John arqua un sourcil.

-Il parait.

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

-Tu comptes me mettre à la porte si la réponse est _oui _? répliqua-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Yeux gris qui luisaient sous les néons blancs.

-Tu finiras par partir, dit-il lentement d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

John ne savait pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation.

-Tout dépend de toi, Sherlock.

-Bien. Alors ne pars pas.

Le junkie ferma les yeux et reprit son air de statue grecque, pendant un instant qui dura et dura encore avant de tendre une main vers son trench et d'en sortir un paquet de Dunhill. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'alluma sans une hésitation et tira une bouffée de tabac. La fumée s'éleva et fit des cercles brumeux et informes.

-Je reviens demain. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, ménage-toi et ne force pas sur ton poignet.

-Oui, docteur, souffla-t-il avec une esquisse de sourire narquois.

John se leva, prit sa sacoche de médecin et s'arrêta devant Sherlock. Il y eut un silence. Le junkie tira sur sa clope et ouvrit les yeux.

-Promis.

John lui sourit franchement, hocha vaguement la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine en moyenne.

Sherlock étant dans la série un ex-junkie, j'avais envie d'imaginer sa vie à cette époque, et comment une rencontre avec John aurait pu être possible. Ayant déjà écrit sur le sujet de la drogue, j'ai fini par le faire.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci à Badou pour sa review, et à Indonis et Glasgow à qui je répondrai sous peu.

_Point important_ : un **bad trip **est un effet indésirable de la prise de drogue qui peut se manifester par une montée d'angoisse, de paranoïa, de phobie, d'hallucinations visuelles et auditives et physiquement par des nausées, des vomissements, des tremblements et des sueurs. Un bad trip peut être traumatisant au point d'entraîner une dépression.

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

* * *

De grandes volutes de fumée écarlate montaient du sol jusqu'au plafond. Colorées, vives, vivantes, presque murmurantes. Des colonnes brumeuses qui faisaient comme les piliers d'un temple. Les murs nus se fendaient et coulaient, et en fondant ils laissaient voir leurs squelettes de papier. Les os étaient fins et fragiles, instables, et ils crièrent quand Sherlock tendit une main hésitante vers eux. Le son était assourdissant, semblable à des hurlements d'enfants, et le junkie recula jusqu'à heurter quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Tout dégoulinait autour de lui, maintenant. La fumée elle-même semblait se liquéfier et les piliers du temple – non, du palais – s'écroulèrent dans un vacarme mouillé. Sherlock trébucha, observant les yeux grands ouverts la pièce qui s'affaissait et _respirait_. Elle semblait lui parler, d'une voix humide et aigue qui murmurait son prénom et lui demandait de mourir. Il fut incapable de répondre, la gorge nouée et les jambes vacillantes, incapable de réagir, complètement terrifié par ce qu'il _voyait_ et ce qu'il _entendait_. La voix se fit multiple et bientôt tout se mit à hurler à la mort, à _sa_ mort. Sherlock trébucha encore, chuta, gémit douloureusement, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir.

* * *

Sherlock resta de longues minutes assis à même le sol, adossé au mur nu de l'infirmerie, le lit de camp renversé devant lui. Il attendit que la nausée passe pour se lever, chancelant. Il essuya son visage en sueur avec la manche de son pull, tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée et les tremblements de ses mains. Le junkie parvint enfin à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu et senti – _bad trip_. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et putain il espérait que ce serait la dernière.

Sherlock se baissa trop brutalement pour retourner le lit et il se retint de justesse au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Merde, dit-il dans un souffle.

Sherlock se redressa, contourna le bureau et sortit dans le couloir. Il faisait encore nuit et il n'eut ni la force ni l'envie de chercher un interrupteur. Un peu de lumière passait par une fenêtre et tombait sur le sol, blanche et terne. Le junkie laissa sa main glisser sur le mur, évitant de regarder ses doigts osseux et tremblants. Le bas de son pull était relevé et sa peau blafarde mise à nue. Il sentit un léger courant d'air frais l'effleurer.

_Surtout ne t'arrête pas_, asséna le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. _Avance et ne t'arrête pas_.

-Je fuis, constata-t-il pour lui-même.

Le silence lui répondit.

-Merci, hein.

Sherlock fit un pas, puis un autre, écoutant le chuintement de ses pieds nus sur le sol. Le temps s'étira tandis qu'il traversait le couloir, gardant la tête baissée et ignorant ses boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son front et gênaient son regard. Il atteignit le dortoir dans un état proche de la catatonie, mais au moins les hallucinations avaient totalement disparues et les tremblements avec.

Le junkie compta lentement le nombre de lits ou de matelas occupés – trente deux. Les patients dormaient tous, d'un sommeil plus ou moins agité, sursautant parfois et gémissant souvent. Il trouva une place libre près d'une adolescente qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras, une épaisse couverture brune étalée sur eux. Sherlock se coucha sur le flanc, faisait attention à sa blessure au ventre et à son poignet foulé.

Il joua un moment avec ses cheveux, les lissant et les emmêlant en pensant à rien, les yeux posés sur le visage serein de l'adolescente. Il finit par s'endormir, et à son réveil il faisait jour.

* * *

John essaya d'appeler Clara en terminant son petit-déjeuner, mais ce fut la voix mécanique de sa messagerie qui lui répondit et il raccrocha avec un soupir déçu. Attrapant sa sacoche de médecin, il enfila son blouson et sortit de l'appartement. Il prit le métro jusqu'au centre, se demandant dans quel état il allait retrouver Sherlock. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un de ces trucs gênants qu'on ne parvient pas à identifier mais qui nous emmerdent copieusement.

John avait eu une nuit agitée, et il lui semblait qu'il avait fait un rêve particulièrement désagréable. Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais l'impression persistait.

Il croisa un clochard qu'il avait déjà soigné, lui donna toute la monnaie qu'il avait et une carte du centre, souriant en pensant à ce que disait Harry à propos de _sa générosité exagérée_.

* * *

Carol sursauta en se réveillant. Un mec était couché sur le lit juste à côté du sien, et il la regardait fixement – pas d'une manière insistante ou malveillante, mais ses yeux gris et vides avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

-Quoi ? dit-elle sèchement.

Le type ne bougea pas, restant juste là sans rien faire.

Carol se redressa sur le lit de camp et prit Tim dans ses bras. L'enfant dormait encore, et elle le serra doucement contre elle, sa tête contre sa poitrine et ses petites mains serrées sur le tissu épais de la couverture qui les couvrait. Le dortoir était silencieux et elle était seule avec ce type. Elle commençait à sentir cette peur viscérale qui lui prenait la gorge et lui donnait envie de pleurer, cette peur insidieuse et paranoïaque qui la hantait depuis le viol.

Elle détesta ça. Redressant la tête, elle se tourna vers le type et le dévisagea en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air méprisante. Il était très maigre, très pâle et elle lut sur son visage des années d'errance et de rien. _Junkie_, nota-t-elle en voyant les traces de piqûres sur son avant-bras, rendues visibles par la manche relevée de son pull. Pull tâché de sang au ventre, d'ailleurs, et elle se demanda si lui était blessé ou s'il avait blessé.

-T'aurais pas une cigarette ?

Il avait une voix grave un peu éraillée dénuée de la moindre émotion.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de descendre, dit-il en suivant une logique qui échappa à l'adolescente.

Elle laissa passer un silence. Le junkie n'avait pas l'air dangereux, finalement, et Carol se détendit un peu.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? s'enquit-elle.

-Sherlock.

-Tu es le type que John a soigné hier, non ?

-Oui.

Carol esquissa un sourire.

-Tu devrais descendre, alors.

Sherlock soupira, se leva lentement et fixa l'adolescente.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton nom.

-Ah. Carol.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur l'enfant.

-Et lui, c'est Tim.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et quitta le dortoir. Elle songea qu'il ressemblait à un gamin abandonné sur le bord de la route par ses parents, un gamin perdu qui cherchait à rentrer chez lui mais qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin.

* * *

Sherlock avait remis le lit de camp en place quand John entra dans l'infirmerie. Assis sur le bord du bureau, il regardait le mur nu devant lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Sherlock soupira en voyant que John attendait une réponse.

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-J'avais la lame d'un couteau dans le ventre, hier, donc maintenant, oui, on peut dire que je vais bien, lâcha-t-il avec dédain en réprimant l'envie de fuir tant que la porte de l'infirmerie était ouverte.

-Je vois. Carol m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit au dortoir, reprit-il en posant son blouson sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Les nouvelles vont vites.

-Je connais presque tout le monde au centre, Sherlock. Et arrête de fixer la porte, tu n'as aucune chance de partir comme ça.

Le junkie le foudroya du regard et John sourit en retour.

-Tu peux me parler, tu sais, dit-il plus doucement.

Sherlock le considéra un instant, hésitant.

-J'ai fait un bad trip, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

John ne le quittait pas des yeux, maintenant.

-C'était la première fois ?

-Oui.

Le junkie ne bougea pas quand le médecin s'assit à ses côtés sur le bureau.

-Quand ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

-Cette nuit.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul.

-Je ne suis pas un gosse, John, répliqua-t-il en sifflant son prénom comme une insulte.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

Sherlock se tourna brusquement vers lui et fut surpris d'à quel point le visage de John était proche du sien. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix basse qui sonnait comme une menace.

-N'essaie même pas de me dire ce que je dois faire. C'est _ma_ vie, tu comprends ?

-Alors je dois te laisser te détruire sans rien tenter ? répliqua-t-il en ignorant le fait qu'il avait largement dépassé les limites de la relation médecin/patient.

-Exactement.

-Je refuse.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir demandé ton avis.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, de ton avis. Tant que tu es au centre, Sherlock, tu as intérêt à m'écouter.

-Sinon quoi ? siffla-t-il.

-Je te réserve une cellule au commissariat pour une semaine. Et ne crois pas que je bluffe, l'inspecteur qui m'a prévenu à ton sujet est un ami.

Sherlock se tut. Il voyait bien que le médecin ne plaisantait pas, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était trop fatigué et las pour répliquer. Se rappelant la douleur de son poignet foulé et celle, plus lancinante et brumeuse, qui l'habitait depuis le bad trip, il céda.

-D'accord.

L'expression de John s'adoucit et il soupira.

-Bien. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, et te changer aussi.

-J'aime bien ce pull.

-Il est plein de sang, nota-t-il.

-Et alors ?

-…Ok, je crois que Sarah va lancer une machine. Donne-le moi.

Sherlock s'exécuta aussitôt, et ignora le regard inquiet de John sur sa blessure.

-Je n'ai même pas mal.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

John leva les yeux.

-Pourquoi es-tu inquiet puisque je vais bien ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

-Tu aurais pu mourir.

Le junkie hocha lentement la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-En effet.

-Alors il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

John lui jeta un regard agacé teinté d'amusement.

-Ce que tu peux être pragmatique.

-Logique, John. Pas _pragmatique_.

Et le médecin sourit, sourire rendu par le junkie, et songea qu'il préférait cette manière-là que Sherlock avait de prononcer son prénom.

* * *

**Note :**

J'ai pas mal hésité sur cette histoire de bad trip, mais au final je trouve que ça rend plutôt bien. (auto-persuasion)


	10. Chapter 10

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

**J**e vais être en révision jusqu'à la fin du mois donc je répondrai aux reviews plus tard, mais je continue à poster régulièrement, bien sûr.

Anne-Ju, non tu n'avais pas encore laissé de review (ou bien ma mémoire m'a encore lâché), et c'est à moi de te remercier. John, un nounours ? Ma foi, ça lui va plutôt bien.

Ruize, sache que je suis aussi mauvaise en sciences qu'une littéraire, alors non, l'image n'est pas un compte-rendu de je ne sais trop quoi – c'est un ciel avec des nuages, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, trafiqué avec photoshop pour rappeler une vision sous LSD. Parce que non, les nuages ne sont pas oranges. Et il faut que j'aille lire Novocaïne.

Bref, je vous laisse avec Sherlock.

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

* * *

Sherlock avait une conscience aiguë de tout ce qui l'entourait et le touchait – l'héro lui faisait cet effet-là, parfois.

Les mains de John l'effleuraient, juste au-dessous des côtes, retirant délicatement la compresse. Il sentait la peau froide et un peu rugueuse sur la sienne encore humide, les doigts aux ongles courts, la petite cicatrice sur le pouce. L'odeur aigre du désinfectant et sa teinte brunâtre sur le rouge sale de sa plaie le déconcentrèrent un moment, puis il revint à ces mains et au visage du médecin.

Sherlock trouvait que l'acajou de ses yeux ressemblait à du bois. C'était bien, en fait. Le bois était un matériau solide, auquel on pouvait faire confiance. Et en cet instant, avec les mains de John qui frôlaient son ventre et le silence confortable de l'infirmerie, Sherlock avait envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui confier, à commencer par son corps et son âme, et de juste le laisser prendre soin de lui. Mais il ne dit rien. Il frissonna sous ses doigts, grimaça à l'odeur désagréable du désinfectant, enfila le nouveau pull quand le médecin termina.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore mouillés et les boucles étaient aplaties, collant à ses tempes.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Carol et Tim, lança John en rangeant la bouteille de désinfectant dans le placard. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, il y a toujours du monde à l'accueil. Ne touche à rien sans en avoir l'autorisation. Ne sors pas du centre. C'est clair ?

Il acheva sa phrase par un regard appuyé vers le junkie, et Sherlock hocha docilement la tête en le maudissant intérieurement.

-Bien sûr. Autre chose ?

-Essaie de te reposer un peu, Sherlock.

Le junkie arqua un sourcil sans répondre. John l'observa un instant, silencieux, puis acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Ida ne fit aucun bruit en entrant, ou bien Sherlock était trop défoncé pour l'entendre – c'était ça, sans doute. Il avait gobé un cachet de LSD après la montée d'héroïne, et le mélange lui allait bien. Il sourit en se demandant ce que John allait en penser, se dit qu'il allait sans doute être en colère et se redressa sur le lit de camp pour se concentrer sur Ida.

L'adolescente avait les cheveux propres, un demi sourire flottant sur ses lèvres sèches et une bouteille de Gin à la main. Elle tira sur le bas de son sweat, pas franchement à l'aise dans ses vêtements lavés, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du junkie.

-Sherly. Tu vas bien. C'est cool.

-En effet. Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en grimaçant. Et cesse de me donner ce surnom ridicule.

-Juste te voir, souffla-t-elle.

Sherlock hocha la tête, espérant l'encourager à continuer, mais Ida ne réagit pas et resta prostrée sur le lit, sa bouteille à la main.

-Ida.

Elle sursauta et le regarda fixement.

-Ouais ?

-Tu m'as vu, tu peux partir maintenant.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. Peux pas rester, de toute façon, dit-elle très vite.

Le junkie fronça les sourcils, regrettant d'être distrait par le placard rendu lumineux et coloré par le LSD.

-Ah ?

-John est trop gentil.

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle reprit d'une voix hésitante.

-Si je reste, il va vouloir que j'arrête l'alcool, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard à la bouteille dans sa main. Je peux pas. C'est trop dur. Ma mère, les gens, tout ça – c'est trop dur. Mais je sais qu'il va insister et moi je peux pas lui résister. John est trop gentil.

Le junkie acquiesça en baissant les yeux sur les marques de piqûres à son avant-bras, celles qui étaient plus récentes, plus discrètes aussi.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas aller où ?

Il s'en foutait royalement, mais Ida était définitivement plus supportable quand il était défoncé.

-Sais pas encore, avoua-t-elle de sa voix trop aiguë.

L'adolescente se leva et but une gorgée de Gin. Elle essuya ses lèvres du dos de la main, soupira et se tourna vers le junkie.

-Bonne chance, Sherly. John va pas te lâcher.

Elle sortit sans attendre sa répondre, et Sherlock se rallongea sur le lit de camp en passant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant secs et bouclés.

-Je sais, dit-il au silence. Mais il ne pourra jamais me convaincre.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson venait de mettre l'eau à bouillir quand Sherlock entra dans le petit salon. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un sourire en cherchant dans sa mémoire si elle l'avait déjà vu, nota que non et le laissa faire le tour de la pièce. L'endroit était plutôt grand, éclairé par de larges fenêtres et un lustre en fer forgé que la psy avait déniché dans une brocante.

Deux canapés en cuir et un fauteuil aux motifs floraux entouraient une table basse, des coussins étaient éparpillés sur le parquet blanc et un tapis persan couvrait un mur. Un réchaud était installé dans le fond de la pièce, et de lourdes boites en aluminium reposaient sur un petit frigo. Le petit salon sentait le thé, les muffins et le parfum féminin. Mrs. Hudson adorait cet endroit autant que son propre appartement, et elle savait que les patients appréciaient aussi cette ambiance décalée et ce décor exotique – loin du dortoir froid et utilitaire.

Sherlock parcourut du regard les bibelots sur les étagères – poupées russes, statuettes en bronze, bougeoirs dorés, figurines de superhéros, et toute une collection d'objets bizarres que le junkie ne parvint pas à identifier. Se tournant vers la vieille dame, il voulut demander à quoi servait cet endroit mais elle parla la première, d'une voix douce et teintée de malice.

-Du thé, mon garçon ?

Le junkie arqua un sourcil.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il en s'approchant de la vieille dame. Vous… ?

-Mrs. Hudson, enchanté. Et cet endroit s'appelle le petit salon. Vous êtes nouveau au centre, non ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu avant.

-Oui. Sherlock Holmes.

Elle lui sourit en levant les yeux, sa main ridée serrée sur la hanse de la théière.

-Asseyez-vous, Sherlock, je vous en prie.

Le junkie l'observa un instant, intrigué, puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, écoutant le bruit léger de sa propre respiration. Mrs. Hudson vint poser la théière sur la table basse et s'assit sur un des canapés, face à lui. Le cuir crissa sous son poids quand elle se redressa en lissant distraitement les plis de sa robe.

-Je crois que John m'a parlé de vous, mais malheureusement ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Deux jours, je crois. Peut-être moins.

Mrs. Hudson hocha lentement la tête, attendit que le thé infuse pour en verser un peu dans une tasse et la tendre au junkie. Il la prit avec précautions et frissonna au contact de la porcelaine brûlante. Le parfum de bergamote qui s'en dégageait était totalement inédit.

-Vous êtes blessé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire cynique.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez dire par _blessé_, murmura-t-il pour lui-même et elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Vous sentez le désinfectant, reprit-elle en soufflant sur sa tasse.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et se demanda s'il avait une chance de renifler son pull sans qu'elle ne le remarque. _Bon sang, tu deviens ridicule_, nota-t-il en chassant cette idée.

-Désolé.

-Oh, ça ne fait rien, répondit-elle en agitant une main ridée. Je reconnais facilement cette odeur, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé dans les hôpitaux. Cette satanée hanche m'aura au moins fait voir du pays. Enfin, si on peut voir ça comme ça.

Mrs. Hudson semblait parler toute seule, maintenant, et le junkie se surprit à sourire, amusé.

-Bref, avant l'opération, j'ai dû prendre une douche à la Bétadine. Vous savez, le désinfectant dans la bouteille jaune, celui qui dégage une odeur insupportable ?

Il hocha automatiquement la tête avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

-J'avais la peau toute marron, après. Comme… je ne sais pas, un morceau de bois, peut-être – déjà que les pyjamas des hôpitaux ne sont pas très seyants, alors avec ça en plus, j'avais un drôle d'air. Vous m'auriez vu, mon garçon… Enfin, peu importe. Parlez-moi un peu de vous.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ma présence au centre est assez explicite, non ?

Mrs. Hudson pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, souriant patiemment.

-Non, mon garçon. Les gens viennent ici pour des raisons différentes. J'aimerais bien connaître les vôtres, disons que c'est de la curiosité, d'accord ?

-Va pour la curiosité, céda-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Le junkie remonta la manche de son pull sur son avant-bras gauche, montrant sans la moindre gêne les marques de piqûres qui faisaient comme des trous sur sa peau. Mrs. Hudson se pencha un peu et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Il releva la tête, surpris et perplexe.

-Ce sont les causes, mon garçon, pas les raisons.

Elle tapota doucement sa main et se redressa.

-Finissez votre thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

Sherlock la considéra un instant, prit sa tasse et croisa les jambes.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Mrs. Hudson haussa les épaules. Quelque chose dans ses yeux clairs disait _un jour vous serez prêt_, et Sherlock commença à croire qu'il le souhaitait réellement, qu'il souhaitait réellement ce jour où il arriverait à parler sans hésiter de ce qui l'avait poussé à se droguer, de ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir comme ça. Alors peut-être les choses se simplifieraient et il redeviendrait lui-même, _enfin_.

* * *

John était pressé quand il entra dans l'infirmerie. Un patient de Xander avait vomi sur un clochard mais le médecin était sorti avec Darren pour une collecte de vêtements, si bien qu'il l'avait pris en charge. Le type était très malade, fiévreux. John craignait un virus, et la proximité des patients du centre pourrait vite générer une épidémie. Il avait laissé le type au dortoir et, préoccupé par cette histoire, avait oublié que Sherlock était toujours à l'infirmerie.

Brusquement l'idée d'une épidémie lui sembla risible à côté de l'état du junkie.

-Sherlock ?

Il était assis sur le lit de camp, la tête baissée et ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses yeux. Il avait une seringue dans la main et le matériel était étalé sur le sol, mais son poignet foulé le faisait souffrir et il semblait incapable de se shooter seul.

-Sherlock ? insista-t-il en s'approchant.

John ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il aurait pu engueuler rapidement le junkie, prendre les médocs pour le patient malade et repartir aussitôt. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

-John, souffla-t-il.

Le médecin s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui prit doucement la seringue des mains. Il tremblait, sa respiration était légèrement saccadée et quand il leva les yeux vers lui, il vit qu'il pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sherlock eut un regard déçu pour la seringue, l'air plus perdu que jamais. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, humides et translucides, luisantes sous la lumière. Il s'était retrouvé là brusquement, sans rien comprendre, le manque lancinant dans la poitrine et le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

-Sherlock, parle-moi.

-J'ai rien à dire.

John leva une main vers son visage et écarta les mèches de cheveux sur son front.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Vide, répondit-il aussitôt.

John acquiesça en silence, essuyant délicatement ses larmes de la manche de son sweat.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Les doigts du médecin effleurèrent ses pommettes saillantes et il ferma les yeux.

-Seul.

John sourit.

-Moi aussi. Ensuite ?

-Stupide.

John rit, cette fois, et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

-Là, je ne peux pas te contredire.

Il fit la moue, vexé, et John vit un peu de vie dans le gris.

-Pourquoi tu restes ?

Le médecin tressaillit et baissa le bras.

-Aucune idée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. John songea que ça devrait suffire.

-Il y avait un palais.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Dans mon bad trip, il y avait un palais. J'en suis certain, maintenant.

-Ah. D'accord.

Sherlock soupira bruyamment et désigna la seringue.

-Tu peux… ?

John le considéra un instant, perplexe. Le junkie semblait épuisé et las. C'était douloureux de le voir ainsi, mais il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose. Enfin, quelque chose _d'autre_, rectifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la seringue.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, murmura-t-il.

John soupira et se redressa. Le regard de Sherlock s'accrochait désespérément à lui, collant à sa peau et cherchant une faille dans ses convictions. _Il va te blesser si tu ne fais rien_, remarqua-t-il avec un mélange de fascination et de terreur. _Il en a le pouvoir._

-Sherlock.

Le junkie tremblait un peu et il frissonna quand la main de John se posa sur son épaule. Elle était tiède, différente de ses souvenirs, un peu humide aussi, et sa peau était rugueuse sur la sienne laissée nue par le col trop large du pull qu'il portait.

-Ne joue pas à ça, s'il te plait.

Le junkie ne put que hocher la tête, complètement largué. Il ne protesta pas quand John l'enlaça étroitement, en douceur, et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. L'odeur du médecin était un mélange de transpiration, de désinfectant et de quelque chose de poivré qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sherlock passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre autour de sa taille, serrant plus fort le corps de John contre lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait, mais quand John recula et revint à l'armoire à médicaments, sa respiration était à nouveau régulière. Le médecin jeta des boites en carton et un thermomètre dans un sac, puis se tourna vers lui et lui lança un bref regard. Sherlock lui sourit et il vit le soulagement sur le visage du médecin. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit que John était déjà parti.

Baissant les yeux sur la seringue qui roulait sur le sol, il grimaça. Il avait clairement senti le brusque dégoût de John pour ce truc, et lui aussi n'en avait plus si envie que ça – c'était la première fois, et c'était foutrement déroutant. Sherlock décida que le LSD ferait l'affaire. Il était encore perdu dans ce charivari d'émotions qui l'envahissait brutalement, mais il se sentait moins seul, maintenant. Mieux, même. Beaucoup mieux.

* * *

Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review sur _La fille de la morgue_.


	11. Chapter 11

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci à Yumi-chan pour sa review anonyme. Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre. Je vous adore et je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des exams. Je comprends votre douleur, très chers.

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

* * *

John quitta le centre en fin de soirée avec la nette impression d'avoir gagné la confiance de Sherlock – ce qui au fond était une bonne chose, même si le fait d'avoir largement dépassé les limites patient/médecin l'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais vu que souvent ça finissait mal, il n'aimait pas ça. Néanmoins il ne dit pas un mot au junkie à ce sujet et nota qu'il pourrait en parler à Clara s'il parvenait à la contacter.

Le junkie se contenta de hausser les épaules quand John lui demanda de dormir au dortoir pour laisser l'infirmerie au patient malade, espérant ainsi diminuer le risque de contamination. Il prit ses affaires et disparut dans les escaliers et, quand John le rejoignit un moment plus tard, il était couché sur un lit de camp dans le fond de la pièce, le regard rivé sur Carol et Tim, allongés tout près de lui et profondément endormis.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça écœurant, toi ? dit-il dans un murmure quand John s'approcha.

Le médecin remonta la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune mère et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _écœurant_ ?

-Elle l'aime. C'est qu'un gamin, il ne sait même pas marcher. Il n'est qu'un poids pour elle et pourtant elle l'aime et elle le protège.

John lui jeta un regard neutre.

-Oh. Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

-Oui.

-L'amour n'a rien d'écœurant, Sherlock.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit-il.

Le junkie soupira en sentant le regard perdu de John.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Pas vraiment, non, admit-il.

Nouveau soupir. Sherlock se surprit à répondre, d'un ton plus vague et hésitant – merde, c'était pas son genre de s'ouvrir comme ça.

-Elle ne l'a pas abandonné. Il y en a qui sont juste laissés derrière, mais elle, elle… elle l'_aime_. Voilà, c'est écoeurant. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

John détourna le regard, frappé par la douleur ardente dans les yeux du junkie. C'était ça, alors. Il avait été abandonné. Sachant que rien de ce qu'il ne pouvait dire y changerait quelque chose, il se pencha au-dessus de Sherlock pour claquer un baiser sur son front. Il se redressait quand la main du junkie s'accrocha au bas de son pull.

-John, lâcha-t-il avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte.

-Ouais ?

Le son de sa voix sonnait bizarrement quand il franchit ses lèvres.

-Tu seras là demain ?

-Oui. Je serais toujours là, Sherlock.

Le junkie se détendit et arqua un sourcil, esquissant un demi sourire.

-Tu mens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je mens. Comment je pourrais en être certain ?

Son sourire atteignit le gris de ses yeux et John se sentit plus léger.

-Bonne nuit, John.

-…Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

Le médecin se leva, traversa les allés improvisées du dortoir et ferma doucement la porte en sortant.

* * *

Sherlock ne rêva pas, cette nuit-là. Il dormit profondément et s'éveilla dans la lumière jaune teintée d'oranges du lever de soleil. Le dortoir était animé, habité par toute une foule de patients qui baillaient, s'étiraient et marmonnaient à propos du temps, de drogues et d'épidémie de gastro. Sherlock se surprit à apprécier ce charivari indistinct, ces mots anodins pourtant chargés d'espoir et la vie qui reprenait, simple et dépouillée, de ces créatures qui n'avaient plus grand-chose à perdre.

Le junkie se sentait moins étranger ici. Il n'en était pas encore à un stade de sentimentaliste stupide et futile où il aurait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille, mais il se leva de meilleure humeur et sourit presque à Carol. L'adolescente arrangeait ses cheveux en quelques gestes mécaniques, gardant un oeil sur Tim enroulé dans la couverture.

-Encore toi ? dit-elle doucement en lissant son t-shirt. Tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ?

Le junkie haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien.

-Longtemps, donc. C'est bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Tu vas voir, tu vas vite adorer le centre.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-On verra.

-Oh, non, j'en suis certaine, assura-t-elle.

Le junkie ne répondit pas et se détourna d'elle quand elle prit son enfant dans ses bras. Il enfila son trench, prit son paquet de Dunhill et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La fille de l'accueil, une grande brune à la peau mat, se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de tendre une pile de dossiers à une femme blonde, le médecin qui était avec John quand il avait soigné sa blessure au ventre.

-Bonjour, Sherlock, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il passait près d'elle. Ne m'oblige pas à te courir après, sois gentil et reste ici.

Sarah ponctua ses mots d'un sourire trop amical pour être honnête. Le junkie ne s'étonna pas du fait qu'elle connaisse son nom – John était décidément du genre coriace.

-Bonjour, qui que vous soyez, répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son trench.

Babeth gloussa.

-Oh, c'est _l'homme qui ne doit pas franchir la porte_ ?

La femme médecin acquiesça. Sherlock les dévisagea lentement, légèrement agacé.

-J'aimerais juste aller fumer une clope, si ce n'est pas une entorse au règlement carcéral.

-Aucun problème, je t'accompagne, répliqua Sarah.

* * *

L'air matinal était frais et humide, et Sherlock resserra les pans de son trench en sortant sur le trottoir. La femme médecin le suivit en enfilant son manteau, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en pestant contre le froid.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sarah, si ça t'intéresse.

Le junkie l'ignora royalement. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son Zippo et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffée de tabac et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation de plaisir. C'était loin de la drogue, mais ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Le manque d'héro était toujours là, comme une douleur sourde, latente – patiente, aussi, terriblement patiente.

-John a l'air de vous apprécier.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux et darda sur elle un regard perçant.

-Vous me vouvoyez, maintenant ?

Elle ne releva pas.

-Je n'aime pas ça, quand il s'attache à un patient.

-Vous êtes… jalouse ? remarqua-t-il. Sérieusement ?

Sarah rougit et le foudroya du regard.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

-C'est aussi mon avis, siffla-t-il en tirant sur sa clope.

Elle n'ajouta rien et attendit qu'il termine sa cigarette. Le junkie laissa tomber son mégot, l'écrasa d'un coup de talon et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes. Il rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, ignorant Sarah qui le suivait de près et soupirant en sentant que son regard ne le lâchait pas.

-Quoi ? dit-il sèchement en se tournant vers elle.

-John est plus vulnérable qu'il n'y parait. Ne le blesse pas.

Elle affichait un air grave qui fit glousser le junkie.

-Sinon _quoi_ ?

-Rien. Ne le blesse pas, c'est tout, énonça-t-elle froidement.

Sherlock la considéra un instant, arqua un sourcil dédaigneux et remonta au dortoir sans un regard pour la femme médecin.

* * *

John remercia Darren de l'avoir déposé au centre, claqua la portière et alla directement à son bureau. Sarah y était, la lumière bleutée de l'écran de l'ordinateur éclairant son visage aux traits crispés. Elle leva la tête en l'entendant retirer sa veste et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, John.

-Salut. Comment ça s'est passé avec le patient malade ?

-Il va mieux, il sera en pleine forme d'ici quelques jours. Personne ne semble atteint pour le moment, mais on va le laisser à l'infirmerie en attendant de voir comment les choses évoluent.

John acquiesça.

-Bien. Carol ?

-Elle a passé pas mal de temps avec moi et Babeth. Elle semble éviter les hommes, mais franchement elle m'épate. C'est une très bonne mère pour Tim et on croirait que le viol n'est déjà qu'un lointain souvenir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Cette fille a des tripes.

Elle rit.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. Au fait, Mrs. Hudson m'a dit qu'elle avait parlé – monologué, en fait, tu la connais – avec Sherlock Holmes. Elle l'adore déjà. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ah oui ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bon, j'y vais. On mange ensemble ce midi ?

John lui souriait simplement, ses yeux acajou posés sur elle. Il portait cette chemise bleu pâle qu'il mettait parfois, celle qui faisait ressortir son teint légèrement hâlé et laissait deviner le contour de ses muscles. Elle baissa la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur la comptabilité du centre en répondant.

-Oui, bien sûr. Bon courage avec_ l'homme qui ne doit pas franchir la porte_.

Il rit un peu, répétant machinalement le surnom avec un air mi-amusé, mi-ahuri, et quand il sortit du bureau, Sarah lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

La blessure de Sherlock cicatrisait normalement, mais l'état de son poignet était plus inquiétant. John se demanda s'il devait lui faire passer une radio.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ailleurs ? maugréa Sherlock en soulevant le bas de son pull.

John fouilla dans sa sacoche de médecin à la recherche du désinfectant et des compresses propres.

-Bon sang, ce que tu peux être prude. L'infirmerie est occupée pour le moment, alors tu meurs peut-être d'envie de chopper la gastro, mais moi non.

Sherlock fit la moue. John s'aperçut que sa maigreur lui était devenue familière, et que le blanc de sa peau semblait moins cadavérique à la lumière naturelle du dortoir. Carol, assise à quelques mètres d'eux, Tim sur ses genoux, ne quittait pas le médecin du regard.

-Aïe-euh.

John l'ignora, refit le pansement et se tourna vers Carol alors que le junkie arrangeait les plis de son pull en marmonnant – le médecin crut comprendre les mots _abus de pouvoir_, _cruauté_ et _vengeance_. Il esquissa un sourire narquois qui s'effaça aussitôt en voyant le visage grave de la jeune mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

-Oui, bien sûr.

John s'avança vers elle. Elle lui indiqua Tim d'un vague geste de la main, gênée. Le médecin parcourut la salle du regard, ne compta qu'une dizaine de patients auxquels il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour leur confier l'enfant et soupira en se tournant vers Sherlock. Le junkie comprit immédiatement et grimaça – le médecin savait qu'il n'aurait intérêt à faire du mal à un gosse.

-Une minute, hein.

-Merci, murmura Carol.

Elle déposa Tim sur ses cuisses, lui montra comment le tenir fermement sans le blesser et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

-Je reviens tout de suite, mon cœur.

Tim cligna des yeux, observa Sherlock qui le fixait froidement et babilla joyeusement. John songea distraitement que le junkie allait lui en vouloir à mort avant de revenir à Carol, lui proposant de rejoindre le fond de la pièce. Elle inspira profondément, ses mains fines crispées sur les mailles de son pull.

-Je voudrais faire le test pour les MST.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas et John, comme toujours, admira son courage et sa détermination.

-Bien. Je dois avoir le numéro d'un gynécologue, et Sarah pourra s'occuper des prises de sang.

Carol hocha la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop, en attendant, d'accord ? Même si les résultats sont positifs, il existe un tas de traitements maintenant, pour le SIDA aussi.

John hésita brièvement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, stupéfait par la confiance de la jeune mère, elle qui d'après Sarah évitait les hommes. Il la repoussa rapidement, avec douceur, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu peux parler à Solveig, si tu veux. Elle est dans son bureau et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait des rendez-vous prévus ce matin.

Carol acquiesça en silence. John la vit rejoindre d'un pas vif Sherlock pour lui prendre Tim des bras, un peu brusquement, puis disparaître dans le couloir. Le junkie semblait partagé entre la surprise et le soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il quand John arriva à sa hauteur.

Le médecin soupira bruyamment et s'assit sur le lit de camp à ses côtés. Les yeux gris de Sherlock s'accrochaient à lui, et il remarqua qu'ils semblaient moins vides, plus vifs.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le junkie eut un sourire cynique.

-Elle a un comportement étrange, surtout avec les hommes. Alors soit elle est particulièrement lunatique, soit elle a subie un traumatisme.

Il arqua un sourcil, comme surpris par ses propres mots.

-Tiens, mon cerveau est moins endommagé que je ne le pensais.

-Elle a été violée il y a quelques jours à peine, dit-il platement.

Sherlock eut un hochement de tête.

-Je vois.

-Ah oui ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Le junkie lui dédia un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ça, John. Mais excuse-moi de ne pas m'être fait violé, c'est vrai que j'aurais été plus en mesure de comprendre Carol et-

Il se tut brutalement et écarquilla les yeux.

-Sherlock ?

John se tourna pour suivre son regard. Plusieurs patients étaient là, assis sur les lits ou discutant entre eux. Il en reconnut quelques uns, mais pas celui que fixait Sherlock avec une colère teintée d'amertume, un grand mec à l'allure de videur de boite de nuit.

-C'est lui, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'est le type qui me suivait quand j'étais avec Ida.

* * *

**Note :**

Oh, je suis siiiiii cruelle.


	12. Chapter 12

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Un grand merci à ShikaeshiYuukito (On en saura plus sur Sherlock dans ce chapitre. Et désolée, mais je suis complètement hermétique à Harry Potter.) et à Indonis (Le site doit t'en vouloir. Avec tes reviews, je commence à me sentir comme le gourou d'une secte.) à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, ainsi qu'à Jam2 (N'aie pas honte de la taille de ta review, elle est tout à fait normale, ce sont mes Lecteurs qui sont de grands malades. Les exceptions, c'est bien. Va pour la confiance, et merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.)

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

* * *

Sherlock avait peur. Une vraie trouille qui lui prenait les tripes, faisait crisper ses doigts osseux sur le drap du lit et rendait sa gorge sèche. Presque latente au début puis de manière plus nette quand John se leva, ses yeux acajou braqués sur le type à l'allure de videur de boites de nuit. Le junkie ne reconnut pas le son de sa propre voix quand il lui parla, tirant d'un geste brusque sur la manche de sa chemise du médecin.

-Reste là. N'y vas pas.

-Quoi ?

Le médecin semblait aussi abasourdi que vexé.

-Il est dangereux.

-Je suis au courant, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherlock, je sais me défendre.

-Reste là, répéta-t-il froidement.

Sherlock fixait le type, à quelques mètres à peine. Il ne regretta jamais autant d'avoir commencé à se droguer. Trois ans plus tôt, le junkie aurait pu déduire tellement de choses de cet homme d'un seul regard – tout, en fait, de sa relation avec ses parents à ce qu'il avait mangé au petit-déjeuner, en passant par son orientation sexuelle et les dimensions de sa salle de bains au mètre près. Il murmura un _merde_ rageur avant de se lever, lâchant la chemise de John.

-Sherlock ?

Le junkie l'ignora et alla droit vers le type. Il fallait qu'il règle ça, qu'il comprenne enfin. Il était sûr de lui avant le coup de couteau, mais cette blessure lui paraissait étrange – _il_ le voulait vivant, en pleine forme même. Arrivé à la hauteur du type, il lui lança un regard noir et attendit sa réaction. Le mec le dévisagea, l'air embué. Avec sa barbe de trois jours, la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue et sa mâchoire carrée, il ressemblait finalement plus à un ex-taulard, impression renforcée par le tatouage vert émeraude dans son cou.

-Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Le type haussa les épaules et Sherlock perdit son assurance. Il releva le bas de son pull, montrant la compresse et le sparadrap sur son ventre. Une lueur indéchiffrable traversa les yeux du mec et avant que le junkie ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le type tenait un couteau dans une main et agrippait le col de son pull de l'autre. Puis une troisième main donna un coup sec sur le torse du type, le prenant par surprise mais sans violence. Il tituba, baissa le couteau et recula prudemment.

-Rangez-moi ça immédiatement et restez le plus loin possible en entendant que je m'occupe de votre cas, compris ?

John se tenait entre lui et Sherlock, les épaules droites et les muscles tendus. Sa voix était calme, limpide, teintée d'une autorité rare mais la menace explicite. Le type obéit, gardant néanmoins un visage méfiant et pas franchement sympathique. John revint au junkie, vérifia brièvement son état physique avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va, mentit-il.

L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, étouffante. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de repousser le médecin. Il arborait un air perplexe, comme un gamin qui ne comprend pas.

-Plus tard. Je…

Sherlock se força à reprendre rapidement, agacé par le regard inquiet de John.

-C'est bon, ça va. Je vais bien. Occupe-toi de lui. Je veux plus le revoir.

-J'avais déjà l'intention de le foutre dehors, de toute façon. Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Le junkie acquiesça en silence. Il vit le médecin attraper le bras du type et disparaître dans le couloir, et cette manière un peu égoïste que les patients avaient de les ignorer. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le lit de camp, soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, encore conscient de la sensation grisante d'avoir été _protégé_ par John, de l'adrénaline et de la peur. Il ne voulait pas penser au reste pour le moment.

* * *

John avait demandé à Sarah de prendre des notes pour le système de fiches et à Xander de rester dans le couloir au cas où le type essaierai de s'enfuir. Le bureau paraissait plus petit, plus étouffant. Le type était assis sur une chaise, au milieu de la pièce, John se tenait devant lui, à une distance raisonnable, et Sarah était près de la fenêtre, un bloc-notes sur les genoux.

-Nom ?

Le type semblait calme, peu enclin à foutre la merde. Mais John n'avait pas oublié la rapidité avec laquelle il avait empoigné Sherlock, encore moins le couteau qu'il lui avait confisqué.

-Sebastian Moran.

Grattements de stylo, du côté de Sarah.

-Date et lieu de naissance ?

Sebastian répondit docilement. Le médecin demandait rarement ce genre d'informations à ses patients – là, c'était pour vérifier s'il avait un casier judiciaire.

-Connaissez-vous l'homme que vous avez menacé ?

-Non.

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, il y a quelques jours.

-Ouais. Mais je connais pas ce type.

Sebastian se pencha légèrement en avant et le tatouage vert émeraude dans son cou, un serpent aux écailles luisantes, sembla se mouvoir sous la lumière.

-Entre nous, doc, il avait l'air un peu dérangé, glissa-t-il.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé votre avis sur l'état psychologie de mon patient, répliqua-t-il froidement. Pourquoi l'avez-vous poignardé ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-C'est lui qui m'a provoqué. Il racontait des trucs de tarés.

-Quels _trucs de tarés_ ?

-Il disait que je le suivais. Franchement, ce type est pas net.

-Vous niez ses accusations, donc ? reprit John.

-Bah ouais, évidemment.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous au dortoir ce matin ?

Sebastian gloussa.

-Pour dormir, pardi. Je croyais que le centre était ouvert à tous.

John ne répondit pas. Sebastian parlait comme un innocent, mais ses yeux noirs ne trompaient pas le médecin.

-Et le couteau ?

-Pour me défendre, rien de plus. La vie dehors, c'est pas toujours rose, vous devriez le savoir, doc.

-Je le sais, Sebastian. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai recousu un homme qui avait pris un coup de couteau. D'ailleurs, je connais un inspecteur de Scotland Yard qui sera ravi d'en discuter avec vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Le visage de Sebastian se décomposa et le regard qu'il lança au médecin fut haineux, animal.

-Vous allez le regretter, siffla-t-il.

-C'était ma réplique. Sarah, passe-moi le téléphone, s'il te plait.

La femme médecin reposa le bloc-notes sur le bureau et lui tendit. John composa le numéro, colla le combiné à son oreille et parla sans quitter Sebastian des yeux.

-Salut, Greg. J'ai un élément perturbateur qui n'attend que toi, et son couteau aussi – un beau modèle, militaire je crois.

-Perturbateur jusqu'où ? s'enquit la voix neutre de l'inspecteur.

-Cinq points de suture.

-J'arrive.

-Merci. Ne viens pas avec Anderson, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

John raccrocha, rendit le téléphone à Sarah. Sebastian le foudroyait toujours du regard, comme prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Le médecin attendit patiemment l'arrivée des flics en évitant soigneusement le regard de Sarah – la politique du centre excluait ce genre de pratiques, mais pour le moment il s'en foutait.

Il espérait juste que sa colère passerait rapidement.

* * *

Greg suivit la procédure habituelle et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait choisi ses hommes les moins défavorables au centre, Donovan compris. La jeune femme se montrait souvent méprisante avec les patients, mais elle respectait le travail des professionnels, et sa perspicacité toute féminine aidait l'inspecteur. Ce fut elle qui le prit à part alors que les autres faisaient monter Sebastian Moran dans le véhicule.

-Patron ?

Greg se tourna vers elle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sally ?

-Vous devriez parler au docteur Watson.

Il la dévisagea un instant, considérant son regard sérieux et son expression perplexe.

-Il a l'air différent, reprit-elle. D'habitude, il ne fait jamais appel à nous pour embarquer un type tant qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessé. Il a refusé de me répondre quand je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un problème – je sais, il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais il était fuyant, pas agacé.

Greg hocha vaguement la tête.

-Je préfère éviter de me mêler des affaires de John.

Donovan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il faisait mal son job, patron. Il ne va pas bien, ça se sent. Vous êtes amis, oui ou merde ?

-Je-

-Allez-y, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard. Je m'occupe de ce type, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le véhicule d'un geste de la main. Faites-moi confiance, patron.

Greg lui sourit.

-Je te fais toujours confiance, Sally.

Donovan l'ignora et rejoignit les autres, d'une démarche assurée et avec un dédain élégant qui fit sourire Greg. Il soupira en entrant dans le centre et s'avança vers Babeth, la fille de l'accueil.

-John est à son bureau ?

-Il est monté au dortoir, inspecteur. Avec _l'homme qui ne doit pas franchir la porte_, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

-Qui ça ?

-Le nouveau, le junkie tout maigre avec les cheveux en bataille. Je crois que c'est vous qui nous l'avez refilé, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, je vois.

Greg fouilla dans sa mémoire et se souvint du regard troublant du jeune homme, de ses yeux gris vides.

-Sherlock, c'est ça ?

Babeth haussa les épaules et Greg la remercia avant de monter au dortoir. Il entra, considéra les quelques patients qui s'apprêtaient à descendre et s'avança prudemment, peu familier de cet endroit et de cette atmosphère légèrement étouffante. Il se sentait étranger, ici. Il venait rarement au centre et encore moins seul, alors en traversant les allées, il hésita. Il voyait la silhouette de John, au fond, mais aussi celle plus maigre de Sherlock.

L'air était lourd près des deux hommes et Greg s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, indécis. Il choisit d'attendre et s'assit sur le bord d'un lit de camp.

* * *

Sherlock avait pris peu de décisions importantes au cours de sa vie – la dernière remontant au moment où il s'était retrouvé dans un squat, une seringue dans la main et des regards avides posés sur lui. Celle qui s'imposait à lui aujourd'hui semblait étrangement impulsive et réfléchie, comme si elle avait toujours été là, quelque part sous le déni. Constante et presque née en une seconde, furtive et fuyante.

Il avait eu envie de pleurer quand elle était devenue une pensée concrète.

-Sherlock ?

C'était la voix de John, douce et patiente et _tout-va-bien-je-suis-là_. Le junkie se demanda à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie s'il l'avait connu plus tôt.

-Il s'appelle Sebastian Moran et va passer la nuit en garde à vue, indiqua-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui. Ce nom te rappelle quelque chose ?

Sherlock leva ses yeux gris vers le médecin.

-John, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il reprit aussitôt cet air inquiet et tellement professionnel.

-On peut en parler.

Le junkie eut un sourire désabusé en secouant la tête sur le côté, ses mains fines jointes sous son menton. Les manches relevées de son pull trop grand laissaient ses bras presque nus, et le léger courant d'air était froid sur sa peau, froid sur les marques de piqûres qui faisaient comme des trous dans la chair.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je ne connais pas ce type et il ne me suivait pas.

John ouvrit la bouche et le junkie reprit pour le faire taire.

-Je me suis trompé, John. La drogue embrouille mon cerveau – et c'était le but, au début, tu sais ? Mais je ne suis plus sûr de vraiment le vouloir, maintenant. Les choses ont… changé.

_Tu _m_'as changé_, eut-il envie de dire sans y parvenir.

-Je vais arrêter, acheva-t-il.

Le médecin semblait partager entre le soulagement et autre chose de plus grave, de plus triste.

-C'est… Tu me fais confiance ?

La question ressemblait à une affirmation, mais Sherlock y répondit.

-Oui. Définitivement.

-Bien. Tu as conscience qu'il y a des choses qu'il faut que je sache, avant.

Le junkie hocha vaguement la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. John eut un bref instant d'hésitation, puis il prit les mains jointes de Sherlock dans les siennes et les abaissa sur ses genoux. L'autre ne protesta pas, resserra même ses doigts osseux sur les siens. Il y avait une distance réelle entre lui et le médecin, et il n'entendait pas le bruit de sa respiration, mais ils étaient subitement proches d'une manière non physique absolument troublante et _rassurante_.

-Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu étais suivi ?

-Paranoïa due à la drogue ?

-Sherlock.

-…Il y a un homme que je connais qui me cherche.

-Qui ?

Sherlock déglutit difficilement.

-Mon frère.

La réponse surprit John.

-Tu as une famille ?

-Plus ou moins. Mycroft, dit-il, et l'effort de prononcer ce prénom sembla lui coûter beaucoup, a essayé de m'envoyer en cure de désintox assez souvent. J'ai quitté la maison pour qu'il me laisse tranquille mais il me cherche depuis, j'ai déjà croisé des hommes qu'il paie pour me retrouver. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a six mois et je crois qu'il a perdu ma trace depuis.

-Tu pourrais essayer de le contacter, maintenant, proposa-t-il.

-Non, dit-il sèchement.

John soupira et reprit.

-Pourquoi as-tu commencé à te droguer ?

-Plusieurs raisons. Tu ne vas pas croire la principale.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Sherlock, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi.

-Je suis un génie.

Le son de sa voix était le même que s'il avait dit _j'ai le sida_.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai subi des tests, il y a longtemps. J'ai sans doute le triple de tes points de QI, John, mais j'ai oublié le chiffre. Mon cerveau est une centrale nucléaire, je calcule, j'examine, je catalogue, je trie, je cherche, je déduis – enfin, _déduisais_ – sans interruption. C'est plus usant que ça en a l'air, avoua-t-il. J'en ai eu marre. La drogue me ralentie et m'empêche de penser.

-Oh. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

John se détendit un peu, gardant ses mains sur celles de Sherlock.

-Je m'ennuie très vite, aussi.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose pour t'occuper.

Le junkie arqua un sourcil.

-J'en doute.

-Bon, la dépendance physique pour l'héroïne dure environ une semaine – ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais tu devrais y arriver. Le plus dur, ce sera de ne pas replonger.

Sherlock encra ses yeux gris dans ceux de John.

-Tu seras là ?

Le médecin resserra ses doigts sur les siens pour toute réponse, et le junkie se demanda si cette histoire pouvait avoir une fin heureuse.

* * *

_Note :_

Voilà pour Mycroft. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Il apparaîtra en chair et en os, bien sûr, mais dans un looooonnng moment.


	13. Chapter 13

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci à mes revieweurs anonymes – mettez un pseudo, ce sera plus pratique.

1 : Je comprends que tu puisses trouver l'univers de la drogue pathétique, puisque c'est le cas. Mais je suis contente que tu aies lu malgré tout et aimé. J'adore aussi le surnom de Sherlock.

2 : Merci beaucoup, voilà donc la suite.

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

* * *

John vit Greg en se levant et lâcha aussitôt les mains de Sherlock, ni sèchement ni brusquement, mais assez vivement pour que le junkie suive son regard.

-C'est le flic de la dernière fois ?

Assis sur le bord d'un lit de camp, les pans de son long manteau effleurant le sol poussiéreux et ses mains posées sur ses genoux, Greg avait l'air gêné et hésitant, pas certain d'être à sa place dans le dortoir. John se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas retourné au commissariat avec Sebastian Moran, puis s'il y avait un problème. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Le junkie semblait calme, maintenant, presque serein, comme soulagé d'un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules trop fragiles.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Le junkie arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Je suis sûr de pouvoir survivre quelques minutes sans toi, John.

Le médecin l'ignora et rejoignit l'inspecteur. Greg se leva, adressa un vague hochement de tête au junkie qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sourit à John.

-Mes gars s'occupent de ton type.

-Bien. Un problème ?

-Non. Enfin, à toi de me le dire.

John se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Encore un nouveau patient de type _obsessionnel_, c'est ça ? insista-t-il.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je vais très bien. Et arrête avec cette histoire d'obsession.

-Oh, John, je t'en prie. Je te connais, mon vieux, et je n'aime pas quand tu me mens.

Le médecin soupira.

-Une des mes patientes a été violée récemment, et j'ai aussi cet abruti sur les bras, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sherlock d'un vague geste de la main, que j'ai dû recoudre il y a quelques jours et que je vais devoir aider à arrêter la drogue. Mais je t'assure que selon mes critères, je vais _très_ bien.

-Ce sont justement tes critères qui m'inquiètent, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir las. Ce Sebastian Moran, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ta colère ?

John soutint brièvement le regard déterminé de Greg.

-Les cinq points de suture étaient pour Sherlock. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes patients, encore moins qu'on se permette de les menacer ici même.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce que je fais de ce type, alors ?

Le médecin hésitait – il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question.

-Je suis navré, John, mais la peine de mort n'est plus en vigueur en Grande-Bretagne.

Greg souriait, maintenant, et le médecin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Ouais, je sais.

L'inspecteur posa une main sur son épaule.

-Après sa nuit en garde à vue, je verrais ce que je peux trouver et s'il a un casier judiciaire. N'en fais pas trop, s'il te plait, et essaie de te reposer un peu sur les autres – n'hésite pas à m'appeler, surtout.

-J'y penserai.

-Bien.

Greg tapota son épaule, enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et adressa un dernier regard à Sherlock.

-Ne l'abîmez pas trop, conseilla-t-il avec un mélange de douceur et de dureté.

John s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'était pas en sucre quand Greg lui sourit avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le médecin soupira, notant que son ami pouvait être une vraie plaie quand il voulait.

* * *

Carol avait attendu que les larmes arrêtent de couler avant de remonter au dortoir. Elle croisa John dans les escaliers, espéra qu'il ne remarquerait pas ses yeux rougis et sursauta quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Il était deux marches au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant sans l'étouffer. John avait ce don de mettre les gens en avant, comme s'il s'effaçait pour ne faire ressortir que du bien des autres. Carol croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant un peu vide sans son enfant.

-Où est Tim ? ajouta-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas.

-Avec la psy.

Le médecin semblait perplexe.

-Je lui fais confiance, ça va. Elle a déjà été mère. C'est elle qui me l'a proposé, elle dit qu'il faut que je pense à moi.

-Elle a raison.

Il retira sa main de son épaule et elle soupira doucement.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Carol déglutit difficilement. _Foutu médecin trop perspicace, foutus yeux qui la trahissaient._

-Je vais aller voir Sarah. Pour les tests.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Elle ravala le _oui_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Non. Je vais le faire toute seule, ça ira.

John ne sembla pas convaincu, et elle tenta de lui sourire. Il hocha vaguement la tête.

-Sherlock a finalement décidé de commencer le sevrage, indiqua-t-il. Je risque d'être très occupé, surtout la première semaine, mais tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu n'as qu'à demander à l'accueil. Je suis là, d'accord ?

Carol acquiesça vivement.

-Tu es une fille sensationnelle, dit-il avec tendresse, et une mère formidable.

John déposa un baiser sur son front, écarta délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux et la laissa dans les escaliers. La jeune femme attendit qu'il s'éloigne et éclata en sanglots. La douleur la sciait en deux, ardente, soudaine, et elle monta les dernières marches avec difficulté, ses pieds heurtant le sol et ses gémissements déchirant le silence. Elle sentait comme une odeur d'alcool et de sexe.

Si _réelle_.

Sherlock était seul dans le dortoir, tout au fond de la pièce, assis sur un des lits de camp et les yeux rivés sur le mur en face. Il ne tourna pas la tête, comme s'il n'entendait pas ses pleurs, et elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, sa jambe touchant presque la sienne. Elle inspira profondément, parvint à calmer un peu sa respiration saccadée et essuya ses yeux humides du revers de sa manche.

-Un être humain verse en moyenne quarante-cinq litres de larmes dans une vie.

Carol se tourna vers le junkie en reniflant.

-Si tu essayais de me consoler, c'est raté.

-Je n'avais pas cette prétention.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, dit-elle platement. Ne dis rien à John, s'il te plait.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme le fixa froidement.

-Je ne lui dirais rien, de toute façon. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Elle soupira doucement, lissa les plis de son pull et regarda le mur devant elle.

-John est inquiet par nature, je pense. Il est tout le temps en train de se faire du souci pour les autres, ses patients, ses proches, toi – tout le monde, en fait. Il est comme ça, on ne le changera pas. Mais qui va s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Le junkie hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il a une copine, reprit-elle. John ne parle jamais de lui.

Carol essuya distraitement ses joues et se tourna vers Sherlock.

-J'en ai assez de pleurnicher dans ses bras.

Il la regarda enfin et esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Il va se vexer.

Elle rit pour la première fois depuis longtemps et haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche.

Le junkie gloussa. Il ne protesta pas quand la jeune femme appuya sa tête contre son épaule, et attendit qu'elle reprenne tout à fait contenance pour se racler la gorge et exiger qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

* * *

Solveig Harter se pencha vers John, le fixant de ses yeux en amande. Elle portait un pull en laine aux motifs floraux ringards qui lui donnait dix ans de plus, et le médecin se demanda si elle avait vraiment aussi mauvais goût que ça ou si c'était un moyen de ne pas intimider les patients – même si ces fleurs étaient franchement horribles.

-Tu avais dit que tu me préviendrais, siffla-t-elle.

John eut une moue d'excuse.

-Je sais, excuse-moi. Mais Sherlock ne voudra pas te parler, de toute façon, du moins pas pour le moment.

La psy tenait Tim dans ses bras, déposant parfois un baiser sec sur le haut de son crâne, ajustant son emprise sur son petit corps tiède, et en la voyant ainsi John sut que Carol lui avait dit la vérité. Solveig avait déjà été mère. C'était l'emploi du passé qui préoccupait le médecin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La question était pour Sarah, assise dans le fauteuil habituellement réservé aux patients. John était appuyé contre le bureau, assez près d'elle pour sentir son parfum féminin et fruité. Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Voyons, Sarah, tu as forcément un avis, intervint Solveig.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est une bonne chose que Sherlock ait finalement décidé de commencer le sevrage, mais à part ça je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire.

La psy lui lança un regard étrange, et John fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait raté quelque chose.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une pièce, en fait. L'infirmerie est occupée pour le moment, et je préfère éviter le dortoir, reprit-il.

-On peut débarrasser notre bureau, proposa Sarah.

-Trop loin des toilettes.

-Hm. Celui de Xander n'est pas plus près.

-Le mien non plus, ajouta Solveig. Pourquoi pas le petit salon ?

John eut un hochement de tête négatif.

-Non, je ne veux pas priver les patients de Mrs. Hudson.

La psy soupira, se leva pour déposer Tim dans la poussette que Carol n'utilisait que pendant les consultations et sortit son carnet du tiroir de son bureau en retournant s'asseoir. Elle le posa, prit un stylo d'une main et l'ouvrit de l'autre, ses doigts agiles effleurant la couverture de cuir bleu roi. Elle trouva une page vierge et leva les yeux vers Sarah et John.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Oui, mais avant tout je dois connaître un minimum de choses sur Sherlock.

John semblait perplexe mais il la laissa continuer.

-D'après toi, est-ce qu'il pourrait être dangereux ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Du moins pas pour les autres.

-Il a des tendances suicidaires ?

-Oh, non, ça ne va pas jusque là, contredit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Plutôt autodestructrices, comme la plupart des junkies.

Le crissement du stylo sur le papier résonna dans le bureau.

-Comment décrirais-tu votre relation ?

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma et soupira.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre, là.

Sarah sourit sans rien dire.

-La question était claire, pourtant. Je devine à ton comportement et au brusque changement d'avis de Sherlock que vous avez dépassé le stade patient/médecin.

Le médecin se fit méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Rien de sexuel, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle platement. À moins que… ?

-Bien sûr que non, enfin !

Sarah ne souriait plus, et Solveig le remarqua distraitement.

-De l'amitié, alors ?

John hocha la tête en marmonnant.

-Fraternelle, si tu as besoin d'un adjectif.

-Je te remercie. Autre chose : est-ce qu'il te fait confiance ?

-Oui.

-J'aime les réponses précises, dit-elle avec un sourire. Est-ce réciproque ?

-Oui, plutôt. C'est… bizarre, non ?

Solveig releva la tête, ses yeux en amande brillant d'une lueur inconnue.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu définis comme _normal_. Je pense que tu as vu beaucoup de choses difficiles, cruelles et décourageantes au cours de ta vie, John, alors tu devrais accueillir à bras ouverts ce qui est bizarre.

Il esquissa un demi sourire.

-J'y penserai.

Sarah se pencha pour tenter de lire les pages noircies du carnet mais la psy le referma d'un geste sec.

-Laisse tomber, chérie, j'emporterai ce truc dans ma tombe.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler _chérie_. Et cette idée, alors ?

-Je ménage mon suspense. Une dernière chose, John, il n'y a qu'une seule chambre dans ton appartement ?

-Heu, ouais.

-Un canapé-lit, peut-être ?

-Oui. Dis-nous, bon sang.

-Sherlock pourrait emménager chez toi pendant la première semaine de cure, et ensuite on devrait pouvoir récupérer l'infirmerie.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel, éclata de rire et se tourna vers John.

-John ?

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Elle le dévisagea, incrédule.

-Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ton patient, je te rappelle, pas ton meilleur ami.

-Ce serait temporaire, Sarah. Et il n'y a aucun mal à loger un patient en tout bien tout honneur.

La femme médecin soupira bruyamment, dépitée par le regard déterminé de John. Solveig gloussa.

-Allons voir Sherlock, maintenant. Je tiens à le rencontrer pour de bon et à voir sa tête quand tu lui proposeras de s'installer chez toi.

Sarah l'ignora, les yeux toujours rivés sur John. Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, mais on mangera ensemble une autre fois.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, incertaine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne reverrait pas John de sitôt.

* * *

_Note :_

C'était le retour du chapitre-où-il-ne-se-passe-rien.


	14. Chapter 14

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci au revieweur anonyme, sache que la cruauté fait partie de mes qualités. Ruize, désolée pour la 200e review, tu risques en effet de la louper. Il devrait y avoir au moins 30 chapitres minimum.

Ce chapitre devrait apporter pas mal de questions, donc je m'excuse d'avance.

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

* * *

Sebastian Moran n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais il dégageait un certain charme sauvage et un parfum suave de danger. Il en jouait en étirant son cou pour mouvoir le serpent tatoué sur sa peau, vert et luisant et tellement _lui_. Assis dans la cellule du commissariat, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et grogna quelque chose au sujet des junkies.

Sebastian se leva et agrippa les barreaux, refoulant les souvenirs des années passées en taule à attendre. Il bâilla, se demandant s'il aurait le temps de faire une sieste. Il avait passé presque deux jours à surveiller un dealer, et il s'était arrêté dans ce centre d'hébergement pour dormir un peu, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de traverser Londres pour rejoindre son appartement. Il commençait à le regretter.

Il allait s'allonger dans un coin de la cellule quand le flic dont le nom sonnait un peu français vint jusqu'à lui, gardant néanmoins une certaine distance physique comme si Sebastian pouvait passer le bras entre les barreaux pour l'étrangler. Ce qui était foutrement ridicule – Seb n'aimait pas étrangler, c'était trop de temps perdu pour une simple exécution.

-Vous allez avoir besoin d'un avocat.

L'ex-taulard n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des conseils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Coups et blessures avec l'intention de donner la mort ou tentative de meurtre, je vous laisse choisir.

Sebastian grimaça.

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Je voulais pas le tuer, ce junkie.

-D'après sa blessure, je dirais le contraire.

Greg avait vu dans son casier judiciaire que Moran avait déjà été condamné pour agression, homicide involontaire – apparemment, il avait eu un bon avocat – et vol à main armé, ce qui lui avait valu dix ans de prison et une liberté conditionnelle pour bonne conduite à la moitié de sa peine. Actuellement, on le soupçonnait de tremper dans un trafic de drogues mais les collègues de Greg qui bossaient sur l'affaire n'avaient aucune preuve.

-Sauf qu'il est toujours vivant, ce junkie, siffla-t-il avec un étrange mélange de dédain et de hargne.

-Oui, en effet.

-Ce qui prouve que je ne voulais pas le tuer. Quand je suis décidé à buter quelqu'un, il ne se relève pas.

Greg se força à soutenir son regard.

-Jolie formulation. Je penserais à la noter dans votre déposition.

Seb eut un sourire mauvais. On se foutait de sa gueule, en plus.

-Vous allez avoir un avocat commis d'office, reprit Greg.

Une porte claqua quelque part, il y eut des murmures et l'ex-taulard lâcha les barreaux.

-Pas besoin. J'en ai déjà un.

-Inspecteur Greg Lestrade ?

La voix était masculine quoiqu'un peu aiguë, polie et légèrement doucereuse. Si Sebastian était le serpent, ce type-là était le charmeur. Greg se retourna.

Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, même si les traits secs de son visage avaient quelque chose d'enfantin. L'expression de son visage était impassible, impénétrable, comme la plupart des avocats, néanmoins sa neutralité était exacerbée, un peu faussée peut-être mais ses yeux sombres brillaient et _brûlaient_. Ce regard semblait capable de détruire des hommes en un instant fugace et Greg se méfia aussitôt de lui.

Lissant les plis de son costume luxueux et impeccablement coupé, il s'approcha et tendit une main que l'autre serra prudemment.

-Maître Richard Brook, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Il appuya ses mots d'un sourire sans joie et coula un regard vers Sebastian.

-Mr Moran.

L'ex-taulard s'efforça de ne pas rire – cet air coincé n'allait pas avec l'image qu'il avait habituellement de Moriarty.

-Maître, lâcha-t-il.

L'avocat ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur Greg.

-J'aimerais connaître les raisons qui vous autorisent à garder mon client derrière les barreaux.

-Il est accusé de tentative de meurtre, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Moriarty semblait savourer l'instant.

-Puis-je voir la déposition de sa soi-disant victime ?

-Elle n'a pas encore portée plainte, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Est-elle hospitalisée ?

_John ne va pas aimer_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

-Non. Elle a été soignée par un médecin… indépendant.

L'avocat esquissa un sourire, dévoilant discrètement des canines blanches et pointues.

-Dans une structure particulière, je présume.

-Un centre d'hébergement. D'ailleurs, vous avez un avocat mais vous vivez dans la rue ? ajouta-t-il pour Sebastian.

-Mon client était épuisé et il a souhaité se reposer avant de rejoindre son logement – il habite à l'autre bout de la ville, vous comprenez.

Seb déglutit difficilement en sentant le regard lourd de reproches du patron.

-Je présume, siffla-t-il avec suffisance.

L'ex-taulard acquiesça en silence.

-L'identité de la victime ?

-Sherlock Holmes, répondit-il par automatisme. C'est un patient du centre et-

-Un _patient _? coupa-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. Quel genre de patient, inspecteur ?

Greg se maudit intérieurement.

-Mr Holmes, commença-t-il prudemment, souffre d'une addiction et bénéficie des soins de professionnels.

-Quelle addiction ?

Moriarty perdait patience, et le ton de sa voix s'était considérablement durci.

-Drogue.

-Dans ce cas, je présume que le jugement de ce monsieur est quelque peu _altéré_.

-Surtout depuis sa rencontre avec votre client, oui, cingla-t-il.

L'avocat l'ignora royalement.

-Libérez mon client, inspecteur. Je vous assure qu'il restera à la disposition des forces de police de notre beau pays, mais avant que toute poursuite ne soit engagée, j'aimerais voir de mes propres yeux le dépôt de plainte de ce Mr Holmes.

Greg soutint son regard, soupira et se détourna. Il revint avec le trousseau de clefs et le grincement de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit le fit frissonner. Un subordonné apporta à Sebastian ses quelques affaires – portefeuille, montre, ceinture. L'ex-taulard n'adressa pas un mot à l'inspecteur, se contentant de le fixer avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux et l'avocat l'ignora.

Néanmoins quand Moriarty quitta le commissariat, Greg eut la nette impression de s'être fait bouffer tout cru.

* * *

Sebastian se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes, respirant profondément l'odeur de cuir, de tabac et de parfum bon marché qui s'en dégageait. Moriarty s'assit à ses côtés, lança un ordre au chauffeur et passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, les ébouriffant distraitement en fixant son reflet dans la vitre. Il retira sa veste, desserra le nœud de sa cravate et entrouvrit le col de sa chemise.

-Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te faire tuer maintenant, Seb, siffla-t-il.

L'ex-taulard se tourna vers son patron.

-Je suis votre meilleur tireur.

Moriarty le foudroya du regard et Sebastian s'efforça de rester impassible.

-N'espère même pas recevoir le moindre penny de ma part ce mois-ci. Et parle-moi de ce junkie.

Sebastian raconta la rencontre dans la ruelle, comment Sherlock l'avait agressé et comment il avait répliqué.

-Et tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ? demanda-t-il en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

L'ex-taulard trouva un briquet, se pencha vers son patron et alluma la clope. Moriarty tira une bouffée de tabac.

-Jamais.

-Hm, intéressant, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi en plus.

Sebastian reprit, d'une voix plus assurée, observant avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte le jeune homme qui fumait à ses côtés, avachi lascivement sur la banquette. Il voyait ses yeux bruns briller dans la fumée, emplis d'une intelligence hors norme et d'une détermination sans pitié. Moriarty était plus qu'un charmeur de serpents. Il était le venin.

Parfois, Sebastian se demandait ce qu'il foutait avec un type pareil, si foutrement séduisant et dangereux.

-Bref, ce mec est juste un junkie, acheva-t-il.

Moriarty acquiesça en silence, sa cigarette aux lèvres.

-Sherlock Holmes, dit-il lentement en appréciant la sonorité du nom. Je me demande si on le recroisera un jour.

* * *

Sherlock était à la fenêtre, une main posée sur le battant en plastique froid. Dehors, il pleuvait. L'eau ruisselait sur le trottoir, frémissante et luisante, et des taches de couleurs naissaient un peu partout, parapluies ouverts à la va-vite et capuches rabattues sur des visages agacés. Le junkie voyait les formes, les mouvements, devinait les sons et les voix. Il se sentait presque aussi lucide qu'avant la drogue, le manque lancinant et latent en plus.

C'était une sensation glissante, dérangeante. Il n'avait jamais pu mettre de mots précis jusque là mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de ses capacités mentales, maintenant que le brouillard avait disparu, il se dit que c'était une _agonie perpétuelle_. L'expression le fit sourire. Il appuya son front contre la vitre embuée et souffla doucement. Des bruits de pas le firent se redresser, et il reconnut John à l'entrée du dortoir, accompagné d'une femme inconnue.

Le médecin semblait un peu hésitant en s'avançant vers lui.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Ah, ça dépendra de toi.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-On ne peut pas utiliser l'infirmerie pour le moment, commença John.

-Je sais.

-Les bureaux ne sont pas très pratiques, donc Solveig, reprit-il en lui indiquant la femme inconnue, a proposé quelque chose.

-Enchanté, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sherlock la considéra un instant avant de revenir à John.

-Et ?

-Tu pourrais vivre chez moi le temps qu'on puisse utiliser l'infirmerie.

Le junkie rit.

-C'est _ça _qui t'embarrasse à ce point ?

John lâcha un soupir soulagé et se surprit à rire aussi. En fait, Sherlock s'en fichait – il avait confiance en lui, rien de plus.

-Tu es un idiot.

-Ouais, je sais.

Le haussement de sourcils de Solveig interpella Sherlock.

-Quoi ? lança-t-il sèchement.

-Oh, rien. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui.

-Je suis la psychologue du centre, Solveig Harter. Il faudra qu'on discute un peu, un jour ou l'autre.

-Non merci.

La psy hocha la tête.

-On verra plus tard, d'accord ? Rien ne presse.

Le junkie acquiesça en silence. Solveig adressa un vague salut à John, un sourire à Sherlock et disparut dans les escaliers.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, Sherlock, mais elle est très douée.

-Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psy, marmonna-t-il.

-Je disais la même chose, avant.

Le junkie le fixa, perplexe. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-C'est-à-dire ?

John prit conscience d'à quel point ses yeux gris avaient changé. Son regard était devenu vivant, curieux et attentif. Il ne fouillait plus son âme avec brusquerie et un manque total de délicatesse, il cherchait, effleurait à peine. John décida qu'il préférait ça.

-Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens, éluda-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Sherlock fit la moue.

-On déménage, donc ?

-Ouais. Il faut que je règle quelques détails avec mes collègues, que j'appelle Darren et-

-Par pitié, ne me demande pas d'attendre ici, coupa-t-il avec un mélange de frustration et d'agacement. Je ne suis plus un gosse, John.

-N'emmerde pas les autres patients, alors.

Le junkie acquiesça en réprimant un sourire. Il rassembla ses maigres affaires, enfila son trench et suivit John dans les escaliers.

-Au fait, lança-t-il alors qu'il était deux marches au-dessus de lui.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui.

-Hm ?

-Ida est parti, il y a quelques jours.

-Je sais.

-Elle est venue me voir pour me dire que tu étais trop gentil.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Elle ne voulait pas arrêter l'alcool, donc elle est partie avant que tu ne parviennes à la convaincre.

John soupira et le junkie vit quelque chose changer dans son regard acajou.

-Elle a dit autre chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

_Bonne chance, Sherly. John va pas te lâcher._

-Non, rien de particulier.

-Tu as une idée d'où elle a pu aller ?

-Elle ne savait pas encore, donc non.

Nouveau soupir. John se retourna et descendit les marches en silence. Sherlock se demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour atténuer ses regrets inutiles.

* * *

_Note :_

Voilà, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. Mais je rappelle que non, ce n'est pas un slash, tout le monde garde ses vêtements.


	15. Chapter 15

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci à Phb pour sa review : je suis toujours terriblement flattée par les lecteurs qui lisent peu en français mais apprécient cette fic. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

Et voilà, on a dépassé la barre des **200** reviews. C'est merveilleux. Je vous aime tous.

* * *

_Chapitre 15_

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours quand Darren vint les chercher avec la camionnette. Sherlock observait la buée qui se formait sur les vitres, brusquement silencieux. Le junkie sentait le regard de John sur lui, pas tout à fait inquiet mais un peu soucieux quand même, et se dit que Carol avait raison sur sa nature profonde, son besoin de vivre pour les autres.

Sherlock ne savait plus comment organiser ses émotions. Sa dernière dose d'héro remontait à la veille, et il était presque midi quand ils atteignirent l'immeuble. Cette foutue agonie perpétuelle l'habitait toujours, parfois croupissante, parfois par reflux, et certaines vagues étaient si intenses qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

C'était _intenable_ – il avait _envie_ d'aller jusqu'au bout. Quelque chose clochait avec lui.

_C'est l'espoir_, chuchota une voix dans sa tête. _Le traître espoir_.

-John.

Le médecin ouvrit la portière et l'air froid et humide s'engouffra dans la camionnette. Il se tourna brièvement vers le junkie en descendant, rabattant les pans de son manteau pour se protéger de la pluie.

-Oui ?

-Rien, souffla-t-il en sortant à son tour.

-Merci, lança le médecin à Darren qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-Y'a pas de quoi, doc. Et bonnes vacances.

Sherlock remonta le col de son trench et entra dans l'immeuble. Le silence qui régnait dans le hall était troublé par le bruit étouffé de la pluie.

-_Bonnes vacances_ ? répéta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

-J'ai pris une semaine de congé.

John passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, retira son manteau trempé et soupira.

-Sauf que tu continues à travailler.

-D'une certaine manière, oui.

-De toute façon, avec ce temps, tu n'aurais aucun intérêt à aller à Brighton, remarqua-t-il distraitement.

Le junkie croisa le regard de John et ils rirent au même moment, franchement et sans la moindre nervosité, un vrai fou rire irrésistible qui leur coupa le souffle.

-Et tes autres patients ? ajouta-t-il en se calmant.

-Je les ai confiés à mes collègues.

Sherlock compta machinalement le nombre de marches en montant les escaliers, écoutant le bruit de ses propres pas et ceux de John derrière-lui, le chuintement de l'eau qui gouttait de leurs vêtements et le demi silence feutré.

-Et Carol ?

John ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle, admit-il finalement. Je passerais sans doute au centre dans la semaine – bon sang, je suis irrécupérable.

-Je crois…

Le junkie s'adossa à la rambarde pendant que John cherchait ses clefs, les mains dans les poches de son trench et le regard dans le vide. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

-Elle a l'impression d'être un poids pour toi, que tu passes trop de temps à t'occuper des autres et que tu t'oublies. Elle aimerait que ça change et pouvoir se débrouiller seule.

John se tourna vers lui. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable pour le junkie, et il maudit ses faiblesses en relationnel.

-C'est Carol qui te l'a dit ?

-Oui, dit-il prudemment. Il me semble que c'était l'idée.

Le médecin le considéra un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre et patient.

Sherlock ne prit conscience du sens de ses mots qu'au moment où ils s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

-Je pense que tu as trente-cinq ans, que tu n'es pas marié – en tout cas je ne vois aucune alliance – et que tu n'as pas d'enfants. Tu vis seul, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais proposé de vivre chez toi le temps du sevrage. Alors je suis mal placé pour décider si tu as fait les bons choix et si ta vie est, d'un point de vue purement objectif, saine et satisfaisante, mais tu as l'air aussi peu familier de la notion de bonheur que moi, et là c'est assez _inquiétant_.

John garda le silence un bon moment. La porte de l'appartement était entrouverte, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à entrer. Sherlock se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, néanmoins il était plutôt fier d'être parvenu à faire ce qui ressemblait le plus à une déduction en trois ans de drogue et de vide.

-Tu manques cruellement de tact, nota-t-il finalement avec un sourire qui soulagea le junkie.

-Je sais.

-Et je ne suis pas au même niveau que toi, sans vouloir te vexer.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Tu ne me vexes pas. Mais je t'en prie, John, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tout va bien pour toi.

Le médecin fut incapable de répliquer et il finit par entrer dans l'appartement, aussitôt suivi par le junkie.

* * *

Sherlock passa un moment à examiner chaque pièce, avec les manières impatientes et hésitantes d'un gosse lâché dans un endroit inconnu. Il sentait le regard de John sur lui, mais il l'ignorait complètement et se surprenait même à apprécier son poids léger dans son dos, un peu attendri et un peu curieux. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais pour le junkie c'était déjà immense et bien plus rassurant que la rue – il commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur du changement qui l'attendait.

Le salon était la pièce la plus banale et prévisible. Un canapé en cuir, un poste de télévision, des photographies en noir et blanc sur le mur, une table basse recouverte de magazines et un guéridon en guise de vide-poches. La cuisine était meublée assez simplement, dans des tons clairs et colorés, mais la vue d'un frigo rappela à Sherlock qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment. John sourit derrière-lui, sans rien dire.

Le junkie fit rapidement le tour de la salle de bains, pas très intéressé par la douche, les toilettes et le lavabo. Il parcourut du regard les motifs floraux du carrelage blanc, se demandant si le médecin avait mauvais goût ou manqué de temps et de motivation pour refaire la déco. Il traversa le couloir et atteignit la chambre, décidant en y entrant que ce serait sa pièce préférée.

Un grand lit au centre, aux draps gris et aux couvertures bleues, dont un seul côté était défait. Une table de chevet en bois acajou – le junkie reconnut la couleur et sourit, sentant la perplexité de John dans son regard. Des bouquins de médecine, un peu partout, des romans noirs et des polars américains, aux pages cornées et plutôt poussiéreux. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, à moitié cachée par des rideaux.

Le regard du junkie perçut l'éclat métallique d'un objet sur une commode et arqua un sourcil.

-John ?

Le médecin marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible en reconnaissant le Beretta neuf millimètres d'Henry Knight.

-Il n'est pas à moi, précisa-t-il. Je l'ai confisqué à un patient la semaine dernière et j'ai oublié de le donner à Greg.

Il y eut un bref silence. John fixait Sherlock avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, patient mais attentif. Le junkie se retint de rire.

-Je ne vais pas y toucher, John.

Il lui adressa un regard neutre et sortit de la chambre, aussitôt suivi par le médecin. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le canapé, retira son trench et se demanda combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour s'habituer à l'appartement – oh, l'endroit était agréable, mais trop propre, trop lisse et trop sain pour lui, immanquablement. Il pensa brièvement à Ida, à Carol, à Mycroft et à Mrs. Hudson.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix, encore moins s'il allait réussir à ignorer cette agonie perpétuelle qui le brûlait de l'intérieur mais, étrangement, il se sentait proche de quelque chose d'important, de vital qui pouvait le sauver. Puis John était là. John était confiant, John était solide, John croyait en lui et voyait ce qu'il avait été avant de devenir un junkie. Avant de sombrer. De se noyer.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Le junkie leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui.

* * *

L'agitation qui régnait au commissariat se fit moins intense alors que la pause de midi approchait. Le hall était presque désert quand Greg sortit de son bureau, son manteau sous le bras et son portable à la main. Donovan croisa son regard et lui adressa un hochement de tête qu'il interpréta comme navré, et il lui sourit en réponse, se demandant si elle saurait quoi dire à John. Se traitant mentalement de lâche, Greg soupira et composa le numéro du médecin.

La voix de son ami était distraite, et il reconnut le tintement de la vaisselle et la voix rauque de Sherlock en arrière-plan.

-Greg ?

-C'est encore moi, ouais.

L'inspecteur s'appuya contre le mur, son téléphone trop lourd entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'es pas au centre ? demanda-t-il autant par curiosité que pour gagner du temps.

-Non, chez moi. J'ai pris une semaine de congé.

-Oh, merde alors. Il va neiger.

Greg devina le sourire du médecin et se détendit un peu.

-C'est bien Sherlock que j'entends derrière-toi ?

-Décidément, tu es un meilleur flic que je ne le pensais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi ? Je croyais que tu devais l'aider à arrêter la drogue.

-C'est toujours le cas, mais le centre ne convenait pas cette fois – je te passe les détails mais c'est avant tout pour éviter une épidémie de gastro, justifia-t-il.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un bref silence confortable, puis John reprit :

-Tu appelais pour quoi ?

-Sebastian Moran. Je suis désolé, mon vieux, mais il est à nouveau à l'air libre, dit-il très vite. Son avocat – bon sang, si c'était vraiment son avocat – m'a rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas de dépôt de plainte et que le jugement de Sherlock était sans doute _altéré_.

John mit un instant à répondre.

-Bon, tu as fais ce que tu a pu. Merci quand même.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il platement.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, Greg. De toute façon, je me doutais bien que ce type ne resterait pas longtemps à l'ombre. Au moins, cette histoire aura permis à Sherlock de se secouer un peu, acheva-t-il avec un soupir contrit.

-Tu restes avec lui toute la semaine, alors ?

-Sans doute.

Greg se sentit sourire.

-Tu es vraiment un mec bien, John, tu sais ?

-Oh, tais-toi, je suis comme tout le monde, répliqua-t-il avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement. Je fais de mon mieux, c'est tout.

-Bon, je te laisse. Bon courage avec ton junkie de compagnie.

Il raccrocha avant que John ne puisse protester et adressa un bref regard à Donovan.

-Tout va bien, patron ?

-Impeccablement bien. Je vous invite à déjeuner, Sally, choisissez n'importe quel endroit.

* * *

Sherlock avait peu mangé, au final. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et de plus en plus fatigué, et l'agonie perpétuelle le bouffait lentement. Il s'était posté près d'une fenêtre entrouverte du salon, cigarette aux lèvres et un léger vent frais sur son visage. John, assis sur le canapé avec un bouquin, ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Il tournait à peine les pages, toute son attention concentrée sur Sherlock.

Le junkie commençait à subir les premiers symptômes du sevrage.

Il tira sur sa clope, recracha un peu de fumée et essuya machinalement la sueur sur son front. Il ferma les yeux.

-Tu devrais t'allonger, Sherlock.

-J'ai envie de vomir, croassa-t-il en réponse.

John se levait déjà du canapé mais le junkie agita une main tremblante dans sa direction.

-C'est bon, ça va. Reste assis.

-Je vais juste te chercher une bassine.

-Oh, seigneur, marmonna-t-il en gémissant.

Le junkie garda les yeux fermés, essayant de profiter de l'air frais sur son visage et de la clope entre ses lèvres sans y parvenir. Il se sentait mal, si mal. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une putain de dose – _non, arrête, n'abandonne pas maintenant._

-Ta gueule.

Sherlock entendit les pas de John, puis le bruit d'un objet en plastique qu'il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y eut un soupir, un bref silence puis le junkie sentit une main rugueuse et tiède sur son front.

-Comment tu te sens ? murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Ses doigts effleurèrent distraitement ses boucles brunes collées à sa peau par la sueur. Le junkie se força à ne pas le repousser.

-J'ai envie de vomir, répéta-t-il sourdement.

John lui prit sa cigarette, l'écrasa et reposa sa main sur son visage, sur sa joue cette fois. Un contact calme, serein, apaisant. Sherlock faillit dire _merci_.

-Parle-moi.

-Pour dire quoi ? siffla-t-il.

-Comment tu te sens ? C'est important de mettre des mots, je t'assure.

-Mal.

Le junkie rouvrit les yeux.

-Incertain.

John eut un sourire encourageant.

-Nauséeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bassine en plastique bleue.

-Proche, dit-il dans un souffle.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Proche ? répéta-t-il. De quoi ?

-De toi. De tout. De rien. Je ne sais pas – laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en prie, plus de questions.

-D'accord. Allonge-toi, alors.

Sherlock ne protesta pas quand la main de John prit la sienne et qu'il le traîna presque jusqu'au canapé. Il se coucha sur le flanc, ferma à nouveau les yeux et entendit le raclement d'une chaise que le médecin plaça tout près de lui. Le bruissement de pages qu'on tourne. Le silence.

* * *

N_ote :_

J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant l'album _An awesome wave_ de alt-J.


	16. Chapter 16

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci beaucoup à Glasgow pour sa review. Je crois que tout le monde est très curieux de voir comment va dérouler le sevrage.

* * *

_Chapitre 16_

* * *

Quand Sherlock se réveilla, la nuit commençait à tomber et John s'était endormi dans une position qui ne manquerait pas de lui filer des courbatures. Il se leva difficilement, prit son paquet de Dunhill posé sur la table basse et soupira. La nausée ne le quittait pas. Il aurait aimé vomir et en finir – merde, il savait que le sevrage était éprouvant mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point ce serait horrible. Le junkie fit craquer ses articulations douloureuses et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sherlock se pencha au-dessus de l'évier, tourna le robinet et but un peu d'eau à petites gorgées. Il se redressa lentement et essuya ses lèvres avec la manche de son pull. Allumant une cigarette, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et coula un regard en direction de John. Il ne le voyait pas très bien, et il attendit un moment que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité naissante. Le goût de tabac dans sa bouche était atrocement amer.

Le junkie se demanda à quel moment il s'était perdu.

Il y avait eu le commencement, avec le premier shoot, le premier cachet, les premières hallucinations et ce sentiment de bien-être jouissif. Puis les disputes avec Mycroft avaient pris une tournure plus violente, plus mauvaise. Il voulait le blesser, lui faire du mal et ça avait foutrement bien marché.

Le junkie déglutit difficilement. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Ensuite il avait quitté la maison, laissant derrière-lui les regrets qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Il avait goûté à cette liberté si désirée, à cette solitude tant souhaitée. Presque trois ans dans le vide, tout ça pour finir dans cet appartement confortable avec ce médecin trop gentil et trop perspicace.

Sherlock s'autorisa néanmoins un sourire. Jamais il ne pourrait regretter d'avoir rencontré John. C'était déjà ça.

* * *

Plus tard, Sherlock fumait à la fenêtre de la chambre quand il remarqua l'homme en contrebas. Il se tenait sur le trottoir, sous un lampadaire, tenant un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie, vêtu d'un costume gris élégant et d'un manteau long. Le junkie ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, mais l'attitude de l'homme et les circonstances actuelles lui suffirent pour reconnaître Mycroft.

Ainsi, son frère l'avait retrouvé.

Sherlock tira sur sa cigarette, posa le bout de ses doigts sur la vitre embuée et écrivit _va te faire foutre_ en lettres inversées. Il attendit un court instant, puis Mycroft inclina imperceptiblement son parapluie et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Le junkie resta indifférent. Avant son premier séjour au centre, il aurait sans doute été ravi d'avoir fait fuir son frère avec une telle facilité – il avait plus changé qu'il ne le pensait.

-Tu veux du thé ? lança la voix de John depuis la cuisine.

Le junkie écrasa sa cigarette dans l'assiette creuse que le médecin lui avait laissé et effaça les mots sur la fenêtre.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Le lustre qui pendait au plafond laissait couler une lumière chaude et dorée, loin de l'obscurité pluvieuse de la chambre. John lui sourit brièvement et mit l'eau à chauffer.

-Sherlock ?

Le junkie leva les yeux vers lui.

-On devrait parler de Sebastian Moran.

-Tu es psy, maintenant ?

Le médecin se retint de soupirer.

-Je t'ai déjà tout dit, reprit le junkie avec un certain agacement. Je pensais que ce type suivait les ordres de mon frère, je me suis trompé, tu m'as recousu, fin de l'histoire.

-Je voulais parler du fait qu'il est à nouveau libre.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en contrefous, John.

Le médecin parut sincèrement surpris. L'eau se mit à frémir et il s'occupa du thé pendant un moment. Néanmoins en s'asseyant face à Sherlock tout en posant deux tasses sur la table, l'une blanche et l'autre noire, il prit un air si grave que le junkie eut envie de rire.

-Il t'a quand même poignardé.

-Et tu m'as soigné. Tout va bien, John, je me fiche de ce type et tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est la probabilité que je parvienne à arrêter la drogue.

John lui sourit en réponse. Sherlock prit la tasse blanche – le médecin se demanda ce qu'en aurait pensé Solveig – et lui la noire. Ils burent lentement, appréciant les aromes du thé et le silence confortable de la cuisine pendant un long moment, si bien que le junkie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand John parla à nouveau.

-Il faudra qu'on discute de ce que tu as vécu pendant les trois dernières années, aussi.

-Bon sang, John-

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, coupa-t-il. Je me doute que tu as pris plus qu'un coup de couteau, mais le problème n'est pas de savoir si tu as connu _pire_ ou non – ça n'a rien d'anodin, Sherlock, peu importe que les violences soient courantes dans la rue, ça reste quelque chose de difficile et tu vas avoir besoin d'en parler si tu veux retrouver une vie plus… calme.

Le junkie le considéra un instant, ses yeux devenus lumineux et vifs. Il y avait une lueur d'intelligence dans le gris qui rappela à John que Sherlock était un authentique génie, que quelque chose de brillant vivait en lui sous la drogue et le désespoir.

-D'accord, dit-il après un silence.

Il but une gorgée de thé et reprit.

-Est-ce que les conséquences du sevrage vont empirer avec le temps ?

-Tu as quels symptômes pour le moment ? s'enquit-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Nausées, fatigue, douleurs articulaires.

-Des crampes ?

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-J'en ai eu une pendant que tu prenais ta douche, admit-il en grimaçant au souvenir de la douleur qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

-D'ici demain, tu seras pris de vomissements accompagnés de fièvre, puis tous les symptômes diminueront peu à peu sauf l'anxiété et la fatigue. Et le manque, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

Le junkie lâcha un soupir las.

-Mais ça, c'est seulement pour la première semaine.

John eut un hochement de tête navré.

-Le sevrage psychologique peut prendre des mois, ou même des années.

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répondre à ça et termina son thé en silence.

* * *

Les ruissellements de l'eau chaude formaient des courbes étranges sur le carrelage, tantôt décidées tantôt tremblantes. Leurs reflets argentés sous la lumière crue et blanche fascinaient Sherlock. Il s'accroupit, rejeta en arrière ses cheveux dégoulinants et tendit une main hésitante vers le chatoiement humide. Il avait oublié que les choses pouvaient être belles sans LSD. Il se redressa lentement pour ménager ses articulations, décrocha le pommeau de la douche et finit de se laver.

Sherlock évita son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo en enfilant son jean et sortit de la salle de bains. John était assis sur le canapé, son téléphone portable dans la main. Il avait essayé d'appeler Clara mais s'était encore heurté au ton mécanique et froid du répondeur. Il entendit le bruit des pas de Sherlock avant de le voir, et ne s'attendait pas à le trouver torse nu en levant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le junkie en coulant un regard vers son portable.

-C'est ma réplique, merci.

-Mon pull est sale et dans la mesure où tu n'as pas pensé à récupérer des vêtements au centre, je me suis dit que tu pouvais m'en prêter.

-Tu aurais pu me le rappeler.

Sherlock eut un demi sourire narquois.

-C'est toi le pro, John.

Il l'ignora et traversa le couloir. Sa commode avait besoin de rangement – comme toujours. Il fouilla un moment et finit par trouver un pull trop petit pour lui, gris perle avec le bout des manches rouge, un cadeau d'une tante éloignée pour ses vingt-cinq ans qu'il avait gardé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sherlock l'enfila en marmonnant un vague _merci_. Le vêtement lui allait bien, cachant sa maigreur et sa pâleur.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il allait lui proposer une cure de protéines après le sevrage et il soupira en reconnaissant un vieux tube de David Bowie. Encore un truc dont il devait se charger.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si vieux que ça, John, lâcha le junkie en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

-_Starman_ n'est pas une chanson si ancienne que ça, protesta-t-il en décrochant. Ouais ?

Il sourit alors que Sherlock articulait silencieusement _seulement quarante ans,_ puis soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix rieuse de Clara.

-John, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappeler plus tôt. Tu vas bien ?

John était incapable de lui en vouloir, de toute façon. Il s'assit dans le canapé.

-Très bien. Et toi ?

Le junkie leva les yeux au ciel et retourna se poster à la fenêtre du salon avec ses clopes, comme s'il craignait d'être contaminé par tant de banalité.

-Bonne question, chéri. Repose-la moi quand j'aurais signé cette saloperie de contrat avec les chinois.

-Ton cabinet marche bien, alors ?

-Du tonnerre.

Clara éclata d'un rire franc et sec.

-Ou bien Harry est passée par là, ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, hé bien, elle m'avait promis qu'elle était capable de jeter tous les architectes de Londres dans la Tamise pour que mon cabinet marche.

Elle gloussa et continua.

-Ce serait embêtant. Tu as un toujours un ami flic, j'espère ?

John sourit, l'imaginant assise à son bureau, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules en boucles délicates, son visage rond aux traits harmonieux et ses yeux cobalt. Elle tenait sûrement un crayon entre ses doigts aux ongles vernis, gribouillant distraitement sur un bout de papier comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était au téléphone.

-Bien sûr.

-Ouf, je suis rassurée. Comment vont tes patients ?

Clara était la seule à ne jamais faire de commentaires désagréables sur le centre. Elle avait un oncle qui avait fini à la rue après avoir perdu son emploi, et même si elle s'inquiétait un peu que John en fasse trop, elle comprenait qu'il se donne à fond pour aider les autres – parce qu'elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour son oncle, sans doute, qu'elle n'ait pas à identifier son cadavre à la morgue.

-Ils s'accrochent.

-C'est bien. Toi aussi ?

-Je fais de mon mieux. En fait, commença-t-il en jetant un coup à Sherlock, trop loin pour l'entendre, j'en héberge un en ce moment.

-Oh. _Un_ ou _une_ ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Un.

-Mon Dieu, chéri, tu as changé de bord ? Est-ce que l'homosexualité serait inscrite dans les gênes de la famille Watson ? lâcha-t-elle avec un tel aplomb qu'il crut un moment qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Bon sang, non. Et c'est mon patient, Clara.

-Diantre, c'est trop de fantasmes à la fois. Laisse-moi respirer, veux-tu ?

Elle rit et il rit aussi. Clara lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Excuse-moi, chéri, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Quelle heure est-il ?

John jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique sous le poste de télévision.

-…Onze heures. Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer depuis ce matin.

-Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle doucement. Tu as parlé avec Harry récemment ? ajouta-t-elle avec une légère hésitation.

John se redressa un peu.

-Pas depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé la cravate de papa.

-C'était toi, alors.

-Clara, il y a un problème ?

-Le jour où tu as appelé, on venait de se… disputer.

-Merde. À propos de quoi ?

-Franchement, je ne sais plus, reprit-elle sur un ton amer. On a eu des tas d'engueulades ces derniers mois, c'était devenu invivable. Harry était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, alors je restais le plus longtemps possible au cabinet, et au final c'était à peine si on s'adressait la parole.

-…_C'était_ ? répéta-t-il.

-On…

Clara inspira profondément.

-On s'est séparé, John. On a décidé de prendre nos distances pendant quelques temps, histoire de savoir si on allait se manquer.

-Le jour où j'ai appelé ?

-Oui.

John soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le poids du téléphone dans sa main était insupportable.

-Enfin, Clara, vous êtes le couple le plus soudé que je connaisse et-

-Chéri, s'il te plait, coupa-t-elle fermement. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'était plus possible.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, dit-elle d'une voix plus faible. Je suis vraiment fatiguée, là, il faut que j'aille me coucher. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ?

-Ouais, d'accord.

-Tu es un amour, John. Je t'embrasse.

Clara raccrocha et John ferma les yeux, se demandant si sa sœur allait bien.

* * *

Pardon pour la référence à David Bowie. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais bon, John est anglais, et beaucoup d'anglais aiment toujours Bowie, hein.


	17. Chapter 17

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Un immense merci à Chou-Gum (Tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur David Bowie.), Deltaplane (Je compte bien continuer dans cette voie.) et CastielaMalfoy (Une autre fan de Bowie, génial.).

* * *

_Chapitre 17_

* * *

Sherlock était couché sur le flanc, ses bras ramenés à hauteur de son visage et les yeux clos, et il aurait eu l'air de dormir si sa respiration n'était pas aussi saccadée et son front luisant de sueur. John était assis sur le parquet, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Ses mains trituraient nerveusement la bande de sparadrap – il venait de vérifier la blessure du junkie, plus par automatisme que par réelle inquiétude.

La fièvre était montée brusquement aux alentours de cinq heures du matin.

John, qui faisait une sieste dans sa chambre, avait été réveillé par un Sherlock tremblant et affaibli, et s'était presque brûlé en posant une main sur son front. Le junkie venait de finir son paquet de Dunhill et le mot _irritation_ était devenu un euphémisme. John s'était senti comme un soldat sur un champ de bataille, sauf que son unique arme était un thermomètre et son ennemi une mauvaise humeur dévastatrice accompagné d'un cynisme en béton armé.

Sherlock s'était finalement couché sur le parquet, parce que c'était plus froid, la bassine bleue posée à ses côtés. John n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était appeler Harry et mettre les choses au clair. Clara et elle ne pouvaient pas se séparer. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vues, quelques mois plus tôt, elles refaisaient la décoration de leur salon.

Sa sœur portait un vieux survêtement tâché de peinture, rappelant à John le garçon manqué qu'elle avait été pendant son adolescence. Elle avait été comme d'habitude depuis sa rencontre avec Clara, belle et radieuse et tellement _heureuse_. John se souvenait des sourires complices que les deux femmes échangeaient parfois, des sourires si touchants et sincères qu'il avait envié leur bonheur.

Il avait pensé, en voyant Clara pour la première fois, qu'elle était trop brillante pour quelqu'un comme sa sœur, quelqu'un qui avait ses défauts et son caractère – mais jamais plus par la suite, tant leur relation semblait évidente. John ne s'entendait pas avec Harry, mais il ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour elle et apprendre aussi brutalement qu'elle avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait réellement le rendait dingue.

Ce n'était pas _juste_. Harry ne méritait pas ça.

-John, marmonna le junkie d'une voix rauque. Eau.

Le médecin se leva en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé et revint de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau. Sherlock se redressa, le prit et but à petites gorgées.

-Tu as toujours la nausée ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête.

-Rallonge-toi.

Le junkie obéit et grogna un _merci_ quand John étendit une couverture sur son corps fatigué. Le médecin reprit sa place, attrapa un magazine qui traînait sur la table basse et le feuilleta pour passer le temps.

* * *

Le crissement de ses ongles sur la porcelaine était presque en lui, maintenant. Il l'entendait avec une clarté affolante, sentait le léger tremblement crispé et en connaissait chaque note, chaque nuance. Ce n'était pas un bruit agréable. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un bruit. C'était plus un cri, un gémissement. Il y avait tant de douleur et de désespoir dans cette musique-là.

Sherlock redressa la tête, desserra ses doigts accrochés aux bords de la cuvette et ferma les yeux. Il garda la bouche entrouverte, se demandant si ça allait passer ou recommencer. Il avait les lèvres étrangement sèches et les humidifia du bout de la langue, goûtant avec une grimace de dégoût la saveur amère et tiède de la bile qu'il avait vomi. La nausée revint et il se pencha à nouveau.

* * *

Plus tard, Sherlock était assis en tailleur sur le carrelage froid. John lui tendit une serviette qu'il prit aussitôt. Il essuya la sueur sur son visage, rejeta en arrière ses boucles désordonnées et inspira profondément. Il s'était rincé la bouche plusieurs fois mais le goût ne partait pas. John s'assit face à lui, contre le mur, et attendit. Comme le junkie ne disait rien, il ne dit rien non plus.

Il sembla à Sherlock qu'il somnola un peu, il n'en savait trop rien, mais peu importait le moment où il fermait les yeux puisqu'en les rouvrant, il voyait le médecin près de lui. Il avait eu raison. John était là.

* * *

Le junkie passa la plupart de la journée couché sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Il vomit encore deux fois, dormit une heure, but un peu d'eau. John lui donna des médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre et, en les posant sur sa langue, le junkie aurait aimé que ces cachets blancs et lisses soient du LSD. John sembla comprendre puisqu'il le serra brièvement contre lui et lui murmura doucement que c'était bientôt fini.

Qu'il allait y arriver.

* * *

Sherlock pleurait d'épuisement quand la nausée commença à s'atténuer et que la fièvre baissa un peu. Il sentait parfois la main rugueuse et froide de John sur sa joue, essuyant distraitement les larmes en lui parlant de toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir faire après. Mais Sherlock s'en foutait. Sherlock voulait juste mourir avec les yeux de John posés sur lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, on frappa à la porte. John ouvrit difficilement les yeux, soupira et se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Il était allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bains avec le corps tiède de Sherlock appuyé contre son dos. Il se redressa en pestant contre l'abruti qui avait osé le réveiller, se leva en prenant soin de ne pas déranger le junkie et rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules. Sa respiration était régulière et il avait repris un peu de couleur.

Le médecin lâcha un soupir soulagé et se traîna jusqu'au salon. Il lissa les plis de sa chemise froissée, arrangea vaguement ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte. Greg Lestrade se tenait là, en costume noir et manteau long, impeccable et souriant. Il avait un sac en papier dans la main d'où se dégageait une odeur appétissante.

-Je suis passé au quartier français avant de venir, indiqua-t-il en entrant.

-Ce sont des _croissants_ ?

-J'espère bien, doc.

-Greg, tu es un génie.

L'inspecteur posa le sac sur la table de la cuisine, jeta son manteau sur une chaise et se tourna vers John.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Greg ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour – _quelle heure était-il, bon sang ?_

-J'ai parlé avec Sarah après être venu au centre la dernière fois. Elle m'a expliqué ce truc de sevrage et m'a dit à quel moment venir. Je suis un type ouvert d'esprit, John, mais je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque que Sherlock me vomisse dessus.

-Attends, tu avais prévu de venir ?

-Bien sûr.

Il affichait un sourire confiant.

-J'en ai assez de te laisser seul. Où est Sherlock ?

-…Il dort dans la salle de bains, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi es-tu là, Greg ?

L'inspecteur partait déjà vers le couloir et il répondit d'une voix plus basse en entrant dans la salle de bains.

-Pour te remonter le moral pendant que ton junkie de compagnie fait une sieste.

John ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Sherlock dormait profondément, l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Ils le portèrent jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongèrent sur le lit. Le médecin lui retira son pull, le borda comme un enfant et laissa une bouteille d'eau et la bassine bleue sur la table de chevet.

Greg offrit de faire du café et John s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la cuisine en grignotant un croissant.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir.

-Je sais.

-Je ne mérite pas un ami aussi génial.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit une tasse de café.

-Tu mérites tout l'or du monde, John. Considère-moi comme un rond de serviette, d'accord ?

Le médecin sourit, profitant d'un peu de répit. Les dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été éprouvantes. C'était toujours douloureux de voir un patient souffrir autant sans rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager, et ça l'avait été plus encore avec Sherlock.

-Comment tu vas ?

John leva les yeux vers Greg.

-Mieux.

Son ami ne sembla pas satisfait par sa réponse mais il n'ajouta rien. John but un peu de café, appréciant la chaleur et les arômes amers en s'efforçant d'oublier Sherlock. Il avait besoin de se reposer aussi pour le soutenir. Il se demanda si appeler Harry maintenant serait une bonne chose. Sans doute que non.

* * *

Greg ne resta pas longtemps. Il voyait que John était épuisé et ne voulait pas abuser de la patience du médecin – sa visite inattendue avait fait son petit effet, c'était le principal. Il connaissait John depuis presque quatre ans, mais pourtant il venait très rarement le voir au centre quand il travaillait. L'inspecteur s'intéressait à son job, néanmoins il ne voulait pas de mêler de ses affaires.

C'était peut-être une erreur, finalement.

Greg y avait beaucoup pensé après le suicide de la gamine dans les douches, se demandant s'il aurait pu y changer quelque chose, être plus présent pour le médecin. C'était une question qui le tiraillait régulièrement et la culpabilité qui en découlait n'avait rien d'agréable. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence avec Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami englué dans le désespoir. Il ne voulait pas subir ça à nouveau.

-Tu aimes les pains au chocolat ? demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

Le sourire de John disait _oui_.

-Je repasse dans quelques jours.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Greg.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

* * *

Sherlock mit un moment à se lever. Il était enroulé dans les couvertures, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et les yeux mi-clos. Un rayon de soleil faisait une ligne dorée de sa hanche à son épaule, dégageant une chaleur tiède et une douceur apaisante. Il aurait aimé imprimer cette sensation dans sa chair pour ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Quand le rayon mourut – _saloperies de nuages_ – il se redressa, posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet en frissonnant et se leva. Un léger vertige lui vint puis passa. Le junkie trouva le pull de John sur la commode et l'enfila en traversant le couloir. L'appartement était silencieux, à peine troublé par le bruit de la circulation dans la rue. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait onze heures.

John dormait sur le canapé, couché sur le flanc avec un bras passé sous sa tête. Sherlock posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. Le médecin émergea difficilement, clignant des yeux sous la lumière et considérant le junkie avec une certaine appréhension.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il très vite.

-Oui, ne panique pas, s'il te plait.

Un léger soupir lui échappa et il passa une main sur son visage.

-Plus de nausées ?

-Pas pour le moment. Je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu devrais manger un peu, pour reprendre des forces.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Tu as une tête à faire peur, acheva-t-il.

Sherlock se sentit sourire.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Merci. Tu veux des croissants ?

* * *

_Note :_

Voilà déjà une étape de franchie.


	18. Chapter 18

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Mauvaise nouvelle : mon ordinateur m'a lâché la semaine dernière, donc je risque de ne pas répondre aux reviews avant un certain temps. Heureusement, j'ai une copie des prochains chapitres. Je continuerais donc à poster, mais sûrement à un rythme différent puisqu'en plus, je pars bientôt en vacances. On verra.

Bref, merci encore à tous pour vos adorables reviews.

* * *

_Chapitre 18_

* * *

Les croissants étaient bons et le parfum amer du café embaumait la cuisine. Assis sur le bord de la table, Sherlock se lécha les doigts et reposa sa tasse. John avait pris la salle de bains et il profitait d'un peu de solitude et de silence. Cette nouvelle vie qui commençait avait un goût de manque mais il sentait qu'il reprenait le dessus sur la drogue, qu'il appréhendait son ancien lui, celui qui déduisait et n'avait peur de rien.

Il parcourut le contenu des placards pour récolter des données supplémentaires sur John, sachant qu'elles pourraient s'avérer utiles pour plus tard. Ses habitudes alimentaires n'avaient rien de passionnant, mais il fallait qu'il occupe son cerveau et tout était bon à prendre. Le junkie passa rapidement au salon, s'efforçant de s'intéresser aux magazines sur la table basse – des trucs de sport, d'actualité, de sciences et de psychologie.

Il aurait aimé lire le Times. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis trois ans, choisissant de se couper totalement du reste du monde, mais les informations du journal alimentaient toujours son cerveau. Sherlock arriva dans la chambre et commença à mémoriser les titres et les auteurs de chaque bouquin qui traînait sur le sol et gisait sur la commode.

John le trouva là, assis en tailleur sur le parquet avec un pavé dans les mains.

-Ce truc a l'air ennuyeux à mourir.

-Dan Brown n'apprécierait pas que tu qualifies son _Da vinci code_ d'ennuyeux.

-Quel titre ridicule.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire.

-Assorti au contenu, tout simplement.

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il en le reposant négligemment pour en prendre un autre.

-Non. Tout le monde m'a déjà raconté la fin, ça n'avait pas grand intérêt.

-Les gens sont tellement stupides.

-Ah.

Le junkie leva les yeux et son regard gris traversa littéralement John.

-Quoi ? lança-t-il en retournant machinalement le livre qu'il tenait.

Le médecin mit un moment à répondre.

-J'avais oublié que tu es un… génie.

-Pourquoi cette pause dans ta phrase ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si, si, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais j'ai du mal à concilier l'image que j'ai de toi avec celle d'un Einstein moderne.

-N'essaie pas de me comparer avec tes clichés, je suis unique, répliqua-t-il.

-Mon Dieu, quelle modestie.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je viens de retrouver une partie de mes capacités mentales, John, laisse-moi en profiter.

Le médecin hocha vaguement la tête, se demandant s'il avait encore de la fièvre.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Sherlock eut à nouveau la nausée et quelques crampes musculaires.

-Je pensais que c'était passé, se plaignit-il.

-Je t'avais dit que les symptômes allaient s'atténuer, pas disparaître.

Le junkie marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible, but lentement le verre d'eau que John lui tendait et s'allongea sur le canapé.

-Repose-toi, tu es encore faible, ajouta-t-il en ignorant la grimace du junkie. Je vais prendre l'air et faire quelques courses, je reviens dans moins de deux heures.

Il se retint de dire _sois sage_ et enfila son manteau.

-Mon numéro de portable est sur le frigo, tu peux m'appeler avec le fixe s'il y a un problème.

-Quel genre de problème ?

-Du genre urgent.

Sherlock remua et John rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, remarqua avec un sourire que le junkie ne protesta pas et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

John prit le métro jusqu'au St James Park – il y passait souvent, quand un patient avait un problème, que quelque chose ne s'était déroulé comme il l'aurait espéré ou que ça n'allait _pas_, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser Sherlock seul à l'appartement mais il voulait un peu de calme, se tenir en retrait pour prendre du recul.

Les grandes étendues d'herbe verte, les enfants qui jouaient dans les allées et l'alignement impeccable des bancs l'aidaient toujours à réfléchir.

Il fallait qu'il appelle Harry.

John ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir senti la dernière fois qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et si elle se mettait à pleurer ? Il ne pourrait pas la prendre dans ses bras, il pourrait juste imaginer la manière dont ses larmes couleraient sur ses joues. Bon sang, il détestait que sa sœur pleure. Avec un soupir résigné, le médecin s'assit sur un banc et sortit son téléphone portable.

La voix d'Harry était un mélange d'incertitude et d'impatience.

-Oui ?

-C'est John.

-Oh.

Elle semblait déçue, attendant sans doute un appel de Clara.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

C'était un peu abrupt comme approche, et il soupira doucement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

-J'ai parlé avec Clara et elle m'a tout raconté.

-Je vois. J'aurais dû t'appeler, je sais, mais ça n'aurait rien changé.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je ne comprends pas, Harry, souffla-t-il. Ça semble si évident entre vous.

-On n'est pas dans un film, dit-elle amèrement.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Harry renifla.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas.

John resserra ses doigts sur le téléphone.

-Je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais le temps.

-Oh, John, je t'en prie, pas besoin de jouer au grand frère protecteur.

-Je suis sérieux.

Harry mit un moment à répondre.

-Elle me manque, dit-elle platement.

-Elle reviendra.

-Ouvre les yeux, frérot, elle est trop bien pour moi. Tu le penses toujours, hein ?

-Non, enfin, je-

-Arrête de faire ce truc de médecin gentil, je suis ta sœur, pas un de tes junkies en manque d'affection, coupa-t-elle sèchement. J'ai un boulot de merde, un caractère de merde et j'ai pas été foutue de retenir la femme que j'aime. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que je la mérite, John, je sais que c'est faux.

-Je t'interdis de te sous-estimer, Harriet Watson. Tu vaux plus que toutes les Clara du monde, lâcha-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je viens te voir dans deux jours, sois sage et ne regarde pas de films tristes, petite sœur stupide.

John raccrocha et se demanda si l'heure était venue de se réconcilier définitivement avec sa sœur.

* * *

John posa les sacs de course en bas des escaliers et fouilla les poches de son manteau à la recherche de ses clefs. Il entendit une voix féminine, se dit que ça devait être la copine de Wilfried et leva les yeux. Une jeune inconnue se tenait sur la dernière marche, vêtue d'un tailleur noir élégant et sans doute hors de prix. Pas vraiment le style de son voisin de palier.

-Docteur Watson ?

Elle avait une voix légère et douce, comme un murmure.

-Heu, c'est moi.

John avait une impression de déjà-vu. La jeune femme avait un visage fin aux pommettes hautes, de longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient en boucles gracieuses sur ses épaules et un teint joliment hâlé. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée, quelques semaines plus tôt, et il mit un moment à se souvenir.

Elle semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, même si elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son Blackberry dont la lumière blanche faisait des ombres sur son visage. C'était la femme du dortoir, celle qu'il avait réveillé pour prévenir Christie quand Henry Knight avait tiré sur sa psychologue. John ouvrit la bouche, la referma et fronça les sourcils.

-Montez, le patron n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre, dit-elle.

-Quel patron ?

Anthéa leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire lourd de sens.

-Mycroft Holmes, bien sûr.

John prit les sacs de course, se souvint que le nom de Sherlock était _Holmes_ et sentit revenir son mal de tête. Il adressa un dernier regard à la jeune femme et entra dans son appartement. Le junkie était assis sur le canapé, enroulé dans la couverture et les yeux posés sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, appuyé nonchalamment sur un parapluie.

-J'avais fermé à clef et ce n'est sans doute pas Sherlock qui vous a laissé entrer, lâcha-t-il en posant les sacs dans la cuisine.

-Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, docteur Watson.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras sur son torse. Le frère de Sherlock était plutôt grand, habillé d'un costume gris qui semblait aussi hors de prix que le tailleur de la jeune femme et avait de courts cheveux roux. Une expression polie et patiente était peinte sur son visage aux traits simples, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement turbulent.

Enfant qui devait être Sherlock, donc.

John revint à lui et sourit en voyant son air indigné et agacé.

-C'est vraiment lui, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Le junkie haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Je vois.

-Docteur Watson ? intervint Mycroft.

John se tourna vers lui.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens qui entrent chez moi par effraction. Il doit rester du café tiède, vous voulez du sucre et du lait avec ?

L'homme au parapluie esquissa un sourire froid.

-Je me suis renseigné sur vous, docteur.

-Ah oui ? Je préfère ne pas rencontrer le reste de la famille – sans vouloir te vexer, Sherlock, indiqua en jetant un coup d'œil au junkie.

Il ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux gris braqués sur son frère. La tension était palpable et le médecin soupira en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Mycroft, c'est ça ?

L'homme hocha la tête et reprit, d'une voix limpide qui ne laissait place à aucune forme de protestation :

-John Hamish Watson, originaire d'une famille modeste et très pratiquante. Vous avez été un étudiant brillant à la fac de médecine, très populaire aussi, et rien ne laissait deviner que vous finiriez par travailler dans ce centre d'hébergement. Vous avez des relations dans la police, notamment avec votre ami le lieutenant Lestrade, et ce sont ces relations qui vous ont permis d'aider vos patients par n'importe quel moyen, légal ou _non_. Vous y consacrez la plupart de votre temps et vos collègues vous décrivent comme un homme courageux, généreux et qui ne vit que pour les autres.

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'adresser un regard à son frère.

-Aucune relation sentimentale durable. Vous avez eu de nombreuses petites amies par le passé, mais jamais le désir de vous marier ou de fonder une famille. On pourrait en déduire que vous êtes un homme solitaire, seulement vous gardez toujours un lien avec vos proches, même ceux avec qui vous entretenez des rapports tendus, comme votre sœur Harriet. Vous êtes quelqu'un de responsable, à qui on accorde facilement sa confiance, et ce malgré la mort d'une de vos patientes l'an dernier.

Mycroft laissa passer un silence. John le foudroyait du regard, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

-Alors dîtes-moi, docteur Watson, reprit-il d'une voix onctueuse, que faites-vous avec un homme aussi lâche et égoïste que mon frère ?

Sherlock se crispa et voulut se lever, mais John le retint par le bras.

-Laisse moi régler ça, lui murmura-t-il.

Le junkie le considéra un bref instant et lut sur son visage une fureur nouvelle. _Intéressant_.

-Je m'occupe de Sherlock, il est mon patient, commença-t-il.

-Il vit chez vous. Cela ne pose pas de problème d'ordre déontologique ?

-Je l'ai pas forcé, monsieur Holmes, dit-il en se levant.

John fit un pas vers Mycroft.

-Je m'occupe de lui, parce qu'il a visiblement été abandonné par tous ses proches. Un homme qui laisse son propre frère dormir dans la rue n'a aucun reproche à me faire. Alors oui, parfois je dépasse les limites. Parfois mes patients meurent. Mais je donne tout ce que j'ai pour les sauver et je méprise les salauds dans votre genre qui se croient meilleurs que moi, ceux qui osent fouiller dans mon passé et entrer chez moi par effraction.

Il fit un autre pas.

-Cette jeune femme, dans les escaliers, que faisait-elle au centre ? Elle cherchait Sherlock, elle espionnait ? Est-ce que c'est légal, ça ? Et si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle vous a dit que votre frère était avec moi – alors pourquoi venir seulement maintenant ? cracha-t-il en faisant un dernier pas.

Mycroft recula par réflexe, le visage blême et dénué de toute arrogance.

-Sortez de chez moi, acheva John, ou j'appelle les flics. Je m'occupe très bien de Sherlock, contrairement à vous, alors allez vous faire foutre et foutez le camp d'ici.

L'homme au parapluie sortit sans un mot et ferma la porte derrière-lui. Le médecin attendit que les bruits de pas ne s'éloignent pour inspirer profondément et se tourner vers Sherlock.

-Je t'avais dit de m'appeler s'il y avait un problème.

Le junkie avait l'air complètement ahuri.

-John, tu viens de mettre mon frère dehors ? articula-t-il.

-Oui, visiblement.

Sherlock éclata d'un rire sec et franc qui brisa les restes de la tension mêlée de rancœur qui flottait encore dans la pièce. Le médecin sourit en s'approchant de lui.

-Quoi, j'ai fait un truc si génial que ça ?

-Tu mériterais une médaille, John, lâcha-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, silencieux, et Sherlock sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

Note :

Aussi, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu sur mon profil, _Ashes to ashes_ a été traduite en anglais par TribalGirl. Inutile de préciser que je nage dans le bonheur.


	19. Chapter 19

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

**T**oujours pas d'ordi pour le moment. Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais dès que possible, promis juré.

* * *

_Chapitre 19_

* * *

Sherlock arracha d'un geste brusque le film plastique du paquet de Dunhill, l'ouvrit et en tira une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. Il fit claquer son Zippo et l'alluma, rejetant la tête en arrière avec un soupir de plaisir à peine contenu. La saveur amère du tabac lui fit passer la nausée et il posa le briquet sur la table de la cuisine en se tournant vers John, occupé à ranger les courses.

-Merci pour les clopes, souffla-t-il. Et le Times.

-Hm, de rien. Plus de crampes, de douleurs ?

Le médecin referma le placard et s'assit face à lui.

-Non.

-Ton frère était là depuis longtemps ?

La colère de John était passée et il avait maintenant des questions.

-Trop longtemps à mon goût.

-Sherlock, dit-il lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur lui ?

-Pourquoi en sait-il autant pour moi ? Il travaille dans les services secrets ou quoi ?

-Oh, plus ou moins.

Le junkie recracha un peu de fumée, observant avec une esquisse de sourire amusé l'expression ahurie de John.

-Au gouvernement, en fait, précisa-t-il.

-Merde. Je lui ai vraiment dit d'aller se faire foutre ?

-Apparemment. Pourquoi en sait-il autant sur toi, hein ? Simplement à cause de moi. Il m'espionne depuis que je suis dans la rue, il me fait suivre – il croit qu'il va réussir à me faire revenir à la maison. Il a un complexe du pouvoir, ajouta-il.

-…Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète ? lança-t-il en haussant les épaules, tentant de retrouver la moindre trace d'humanité dans le souvenir des yeux froids de Mycroft.

Sherlock éclata d'un rire amer.

-Tu es si optimiste, John. Dis-toi que c'est un enfoiré et qu'il va s'immiscer dans ton existence, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en débarrasser – je le sais, j'y échoue depuis des années.

Le médecin soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sherlock tira distraitement sur sa cigarette.

-Maintenant qu'il m'a retrouvé, il ne va pas me lâcher, acheva-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Oh, bon sang, je le _hais_.

John ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il y eut un bref silence, puis le junkie écrasa sa clope et arqua un sourcil.

-Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs ? Pas au centre, ça t'aurait pris plus de temps que ça.

-Au St. James Park. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté dans une attitude purement enfantine, et John sourit en se disant qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

-Rien te concernant. Ma sœur a des problèmes de cœur et je déteste quand elle garde tout pour elle. Je passerais la voir dans deux jours.

-…Si ça te concerne, ça me concerne aussi, dit-il lentement après un temps d'hésitation.

-Oh.

John se racla la gorge.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Sans doute. À ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand le sevrage sera terminé ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, l'air pas franchement à l'aise.

-J'en sais rien.

Le médecin laissa passer un silence, compta jusqu'à dix et soupira.

-Tu peux rester, si tu veux.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et le considéra un instant. Il y avait une lueur inconnue dans ses yeux gris – _de la reconnaissance_, décida John.

-Merci, dit-il faiblement.

Il se leva, glissa le paquet de Dunhill dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Six heures et demie, lut-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Bien, parfait. Prends ta veste, je t'invite à dîner, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

-Pardon ?

-C'est assez loin d'ici, il vaut mieux qu'on parte maintenant.

-Sherlock, c'est quoi ce délire ? lâcha John en le voyant revenir avec son trench.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas faim ?

Le junkie leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de réaction du médecin.

-Je te dois bien ça, reprit-il.

-Oui, d'accord, mais depuis quand tu as de l'argent ?

Sherlock se tourna brièvement vers lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Oh, il se pourrait que le portefeuille de mon frère soit malencontreusement tombé de sa poche, dit-il avec un air innocent.

John esquissa un sourire.

-Tu es machiavélique.

-Il n'avait qu'à me laisser dormir. Et il est entré chez toi par effraction. A fouillé dans ton passé. Il méritait au moins ça.

-Oui, c'est évident, ajouta John.

Il se sentit sourire à nouveau et, jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui enfouissait les mains dans les poches de son trench en descendant les escaliers, se demanda s'il pouvait finalement être heureux.

* * *

L'air était frais et humide et la lumière très pâle, étirant les ombres au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. John garda le silence pendant un moment, marchant près de Sherlock en jetant des coups de d'œil de temps à autre à l'expression impassible de son visage, parfois troublée par une vague de manque, d'_agonie perpétuelle _comme il avait avoué l'appeler. John trouvait que le nom sonnait bien.

Le médecin regardait les gens qui s'affairaient, ceux qui sortaient des boutiques ou discutaient sur le pas d'une porte. Les rues où le junkie l'entraînait étaient bien différentes de celles, plus sales et grises, qui entouraient le centre. Il ne sentait pas très à l'aise ici, au milieu de ces femmes en tailleur chic et de ces hommes en costume. Soupirant à cette idée, John leva les yeux vers Sherlock.

-Où est-ce que tu m'amènes, au juste ?

-_Chez Angelo_. On devrait bientôt y être, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Le médecin gloussa.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, dit-il prudemment en se tournant vers lui.

-J'y vais assez souvent, en fait. Je connais bien Angelo.

-Le monde est petit, finalement. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis trois ans, mais j'ai envie…

-De faire un pèlerinage ? proposa-t-il.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon sang, non. C'est juste que ça m'a manqué.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la façade colorée du restaurant, soupira doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à John.

-Après toi.

-Tu es si gêné que ça de revenir après des années de silence ?

Le junkie eut un haussement d'épaules que John interpréta comme un _oui-maintenant-laisse-moi-tranquille-s'il-te-plait._ Il poussa le battant de la porte, remarqua que la salle était presque déserte et vit Angelo lever les yeux vers lui. Il essuya ses mains sur son tablier et afficha un sourire chaleureux avant d'avancer vers le médecin.

-Bonsoir, doc. Vous avez l'air en forme.

-Merci, Angelo.

-Vous êtes venu seul ?

Sherlock ferma la porte dans son dos et adressa un sourire crispé à Angelo. Il le reconnut aussitôt – John songea distraitement qu'il devait être difficile d'oublier un type comme lui – et posa une main ferme sur son épaule, souriant plus grandement encore.

-Bon sang, Sherlock, ça fait une éternité !

-Trois ans, en fait, indiqua-t-il faiblement.

-Tu as maigri, dis-moi. Où étais-tu passé ?

Le junkie haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Oh, un peu partout. On aimerait bien dîner, en fait.

Angelo eut un hochement de tête avant de désigner une table près de la fenêtre, légèrement à l'écart.

-Installez-vous, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

John retira sa veste et s'assit, observant Sherlock qui jetait son trench en travers de la banquette.

-S'il te demande comment on s'est rencontré, change de sujet. Ou invente quelque chose, peu importe.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, légèrement indécis.

-Tu as honte ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement en regardant par la fenêtre.

-D'avoir été un junkie.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, agacé.

-C'est bien, lâcha John après un silence.

-…Pardon ?

-C'est une bonne chose, que tu aies honte, précisa-t-il. Ça signifie que tu as des regrets, et plus tu en auras, moins tu auras de chances de replonger.

-Oh. D'accord.

John lui sourit et il se détendit un peu.

-Prends ce qu'il y a de plus cher, c'est mon frère qui offre, ajouta-t-il.

Le médecin s'exécuta en se souvenant des paroles cruelles de Mycroft au sujet de la gamine qui s'était suicidée dans les douches l'an dernier. Bien sûr que ses collègues lui faisaient confiance. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait quitté le centre depuis longtemps – il fallait le meilleur environnement possible pour les patients.

Angelo leur apporta la carte mais ne posa aucune question. Sherlock parcourut rapidement la liste des plats, espérant que la nausée ne reviendrait pas, et John le détailla en silence, lui et son visage anguleux si particulier, ses yeux gris maintenant vifs et attentifs et ses boucles brunes qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait forcément perdu un peu de poids, encore, et le médecin se promit d'arranger ça.

Sherlock leva la tête et lui sourit brièvement, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés. John eut envie de se lever pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il y avait un monde entre le junkie cynique et désespéré qu'il avait rencontré dans un squat qui puait la pisse et ce type mystérieux qui semblait reprendre goût à la vie avec une rapidité affolante.

C'était tellement plus que ce que John avait espéré.

-Je suis content que tu ne partes pas, en fait, dit-il doucement.

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil, vaguement surpris.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Mais arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est gênant.

* * *

Il était tard dans la soirée quand ils rentrèrent.

Le dîner se passa dans un calme relatif, mais au moment de payer Sherlock fit une remarque sur un client qui arracha un fou rire à John. Plus tard, il se rappela qu'il avait bu plus de vin que d'habitude et se dit que ça avait sans doute joué, mais à ce moment-là il s'en foutait, il se sentait juste foutrement _bien_ et tant pis si Angelo le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement.

Sherlock resta impassible en brandissant la carte bleue de Mycroft, traitant mentalement son frère d'abruti pour ne pas avoir changer de code en trois ans. Néanmoins, en croisant le regard de John en sortant, il fut contaminé par un excès d'hilarité et ils ricanèrent comme des gosses jusqu'à l'appartement. Le médecin mit un moment à déverrouiller la porte.

Sherlock s'était appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers pour reprendre son souffle, des larmes au coin des yeux. Il se sentait plus léger, légèrement stupide mais plus léger.

-Est-ce que ta sœur te ressemble ? dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

John haussa les épaules en entrant.

-Tu sais que tu es complètement hors sujet ?

L'ex-junkie gloussa.

-M'en fiche. Elle est blonde comme toi ?

-Non, brune. N'essaie pas d'imaginer une version féminine de moi, elle ne me ressemble pas du tout.

John retira sa veste, la jeta sur une chaise dans la cuisine et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je vais me coucher, lâcha-t-il en réprimant un bâillement. Prends le canapé et fais comme chez toi.

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête et sortit son paquet de Dunhill de la poche de son trench.

-Bonne nuit, John.

Le médecin acquiesça et disparut dans le couloir, laissant derrière-lui un silence pensant. L'ex-junkie coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, resserrant les pans de son trench pour se protéger de l'air froid. Il fit claquer son briquet, son regard se perdant un instant dans la lueur orange de la flamme. La nuit allait être longue, _très_ longue.

* * *

_Note :_

Non, je n'ai pas adapté la scène du premier épisode avec Angelo et les bougies pour faire plus romantique, c'est par choix. J'aurais pu, mais ça aurait été un peu facile.


	20. Chapter 20

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc_

Absence prévue pour la semaine prochaine, donc **deux chapitres** à la suite aujourd'hui. Encore merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore.

* * *

_Chapitre 20_

* * *

John avait la bouche pâteuse en se réveillant, un mauvais pressentiment dans la poitrine et l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, de _vraiment_ important. Il repoussa les couvertures, se redressa – constata distraitement qu'il était deux heures du matin – et frissonna quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le parquet. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, comme il l'avait délibérément laissée au cas où Sherlock aurait un problème.

_Ah, Sherlock. Merde._

Un léger courant d'air frais venait du salon, et John traversa lentement le couloir, écoutant le souffle de sa propre respiration et le chuintement de ses pas. Il sentit l'odeur de tabac en arrivant dans la cuisine, devina que Sherlock était toujours avachi près de la fenêtre, se servit un verre d'eau et le but rapidement. Il le reposa dans l'évier et se tourna vers l'ex-junkie.

La douleur latente dans le gris de ses yeux avait quelque chose d'indécent. Ça devrait être interdit de souffrir autant, décida John. Mais il ne dit rien, restant juste là à le fixer. C'était drôle comme les mots pouvaient parfois sembler si futiles. Sherlock écrasa son mégot, ferma la fenêtre et se jeta presque dans les bras du médecin. L'étreinte était brusque, inattendue, maladroite, et John passa une main dans son dos, le serrant fermement contre lui.

Sherlock portait encore son trench mais son corps était froid.

Il se passa un instant plutôt long, instant où des doigts osseux et tremblants agrippèrent le t-shirt de John, puis finalement il le repoussa gentiment et examina brièvement son état. Plus de fièvre, sans de doute plus de nausée. Mais le manque, voilà. Le manque si fort, si intense, comme une vague – l'_agonie perpétuelle_, disait-il, et John ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il fallait que l'ex-junkie dorme pour aller mieux.

-Viens, murmura-t-il simplement.

Sherlock le suivit docilement jusqu'à la chambre, l'air un peu indécis mais indéniablement confiant. Il retira son trench, ses chaussures et posa son paquet de Dunhill sur la table de chevet, regardant à peine John qui se recouchait en prenant soin de lui laisser suffisamment de place. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, se blottit contre lui en soupirant et John rabattit les couvertures.

Sherlock s'endormit rapidement, écoutant le silence et le bruit feutré de la respiration du médecin en songeant qu'il ne méritait pas un type aussi bien que lui – et la dose, il lui fallait une dose, une putain de dose, une PUTAIN de _PUTAIN de dose, une dose, une dose, une dose…_

* * *

Ce fut l'odeur des pains au chocolat qui sortit John de sa torpeur. Il mit un moment à ouvrir les yeux, hésitant. Il sentait la chaleur de Sherlock, le poids léger de son corps contre le sien et en fut rassuré. Il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer ça au petit-déjeuner, s'il allait réussir à laisser de côté le fait qu'un médecin ne devait _pas_ dormir avec un patient, ce genre de choses qui ne comptaient pas pour Sherlock mais risquaient de le gêner, lui.

John en revint à l'odeur de pains au chocolat.

-Merde, Greg, c'est toi ? maugréa-t-il.

Il entendit un gloussement, quelque part à l'entrée de sa chambre.

-Bonjour, John. Bien dormi ? Je présume que oui. Enfin, si vous avez vraiment dormi, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, marmonna-t-il.

-Mais ça y ressemble foutrement.

John ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant sous la lumière du jour.

-Chut. Tu vas le réveiller, dit-il plus doucement.

Greg hocha la tête, souriant toujours, et indiqua le couloir derrière-lui d'un geste de la main. John se leva avec précautions pour ne pas déranger Sherlock, ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son front pour s'assurer que la fièvre n'était pas revenue et enfila un pull. La cuisine baignait dans un halo de lumière dorée, et John s'appuya contre le plan de travail en fixant le saladier rempli de pains de chocolat.

-On a pas couché ensemble, dit-il.

Greg, assis à la table, haussa les épaules.

-Je sais. Je te taquinais, John. Tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, tu es bien trop professionnel pour ça. Et puis, je ne crois pas que Sherlock soit franchement ton genre.

Le médecin sourit légèrement, visiblement moins crispé.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Greg reprit la parole, sa voix un peu hésitante.

-Si tu veux en parler, libre à toi.

-C'est la première fois que je me rapproche autant d'un patient, dit-il un peu trop vite. Enfin, si Sherlock n'est toujours qu'un patient. Il va rester, après le sevrage.

-Oh.

Greg croisa les jambes et se racla la gorge.

-Tu as conscience que tu risques ton job, là ?

_Apparemment pas_, constata-t-il en voyant le visage du médecin se décomposer.

-Mais enfin, je ne fais rien de mal ou de contraire à l'éthique – pas complètement, je crois. C'est juste que…

John se tut brusquement, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Comme il n'ajouta rien, Greg répondit.

-Je sais que tu es un type bien, John, dit-il prudemment. Tu n'es pas le genre à abuser de ta position. Tu as l'habitude de rencontrer des gens instables, d'évaluer leur comportement, donc je pense que tu es suffisamment expérimenté pour savoir si Sherlock peut être dangereux ou non. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Il leva une main pour intimer à John de se taire et continua.

-Tu es sincèrement attaché à ce type. Tu n'es pas d'un naturel violent, mais je te connais : tu as déjà collé quelques beignes pour protéger des patients, je t'ai toujours couvert et je le ferais toujours, ce n'est pas le problème. Alors dis-moi, jusqu'où irais-tu pour Sherlock ?

Le médecin ne trouva rien à dire, l'air ahuri.

-Très loin, j'imagine. Et est-ce que tu lui fais suffisamment confiance pour le laisser vivre chez toi ?

-Oui, parvint-il à articuler.

-C'est un junkie, enfin un ex-junkie.

-Bon sang, Greg, je croyais que tu avais compris que-

-Tu as peut-être l'habitude de ce milieu mais sache que moi aussi, John, coupa-t-il en haussant le ton. J'ai vu ce qu'ils sont capables de faire pour avoir une dose, combien ils peuvent s'avérer sans pitié. Un jour, Sherlock partira avec ton portefeuille et revendra la moitié de tes affaires pour se payer sa foutue drogue, et je serais à nouveau là pour te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute, que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Il criait presque, maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas que ce jour arrive, je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'il y a un an. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre, bordel ? Je ne veux pas te revoir dans cet état, John !

Greg s'arrêta et inspira profondément, prenant conscience qu'il haletait. Son ami le dévisageait, partagé entre l'horreur et la surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais en fut incapable. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de la gamine des douches et ne savait pas que Greg aussi avait été blessé.

-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, lança une voix un peu rauque.

John sursauta et regarda Sherlock, à quelques mètres à peine, enveloppé dans une couverture et les cheveux en vrac. Il semblait parfaitement éveillé, même s'il avait une marque de drap sur la joue. Le médecin fut abasourdi par toute l'affection qui le submergea rien qu'à le voir ainsi, déterminé et légèrement en colère.

-Je me connais mieux que vous, il me semble, siffla-t-il froidement à l'intention de Greg. Je ne suis pas un saint mais je préfère crever que faire le moindre mal à John. Alors oui, je suis en manque. Oui, je peux être dangereux – mais pas pour John, _jamais_ pour John. C'est clair ou il faut que je répète ?

Greg hocha la tête par automatisme.

-Bien.

Sherlock prit un pain au chocolat, se retourna et traversa le couloir, drapé dans la couverture d'une manière si théâtrale que John eut envie de rire. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer puis se tourna vers Greg.

-Désolé, il y est peut-être allé un peu fort.

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules, gêné.

-Non, c'est moi. Je suis vraiment trop con par moments, excuse-moi, dit-il en soupirant. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends ?

John acquiesça.

-Bien sûr que je comprends, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je t'assure.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, en tous cas, remarqua-t-il distraitement.

Le médecin se demanda s'il devait rougir.

-Oh, ouais. Ça va.

Greg amorça un sourire.

-Je le préfère à Jeannette, finalement. Elle avait de plus jolies jambes mais au moins il est franc, ça change.

-Bon sang, puisque je te dis qu'on est pas en couple.

-Je vais faire du café.

-Bonne idée, le café.

John réprima un bâillement et échangea un regard avec Greg. Son expression devint plus grave et il ajouta, sachant que son ami comprendrait de quoi il parlait :

-Je suis désolé.

-T'as pas à l'être, dit-il après un silence.

-Si. C'était l'an dernier, j'allais mal, et je me rendais pas compte que tu souffrais aussi. J'ai été égoïste – donc je suis désolé, vraiment.

Greg le considéra un instant.

-C'est bon, ça va. Je m'occupe du café, va voir Sherlock.

John hocha vaguement la tête et rejoignit lentement la chambre. Il se sentait encore un peu confus après ce brusque éclat de voix de Greg, peu familier avec cette facette de son ami, mais il était foutrement reconnaissant envers l'ex-junkie et il avait envie de le voir.

* * *

Sherlock dévora le pain au chocolat, assis en tailleur sur le bord du lit, la couverture sur ses épaules. Il avait été réveillé par l'odeur appétissante au même moment que John, mais quand il avait comprit que c'était le flic de la dernière fois, il avait préféré faire semblant de dormir – l'illégalité était son domaine et il s'était instinctivement méfié. L'ex-junkie allait se recoucher quand il entendit le bruit des pas de John dans le couloir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et resta assis.

-Entre.

Le médecin ne semblait pas perturbé de se faire inviter dans sa propre chambre, remarqua Sherlock. Il sourit, amusé, et se concentra sur John.

-Désolé pour le réveil un peu brutal.

L'ex-junkie haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-J'ai connu pire.

-Greg ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit, continua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

John sentait clairement le parfum de Sherlock, maintenant, une odeur masculine et épicée qui devait sûrement imprégner les draps. Presque familière, naturelle.

-Faux. Il le pensait.

Le médecin allait objecter mais le regard sombre de Sherlock le fit taire.

-Je sais parfaitement comment les gens me voient, John. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est tout. Ce qui compte, c'est comment _toi_ tu me considères. Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?

John écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Il se sentit mieux en reprenant son souffle, débarrassé de toute la nervosité qui l'habitait et de ses doutes futiles.

-Putain, non, Sherlock, dit-il en souriant. Mais je ne comprends pas, tu avais l'air sûr de toi quand tu as répondu à Greg.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

-J'ai retrouvé ma dignité, je voulais juste la défendre. Je n'aime pas qu'on se permette de me juger.

-Super. Fais abstraction de Greg, il ne te connaît pas et il s'inquiète juste pour moi.

John se leva, souriant toujours, et adressa un regard presque tendre à l'ex-junkie.

-Mais il est très bon pour ce qui est du café. Tu viens ?

Sherlock encra ses yeux gris dans les siens pendant un instant, puis resserra les pans de la couverture et se coucha sur le flanc.

-Laisse-moi une tasse, alors, marmonna-t-il. Il est trop tôt pour que je me sociabilise.

Le visage de l'ex-junkie était à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, mais en se penchant au-dessus de lui, John vit qu'il souriait.


	21. Chapter 21

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc_

Le deuxième, donc.

* * *

_Chapitre 21_

* * *

_C'est le soir. Il fait froid. C'est une pièce comme un grand frigo, toute blanche et propre qui sent le désinfectant – une chambre d'hôpital ou une morgue, il ne sait pas. Il y a des bruits un peu partout, des voix de femmes et d'hommes qui courent dans les murs. Certaines sont lointaines, diffuses, des cris venant d'un endroit où il ne veut pas retourner. D'autres sont plus fatiguées, familières. Il y en a une en particulier qui ne dit rien mais qu'il entend distinctement, tout près de lui. Elle est masculine, légère et rassurante et tout-va-bien-je-suis-là. Il se retourne et il le voit, pas vraiment souriant comme d'habitude mais un peu anxieux. Il montre quelque chose avec sa main, un truc intense et sombre sur les murs d'où viennent les voix anciennes. Il dit : _Sherlock, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi.

_Et c'est là que le truc intense et sombre implose._

* * *

Quand Sherlock se réveilla, il se sentit seul. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement et se concentra sur les bruits et les sensations – la circulation des voitures dans la rue, le froissement du drap, la chaleur des couvertures, la lumière dorée qui venait de la fenêtre et l'odeur de John qui emplissait ses poumons, légèrement poivrée et apaisante. Il finit par se lever, tira sur le bas de son pull et retrouva John dans la cuisine.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Le médecin leva les yeux de son bouquin. Il portait une chemise blanche, avait encore les cheveux humides et l'air parfaitement éveillé.

-Deux heures, environ. Greg est parti depuis un moment – il te présente ses excuses, aussi.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

-Excuses acceptées ? s'enquit John.

L'ex-junkie haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Bon. Il faudra que je t'examine, après. Juste un check-up rapide, ajouta-t-il face au regard mauvais de l'ex-junkie.

Sherlock piocha un pain au chocolat dans l'assiette et le dévora avec appétit, ignorant le sourire du médecin. Il but une longue gorgée de café et se figea brusquement. Le manque l'envahit, comme une douleur dans tout le corps, sourde et intense. Il reposa sa tasse d'un geste brusque.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

_Une dose, une PUTAIN de dose, une dose, par pitié, file-moi une dose, n'importe quoi, je m'en fous, mais file-moi une putain de dose, je t'en prie, juste une dose._

-Ouais, c'est bon.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement, fixant sans la voir sa tasse de café. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur la hanse, et la céramique blanche qui luisait sous la lumière lui rappela la cuvette des toilettes. Il crut entendre le crissement de ses ongles, juste un instant, puis la main de John prit la sienne, repoussant la tasse. Sa peau était tiède et un peu rugueuse, comme dans ses souvenirs.

-Je suis là, dit-il tout bas. Tu vas y arriver, Sherlock.

L'ex-junkie resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

-Jure-le.

-Je le jure.

Sherlock releva la tête. Il y eut un silence, puis il se détendit légèrement et son souffle s'apaisa.

-On devrait sortir, aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment beau, reprit John. Il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le St. James Park ?

Il n'y allait quasiment pas, avant, et ce n'était pas franchement son style, mais il lui semblait que John aimait bien ce parc.

* * *

Sherlock fuma sa dernière cigarette sur le trottoir en attendant que John finisse de discuter avec Wilfried, son voisin de palier. Il percevait le bourdonnement diffus de leurs voix, des banalités futiles au sujet de la météo, mais n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il se sentait toujours faible et fatigué, néanmoins le manque s'était un peu atténué et n'était maintenant qu'une pointe douloureuse dans son torse.

Sherlock se tourna brièvement vers John, espérant qu'il avait bientôt fini.

-Embrassez ma tante pour moi, dit Wilfried au même instant.

Le médecin eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

-J'y penserais, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je suis en congé pour le reste de la semaine.

Le jeune homme coula un regard vers Sherlock.

-Oh. Je pensais que-

-Sherlock n'est pas mon patient, coupa-t-il en priant pour que l'ex-junkie comprenne.

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil et s'efforça de sourire poliment.

-John n'arrivait plus à payer le loyer seul, dit-il. Je suis son colocataire. Sherlock Holmes, enchanté.

-Ouais, pareil. On est voisin, alors. Désolé de vous avoir pris pour un patient de John.

-Je comprends que vous ayez pu vous tromper, je viens à peine de me lever.

Wilfried gloussa et examina brièvement sa silhouette élancée, son trench gris et ses cheveux en bataille.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc. Vous allez où, d'ailleurs ? demanda en revenant à John.

Sherlock se remit à les ignorer et tira sur sa clope. Un instant, deux sourires et un clin d'œil plus tard, Wilfried se décida à partir et John soupira de soulagement en se tournant vers l'ex-junkie.

-Merci, je ne voyais pas comment lui expliquer qu'un de mes patients vive chez moi. Et qu'il porte mon pull, en plus.

L'ex-junkie baissa immédiatement les yeux.

-Comment est-ce qu'il peut se souvenir de tous tes fringues ?

-Parce qu'il me reproche souvent de m'habiller comme son grand-père, répondit-t-il en souriant. Mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a quand même remarqué – Dieu sait comment il va interpréter ça.

Sherlock tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et écrasa le mégot sur le trottoir. Il songea à lui dire que Wilfried allait penser qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, mais il anticipa aisément l'expression outrée du médecin et se tut. Le St James Park n'était pas loin et ils firent le trajet en silence.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent et l'hiver était définitivement terminé. John avait rapidement retiré sa veste, profitant de cette chaleur inhabituelle pour Londres. Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, il observait les enfants qui courraient dans les allées et leurs parents qui les suivaient en pestant. Il se surprit à sourire à une mère, se disant qu'il était temps de mettre fin à son célibat. Souriant à cette idée, il se retourna vers Sherlock.

L'ex-junkie était allongé à ses côtés, les yeux clos, les jambes légèrement repliées et les bras à hauteur de son visage. La lumière dorée du soleil mettait des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux bouclés et adoucissait la pâleur de sa peau. Il semblait complètement détendu, presque insouciant – John ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, et qu'un jour il allait rencontrer quelqu'un et refaire sa vie, laissant derrière-lui ce foutu médecin trop gentil et incapable de garder une copine.

_Ne pense pas à ça_.

-Sherlock, appela-t-il doucement en se couchant sur le flanc.

L'ex-junkie émit un vague grognement et John sourit.

-Il y a un tabac dans le coin, je vais chercher tes clopes. Il te faut autre chose ?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et John fut ébloui par l'éclat du gris.

-Le Times du jour, merci.

-Ne t'endors pas ou un écureuil va emménager dans tes cheveux.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et ignora les protestations de Sherlock. Il retrouva sans problème le chemin jusqu'au tabac et y acheta deux paquets de Dunhill, et en sortant il mit un moment à reconnaître Mycroft Holmes.

-Docteur Watson ?

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche, la referma. L'homme au parapluie se tenait sur le trottoir, tout près d'une Berline noire où était appuyée la jolie jeune femme en tailleur hors de prix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? parvint-il finalement à articuler.

-Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses.

Il semblait sincère et gêné de l'être. John haussa prudemment les épaules.

-Je vois. Autre chose ?

-J'aimerais vous parler un instant, si je ne vous dérange pas, dit-il avec une politesse exacerbée.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Non, bien sûr. Vous nous avez visiblement suivi jusque là, ce serait dommage de vous envoyez paître maintenant.

Anthéa gloussa derrière-lui et Mycroft se tourna vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard avant de revenir à John, adoptant à nouveau cet air de parent agacé. Le médecin se demanda s'il en avait conscience.

-Sherlock a toujours été un enfant capricieux, dit-il lentement et John se retint de rire. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de se droguer et j'ai tout fait pour le sortir de la rue, mais j'ai échoué. Il ne m'écoute jamais, voyez-vous. Il y a tant de rancœur entre nous.

Il soupira, brusquement mélancolique, et reprit :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, docteur. Il serait mort sans vous.

John allait protester mais Mycroft ajouta :

-Si. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Est-ce qu'il va vivre longtemps chez vous ?

-J'en sais rien.

L'homme hocha pensivement la tête et sortit une enveloppe blanche de la poche de son manteau pour la tendre au médecin.

-Aide financière, indiqua-t-il. C'est le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour aider mon frère.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Bien sûr que si.

John le considéra un instant et soupira.

-Merci, dit-il.

Mycroft haussa les épaules. Anthéa ouvrit la portière de la voiture et y prit un objet qu'elle donna directement à John. C'était un étui à violon en cuir brun.

-Dîtes à Sherlock que je suis désolé. Bonne journée, docteur Watson.

Et avant que John ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Mycroft était monté dans la voiture avec Anthéa et la Berline disparaissait dans la circulation. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe et un peu perdu, cala l'étui contre sa hanche et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un chèque de deux mille livres à son intention. John songea distraitement que la journée commençait bien.

* * *

Sherlock était toujours étendu dans l'herbe et il ne réagit pas quand John se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il y eut un silence, puis l'ex-junkie lui lança un regard et grimaça.

-Mon frère ?

-Ouais. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé.

Il n'ajouta rien et sembla oublier son existence, les yeux rivés sur l'étui à violon. L'ex-junkie se redressa et prit doucement l'objet, l'air plus enfantin que jamais, et le déposa sur ses cuisses. Il fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair avant de se figer.

-Il t'a donné autre chose ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix était rauque et feutrée.

-De l'argent.

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête.

-Clopes, ajouta-t-il.

John soupira pour la forme et lui tendit le paquet de Dunhill. L'ex-junkie déchira vivement le film plastique, glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma sans lâcher l'étui des yeux. Il fuma un bref instant avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Le violon était absolument magnifique, taillé dans un bois acajou soigneusement vernis – le médecin n'y connaissait rien mais il devina que le prix de l'instrument devait largement dépasser son salaire annuel.

-Tu en joues ?

-J'en _jouais_, rectifia-t-il en prenant l'archet d'une main en calant le violon dans son cou.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à caresser les cordes mais il suspendit son geste.

-La drogue a effacé toutes les partitions que je connaissais, constata-t-il avec amertume. Tu as un ordinateur et une connexion wi-fi ?

-…Non, mais Wilfried pourrait te prêter le sien.

Sherlock acquiesça en silence et reposa le violon dans l'herbe. Il tira sur sa cigarette, suivit des yeux la fumée qui dessinait des formes informes dans l'air et adressa un _merci_ à son frère.

* * *

_Note :_

Voilà, c'est fait. Rendez-vous en septembre.


	22. Chapter 22

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

De retour de vacances mais toujours pas d'ordi, même si ça ne devrait plus tarder. Bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours, je comprends votre douleur puisque j'en fais partie. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, Ruize, ou il faut que je m'énerve pour te prouver combien ça me parait injuste ? Hein ? Isatis, oui, j'ai un rythme de parution : une fois par semaine, le mardi. Je me demande si je ne vais pas devoir en changer, d'ailleurs. Dépendra de mon emploi du temps cette année.

Bref, encore merci à tous.

* * *

_Chapitre 22_

* * *

Mrs. Hudson avait croisé Solveig dans les couloirs du centre la veille au soir. La psy s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, son manteau jeté sur ses épaules avec une certaine théâtralité et une pile de dossiers dans les bras. Elle avait reçu l'expertise psychiatrique d'un patient qui avait tenté de tuer sa petite amie et devait confirmer ou non l'avis de son collègue. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas pressée, et avait calé sa paperasse contre sa hanche en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

-Bonsoir, Mrs. Hudson. J'ai entendu dire qu'un junkie en avait agressé un autre au petit salon. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé ?

La vieille dame sourit – la psy était toujours au courant de tout, au centre.

-Kurt, vous savez, le garçon avec les tatouages, a accusé Yann, le jeune homme roux qui est arrivé la semaine dernière, de lui avoir volé un sachet de cocaïne. Yann a nié mais s'est évidemment défendu quand Kurt l'a agressé. Pauvres garçons, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir. Ils ne sont pourtant pas méchants, dans le fond, mais la drogue les rend fous. Enfin, ils se sont calmés. Ils vont sans doute avoir quelques bleus mais aucune blessure qui ne laissera des séquelles. Mon service à thé en porcelaine pourpre, celui dont les hanses sont dorées, est fichu, par contre.

Solveig arqua un sourcil.

-Yann est tombé sur la table basse, expliqua la vieille dame.

-Oh, je vois. Mais permettez-moi de vous corriger pour Kurt. C'est un sale type, il vient _encore_ de sortir de prison – braquage à main armée, cette fois-ci.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

La psy s'accroupit et posa ses dossiers sur ses cuisses, dans un équilibre que lui envia Mrs. Hudson, elle qui pouvait à peine se pencher sans grimacer. Elle sortit son petit carnet bleu de la poche de son chemisier, l'ouvrit à une page bien précise et y nota quelque chose. Mrs. Hudson tenta de regarder ce qu'elle écrivait, mais Solveig le referma aussitôt et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Mrs. Hudson.

La vieille dame haussa les épaules, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Pas chez moi, jeune fille. Vous savez quand John reviendra travailler ?

Solveig se redressa tout en répondant, rangeant carnet et stylo avant de soulever la pile de dossiers.

-Il a pris une semaine de congé, donc normalement il devrait revenir dans trois jours.

-Normalement ? répéta-t-elle doucement.

La psy haussa les épaules.

-Malheureusement, personne ne peut prévoir les conséquences d'un sevrage, dit-elle platement avant de reprendre, constatant l'incompréhension de la vieille dame. Vous avez déjà rencontré Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, une fois.

-Il a décidé d'arrêter la drogue et John s'occupe de lui. Dans son propre appartement. Ce qui n'est pas totalement une entorse au règlement si on admet que le centre est une structure particulière.

-Je comprends.

Il y eut bref silence, puis la vieille dame demanda :

-Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Bien sûr, c'est la mienne.

Solveig sourit pour elle-même.

-Pardon, je suis vraiment trop _moi_, parfois. Fred me le disait tout le temps.

Mrs. Hudson sentit sa curiosité naturelle revenir au galop.

-Qui est Fred ?

-Peu importe, dit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître indifférente, mais son expression se crispa quelque peu et ses yeux en amande s'assombrirent. Sérieusement, ne vous inquiétez pas pour John. Sarah et le flic sexy en font déjà assez pour nous tous.

-L'inspecteur Lestrade n'est-il pas un peu trop âgé pour vous ?

Solveig gloussa.

-J'aime les hommes matures. Il faut que j'y aille, Mrs. Hudson. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi, jeune fille.

La vieille dame lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ayant déjà décidé de rendre visite à Wilfried le lendemain, ce qui constituait une bonne excuse pour voir John et Sherlock.

* * *

Les axes du rubik's cube grinçaient entre ses doigts et emplissaient le silence de l'appartement. Sherlock termina la face rouge, commença la jaune et finit par abandonner – une pointe d'agonie perpétuelle le prit aux tripes et il ferma les yeux, appuyant l'objet coloré et froid contre son front. John le lui avait donné pour qu'il s'occupe pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner mais l'ex-junkie avait du mal à se concentrer, sans cesse distrait par le manque.

Sherlock soupira, reposa le cube sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse.

-John ?

Le médecin émergea de la cuisine.

-Oui ?

-Il me faut une partition.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre après manger ?

-Non.

L'ex-junkie ne bougea pas et entendit un soupir dans son dos.

-Wilfried est sans doute chez lui, tu n'as qu'à lui emprunter son ordi – je crois qu'il a une imprimante, aussi. Et fais ça _poliment_.

Sherlock se leva aussitôt et devina le sourire du médecin. Le carrelage du hall était glacé sous ses pieds nus, et le léger courant d'air qui montait des escaliers le fit frissonner. Il sonna à la porte du voisin, espérant que c'était le bon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés vint lui ouvrir et sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Le coloc de John. Désolé, j'ai déjà zappé votre nom.

-Sherlock, indiqua-t-il en tentant de se souvenir comment être poli. J'aimerais vous emprunter votre ordinateur un bref instant, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Oh, non, pas de problème. Entrez.

L'appartement de Wilfried était un sacré bordel. Sherlock pouvait à peine deviner la couleur des murs. Il avisa le Mac dans ce qui devait être le salon, à moitié caché par un poster des _Sex Pistols_.

-Faites gaffe où vous posez les pieds, ma copine a perdu une boucle d'oreille la semaine dernière et on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée.

Sherlock dévisagea lentement le jeune homme.

-Je vois. Je vais faire attention.

-C'est cool. Alors, vous êtes en plein sevrage ? demanda-t-il abruptement alors que l'ex-junkie repoussait un carton rempli de vinyles pour atteindre le Mac.

Il se figea immédiatement et se tourna vers Wilfried.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

-John bosse toujours au centre et il est trop raisonnable pour claquer son fric en putes ou au poker. Il n'a pas besoin d'un colocataire. Puis je connais ces marques sur vos bras, un de mes potes est mort d'une overdose l'an dernier.

Sherlock hocha la tête et prit conscience que les manches de son pull étaient relevées. Il se sentit stupide. Il détesta ça.

-Vous venez de déduire.

Wilfried haussa les sourcils, ne semblant pas avoir compris.

-Peu importe, lâcha l'ex-junkie avec une pointe d'amertume en revenant à l'ordinateur.

Sentir à nouveau la surface lisse d'une souris sous ses doigts et entendre le claquement sec du clavier quand il tapa _partition Tchaïkovski_ dans la barre de recherches lui fit un effet étrange, un mélange de mélancolie et d'excitation. Il était en train de renaître, réalisa-t-il.

-Je peux imprimer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Ouais, si vous voulez.

Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à trouver la fonction et sourit pour lui-même. Il s'était toujours intéressé à la technologie, bien avant la drogue et sa fuite, et ça lui avait manqué. Il se retrouvait peu à peu, semblable mais différent. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé en lui – la faute de John et finalement c'était mieux comme ça.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il à Wilfried en prenant la feuille noircie par les lignes et les notes.

Sherlock évita les cannettes de bière vides et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une silhouette se dessina dans l'ouverture de la porte. C'était Mrs. Hudson, en robe noire à motifs floraux et manteau long, souriante et complice.

-Bonjour, mon garçon.

* * *

John commença à se poser des questions au bout de dix minutes. Ça lui semblait un peu long pour quelques feuilles à imprimer, et il ne voyait pas Sherlock engager la conversation avec Wilfried. Le médecin traversa le hall et vit rapidement la source du problème. Elle était en pleine forme et malgré tout, il était content de la voir.

-Mrs. Hudson, dit-il quand il parvint à atteindre le canapé où elle était assise avec Sherlock.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-John, mon chéri, comment allez-vous ? Vous manquez à tout le monde, au centre.

-Je vais très bien, merci. Où est Wilfried ?

-En cuisine. Il cherche dans ses placards un moyen de me prouver qu'il est un bon neveu et qu'il sait recevoir des gens.

John coula un regard vers Sherlock.

-Tu as cette fichue partition ?

L'ex-junkie acquiesça.

-Une partition ? répéta Mrs. Hudson.

-Violon, indiqua-t-il platement et John devina qu'il avait à peine pu en placer une jusque là.

-Oh, vraiment ? C'est merveilleux, ça, mon garçon. Mon premier mari était un joueur fabuleux, j'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

John appréciait beaucoup Mrs. Hudson, néanmoins il savait aussi qu'elle était capable de leur tenir la jambe toute la journée. Mais il avait faim et voyait que la patience de Sherlock commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit-il rapidement. Sherlock et moi avons des choses à faire, si vous voulez bien…

Au sourire entendu de Mrs. Hudson, il comprit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire.

-Je comprends, mon garçon. Allez-y, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je peux repasser plus tard, peut-être ?

-…Oui, bien sûr.

-Je vais faire un peu de ménage ici, ajouta-t-elle en parcourant des yeux le bordel qui régnait dans l'appartement. Oui, ce serait une bonne chose.

-Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais rangé un peu, justifia Wilfried en revenant de la cuisine.

Mrs. Hudson arqua un sourcil, un air de reproche sur le visage.

-Mon chéri, on croirait qu'un _ouragan_ est passé par là. Comment peux-tu décemment vivre dans un endroit pareil ?

John s'éclipsa quand Wilfried commença à protester, suivi par Sherlock qui ferma la porte derrière-eux et soupira dans le hall.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir, nota John.

-Moi non plus.

-Peut-être qu'il y a un problème au centre. Carol a dû avoir les résultats de ses analyses.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

-Je t'en prie, John, s'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave, un de tes collègues t'aurait appelé. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour n'importe quoi.

-C'est normal que je m'inquiète, ce sont mes patients-

Le regard sombre de l'ex-junkie le fit taire.

-Tu es en congé, oui ou merde ?

-Ouais. Ça te va bien de dire ça.

-Je vais mieux, maintenant.

Sa voix grave était sincère et le gris de ses yeux ne trompait pas. John lâcha un soupir soulagé.

-Et le manque ?

Sherlock grimaça.

-N'en demande pas trop, quand même. Je me suis défoncé pendant trois ans, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger aussi vite.

Le médecin hocha vaguement la tête. Il faisait sombre dans le hall, mais ils étaient assez près l'un de l'autre et l'ex-junkie était réellement en forme, le blanc de sa peau moins cadavérique et sa silhouette moins fragile. John eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Là, maintenant, sans raison particulière. Sherlock le comprit sûrement puisqu'il marmonna un _oh, bon sang_ avant de tendre un bras vers lui.

L'étreinte n'était pas maladroite ou brusque comme elle l'avait été au début. C'était une affirmation, une marque de confiance.

_Comme une putain de promesse_, songea Sherlock, et il sourit.

* * *

Sherlock accepta de finir son assiette et retourna aussitôt au salon. John se dit un peu bêtement qu'il préférait peut-être seul mais, quand il termina la vaisselle, le son limpide du violon monta dans l'air et il ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. L'ex-junkie était debout près de la fenêtre, l'instrument calé dans son cou et l'archet courant sur les cordes dans un geste vif et assuré.

John n'y connaissait rien en musique classique, mais _ça_, c'était foutrement puissant.

Les notes déchiraient, s'entrelaçaient, murmuraient, grimpaient et retombaient en une fraction de seconde, comme si Sherlock avait tout un monde sous ses doigts. John frissonna et s'assit prudemment, ne lâchant pas l'ex-junkie des yeux. Il y avait une certaine tension dans sa posture mais elle s'effaça progressivement, remplacé par une concentration extrême. Sherlock plissait les yeux, complètement perdu dans sa musique.

John aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il resta là à l'écouter et à le regarder. À un moment, Mrs. Hudson vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et il sursauta quand elle posa une main ridée sur son genou.

-Il est très doué, murmura-t-elle.

John ne répondit pas, attendant que Sherlock finisse. Le silence qui tomba dans la pièce quand il stoppa son mouvement fut assourdissant. Il se tourna vers le médecin, baissa le violon et sourit légèrement. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui espère recevoir les félicitations de ses parents.

-Tu es un enfoiré de m'avoir caché ça aussi longtemps, dit-il simplement.

Sherlock jugea que c'était mieux qu'un banal compliment.

* * *

See ya.


	23. Chapter 23

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Ordi récupéré. Tout va bien. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est pas le cas, mais avec le retard que j'avais pris je me suis légèrement emmêlée les pinceaux.

* * *

_Chapitre 23_

* * *

Régulièrement, quand un junkie parvenait à arrêter la drogue et reprendre une vie plus tranquille, il revenait au centre pour remercier les médecins qui l'avaient aidé. Mrs. Hudson ne faisait pas vraiment partie des professionnels, mais très souvent les anciens patients venaient la voir, s'asseyant sur un canapé comme avant et patientant pour le thé.

Mais ils étaient assurément en meilleure santé et la conversation venait à tourner autour de leurs petites amies, de leurs nouveaux jobs et c'était ces moments-là que Mrs. Hudson aimait tout particulièrement.

Savoir qu'on avait contribué à aider quelqu'un à aller mieux, à le faire se sentir vivant à nouveau était une chose magnifique.

Mrs. Hudson savait que les professionnels le ressentaient aussi, mais pour elle c'était encore plus fort et gratifiant. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur la drogue et son seul talent était celui des bavardages et du thé. Néanmoins, tous les mois, un ex-junkie montait les escaliers qui menaient au petit salon pour l'embrasser sur la joue et la remercier.

La vieille dame n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement aidé Sherlock, encore moins qu'il vienne un jour lui exprimer la moindre reconnaissance, mais elle était sincèrement heureuse de le voir aussi détendu et lucide. John était décidément un type bien.

-Je vais faire du thé, dit-elle joyeusement en se levant.

Le médecin allait protester mais elle sourit malicieusement.

-N'oubliez pas que c'est la seule chose que je fais correctement, mon garçon.

Il hocha la tête et elle disparut dans la cuisine, chantonnant à voix basse ce qui semblait être une vieille chanson d'amour. John se tourna vers Sherlock, toujours debout à la fenêtre.

-Je suis sûr que le violon t'a manqué.

-Oui, admit-il.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, au lieu d'attendre que ton frère me le donne.

-Je savais qu'il finirait par le faire, il sait que j'y tiens et c'est tout à fait son genre d'espérer que combler mon manque matériel peut _aussi_ combler mon manque affectif. Quel crétin.

Sherlock appuya ses mots d'un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux et John ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était visiblement en froid avec Mycroft, et sans doute depuis longtemps, et si le médecin n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fouille dans son passé et entre chez lui par effraction, il connaissait suffisamment les complexités des relations fraternelles pour savoir que tout n'était pas simple.

-Le violon, c'est aussi un aspect de ton… génie ?

C'était encore une facette de Sherlock avait laquelle il avait du mal. Le fait qu'il n'en ait pour l'instant aucune preuve – à part l'intelligence certaine qui luisait dans ses yeux gris – y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

-Oui, je présume. J'ai appris très vite.

Sherlock ne précisa pas, arrachant un sourire narquois au médecin.

-Est-ce que tu comptes sérieusement me parler de toi un jour ?

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil et vint s'asseoir face à lui, posant délicatement son violon et son archet sur la table basse

-Bien sûr, dit-il franchement. Je sais que tu te poses des questions sur moi, et je le comprends, mais pas aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

Il y eut un bref silence un peu gêné, puis John ajouta :

-Fais-moi un signe quand tu seras prêt.

Sherlock sourit faiblement et John se sentit ridicule. Évidemment qu'il allait le savoir quand il serait prêt à parler, ils vivaient ensemble – et _dormaient_ dans le même lit, bon sang – et il n'avait pas envie que ça change. Mrs. Hudson revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle versa l'eau chaude sans rien dire, se rassit et sourit à Sherlock.

-Vous êtes rayonnant, mon garçon. Je suis vraiment fière de vous.

L'ex-junkie hocha la tête en réponse et John songea que _rayonnant_ était légèrement exagéré. Il lui manquait encore six ou huit kilos, au minimum.

-Tout va bien au centre ? demanda-t-il finalement, puisque que c'était malgré tout la première question qui lui était venue en tête quand il avait vu Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, comme d'habitude. Quelques bagarres, des nouveaux patients, des ennuis avec la police et beaucoup de paperasse pour Sarah – est-ce que c'est toujours elle qui s'en occupe, d'ailleurs ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui râle le moins. Babeth peste toujours dès qu'il faut signer le moindre bout de papier et moi je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Par conséquent, il a été décidé que c'était à Sarah d'être tout en haut de la hiérarchie.

La vieille dame acquiesça. Le thé infusait lentement dans les tasses et une odeur sucrée de bergamote monta dans l'air.

-Darren m'a demandé de vous dire que Carol avait reçue les résultats de ses tests. C'est lui qui m'a amené – un charmant garçon, vraiment, très courtois.

-Alors ?

-Tout est négatif, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit aussi, soulagé d'un poids. Sherlock ne dit pas un mot mais il semblait aussi un peu rassuré.

-Est-ce que le nom de _Fred_ vous dit quelque chose ? reprit-elle.

-Heu, non. C'est un patient ?

Mrs. Hudson eut un hochement de tête négatif.

-La psy a mentionné un Fred, hier, mais elle a esquivé quand je lui ai demandé qui il était.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Solveig n'aimerait pas ça. Elle a toujours été très secrète sur sa vie privée, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais elle semblait un peu déçue.

-Je vais m'en tenir là, alors.

* * *

Le bavardage de Mrs. Hudson les occupa une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et John fut ravi de la raccompagner. Elle descendait les escaliers du hall devant lui, sa silhouette fragile se découpant dans la lumière qui venait de la porte d'entrée. John se demanda quelle vie elle avait eu avant le centre, combien d'hommes elle avait épousés – jusque là, elle en avait mentionné trois – et si elle regrettait sa jeunesse.

Mrs. Hudson parlait assez peu d'elle, finalement, et il ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet.

La vieille dame se tourna vers et sourit comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une lueur douce et éthérée.

-Vous semblez avoir rajeuni de dix ans, John, dit-elle. Je pensais que ce sevrage avec Sherlock serait un moment difficile, mais en fait, vous allez l'air plus beau et épanoui que jamais.

Le médecin détourna le regard, gêné.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez à propos de Sherlock et moi, mais c'est complètement faux.

-Oh, mon chéri, je ne pensais à rien de sexuel. Mais vous vous êtes trouvé.

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure ému et John ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Je crois que nous avons tous quelqu'un qui nous attend quelque part, une personne qui voit en nous ce que nous sommes vraiment et qui peut nous rendre heureux. Et vous avez trouvé cette personne, John, et peut-être que vous n'êtes pas encore incapable de vous rendre compte, mais ça viendra, j'en suis certaine. Un jour, vous pourrez mesure combien votre vie a changé avec Sherlock, combien elle est devenue meilleure. Et il en fera autant.

-…Vous êtes une inconditionnelle romantique, Mrs. Hudson, répondit-il un peu maladroitement.

Elle sourit d'un air entendu.

-Vous voyez parfaitement bien où je veux en venir.

John lui tint la porte et elle tapota gentiment son bras pour le remercier.

-Darren vient vous chercher ?

-Non, je m'en voudrais de réquisitionner une nouvelle fois la camionnette du centre. Je vais rentrer en métro.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il en adoptant son air inquiet.

Mrs. Hudson leva les yeux au ciel.

-Wilfried m'a offert un teaser.

-Oh, je vois. C'est une bonne idée, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Je ne suis pas une de ses pauvres vieilles dames qui se font voler leurs sacs à main, jeune homme, dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

-Bonne soirée, Mrs. Hudson, et merci pour le thé.

* * *

John lisait distraitement, assis sur le canapé avec Sherlock – les jambes de l'ex-junkie sur l'accoudoir et sa tête posée sur ses cuisses, ses boucles brunes effleurant le bas de son pull. Il tournait et retournait le rubik's cube dans tous les sens, marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles au sujet d'axes et de possibilités. John se retenait de passer une main dans ses cheveux, parce que la situation lui semblait déjà assez bizarre comme ça.

Mais quelque part, il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise et à sa place.

Sherlock finit par jeter le rubik's cube à travers le salon et l'objet heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Le médecin leva les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Question stupide. Tu peux aisément comprendre que je viens de lancer ce cube et-

-Tais-toi.

Sherlock s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Je sais que tu es frustré par ce truc et en manque, mais ne commence pas à être désagréable avec moi, dit-il doucement mais fermement. Essaie de te reposer un peu, tu es encore fatigué.

Les yeux gris s'accrochèrent aux siens.

-C'est rare que tu utilises ton autorité.

-Je préfère éviter, en général.

-Pourquoi ?

John soupira.

-C'est parfois utile au centre, certes, sauf qu'on n'est pas au centre, là.

-Je suis plus ou moins ton patient.

-Tu n'es plus mon patient du tout, Sherlock, contredit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors ?

-C'est vraiment important ?

-Je déteste qu'on réponde à une question par une autre question, nota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il va falloir t'y faire, dans ce cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sherlock ferma les yeux, remuant un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement.

* * *

John commanda des nouilles chinoises et ils mangèrent en regardant un feuilleton stupide à la télévision. Quelque chose de familier et terriblement domestique flottait dans l'air et Sherlock se sentit brusquement chez lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, pas même – surtout pas – à l'époque où il vivait à la maison avec ses parents et son frère.

Penser à Mycroft lui rappela qu'il avait toujours son portefeuille.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda John en empilant les boites en carton.

-Rien d'important.

L'ex-junkie leva les yeux en sentant le regard du médecin.

-Quoi ?

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

-Bon sang, John, je vais bien.

-Réponds, s'il te plait, je veux juste savoir, insista-t-il.

Sherlock réfléchit brièvement.

-Calme.

Il n'en avait pas franchement conscience avant de le dire. Pour la première depuis longtemps, il était apaisé, presque serein, comme si tous ses tourments et sa souffrance avaient disparu avec les derniers symptômes du sevrage. L'agonie perpétuelle croupissait encore en lui, et elle ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher, néanmoins il était certain de pouvoir y faire face – en tous cas, durant les moments où elle refluait sourdement et se faisait lointaine, sifflante.

-C'est tout ?

La voix de John n'était pas vraiment inquiète, juste soucieuse et perplexe.

-Ouais.

John sourit légèrement. Il se leva, prit la pile de boites vides et disparut un instant dans la cuisine.

-Je vais me coucher, lança John en passant dans le salon.

-Hm, j'arrive.

Le médecin hocha vaguement la tête et disparut dans le couloir. Sherlock patienta jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre se fermer, se leva et alla fumer une clope à la fenêtre, comme il commençait à avoir l'habitude de le faire quand le manque devenait étouffant. Il resta là un moment, profitant du vent frais sur son visage et du goût du tabac.

Quand le mégot de sa cigarette lui brûla les doigts, il l'écrasa sur le rebord et trouva le portefeuille de Mycroft dans une poche de son trench.

Sherlock le vida entièrement sur la table basse et examina chaque carte, chaque papier et chaque penny. Il ne trouva rien qui lui permettrait de savoir ce qu'était devenu son frère en trois ans, s'il s'était marié ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Il remit tout en place en soupirant de frustration et alla se coucher. Au moins, John ne protesta pas quand il se colla à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en ressentait le besoin.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en étant certain d'avoir rêvé de son adolescence.

* * *

Comme j'ai promis de ne plus dire qu'il ne se passait rien dans ce chapitre, je vous promets juste l'arrivée d'un personnage déjà évoqué et entendu pour la semaine prochaine.


	24. Chapter 24

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

TooruTenshi : merci beaucoup cher lecteur. On verra si Moriarty vient emmerder nos garçons par la suite, je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

_Chapitre 24_

* * *

Harriet Watson n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait facilement. Elle versait souvent quelques larmes au cinéma, ou devant la télé, et son frère pensait qu'elle faisait exprès de regarder des films tristes pour évacuer sa nervosité et sa tristesse sous couvert des émotions qu'on lui vendait. C'était peut-être vrai, elle n'en savait rien.

Mais c'était une habitude et quand Clara finit par la quitter, elle passa de longues heures à pleurnicher devant Titanic.

Harry allait changer de DVD quand John l'avait appelée. Elle était avachie sur son canapé, enveloppée dans une couverture et vêtue d'un vieux t-shirt, un paquet de mouchoirs posé sur le sol – _Je viens te voir dans deux jours, sois sage et ne regarde pas de films tristes, petite sœur stupide_, avait-il dit avant de raccrocher, et Harry s'était sentie jeune et idiote.

Elle savait que John adorait Clara, et elle avait cru qu'il rejetterait la responsabilité de cette rupture sur elle. Mais non. Son frère pouvait être surprenant, parfois. Elle avait aimé ça, sentir qu'il voulait la protéger et qu'il était de son côté, qu'il la _préférait_ à Clara pourtant mille fois plus belle et brillante et compréhensive.

Harry avait toujours été jalouse des amis de son frère. C'était en parti pour ça qu'elle détestait le centre. Elle avait l'impression que John aimait plus ses junkies et ses clochards qu'elle, ce qui était bête et irréfléchi, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors en se levant de son canapé, son téléphone toujours à la main, elle avait souri pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Le jour où John devait passer, elle s'était douchée, avait soigneusement coiffé ses cheveux et avait mis un peu de couleur sur ses paupières. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir taille haute, et elle s'interdit de penser que Clara adorait cette tenue. Quand John arriva, il était dix heures passées et elle ouvrit la porte en tentant de cacher son soulagement. Il était accompagné mais sur le moment, elle ne le remarqua qu'à peine.

-Harry.

-Frérot.

Il sourit franchement et la prit dans ses bras, et Harry ne refoula pas le sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahit. John déposa un baiser sur son front quand ils se séparent, puis il indiqua le type juste derrière-lui.

-Sherlock, mon colocataire. C'est tout récent et je n'ai pas encore l'occasion de te parler de lui, mais avant que tu ne le demandes : non, on ne couche pas ensemble.

Harry esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Tu me connais trop bien. Dommage, j'en ai marre d'être la seule homo de la famille.

John leva les yeux au ciel mais elle l'ignora, examinant attentivement l'inconnu. Il était grand, ce qui était encore plus évident à côté de son frère, mince et enveloppé dans un trench gris plutôt classe. Séduisant à sa manière, mais avec un air étrange et quasi extraterrestre qui n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Harry. Néanmoins elle fut captivée par ses yeux, si gris et si intenses.

-Alors c'est vous, la petite sœur lesbienne. John m'a parlé de vous.

Harry sourit au timbre rauque et sexy de sa voix.

-En bien ou en mal ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-En bien, intervint John. Il aura tout le loisir de voir le mal par lui-même.

-Comme c'est charmant de ta part, répliqua-t-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Vivre avec une artiste aussi douée que Clara avait donné une touche exotique et chaleureuse à son appartement, et malgré les souvenirs que lui évoquaient chaque meuble, chaque tableau, elle n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde.

-Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

-Café, merci, répondit John. Clara a laissé ses affaires ?

Harry grimaça légèrement et leur tourna le dos pour réchauffer le fond de la cafetière. Le côté direct de son frère était une chose qu'elle appréciait peu.

-Non, elle a pris ses fringues et d'autres trucs dont elle avait besoin. Il n'y a que son bureau qu'elle n'a pas encore complètement vidé.

-C'est définitif, alors ?

-Elle n'a pas rappelé, en tous cas, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Harry servit deux tasses de café et les posa sur la table de la cuisine. Sherlock avait retiré son trench et elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son pull. Elle ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, décidant qu'il était trop tôt pour une dispute avec son frère, et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bière. Elle s'assit et se tourna vers John.

-Il est pas un peu tôt, Harry ?

Elle haussa les épaules et décapsula la bouteille.

-Si tu veux que je reste éveillée, il vaut mieux me laisser boire.

-Ah. Tu dors mal, en ce moment ? s'enquit-il avec son habituel air inquiet.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Il avait l'air de poliment s'emmerder et semblait peu intéressé par la conversation, alors elle répondit sincèrement.

-Je n'arrête pas de rêver de papa. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

-C'est pour ça, alors, la cravate ?

-J'ai fouillé quelques cartons chez maman, admit-elle. J'ai retrouvé des vieux disques et les costumes qu'il mettait pour aller à la messe, et ça m'a rappelé que tu adorais cette cravate. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir – franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé après sa mort, tu la méritais plus que moi.

Elle but une gorgée de bière, reposa la bouteille et garda le silence un moment.

-Comment je vais faire, pour le mariage de Zara ? Elle nous a invité toutes les deux, mais on n'a encore prévenu personne.

John haussa les épaules.

-Je peux appeler Clara pour lui demander d'annuler, si tu veux.

-Ouais, ce serait bien, soupira-t-elle. Merci. Tu tenais beaucoup à elle, hein ? Je suis désolée, frérot.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry, je me fiche de Clara.

Et c'était faux, ils le savaient aussi bien que l'autre, néanmoins elle le laissa continuer.

-Ce qui compte, c'est que _toi_ tu ailles mieux. Tu as encore regardé Titanic, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle afficha un sourire contrit.

-Ouais.

-Tu te fais du mal toute seule, idiote, dit-il et toute l'affection dans le ton de sa voix soulagea le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

John prit doucement sa main et lui sourit, regardant son visage aux traits délicats, la courbe de ses lèvres fines, ses yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur. Elle ressemblait toujours à une adolescente. Plus jeune, elle avait été aussi blonde que lui, mais en grandissant ses cheveux avaient foncé et leur ressemblance s'était réduite à leur sourire – même si celui de John rayonnait de patience et de gentillesse alors que celui d'Harry cachait souvent son malaise.

-Je suis là, maintenant. Plus de disputes.

Elle rit un peu et but une gorgée de bière.

-Je doute qu'on tienne longtemps avant de se lancer des assiettes à la figure.

-On peut toujours essayer.

-Tu restes longtemps ?

John lâcha lentement sa main, haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Sherlock.

-Tu ne voulais pas… ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, mais ça peut attendre.

-Moi, je m'en fiche.

-D'accord. On repartira en début d'après-midi, indiqua John.

Harry se demanda si elle avait raté une partie de la conversation.

-Heu, ouais. Pas de problème.

* * *

Sherlock glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et fit claquer son Zippo pour l'allumer. Il tira une bouffée de tabac, ferma brièvement les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. La chambre de Harry sentait le patchouli, le renfermé et l'encens à la vanille. Il avait très vite écarté l'idée de s'asseoir sur le lit et avait tiré un fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Assis là, les jambes repliées contre son torse et les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il fuma distraitement une première cigarette, la faisant lentement rouler entre ses lèvres comme le bâton d'une sucette.

Sherlock se souvint que quand il était gosse, il adorait le sucre. Il passait son temps à grignoter des bonbons, caché dans les herbes hautes du jardin. Plus tard, en y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il aurait pu y voir le signe qu'il allait se droguer. Les confiseries étaient pour lui une sorte d'addiction, mais ce ne fut plus suffisant quand il grandit. D'où le LSD et l'héro, peut-être.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Si les choses étaient aussi simples, beaucoup de souffrance aurait pu être épargnée. Alors pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il s'autorisa à penser à son passé – il était lucide, le manque était vague et éthéré et John était en bas, occupé avec sa sœur. Fermant les yeux, Sherlock soupira et se laissa couler.

_Il avait onze ans quand il comprit que sa mère trompait son père avec son prof de gym. Elle dégageait une légère odeur de déodorant masculin, et il y avait des égratignures sur ses genoux qui ressemblaient à celles qu'avait eu Mycroft quand il était tombé sur le revêtement en plastique de la salle de sport du collège. Puis il avait trouvé des fibres correspondant à une de ses robes sur la veste de son prof. Personne ne le savait à part lui et il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire à quelqu'un._

_Alors il garda ça pour lui._

_Très vite, il remarqua que sa mère couchait avec d'autres hommes. Il y avait le type de la piscine, un mec qu'elle avait rencontré au restaurant et le voisin d'en face. La détester lui devint alors très facile. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père, parce qu'il admirait son père parce qu'il était fort, grand et courageux et qu'il lui avait appris les mathématiques et la physique._

_Son père était ingénieur et c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais pas autant que Mycroft et encore moins que Sherlock. Lui, il était le plus brillant de la famille. Il avait appris à lire et à compter très vite, il excellait au violon et il était plus observateur que n'importe qui. Un vrai génie. Il avait fait des tests et tout le monde avait été impressionné. Mais on l'avait aussi mis à l'écart, comme un paria. La différence n'était pas _bien_, avait-il appris encore plus vite que le reste. Et ça faisait mal._

_Puis tout devint ennuyeux. Les gens, dont il connaissait chaque secret. Les jeux, qu'il gagnait toujours de toute façon. L'école, où il n'avait rien à découvrir._

_Mais au début, Mycroft avait été avec lui, le seul capable de le comprendre même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien._

_Mais Mycroft était parti – Mycroft l'avait trahi – et après tout s'était écroulé._

Sherlock eut envie de pleurer en rouvrant les yeux. Toute cette merde était loin derrière-lui, maintenant. Mais il avait à nouveau l'impression d'être ce gamin trop brillant dans ce monde trop cruel, et ce sentiment lui était insupportable. Il eut envie de descendre pour retrouver John mais il se traita mentalement d'abruti et resta là.

Il avait presque trente ans, il n'était plus un gosse et John avait d'autres choses en tête. Tant pis si le poids de la solitude l'écrasait.

* * *

Harry était décidée à appeler Clara pour mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois quand John annonça qu'ils partaient. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il fallait le faire, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Sur le pas de la porte, elle embrassa son frère sur la joue.

-Merci d'être passé.

-C'est normal, enfin. Prends soin de toi et appelle-moi si tu veux.

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est noté, frérot.

-Tu vas trouver quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr, dit-il doucement.

_Personne ne compte à part Clara_, songea-t-elle amèrement mais elle sourit. John déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur son front.

-Tu es parfaite comme tu es, ne change rien, ajouta-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas et leur adressa un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

* * *

John attendit qu'ils soient dans le métro pour se tourner vers Sherlock. L'ex-junkie n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était revenu pour le déjeuner et ses yeux gris s'étaient perdus dans le vague. Il s'était assis près de la vitre et le médecin était resté debout pour laisser sa place à une femme enceinte, si bien qu'il se pencha un peu vers lui pour lui parler.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix était légèrement couverte par le marmonnement indistinct du métro. Sherlock leva la tête.

-Oui.

-Menteur, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le regard de l'ex-junkie s'accrocha au sien.

-Tu aurais dû être là depuis le début, murmura-t-il faiblement. Toi, tu ne m'aurais jamais abandonné.

John soupira et prit sa main, la serrant brièvement en ignorant les gens autour d'eux.

-Je sais, mais parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme on l'aurait espéré. Parle-moi, Sherlock. Parle-moi de toi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu me fais confiance, oui ou merde ?

L'ex-junkie affichait une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue, un mélange de souffrance et de doutes, plus sincère et profonde qu'avant le sevrage.

-Oui, croassa-t-il en serrant sa main un peu trop fort. Mais laisse-moi du temps.

-D'accord. N'oublie pas que je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul, Sherlock. Tu ne le seras plus.

-Je sais.

John se pencha encore pour embrasser son front, comme il l'avait fait avec sa sœur. Il passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, repoussant les mèches qui gênaient ses yeux, juste pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait nulle part, qu'il s'occupait de lui.

* * *

Ouais, je sais, c'est pas joyeux.


	25. Chapter 25

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Jun-Fuu : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette fic fasse partie de cette catégorie. Les amitiés chelous, y'a rien de plus cool. Et rassure-toi, on attend tous désespérément la saison 3. Ruize, ma grande, un seul mot : thanks.

* * *

_Chapitre 25_

* * *

Carol sortait d'une séance avec la psy quand elle aperçut Sherlock. Elle lui sourit largement, courut presque vers lui et claqua un baiser sur sa joue, juste au-dessous de sa pommette saillante. Il arqua un sourcil avec son dédain habituel mais ne protesta pas.

-Le sevrage s'est bien passé ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle se dit que c'était une question stupide. L'ex-junkie était visiblement en meilleur état, son regard lucide et son allure plus assurée.

-Ouais, ça a été. Tu as eu tes résultats d'analyse, alors ?

Carol se figea et Sherlock se gifla mentalement.

-John t'a dit, alors ?

-Oui, dit-il simplement.

Pas de _je suis désolé_, _c'est terrible_ ou _ça va aller mieux avec le temps_. Et bizarrement, elle préféra son silence à ces phrases toutes faites, qu'elle savait souvent fausses et hypocrites – non ça ne va _pas_ aller mieux.

-C'est pas grave, peu importe, répondit-elle lentement. Je suis un peu rassurée, maintenant. J'avais peur de…

-De ne pas pouvoir t'occuper du gosse ?

-Ouais.

Tim était ce qui l'empêchait de couler. Elle l'aimait, bien sûr, mais elle se rattachait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-En tous cas, je suis contente pour toi.

C'était sincère et Sherlock le savait. Il esquissa un vague sourire.

-Merci.

Carol sourit aussi.

-Il faut que j'y aille. John est venu ?

-Il est avec la femme blonde, je crois.

-Sarah ? proposa-t-elle.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai retenu son nom ?

-Tu as bien retenu le mien.

-Hm.

Carol ouvrit la bouche, la referma et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu l'as bien retenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit un peu, un rire spontané et franc qu'elle adora.

-Oui, Carol.

-C'est sympa de ta part, merci. Et au fait, commença-t-elle doucement, ce n'est pas mon nom complet.

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

-C'est Carolyn. Mais garde ça pour toi, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème. Mais pourquoi me le dire ?

Elle haussa les épaules, hésitante.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas mentir.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et elle s'éloigna, ses cheveux bruns balayant ses épaules. Elle avait l'air si fragile de dos – quand ses yeux sombres ne pouvaient pas défier quiconque de venir lui chercher des noises – sa silhouette délicate et vulnérable. Sherlock se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Il n'était pas gentil comme John, et sa voix grave et rauque ne pourrait jamais prendre ce ton tout-va-bien-je-suis-là du médecin. Mais en marchant dans les couloirs du centre, l'idée lui vint.

Il allait retrouver le salopard qui l'avait violée.

* * *

John avait échangé quelques banalités avec Sarah avant que la jeune femme ne finisse par poser la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

-Il n'y a rien de particulier entre Sherlock et toi ?

Le médecin soupira.

-Non. On est ami, c'est tout.

-Je me posais juste la question. Après tout, il vit chez toi, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

John sourit mais il avait l'air un peu désabusé.

-Ce n'est parce qu'on partage un appartement qu'on couche ensemble, Sarah. Le sevrage s'est assez bien passé et je l'héberge le temps qu'il trouve un job, qu'il puisse recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Il s'abstint de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que Sherlock parte, et qu'il en venait presque à souhaiter que l'ex-junkie ne puisse jamais trouver de travail. C'était mesquin et égoïste, il le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Imaginer sa vie sans Sherlock lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas seul avec lui.

-Enfin, peu importe. Tu as l'air en forme, nota-t-elle distraitement.

-Greg est passé pendant le sevrage.

-Oh. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû-

-Sarah, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, au contraire, coupa-t-il doucement. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de le voir. Merci.

Elle rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, l'idée venait de Greg.

-Pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Le sourire de John était éblouissant et Sarah oublia sa jalousie. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle avait encore une chance avec lui, que Sherlock pouvait être un obstacle. Tout ce qui comptait était le bonheur de John et tant pis si ce n'était pas elle qui lui apportait.

-De rien.

Elle allait reprendre une conversation plus simple quand Solveig entra dans le bureau. La psy était vêtue d'une chemise en lin sur un pantalon en cuir rouge, et John songea que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que ses pulls aux motifs ringards. Elle affichait néanmoins une expression grave et ses yeux en amande brillaient d'une lueur un peu triste. Elle sourit en voyant le médecin, un sourire factice qui ne dégageait aucune joie.

-John, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va.

-Toujours aussi bavard, hein. Tout s'est bien passé avec Sherlock ?

-Plutôt bien, oui.

Solveig posa les dossiers sur le bureau de Sarah.

-Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage de gâcher mon CV. Mrs. Hudson est passée vous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, hier, répondit-il en se souvenant brièvement de ce Fred que Solveig avait évoqué. Je n'ai pas encore vu Carol, elle va bien ?

-Son état s'améliore mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Cette petite risque de garder des séquelles psychologiques toute sa vie.

John soupira, mais la psy sourit à nouveau, plus sincèrement cette fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tant qu'elle continuera à me parler, elle pourra gérer.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle.

-Je fais mon job, mon chou. Rien de plus.

John acquiesça et resta encore un moment à discuter avec elles, puis il s'excusa et sortit. Il se sentait plus léger, temporairement débarrassé du souvenir de l'expression douloureuse de Sherlock.

* * *

John rencontra Carol dans le couloir. La jeune femme tenait Tim dans ses bras, et elle soupira doucement en avançant vers le médecin.

-Toi aussi, tu es superbe. Vous étiez vraiment chez toi ou en vacances à Brighton ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sourit à Tim.

-Non, le temps était trop mauvais pour ça. Tu as vu Sherlock ?

-Juste à l'instant. Il est vraiment gentil, dans le fond.

-Je sais. Tu as une idée d'où il a pu aller ?

Carol sourit.

-Pas la moindre, admit-elle. Tu reviens bientôt ?

-D'ici après-demain, je pense.

John n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose, Xander venait vers lui et tenait un dossier qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

-Bonjour, John. Navré de te sauter dessus comme ça. Le type est arrivé la semaine dernière suite à une overdose, c'est l'hôpital qui nous l'a envoyé. Il s'appelle Yann et refuse de parler avec la psy. Un cas difficile.

-Je vais m'en occuper, bien sûr, mais je suis encore en congé pour le moment, dit-il en prenant néanmoins le dossier.

Xander hocha la tête.

-Je suis au courant, mon vieux, mais tu es le seul qui peut négocier avec ce gosse. Je te demande juste un quart d'heure, le temps de le faire sortir des toilettes.

-Bon sang, est-ce que tu peux être plus explicite ?

-Il s'y est enfermé il y a bien une heure et on s'est tous relayé pour le faire sortir.

-Même Solveig ?

-Même Solveig, confirma-t-il avec amertume. Elle a fini par dire de lui laisser du temps, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser ce gosse là-bas. S'il parvient à se tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Xander ne termina pas sa phrase, regrettant d'être allé aussi loin. Il n'avait pas oublié l'état dans lequel John avait fini après le suicide de la gamine des douches.

-Désolé, mon vieux, dit-il rapidement en posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est bon, ça va. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Carol.

-Navré, je repasserais te voir après.

-Pas de problème, vas-y. Tu m'accompagnes au dortoir, Xander ?

-Bien sûr.

Le médecin adressa un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement à John, puis s'éloigna dans le couloir avec Carol.

* * *

John trouva Sherlock juste avant d'arriver aux toilettes, et il sourit en voyant sa mine agacée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai voulu sortir pour fumer une clope et la fille de l'accueil a menacé d'appeler les flics. Elle m'appelle toujours _l'homme qui ne doit pas franchir la porte_. Je crois qu'elle se fout de ma gueule.

-J'aime bien ce surnom, moi. J'irais parler à Babeth plus tard, mais pour le moment j'ai un cas extrême sur les bras.

-Où ça ?

-Les toilettes pour hommes. Lis ce truc pour moi, s'il te plait, ce dossier est tellement épais que ça va me prendre une demie heure, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant. J'ai confiance en toi pour trouver les informations utiles, génie.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire narquois mais commença à feuilleter le dossier. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des toilettes et John s'arrêta en soupirant.

-Yann ? appela-t-il d'une voix patiente et tranquille.

Il y eut du bruit dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un se levait brusquement.

-Dégage.

La voix était jeune et hargneuse, un mélange que John avait appris à reconnaître.

-Je suis médecin et je m'appelle John. Je ne vais rien te demander de faire, d'accord ? Je veux juste discuter avec toi.

-Dégage, répéta-t-il sourdement.

Sherlock tira sur la manche de son pull et arqua un sourcil.

-Ses parents l'ont jeté à la rue quand ils ont appris qu'il était gay, murmura-t-il.

-Merde.

-Il a commencé à se droguer il y a quelques mois. Payait ses doses en volant. Overdose de cocaïne la semaine dernière, dit-il platement, mais John devina une certaine compassion blasée dans son regard. L'histoire classique.

-Merci.

John se racla la gorge et reprit plus haut pour que Yann l'entende.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé ici ?

-…Je veux pas être au centre. J'ai rien demandé.

-Ce sont les médecins de l'hôpital qui t'ont envoyé chez nous ? s'enquit-il.

-Ouais.

La colère dans sa voix était légèrement atténuée. Sherlock observa John avec une certaine admiration – il était doué pour mettre les gens en confiance, et il sut aussitôt que Yann aussi allait se faire avoir, tout comme l'ex-junkie lui-même.

-Quel effet ça t'a fait ?

Yann ne répondit pas immédiatement, alors John reprit.

-Est-ce que ça t'a mis en colère ? Tu as eu peur ?

-La deuxième.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, ici, Yann. Tu es en sécurité.

Le gosse éclata d'un rire amer.

-Et le mec qui m'a tabassé hier ?

-Oh, Kurt, c'est ça ?

Il renifla.

-Ouais. Quel connard.

-Là-dessus, tu as complètement raison, répondit John avec un léger sourire. Kurt est un sale type, c'est sûr. Mais est-ce que tu connais le nom de médecin qui ait intervenu pour te protéger ?

Yann laissa passer un silence.

-Nan.

-Xander. C'est un nom original, je te l'accorde. S'il n'avait été là, tu aurais été sérieusement blessé. Si tu avais été dans la rue, et que quelqu'un comme Kurt t'avait agressé, tu aurais peut-être un bras cassé, ou pire. Mais ici, au centre, les médecins ne craignent pas d'intervenir.

-…C'est vrai.

Toute trace de hargne avait disparue de sa voix, remplacée par une forme de curiosité.

-Quel âge as-tu, Yann ?

-Dix-neuf ans.

-Tu es encore très jeune. Tu peux changer radicalement de vie, tu sais. Partir très loin de Londres, à l'étranger, même. Là où tu pourras faire ce que tu veux sans personne pour te juger. On s'en fiche, de tes parents. Tu ne dois penser qu'à toi et à toi seul, et tant pis pour eux.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis John entendit le verrou de la porte se débloquer et entra dans les toilettes. Yann était un jeune homme grand et mince, habillé en jean et t-shirt comme tous les gosses de son âge. Il avait de courts cheveux roux qui prenaient une teinte cuivrée sous la lumière des néons et un visage aux traits secs. John s'approcha lentement, souriant.

-Et si on commençait par te présenter aux autres patients ?

Yann hocha vivement la tête, des larmes dans ses grands yeux verts rivés sur le carrelage.

-Je serais dans le couloir quand tu te sentiras prêt.

-Merci, murmura-t-il faiblement.

John sortit, parvint à ignorer le bruit de ses pleurs et coula un regard vers Sherlock, resté dans le couloir.

-C'est comme si tu nous hypnotisais, dit-il, perplexe.

John haussa les épaules.

-Je me montre compréhensif, c'est tout.

-C'est un putain de don que tu as, John, contredit-il en secouant la tête sur le côté. Tu m'as sauvé comme tu as sauvé tous les autres avant moi.

-Non, pas tous, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

-Si.

Le médecin allait protester mais Sherlock lui adressa un regard sombre.

-Tais-toi. Je te dirais tout quand on sera rentré, parce que je sais que c'est important pour toi.

-Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu n'es pas obligé, Sherlock.

-Tu mérites de savoir quel genre de type je suis vraiment. Je tiens à être complètement honnête avec toi.

John soupira doucement.

-Bon, d'accord.

L'ex-junkie allait ajouter quelque chose quand Sarah apparut brusquement dans le couloir, haletante.

-La morgue vient d'appeler, annonça-t-elle abruptement.

-Quoi ?

-Après le départ d'Ida, j'ai lancé la procédure habituelle, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle inspira profondément puis ajouta, sa voix douce réduite à un murmure :

-Ils pensent qu'ils l'ont retrouvée et ils veulent qu'on identifie le corps pour confirmer ou non.

* * *

**.**

A la semaine prochaine, mes chéris.


	26. Chapter 26

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Oui, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde et je m'en excuse platement - trop de devoirs, de trucs à faire. Je m'en occuperais dès que possible, promis.

Merci beaucoup Tristana, mais n'en attends pas trop au niveau du "Johnlock", tout le monde garde ses vêtements. Ruize, je vais finir par écrire un poème à ta gloire.

* * *

_Chapitre 26_

* * *

Molly Hooper monta les escaliers dans un équilibre instable, tenant sa tasse de café dans une main et une pochette cartonnée dans l'autre, son sac en bandoulière terriblement lourd dans son dos. Elle soupira en atteignant la dernière marche et faillit tout laisser tomber en entendant une voix derrière-elle.

-Je peux vous aider ?

La jeune légiste se retourna et se détendit en reconnaissant l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Oh, c'est vous, monsieur.

-Donnez-moi ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Greg prit la pochette cartonnée et sa tasse de café avant de monter les dernières marches.

-Merci. Vous êtes venu voir un corps ?

-Oui, mais pas dans le cadre d'une enquête. L'adolescente inconnue qui est arrivée ce matin est bien sur votre liste ?

Molly arriva à sa hauteur et fronça les sourcils.

-Heu, oui. Mais je n'ai pas encore fait l'autopsie, je peux juste vous donner l'heure approximative du décès et-

-C'est pour une identification. Il se peut qu'elle soit la patiente d'un ami médecin.

Elle hocha la tête et indiqua le couloir d'un vague geste de la main.

-Ils ont dû la mettre dans la deuxième salle, je vais voir ça.

-Bien, je vous accompagne.

Molly acquiesça, remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et traversa le couloir, ses talons plats claquant sur le carrelage. L'ombre de Greg se superposait à la sienne, plus grande et plus carrée. Elle aimait bien l'inspecteur, il était plutôt gentil et avait quelque chose de paternel qui la rassurait.

Elle fut légèrement éblouie en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

La pièce était grande, presque vide et entièrement blanche. La peinture sur les murs avait été refaite récemment et Molly sentait encore l'odeur agressive qui s'en dégageait, couvrant celle du désinfectant industriel et du plastique. La lumière crue des néons rendait l'endroit plus froid encore, et la légiste n'aimait pas le teint maladif qu'elle lui donnait. Molly retira son sac et le posa sur son bureau, au milieu des dossiers et des boites de Pétri.

-Le numéro du casier est dans la pochette.

Greg l'ouvrit, tournant quelques pages avant de trouver.

-Neuf, lut-il.

-Merci.

Molly accrocha son manteau au dossier de la chaise et enfila sa blouse blanche, remettant en ordre ses cheveux bruns. Elle tira la poignée du casier sans la moindre difficulté malgré sa silhouette ténue avant de couler un regard hésitant vers Greg.

-On va attendre John.

-D'accord.

L'inspecteur ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme et Molly se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant si elle pouvait dire quelque chose pour briser le silence pesant. Elle ne trouva rien, soupira discrètement et se résigna à attendre.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la morgue se fit sans un mot, et l'air de la camionnette du centre paraissait presque alourdi. Darren resta concentré sur la route et Sarah garda la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant son visage. Il l'entendit soupirer, une ou deux fois, et il ne sut jamais si c'était de fatigue, de lassitude ou de chagrin. Peut-être tout. Peut-être autre chose encore.

Derrière eux, John regardait par la fenêtre, l'expression impassible et indéchiffrable. Sherlock ne le lâchait pas des yeux, notant le léger tremblement de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il se contentait de le fixer, sachant que John finirait par s'en rendre compte, mais quand il lui parla enfin ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. John leva la tête et murmura, d'une voix si faible qu'il ne fut pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Si c'est Ida, demande à Sarah d'appeler la psy.

Sherlock acquiesça. Darren leur souhaita _bonne chance_ et aucun d'eux ne sut comment réagir. L'ex-junkie descendit de la camionnette, adressa un bref hochement de tête à Sarah qui semblait encore plus nerveuse que lui et elle lui répondit par un maigre sourire.

-Reste avec lui, il a besoin de toi, dit-elle tout bas.

-Je sais.

John était déjà entré dans le bâtiment et Sherlock s'empressa de le suivre, vaguement conscient d'être suivi par la femme médecin. Les couloirs étaient larges et blancs et _interminables_. Il leur fallut un siècle pour monter les escaliers, trouver la salle et rejoindre Greg Lestrade – il les avait prévenu qu'il viendrait, mais John parut presque surpris de le voir. Le légiste était une jeune femme brune aux yeux doux, et elle tendit les mains au-dessus du drap qui recouvrait le corps.

-Allez-y, dit John.

Ses doigts aux ongles vernis de rose soulevèrent le tissu jusqu'aux clavicules et Sherlock arrêta de respirer. L'adolescente avait des cheveux sales qui faisaient un halo noir autour de son visage blanc et figé, ses yeux étaient clos et une large plaie mal cicatrisée barrait sa joue, partant de sa lèvre à sa tempe. Il y avait un hématome violacé et assez moche de l'autre côté de sa tête, au niveau de son œil.

-Elle a des égratignures sur les mains et des traces de coup sur l'abdomen, énonça platement Molly. Elle s'est visiblement battue, quelqu'un l'a poussée et elle est tombée. La mort est due à une hémorragie interne.

Sherlock reprit son souffle et osa enfin regarder John à ses côtés. Son visage exprimait le vide absolu, le néant. L'ex-junkie songea que c'était plus terrifiant qu'une crise de larmes ou un cri de douleur. Il prit brusquement sa main, sans réfléchir, et la serra fort quand John prit la parole.

-C'est elle. C'est Ida.

Greg soupira derrière eux et Sarah gémit. Molly allait rabattre le drap mais John ajouta, le ton atone mais ferme :

-Non. Laissez.

La légiste baissa les bras. Il y eut un court instant qui s'étira éternellement, puis John se pencha au-dessus d'Ida et déposa un baiser sur son front, écartant délicatement les mèches collées à son front par le sang séché.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé faire plus pour toi.

Il se redressa, soupira vaguement et commença à rabattre lui-même le drap de sa main libre, sans lâcher celle de Sherlock. L'ex-junkie l'aida et lissa les plis du tissu.

John resta encore un moment à contempler la forme sous le drap, puis il se retourna et sortit, ses ongles plantés dans la peau de l'ex-junkie. Sherlock sentit un fin filet de sang couler le long de ses doigts. Il se dit qu'il allait avoir des cicatrices. Il se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il se dit que ça faisait mal. Il se dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Ida n'allait plus jamais avoir mal, elle. Mais ça, ce n'était pas grave. C'était horrible. _Horrible_.

* * *

En sortant de la morgue, Sarah avait appelé Solveig et la psy les attendait quand ils arrivèrent au centre. Elle demanda à parler à John en privé, et le médecin acquiesça. Sauf qu'il ne lâcha pas la main de Sherlock. La psy ne fit aucun commentaire et ils s'assirent tous les trois dans son bureau. Elle posa la première question, sur un ton doux et très professionnel.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti, John ?

Le médecin inspira et les mots coulèrent de ses lèvres comme du miel.

-La douleur. La frustration. La déception. La colère. Le chagrin.

-Contre qui étais-tu en colère ?

-Contre moi, répondit-il aussitôt.

Solveig hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur son bureau. Elle ne joua pas avec un stylo, n'inscrivit rien dans son carnet bleu et son regard indiqua à Sherlock qu'elle prenait sur elle pour faire son job, pour aider John alors qu'elle-même était bouleversée. Il se jura de la remercier plus tard.

-Pourquoi ? reprit-elle.

-J'étais été incapable de la protéger, comme d'habitude. Je l'ai laissée partir. Je l'ai laissée _mourir_.

Sherlock se crispa. La voix de John n'était que rage et rancœur, méconnaissable pour l'ex-junkie.

-Tu penses qu'elle est morte par ta faute ?

Il rit, amèrement.

-Je ne pense pas, c'est le cas.

-Ida était déjà instable, c'était une adolescente fragile et elle souffrait de sa dépendance à l'alcool, commença-t-elle. Tu n'es pas responsable…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, soupira bruyamment et quand elle leva les yeux vers John, Sherlock vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Je ne comprends pas, John, ça ne sert à rien de commencer aussi rapidement. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher, je ne sais pas, fais ce que tu veux mais sors d'ici, dit-elle avec une lassitude croissante. Je ne peux rien pour toi quand tu es comme ça, tu le sais très bien. Rentre chez toi.

Sherlock vit qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer – et sans doute pas de la manière patiente et gentille et habituelle, parce que rien dans cette situation n'était habituel.

-On y va, John, intervint-il, et il serra plus encore sa main.

L'ex-junkie se leva sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et lança un regard reconnaissant à Solveig.

-Merci quand même.

Elle haussa les épaules et renifla, une larme coulant déjà sur sa joue. Sherlock sortit du bureau, tirant John derrière-lui, et il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre la camionnette de Darren. Le retour avait été tendu, mais au moins John n'avait pas lâché sa main. C'était ce que se disait l'ex-junkie pour tenter de se rassurer alors que le médecin entrait dans son appartement.

Il craqua dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Ce fut d'abord les cris, les protestations, et il insulta presque Sherlock quand il lui dit de se calmer. Puis les pleurs, les sanglots saccadés et entrecoupés de paroles incohérentes. Ils finirent allongés sur le canapé, John couché sur le dos et Sherlock avachi sur lui, sa main tenant toujours la sienne malgré la douleur et le sang qui séchait. Il se passa au moins une heure avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

Les premiers mots de John furent pour Ida.

-Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Sherlock se redressa un peu, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ses boucles brunes chatouillèrent la joue du médecin et il sentit son autre main dans ses cheveux, légère et tremblante.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, John.

-C'est faux. J'aurais pu-

-Arrête, coupa-t-il avec douceur. Elle savait qu'elle allait finir comme ça. Elle est partie quand même et je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu fais toujours de ton mieux mais parfois ça ne suffit pas – tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Mycroft, non ? Parfois, tes patients meurent.

John ne dit rien alors Sherlock leva la tête et encra ses yeux dans les siens, encore rougis par les larmes.

-Mais regarde-moi. Je suis vivant. Grâce à toi et à toi seul, John. Tu m'as sauvé.

-Tu as pris cette décision par toi-même.

-Parce que tu étais là, contredit-il. Je serais toujours dans la rue, sans toi. Peut-être même allongé à côté d'Ida.

John frissonna et Sherlock se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. C'est tout.

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans son cou, soupira doucement et sentit la main de John descendre de ses cheveux à son dos pour enlacer sa taille_._

-Je sais, dit-il, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dénué de toute émotion.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de demander, se rappelant ce truc de psy que John lui avait déjà fait subir :

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-On devrait en parler. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'appeler Solveig, pour en parler.

-Ouais.

John inspira profondément et Sherlock sentit sa nervosité.

-Tu sais très bien ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense de toi, John, dit-il en s'efforçant d'être rassurant.

Ça sembla fonctionner puisque le médecin se détendit un peu.

-…Il y en a eu un quand j'ai commencé à travailler au centre – un clochard qui s'était pris une balle et qui refusait d'aller à l'hôpital. Après, des bagarres qui se sont mal terminées. Une overdose. Quand ce genre de choses arrive, tout le monde dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le prévoir, qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer. Mais il y a eu la gamine des douches, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. J'aurais dû voir que ça n'allait pas.

-Celle de l'an dernier, dit Sherlock en se souvenant des paroles de Mycroft. Parle-moi d'elle.

John soupira, laissa passer un instant puis commença.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera plein de révélations.


	27. Chapter 27

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

**Merci** encore, vous êtes des amours. Ce chapitre suit directement le précédent.

* * *

_Chapitre 27_

* * *

-Elle disait s'appeler Nina, mais c'était sans doute faux. C'était une prostituée. Elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, pas plus. Elle avait fui son mac et considérait le centre comme une simple planque. Mais tu me connais, je voulais qu'elle arrête la drogue. J'ai réussi à la convaincre d'essayer, et étrangement ça a fonctionné. Le sevrage physique s'est bien passé, et elle semblait aller mieux.

John soupira vaguement. Le souvenir était toujours douloureux, néanmoins le corps de Sherlock contre lui le ramenait à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il en parle pour de bon, pas comme avec Solveig, par phrases hachées et incohérentes.

-Mais j'avais tort. En fait, on avait _tous_ tort. Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle disait se sentir bien à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait, elle s'est suicidée.

Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux bouclés de Sherlock.

-Une des patientes m'a signalé que les douches étaient fermées de l'intérieur. Je suis allé voir, j'ai frappé, appelé, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. J'ai emprunté un pied de biche à Kurt – on avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'un sevrage avec lui, alors on fermait les yeux sur ses magouilles tant qu'il n'emmerdait pas les patients – et j'ai enfoncé la porte. Nina était là. Allongée sur le sol, avec un couteau qu'elle avait piqué en cuisine. Le sang coulait le long de ses poignets, couvrant tout le carrelage et imbibant ses vêtements.

John marqua une pause.

-C'est le sang dont je me souviens le mieux. Il y en avait partout. Partout. Et Nina avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle regardait le plafond. Je crois que j'ai vomi, mais je ne sais plus – tout devient flou à partir de là et je sais seulement ce qu'on m'a raconté après. Kurt m'a trouvé dans l'ouverture de la porte, complètement abasourdi, et il a dû me coller une gifle pour que je réagisse.

John sourit légèrement à cette idée. Ça n'avait pas dû être difficile, pour Kurt.

-C'est le type qui s'est battu avec le gosse qui s'était enfermé dans les toilettes ? demanda Sherlock.

-Ouais, c'est lui. Il sortait de prison – encore – à cette époque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ?

-J'ai fait une dépression.

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil et se redressa, l'air perplexe. Il croisa les yeux acajou du médecin.

-Enfin, après avoir travaillé comme un dingue pendant trois mois. Je quittais rarement le centre, je dormais à peine, je mangeais très peu. J'ai perdu presque six kilos, d'ailleurs. Solveig m'a pris comme patient, j'ai suivi un genre de thérapie et je m'en suis sorti.

-C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as demandé de l'appeler, nota-t-il.

John acquiesça.

-Elle sait comment me gérer dans ces moments-là. Mais je n'aurais pas dû, c'était trop tôt.

Sherlock hocha la tête et laissa passer un silence.

-Elle pleurait.

-Quoi ?

-La psy, précisa-t-il. Elle pleurait quand on est parti.

-Je suis vraiment-

-T'es vraiment rien du tout, idiot, coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu étais encore sous le choc, ta réaction était normale.

-…Je m'excuserais demain.

Sherlock se redressa un peu.

-Si tu veux. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

John fronça les sourcils et rougit légèrement en comprenant.

-Merde, désolé.

Il lâcha sa main et Sherlock grimaça de douleur en l'examinant. Les marques de ses ongles faisaient des arcs de cercle dans sa peau, rouges et luisants.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura John. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

-Je sais gérer la douleur physique, arrête de faire cette tête. Ça me prouve que je suis toujours en vie.

John esquissa un sourire.

-J'aimerais qu'Ida puisse encore avoir mal, ajouta maladroitement Sherlock.

-Moi aussi.

L'ex-junkie se leva et s'étira avec la grâce d'un félin. Il remonta les manches de son pull jusqu'aux coudes, bâilla et coula un regard en direction de la cuisine.

-J'ai faim.

John se redressa et soupira.

-D'accord, je vais cuisiner un truc rapidement.

-Merci.

Sherlock attrapa le paquet de Dunhill qui traînait sur la table basse et chercha son briquet dans la poche de son jean.

-Sherlock.

-Hm ? marmonna-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers lui.

-Ce sera ton tour, après.

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil.

-Je sais, dit-il lentement.

-La nuit va être longue, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je vais faire du thé.

Sherlock acquiesça et le regarda disparaître dans la cuisine. Il glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'alluma et tira une bouffée de tabac en observant les marques dans sa main. Il se demanda s'il allait garder des cicatrices.

* * *

John avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un adolescent. Sherlock et lui s'étaient assis sur le lit, l'ex-junkie en tailleur et lui contre le mur. Un plateau était posé entre eux, avec couverts, assiettes, verres, sachets de chips, clopes, tasses, sucre et bouteille de lait. Ils avaient mangé en silence, puis Sherlock avait bu une gorgée de thé et ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris. John l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre.

Il ne s'aperçut que bien plus tard qu'il faisait parfois de genre de trucs avec Harry. Quand sa sœur allait mal, ils s'installaient dans sa chambre avec des paquets de bonbons colorés et il l'écoutait parler. C'était un des rares moments où ils s'entendaient bien. Il chérissait ces souvenirs, ces instants où ils ne se criaient pas des horreurs. Mais les choses allaient changer, il sentait qu'il était prêt à vraiment se réconcilier avec sa sœur.

John mit cette idée de côté et revint à Sherlock. Il n'était pas réellement impatient d'en savoir plus pour lui, parce qu'il savait que quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il ait fait, ça ne changerait rien à toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Ou plutôt l'amour. Parce que c'était de l'amour, dans un sens.

-J'ai toujours détesté la banalité, commença Sherlock d'une voix lointaine. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec mon intelligence hors norme, mais toute ma vie j'ai cherché des occupations inédites, inhabituelles, des choses que peu de gens s'autorisent ou qui sont considérés comme _anormales_.

Il sourit en disant ça, mais c'était un sourire cynique dénué de toute joie.

-Mes parents n'ont jamais réussi à me comprendre. Mon père pensait que si, mais il avait tort. Il était ingénieur et il avait une grande culture scientifique. Les mathématiques et la chimie sont les seules choses qu'il m'a apportées. C'était un idiot aveugle, je l'ai méprisé en grandissant. Ma mère était une salope égocentrique qui le trompait avec toute la ville. Elle voulait m'envoyer dans une école pour surdoués, profiter de mon esprit brillant pour être admirée. Elle était tellement fière d'être _la mère d'un génie_.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux, l'air ailleurs.

-Oh, elle s'est bien occupée de moi. Me nourrir, m'habiller, veiller à ce que je sois en bonne santé – elle savait le faire, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir là-dessus. Mais je suis vite devenu indépendant et nos rapports se sont réduits à de la politesse.

Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit d'une voix plus émue, plus hésitante.

-Mycroft était la seule personne capable de me comprendre. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que moi, mais presque. Il savait ce qu'était l'ennui. Il me retrouvait toujours quand je partais de la maison. Mais quand j'ai atteint l'adolescence, il est parti étudier à l'université d'Oxford. Il ne revenait plus qu'en été et à Noël, et tout ce qu'il me disait était _fais un effort pour mieux t'entendre avec les parents._

Sherlock fit une pause le temps de boire une gorgée de thé.

-Mycroft m'a trahi, dit-il abruptement. Il m'a abandonné.

John se souvint de ce que l'ex-junkie avait dit au sujet de Carol et Tim – _écœurant_.

-Le pire, c'est que ce connard ne s'en ait jamais rendu compte. J'ai arrêté le lycée avant d'avoir mon diplôme et j'ai fugué une première fois. Oh, pas longtemps, juste quelques semaines. J'ai pris le bus sans regarder où il menait, j'ai dormi à l'hôtel avec l'argent que j'avais volé à mes parents et j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Un sens à ma vie. Une connerie comme ça.

Sherlock soupira.

-Ma tête était sans cesse pleine de pensées, d'idées, d'observations. Je ne pouvais jamais me reposer, c'était une vraie torture. Parfois, cette intelligence m'était utile, mais quand je n'avais rien pour la nourrir, ça devenait insupportable. Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque, pas même à Mycroft. Comment les gens ordinaires peuvent-ils comprendre ? C'est impossible.

Il passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, l'air plus las que jamais.

-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à jouer. Au début, je me contentais de traverser la route sans regarder, juste pour sentir l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Ça n'a pas raté, un jour j'ai percuté une voiture et fini à l'hôpital. Mes parents m'ont retrouvé et j'ai dû revenir à la maison avec un bras dans le plâtre. Ensuite, j'ai essayé l'alcool, mais ça ne me réussissait pas vraiment. Je devenais hystérique et _horriblement_ joyeux.

John fronça les sourcils et Sherlock secoua la tête sur le côté.

-Non, la drogue n'est venue que plus tard. Un peu avant mes vingt ans, j'ai fait une deuxième fugue. J'ai passé deux jours dans une chambre miteuse à boire des produits toxiques. Rien de mortel, juste assez pour avoir mal pendant des semaines. J'ai encore fini à l'hôpital, mes parents m'ont retrouvés, et j'ai détesté ce sentiment de déjà-vu plus que tout au monde. Et je détestais déjà le monde entier. Mycroft est passé pour me dire d'arrêter mes conneries, je lui aie répondu d'aller se faire foutre, on s'est quasiment battu et il est reparti.

Sherlock but à nouveau une gorgée de thé, sans oser jeter un coup d'œil à John.

-Troisième fugue, plus longue cette fois-ci, presque deux mois. Je me suis allongé sur une voie de chemin de fer après avoir calculé que je ne risquais que quelques égratignures. Le conducteur du train a eu plus peur que moi. C'était frustrant. Comme si je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir, comme si toutes les émotions qui m'habitaient s'étaient enfuies. Je n'étais même pas assez courageux pour me suicider. Je suis finalement revenu chez mes parents et j'ai passé le temps en disséquant des animaux.

Nouveau soupir.

-Mais je m'ennuyais toujours. J'ai déduit le nom du dernier amant de ma mère et je l'ai menacée de tout raconter à mon père pour qu'elle me laisse sa voiture. J'ai conduit les yeux fermés sur une route de campagne, complètement bourré, je me suis planté dans un arbre et j'ai insulté le médecin qui m'a soigné, lâcha-t-il en souriant faiblement. Les cicatrices que j'ai, elles ne viennent pas toutes de la rue, John. Beaucoup sont des conséquences de mes tentatives risibles de m'autodétruire.

Sherlock termina sa tasse.

-Après, j'ai traîné dans des bars. Je cherchais des types plus costauds que moi à provoquer, je me prenais quelques beignes et j'affinais mes techniques d'autodéfense. C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré un junkie pas trop chiant qui m'a offert mon premier cachet d'ecstasy. Je n'oublierais jamais les sensations qu'il m'a procuré, ce sentiment de béatitude extrême et les visions pleines de couleurs et de formes. C'était bon, c'était nouveau – c'était interdit, dangereux.

L'ex-junkie finit par lever les yeux vers John.

-Ensuite, il y a eu la morphine, l'héroïne et le LSD. J'ai essayé les champignons hallucinogènes, mais ça m'a moins plu. La drogue est la seule chose qui me vide l'esprit – c'était divin, inespéré. Quand Mycroft est revenu pour les fêtes, j'étais déjà complètement dépendant. Il s'en est rendu compte, bien sûr, contrairement à mes parents. On s'est disputé et je l'ai encore insulté. Mais c'était différent. J'étais amer, agressif, je ne savais même pas ce que je disais. Je voulais le blesser. Ça a incroyablement bien fonctionné. Il m'a giflé, j'ai répliqué en le frappant avec une bouteille et il a perdu connaissance.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort, murmura-t-il. Que je l'avais tué. Que j'avais tué la seule personne qui m'avait un jour compris.

John repoussa le plateau et tendit les bras. Sherlock se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

-On était dans le jardin quand c'est arrivé, et les parents discutaient dans le salon. Je suis passé par la gouttière qui longeait le mur pour rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai jeté quelques fringues et de l'argent dans un sac et je suis parti. J'ai erré dans la rue pendant des jours, me droguant et dormant sur le trottoir, l'image du visage horrifié de Mycroft en tête, le moment où il a compris que j'étais foutu, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Mais il m'a retrouvé, ajouta-t-il en reniflant.

John passa une main dans ses boucles brunes.

-Il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il m'a donné de l'argent, m'a demandé de rentrer mais n'a pas insisté. Par la suite, j'ai remarqué que des types me suivaient. J'ai pu en coincer un et lui faire avouer que Mycroft le payait. Après, il est venu de temps en temps, malgré tous mes efforts pour le semer. Il n'a jamais fait d'allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé. N'a jamais parlé des parents. Comme pour se faire pardonner.

Sherlock laissa passer un silence, puis John osa demander :

-Mais tu lui en veux encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne seras jamais en paix tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé franchement, Sherlock.

-Je suis incapable-

-Non, coupa-t-il avec douceur. Demain, on retourne au centre pour voir Solveig. Je m'excuserais et tu pourras lui parler de Mycroft. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera une idée pour vous réconcilier.

Sherlock soupira et ferma les yeux, écoutant juste le bruit de leurs respirations. John déposa un baiser sur son front, rabattit les couvertures sur eux et l'ex-junkie s'endormit, les lèvres sèches d'avoir trop parlé.

* * *

_Note :_

Ouais, je sais.


	28. Chapter 28

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

'Suis toujours ultra occupée, désolée. Je répondrais à tout le monde dès que possible. Merci encore à tous._  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 28_

* * *

Sherlock s'éveilla avec l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape. Il sentait le bras de John passé autour de sa taille, sa respiration régulière près de sa nuque et la quiétude de la chambre. La lumière dorée qui filtrait de la fenêtre tombait sur les couvertures, et il tendit la main pour effleurer un rayon étalé sur le drap. Il percevait clairement la chaleur sur ses doigts, douce et tiède, tellement _réelle_.

L'ex-junkie sourit. Il était bien vivant, là, avec le corps de John collé à lui. Il en profita un moment, puis son cerveau démarra et il finit par se lever avec précautions. Il parvint à ne pas réveiller John, attrapa quelques fringues et prit une douche rapide. Il s'habilla et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se regarda dans le miroir.

Sherlock n'avait jamais compris comment et pourquoi les gens le trouvaient beau. Il s'était toujours trouvé trop grand, trop maigre, trop anguleux. La seule chose qu'il appréciait était ses yeux, parce qu'il savait combien les autres les trouvaient étranges et dérangeants. Ils étaient à son image, trouvait-il, changeants, bizarres, originaux et indéchiffrables, et il usait souvent de son regard pour décourager ceux qui voudraient s'approcher un peu trop près.

Sauf avec John, mais comme John était l'exception à tous ses principes, il s'en fichait.

Sherlock amorça un sourire que son reflet lui rendit. Il aimait sincèrement John, peut-être même n'avait-il aimé que lui. Les sentiments étaient une énigme pour son esprit scientifique, il s'en méfiait et préférait les éviter. Mais parfois ça lui tombait dessus et il maudissait cette faiblesse tellement humaine. Comme pour Carol, la pauvre et courageuse Carol qui avait tant souffert. Il allait retrouver le salopard qui l'avait violée, il en était certain, et tant pis s'il fallait prendre des risques.

Sherlock sortit de la salle de bains et prit le rubik's cube qui traînait sur la table basse. Il retourna dans la chambre, s'allongea entre le mur et John sans faire un bruit et commença à faire tourner les axes du carré.

Quand John émergea, il trouva le rubik's cube posé sur la table de chevet. Il cligna des yeux, se redressa et le prit. Il l'examina un bref instant et sourit. Les faces colorées étaient toutes complètes.

* * *

-Sherlock ? appela-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

L'ex-junkie était assis à la table avec une tasse de café à la main, le Times ouvert devant lui. Il leva les yeux en entendant John et arqua un sourcil dédaigneux en voyant le rubik's cube.

-Quoi, tu es réellement surpris ?

-Oh, excuse-moi, génie. J'ai passé des mois à essayer de résoudre ce truc sans jamais y arriver, permets-moi d'être admiratif.

John posa le cube sur la table et s'assit face à lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, bâilla et sourit vaguement à Sherlock.

-Comment tu te sens ?

L'ex-junkie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Mieux que jamais, dit-il franchement.

Sherlock hocha la tête sans répondre, mais la lueur dans ses yeux gris parlait pour lui.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Wilfried travaille, aujourd'hui, mais avec son retard habituel il devrait être chez lui à cette heure-ci, indiqua-t-il en se levant. Tu as sans doute le temps d'imprimer d'autres partitions.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… ?

John sourit face à son air faussement nonchalant.

-Rien en particulier. Mais je commence à te connaître, Sherlock.

Il disparut dans le couloir et l'ex-junkie songea que c'était un euphémisme. John semblait en savoir plus sur lui que Sherlock lui-même, et parfois c'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus dans une autre vie.

* * *

L'appartement de Wilfried ne ressemblait plus à l'appartement de Wilfried. À croire que Mrs. Hudson, en plus de nettoyer, dépoussiérer et récurer, avait repeint les murs et changé le parquet. Mais bizarrement, ça n'avait pas atteint le propriétaire. Vêtu d'un jean vert fluo et d'un pull noir troué au col, Wilfried détonait avec le décor. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois quand il le laissa entrer.

-Ma tante est le genre de gonzesses qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contredire, lâcha-t-il en fermant la porte derrière-lui.

-Je vois ça.

-Vous voulez encore imprimer un truc ?

-Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit-il.

Wilfried haussa les épaules.

-J'ai tout mon temps, allez-y.

-Vraiment ? John a dit que vous travaillez, aujourd'hui.

-Ouais, il parait. C'est juste un job dans une librairie. Le patron est un alcoolique et le salaire est merdique. Mais bon, il faut bien payer le loyer.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il n'écoutait déjà plus, faisant claquer les touches du clavier du bout des doigts.

* * *

Solveig pouvait se contenter de très peu. Elle n'était pas particulièrement matérialiste, n'achetait que beaucoup de nécessaire et un peu de superflu, et avait tendance à amasser les vieux objets cassés qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à jeter. Mais parfois, quand elle était d'humeur mélancolique, ou qu'une séance avec un patient avait été frustrante et inutile, elle s'autorisait à passer au Starbuck en rentrant chez elle – où tout était cher et si tendance.

La psy passait sa commande, s'asseyait près des vitres et buvait son café glacé en observant les passants.

Elle aimait ce contraste entre le chaud et le froid. Elle passait toujours un moment à croquer les glaçons avant de boire, jusqu'à avoir la langue glacée et les lèvres gercées. Solveig y voyait une métaphore de sa vie. La chaleur était le bonheur qu'elle avait connu, immense et presque infini, l'avenir radieux qui s'offrait à elle et le froid la chute, brutale, injuste, cruelle, des années de désespoir à tenter de reconstruire quelque chose.

Solveig souriait amèrement quand elle rejoignait finalement son appartement. C'était à chaque fois une épreuve de ne trouver personne pour l'accueillir, personne pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée et personne pour l'aimer, tout bêtement. Mais au moins le souvenir du chaud-froid dans sa bouche la distrayait temporairement. C'était ce qu'elle disait en voyant entrer John dans son bureau.

-Salut. Je peux te voir une minute ?

Solveig haussa les épaules et reposa son stylo. Elle lisait ses notes de sa dernière séance, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur le patient et ses éventuels troubles, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était clairement un jour à café glacé. _Que Dieu bénisse John Watson jusqu'à la troisième génération_, songea-t-elle alors qu'il posait un gobelet en plastique sur son bureau. Elle reconnut sans problème le logo vert du Starbuck.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle. J'étais été dur avec toi, je n'aurais pas dû venir aussi vite. Je suis désolé.

La psy amorça un sourire. Ses cheveux roux étaient ramenés en une tresse faite à la va-vite et John lui trouva un air fatigué.

-Excuses acceptées. Et puis, je peux pardonner n'importe quoi à n'importe qui si ce n'importe qui m'amène un café glacé, ajouta-t-elle en retirant le couvercle du gobelet. Comment sais-tu que j'adore ça, d'ailleurs ?

-Tu n'es pas la seule à prêter attention aux détails.

-Sois béni, John.

Il sourit simplement et elle goba un glaçon. Il se brisa sous ses dents et elle déglutit, appréciant la brûlure du froid dans sa gorge.

-Tu n'as rien pris pour toi ?

-J'ai déjà pris un café avant de venir.

-Où est Sherlock ?

John ne se formalisa pas du changement de sujet – il avait l'habitude.

-Il est avec Carol.

-Vraiment ? Ils ont l'air plus proches que je ne le pensais. Ton junkie est décidément imprévisible.

Solveig se dit que ça méritait peut-être de le noter dans son carnet bleu, puis elle lâcha un soupir las et repoussa l'idée.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ junkie, et d'ailleurs ce n'est plus un junkie. Il viendra te voir, après.

-Après quoi ?

John remua sur sa chaise.

-Il veut essayer de retrouver le type qui a violé Carol.

La psy fut heureuse d'avoir reposé le gobelet avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Pardon ?

-Sherlock est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air, et il aimerait faire quelque chose pour Carol. C'est lui qui a eu cette idée, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait l'en empêcher, expliqua-t-il.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il y avait souvent pensé lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour Carol, argua-t-elle.

-Je pense que si, au contraire, répondit-il, et il parut emmerdé de la contredire. Elle s'en remettra plus rapidement si elle sait que le connard qui lui a fait tant de mal dort en prison.

Solveig secoua la tête.

-J'en doute. Et si Sherlock échoue, elle risque d'aller encore plus mal.

John s'apprêtait à répondre mais il se tut. La psy but une gorgée de café, réprimant le sentiment de malaise qui montait en elle. Mais John le vit, bien sûr. John voit toujours tout.

-Il y a une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce ton tellement gentil et patient et professionnel l'agaça. Elle n'était pas un de ses patients, merde.

-Merci pour le café, au revoir et bonne journée, cingla-t-elle.

-Solveig.

-Arrête, John, tu ne sais rien de moi.

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle s'était piégée toute seule.

-Tu dis toujours qu'il faut parler, que parler aide à se sentir mieux, dit-il.

-Peut-être que je me trompe, dans ce cas.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Parler m'a réellement fait du bien. Que ce soit avec toi ou pas, Solveig.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec amertume.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, reprit-il. Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.

_Ouais, tu es toujours là pour tout le monde, connard altruiste, _eut-elle envie de répondre. Mais elle ne le fit pas, parce que John était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec lui.

-D'accord, dit-elle après un bref silence. Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

John hocha la tête et elle croqua un glaçon avant de commencer.

-Il y a quatre ans, je ne travaillais pas encore au centre. J'avais trouvé une place dans un cabinet. Mes collègues étaient sympas, ça payait suffisamment pour le loyer et la bouffe et j'avais souvent des patients intéressants. Un soir, alors que j'avais terminé mes consultations, un flic est venu me voir pour me parler du suicide d'une femme qui avait brusquement arrêté sa thérapie. Je ne l'avais vue que trois ou quatre fois, mais il voulait avoir mon avis sur sa mort, pour confirmer – elle s'était jetée d'un pont avec sa voiture. J'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention.

Solveig soupira avant de reprendre.

-Mes rapports avec mes patients étaient beaucoup plus distants qu'aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai accepté de répondre aux questions du flic en espérant que ça ne durerait pas trop. Mais entre lui et moi, ça été le coup de foudre. Sérieusement. Je me sens toujours comme une gamine prépubère en disant ça, mais je ne vois pas comment le définir autrement. Le gars s'appelait Frederic, parlait avec un accent français épouvantable et avait un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Une semaine plus tard, j'emménageais chez lui.

Un sourire se dessina brièvement sur ses lèvres, vague et fugace.

-Fred vivait dans un appartement horriblement petit, mais on s'en fichait. Il bossait trop, oubliait toujours ses clefs et ne savait même pas faire des pâtes. C'était un type bien, peut-être même trop bien pour moi. Je l'ai aimé comme si je n'avais jamais aimé personne avant lui, et il m'a aimé au moins trois fois plus. Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse, mais ça a été le cas quand je suis tombée enceinte.

John vit le léger tremblement de ses mains et se souvint des paroles de Carol.

-Le gosse est né un jour de pluie. C'était un garçon et on avait décidé de l'appeler Sidney. Être parent n'était pas de tout repos, mais c'était divin de regarder cet enfant grandir sous nos yeux, _notre_ enfant, notre petite créature adorée. Puis on s'est offert nos premières vacances en famille et on a pris la route. Je conduisais, et Fred était à l'arrière avec Sid. C'était la nuit et on était bientôt arrivé.

Solveig déglutit difficilement.

-Mais un chauffard ivre nous a percuté. J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, dit-elle dans un murmure. Sid est mort sur le coup. Fred a été gravement blessé et il s'est vidé de son sang dans l'ambulance. Moi, j'avais un léger traumatisme crânien et quelques bleus. Le médecin a dit que j'avais eu de la chance. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait raison. C'était il y a trois ans mais ça pourrait être hier – je n'ai pas oublié, je n'ai jamais pu oublié, même si le type qui nous a foncé dedans dort aujourd'hui en prison.

John acquiesça sans rien dire, parce que les mots étaient ridicules face à une telle tragédie ordinaire. Il s'était souvent demandé si Solveig cachait quelque chose, et il regrettait maintenant d'en savoir autant.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il simplement, et elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

* * *

_Note :_

Je vous gâte en révélations, hein ?


	29. Chapter 29

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci beaucoup à Coco-miel pour sa review (Larmoie autant que tu veux, ça me fait plaisir. Sérieusement.).

Un chapitre qui avance un peu dans l'histoire, j'espère.

* * *

_Chapitre 29_

* * *

Carol avait soigneusement refoulé le souvenir du viol, et quand elle acceptait d'en parler à la psy, ce n'était que par bribes floues et elle finissait rapidement par changer de sujet. Alors quand Sherlock lui demanda de décrire le type, elle en fut d'abord incapable.

-Je ne sais plus, dit-elle faiblement.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux gris rivés sur elle. Le dortoir était plutôt tranquille et le murmure des voix lui semblait provenir de loin, très loin. Carol était assise sur le bord d'un lit de camp, Tim sur ses genoux. Le gosse dormait encore, lové dans une couverture bleue. Sherlock soupira et s'accroupit à leur hauteur, patient mais frustré.

-Tu en es certaine ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle avait réellement envie que l'ex-junkie trouve ce type, elle ne voulait pas être une victime toute sa vie. Mais le souvenir qu'elle avait tant repoussé lui paraissait inaccessible.

-Concentre-toi, dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il y avait l'odeur d'alcool, le froid mordant, la rue presque déserte. Les images furent d'abord brouillées, puis elles s'améliorèrent et elle _vit_.

-Il était grand, dit-elle dans un murmure. Très grand. Pas autant que toi mais presque. Et maigre, aussi, mais très rapide. Je l'ai à peine vu venir.

-Décris-moi son visage.

-Il avait une mâchoire carrée. Avec des yeux très foncés, marrons peut-être. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs.

-Quelle couleur ?

Carol se mordilla la lèvre.

-Brun. Il était assez banal, en fait. Mais il avait une cicatrice sous son œil. Le droit, je crois. En forme d'étoile.

-Ni percings ni tatouages ?

-…Non, je ne pense pas.

-Quel âge ?

-Vingt ou vingt deux ans, pas plus.

-Bien, merci. Tu es courageuse, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Elle se força à sourire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Carol osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu le retrouves ?

Sherlock réfléchit un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord lui casser la gueule puis j'appellerais l'ami flic de John. Ça te va ?

Elle hésita. Quelque chose en elle criait vengeance, mais elle ne voulait pas que Sherlock tue pour elle, ne voulait pas s'abaisser au niveau de ces gens-là.

-Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Fais attention à toi.

Sherlock hocha la tête, se redressa et partit sans un mot. Il était certain d'avoir déjà croisé un type avec une cicatrice sous l'œil – une cicatrice en forme d'étoile.

* * *

L'air du St James Park était frais et doux, l'herbe agitée par une brise légère et le soleil haut dans le ciel, très loin des locaux aseptisés du centre et du plafond blanc. Mais John ne cessait de revenir à Solveig, à son regard blasé et au ton de sa voix qui trahissait ses émotions. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir poussée à se confier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur, d'avoir mis en danger leur relation. Solveig était une amie et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-Tais-toi.

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock. L'ex-junkie tenait deux barquettes de _fish and chips_ et une cigarette se consumait entre ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu penses, c'est agaçant.

Le médecin soupira. Sherlock s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés, posa une barquette sur ses genoux sans un mot de plus et lui rendit son portefeuille.

-Merci. Tu es vraiment décidé à te réconcilier avec ton frère, alors ?

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas utilisé son argent, précisa John.

-Oh, non, j'ai juste oublié son portefeuille à l'appartement. Mais la réponse à ta question était oui. Solveig m'a proposé de lui écrire une lettre. Elle dit que je dois considérer ça comme _ma dernière chance de me faire pardonner_, qu'il faut imaginer que _je vais mourir demain_.

John esquissa un demi sourire amusé.

-C'est bien son genre. Tu vas le faire ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit-il lentement. Tenter de fuir Mycroft ne m'a rien apporté, il est temps que j'essaye autre chose.

John acquiesça et piocha une frite da ns la barquette. L'odeur de la nourriture lui avait donné faim. Sherlock tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon.

-À quoi tu pensais ? demanda-t-il en commençant à manger.

Le médecin observa un instant les passants avant de répondre.

-Il y a trois ans, Solveig a perdu son mari et son fils dans un accident de voiture.

Sherlock ne trouva rien à dire.

-Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle cachait, mais je regrette de l'avoir poussée à se confier, continua John. Je n'aurais pas dû, ça ne me concernait pas.

Sherlock laissa passer un silence, avala un morceau de poisson et se tourna vers John.

-Je crois connaître le type qui a violé Carol, dit-il abruptement.

Le médecin le dévisagea, abasourdi.

-Si tu voulais changer de sujet, tu aurais pu faire ça de manière plus agréable.

-Pour parler de quoi ? De la météo ? marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fait beau, super, passons à autre chose : est-ce que tu connais l'art de la mémoire ?

-Le quoi ?

-C'est une technique de mémorisation très ancienne. Elle consiste à stocker ses souvenirs dans un lieu fictif, une rue ou une maison, peu importe. J'ai utilisé cette technique avant de commencer à me droguer, mais pas depuis. Si je parviens à le réorganiser, je pourrais retrouver ce que je sais au sujet du salopard.

-Merveilleux. Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Avec une truelle, peut-être ?

Sherlock soupira mais il y avait un sourire dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr que non, John. C'est _mental_.

* * *

Quand John s'était allongé dans l'herbe, Sherlock avait aussitôt posé sa tête sur son ventre. Il avait fermé les yeux et réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait dire à Mycroft, souriant quand la main de John venait lisser ses boucles brunes. Le médecin s'était finalement souvenu qu'il était en congé, et que quelques heures perdues à profiter du soleil ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha en soupirant.

-John ?

C'était la voix monocorde de Xander, et il pouvait entendre le brouhaha du centre derrière-lui.

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

-Kurt a été contrôlé par des flics alors qu'il était sorti s'acheter des clopes. Les deux grammes de coke qu'il avait sur lui et sa politesse habituelle l'ont envoyé direct en garde-à-vue. Il a demandé à parler à Greg sauf que notre cher inspecteur est à l'autre bout du pays pour une affaire de fraude fiscale, du coup j'ai dû négocier avec Donovan. J'ai juré que c'était la dernière fois et cette pimbêche a finalement accepté de le laisser sortir.

-Mais il faut quelqu'un pour aller le chercher, non ?

Xander changea le téléphone de main pour tourner une page d'un dossier.

-Exact. Sarah est sortie faire le tour des squats avec Darren, Babeth refuse de voir Kurt depuis qu'il l'a traité de _putain sans cœur_ et les autres sont en pause déjeuner. Je suis obligé de rester sur place en cas de problème, donc ce serait sympa de ta part d'y aller. Tu connais Kurt, ajouta-t-il. S'il commence à s'impatienter, il va devenir insupportable et les flics ne voudront plus le lâcher.

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

-Merci, mon vieux. Je suis désolé, c'est le deuxième service que je te demande en si peu de temps – je te revaudrais ça, juré craché.

John sourit légèrement.

-J'espère bien. Comment va Yann ?

-Il est pas très causant mais la psy pense qu'il peut s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle m'a demandé de te passer un message : _j'ai dit que je pourrais pardonner n'importe quoi avec un café glacé._ Elle a dit que tu comprendrais.

-Je vois, répondit-il en soupirant de soulagement. Je passe prendre Kurt et je vous l'amène.

John raccrocha, glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sherlock.

-Lève-toi, génie, on doit passer à Scotland Yard.

* * *

Donovan n'avait jamais compris le dévouement de John pour ses patients. Elle estimait le médecin, mais l'affection qu'il portait à ces sales types voleurs et drogués lui semblait un peu dingue. Pour les femmes, elle comprenait – les filles qui se retrouvaient sur le trottoir, manipulées et exploitées par des hommes sans pitié méritaient mieux que ça. Mais protéger des criminels n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait envisager.

Pourtant John le faisait et tout le monde applaudissait.

-Hé, pouffiasse, Xander arrive quand ?

Donovan leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur en reconnaissant la voix du junkie. Elle soupira, se promit de garder son calme et se tourna vers la cellule. Kurt était assis sur le sol, avachi contre les barreaux, et le regard qu'il jetait à Donovan n'avait rien d'amical.

-Je ne sais pas, et arrêtez de m'insulter, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Le pull qu'il portait était sale et déchiré au coude, et son jean était tâché au niveau des genoux, comme s'il avait marché à quatre pattes dans l'herbe. Donovan haussa un sourcil et revint à son ordinateur. Elle reprenait à peine son rapport que Kurt l'appelait à nouveau.

-Allez, chérie, tu dois bien le savoir.

Nouveau soupir.

-Pour la dernière fois, _non_.

-Vous avez des clopes ? demanda-t-il en agrippant les barreaux d'une main.

Donovan le foudroya du regard et il sourit, provocateur.

-Non. Fermez-la, maintenant.

-Y'a bien un de vos collègues qui fume, non ?

-Non, répéta-t-elle sourdement.

-Vous êtes sûre, chérie ?

Elle l'ignora et se concentra sur son rapport. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, se redressa et parcourut le commissariat du regard.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a des clopes ? gueula-t-il. Allez, jouez pas au plus con, je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui fume ici !

-Ferme-la, répliqua un flic.

-Va te faire foutre, siffla-t-il en réponse.

Donovan soupira pour la énième fois. Elle leva les yeux et vit le flic qui avait parlé s'avancer vers la cellule.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras à rien avec lui, lança-t-elle.

Dimmock fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore là, lui ?

-Personne n'est encore venu le chercher, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ?

Il fit demi-tour et vint jusqu'à elle. Kurt soupira et s'assit contre les barreaux.

-Un des médecins du centre va passer le prendre.

-Bon sang, encore cet accord ridicule entre Lestrade et le docteur machin ?

-Docteur Watson, précisa-t-elle. Il prend en charge les cas désespérés dans son genre, c'est tout.

Donovan sut ce que Dimmock allait répliquer avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ces mecs-là devraient être en taule, pas dans ce centre à la con. J'en reviens pas que Lestrade laisse faire une chose pareille.

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, Dimmock.

-Et toi, tu tolères ça ?

Elle arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que ces tarés soient encore en liberté ? Greg n'aimerait pas que je rompe son engagement, c'est tout. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ton problème.

-Ouais, mais-

-Dimmock, siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Il retourna à son bureau sans un mot. Donovan jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt, espérant que John ou un autre viendrait bientôt la débarrasser de ce type. Elle n'aimait pas cet accord, mais elle aimait encore moins qu'on critique son supérieur. Puis Greg lui faisait confiance et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

* * *

Sherlock écrasa sa cigarette sur le trottoir avant d'entrer dans le hall de Scotland Yard, suivant John de près en espérant qu'aucun flic ne le reconnaîtrait. Le souvenir des quelques heures qu'il avait passé en cellule était assez flou, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait frappé un type et que ça avait plu à John. Il sourit en se rappelant leur première rencontre au squat. C'était quelques semaines plus tôt et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'un siècle avait passé depuis.

-Reste discret, ils se souviennent sûrement de toi, glissa John en avisant la cellule.

Kurt les regarda à travers les barreaux, l'air reconnaissant.

-Docteur Watson, mon pote, ravi de vous revoir.

Sherlock parcourut le hall du regard. Quelques bureaux longeaient les murs où des flics s'occupaient de la paperasse. L'un d'eux, une femme au teint mat et aux longs cheveux bouclés, se leva en les apercevant – elle semblait encore plus soulagée que Kurt, avec une pointe de colère et d'agacement dans ses yeux sombres.

-Vous voilà enfin, soupira-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur, mais elle s'adressait visiblement à John. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faîtes pour supporter ces types toute la journée, docteur.

John parut un peu gêné.

-Je suis désolé s'il a dit quoique ce soit de vexant.

Donovan haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude des hommes. Mais celui-ci est un sacré cas.

-Merci, chérie, susurra Kurt.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Je vais chercher les clefs. Restez-la.

Tournant les talons, elle s'éloigna en pestant entre ses dents. John se détendit quand elle disparut derrière une porte et échangea un regard avec Sherlock.

-Comparée aux autres, elle est charmante.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il distraitement. Je vais faire un tour pendant que tu engueules ce type.

-C'est un commissariat, Sherlock.

Il arqua un sourcil, arrachant un sourire au médecin.

-Je serais sage, promis.

-J'abandonne, vas-y, céda-t-il.

Sherlock s'éloigna en souriant, songeant qu'il pouvait peut-être trouver quelques dossiers à feuilleter pour passer le temps.

* * *

La suite est facile à deviner, non ?


	30. Chapter 30

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un UA situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews et bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont._  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 30_

* * *

Donovan passa un temps fou à trouver les bonnes clefs – apparemment, un abruti n'avait toujours pas compris l'organisation d'un simple placard. Elle soupira, traversa le couloir et retourna dans le hall. Le docteur Watson et le casse-couilles derrière les barreaux discutaient, et elle parcourut la salle du regard pour trouver l'autre type, l'inconnu en trench. Il était assis à son propre bureau, dans l'angle de la pièce, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Elle hésita entre l'insulter immédiatement et le laisser s'expliquer avant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Sherlock leva ses yeux gris froids et attentifs vers elle. Un dossier en cours était ouvert devant lui, et il était visiblement en train de le lire.

-Cette enquête est strictement confidentielle, siffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour prendre les papiers.

-Je ne suis ni journaliste ni terroriste, dit-il calmement en se levant avec le dossier avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'attraper. Je passais juste dans le coin, alors ne vous énervez pas.

Le ton dédaigneux de sa voix l'agaça.

-Je ne suis pas énervée, mais je risque de l'être si vous ne me rendez pas ce truc immédiatement. Et vous êtes qui, au juste ?

-Oh que si vous êtes énervée. Je dirais même _hystérique_.

Donovan écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais je vous emmerde ! cria-t-elle presque en prenant conscience qu'il était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse récupérer le dossier. Vous êtes qui, bordel ?

-Sherlock Holmes, enchanté. Je suis un ami du docteur Watson, son colocataire pour être plus précis.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea. Il avait un air étrange, inhabituel, et pas seulement à cause de son visage anguleux et de ses yeux étonnants. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de mystérieux, de décalé.

-Pourquoi avez-vous pris ce dossier ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de baisser la voix – il avait raison, bordel de merde, elle devenait hystérique.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Je m'ennuyais. Vous permettez que je finisse ?

Donovan ne répondit pas, abasourdie, et il prit ça pour une autorisation. Il termina sa lecture, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et réfléchit rapidement.

-Est-ce que tous les enfants ont un alibi ?

-Pardon ?

-Les enfants de la victime, est-ce qu'ils ont tous un alibi ? Ce n'est pas précisé.

Elle se souvint de l'affaire – une vieille veuve assassinée le mois dernier, lors d'une réunion familiale, dont on avait toujours pas retrouvé le coupable. Ses trois enfants, entre trente et quarante cinq ans, étaient les seuls sur place lors du meurtre, mais tous avaient été innocentés. On envisageait quelqu'un de l'extérieur, peut-être un cambrioleur : la fenêtre était ouverte et il manquait des objets de valeur.

-Oui, ils étaient tous au salon en train de dîner. La victime était montée dans sa chambre pour aller chercher un gilet.

-Personne d'autre n'était sur place ?

-Non.

Sherlock hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

-Le coffre qu'on peut voir sur cette photo, ajouta-t-il en désignant une feuille du dossier, est-ce qu'il était vide ?

Elle s'approcha pour voir de quoi il parlait.

-Non, il y avait des bijoux.

-Seulement des bijoux ?

-Heu, oui.

Donovan ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'écoutait.

-Personne n'achète un coffre aussi solide et grand pour stocker quelques boucles d'oreilles. Il devait y avoir de l'argent en liquide, beaucoup d'argent, d'une valeur plus importante que les objets qui ont été dérobés. L'ouverture se faisait grâce à une petite clef, et elle devait sûrement la garder en permanence avec elle – comme pendentif, par exemple.

Il reposa le dossier sur le bureau, tourna quelques pages et indiqua une autre photo.

-Vous voyez ces marques rouges sur son cou ?

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Elle a été étranglée, ça semble plutôt clair.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il y a d'autres marques, plus discrètes, sur les côtés. Vous les voyez ?

Elle prit la photo et plissa les yeux.

-…Oui, en effet. Je ne crois pas que le légiste l'ait mentionné dans son rapport.

-Alors virez cet incapable. La victime portait un collier avec la clef du coffre en pendentif, le coupable l'a tué puis lui a arraché pour voler l'argent. C'est un des enfants, sans aucun doute.

-Mais ils-

-Ils sont tous complices, coupa-t-il. Apparemment, leurs relations avec la victime étaient mauvaises mais ils s'entendaient tous très bien entre eux. Le plus jeune venait de se faire licencier et les autres ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Convoquez-les et parlez-leur du coffre, vous verrez.

Donovan sembla se souvenir qu'elle était en colère et reprit brusquement le dossier.

-Vous ne perdez rien à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement avec une pointe de suffisance.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant d'aller directement à la cellule où était enfermé le junkie. Le dossier sous le bras, elle déverrouilla la porte d'un geste maladroit et peu assuré. Elle avait eu une matinée horrible et maintenant ce type se permettait de donner son avis sur une affaire qui ne le concernait pas ? Non, c'était pire que ça – parce que sa démonstration tenait la route, parce qu'il avait peut-être raison alors qu'elle avait retourné le problème pendant un mois sans rien y comprendre.

-Foutez-le camp et ne revenez pas, siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers John.

-Merci d'avoir laissé sortir Kurt.

-Je ne fais qu'obéir au lieutenant Lestrade. Barrez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis.

John ne fit aucun commentaire et échangea un bref regard avec Sherlock. Donovan regarda partir les trois hommes et soupira en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle posa le dossier, l'ouvrit pour le relire brièvement et hésita un instant avant de noter, au stylo, de penser à convoquer les enfants de la victime. Sherlock lui avait tapé sur les nerfs, mais son professionnalisme l'empêchait de négliger une piste.

-Quel connard, ce type, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Donovan soupira une dernière fois et reprit son rapport.

* * *

Comme Sherlock avait pris son bureau, John était assis à celui de Sarah, occupé à vérifier ses mails et à lire les dossiers des derniers patients. Il levait parfois les yeux pour observer Sherlock, concentré sur la lettre qu'il écrivait pour Mycroft. La main qui tenait le stylo hésitait parfois, raturait, et l'ex-junkie ne cessait de soupir de dépit. Se confier à John avait été simple, mais mettre ça par écrit était plus difficile.

Sherlock aurait aimé que son frère puisse le comprendre comme avant, quand ils étaient gamins.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider.

L'ex-junkie leva la tête.

-Je préfère faire ça seul, mais merci.

John hocha vaguement la tête.

-Donovan était furieuse quand on est parti, tout à l'heure. Tu as parlé avec elle ?

Sherlock reposa le stylo et repoussa le bloc-notes.

-Oui. Je n'avais rien à faire pendant que tu discutais avec ce type, alors j'ai fouillé un peu dans ses dossiers.

-Sérieusement ?

-Pourquoi je mentirais ? Bref, je lisais le compte-rendu d'une affaire non élucidée quand elle est arrivée et elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Je voulais d'abord trouver une excuse, mais mon cerveau a lié les données et j'ai trouvé une piste. Je lui ai expliqué, elle a commencé à se calmer, puis quand j'ai terminé elle s'est à nouveau énervée – elle est complètement hystérique, cette femme.

-Donovan a son caractère, admit-il en esquissant un sourire. C'était quoi, cette affaire ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Une veuve retrouvée morte, des enfants complices et un coffre dévalisé. Ça n'a pas d'importance. En fait, je lisais beaucoup de polars quand j'étais gosse et j'ai toujours aimé les enquêtes, dit-il après un silence. Apparemment, la drogue n'a pas endommagé mes capacités d'analyse.

-Et tu crois qu'elle t'a vraiment écouté ? Qu'elle va suivre la piste que tu lui as donnée ?

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-J'en sais rien, John. Tu pourras toujours appeler ton ami flic pour vérifier.

Le médecin acquiesça.

-J'y penserais. Ça te plairait de travailler dans ce domaine ? s'enquit-il.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Comme flic ?

La grimace de l'ex-junkie le fit glousser.

-Sûrement pas.

-Et détective ?

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, dit-il d'un ton indifférent, mais la lueur dans le gris de ses yeux ne trompait pas le médecin.

Il reprit le stylo et revint à la lettre, ignorant le sourire satisfait de John.

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Sherlock ne cessait de penser à Carol, à la description du violeur qu'elle lui avait donné. John dut le comprendre puisqu'il soupira en retirant son blouson avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Au sujet du salopard, tu veux le faire seul ?

-Oui. Tu as toujours le Beretta ?

Le médecin hocha la tête par automatisme.

-Je n'ai toujours pas pensé à le donner à Greg. Tu sais t'en servir ?

Sherlock arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Bien sûr. J'ai vécu trois ans dans la rue, tu imagines sérieusement que je n'ai jamais touché à un flingue ?

-Promets-moi que tu seras prudent, dit-il en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

Sherlock le dévisagea brièvement avant de soupirer.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Ah oui ? Je ne pense pas que Sebastian Moran serait d'accord avec toi.

-John, je t'en prie, j'étais complètement défoncé. Je suis clean, maintenant.

Le médecin allait protester quand Sherlock prit son bras et encra ses yeux dans les siens, presque suppliant.

-Fais-moi confiance, juste une fois.

-Je te fais déjà confiance, rappela-t-il en soutenant son regard. Mais c'est risqué, et je ne veux pas retourner à la morgue pour…

Sa voix se brisa et l'ex-junkie se maudit intérieurement. Le souvenir du corps froid d'Ida sur le plateau était encore vif, il aurait dû y penser avant. Il soupira légèrement et lâcha son bras pour l'enlacer. John agrippa son pull et ferma les yeux contre son cou, inspirant son odeur familière. Un silence passa, puis Sherlock le repoussa doucement et colla son front au sien, ses yeux gris rivés aux siens. Sa voix était rauque et basse quand il parla.

-Je te promets que je serais prudent.

John hésita un bref instant.

-D'accord, dit-il faiblement. Mais tu prends mon portable et tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème.

Sherlock recula et acquiesça.

-Je vais me coucher, ajouta John.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse à l'endroit j'ai pu croiser le salopard avant – l'art de la mémoire, souviens-toi.

La remarque arracha un sourire au médecin.

-Pas de truelle, tu es sûr ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon sang, je ne vais pas construire un mur dans ton salon.

John gloussa et s'éloigna dans le couloir. L'ex-junkie apprécia un instant le silence, puis il ouvrit une fenêtre le temps de fumer une clope et remonta les manches de son pull. Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état du lieu après trois ans sans entretien, mais il allait sans doute devoir faire du rangement. Il s'allongea dans le canapé, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. _Allons-y_.

* * *

_Note :_

Le prochain chapitre sera posté en avance d'ici **vendredi **puis il faudra attendre le 13 novembre.


	31. Chapter 31

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

_**C**_hose promise chose dûe. Merci vraiment à vous, mes Fidèles Lecteurs, vous illuminez mes journées. Ruize, il y aura en tout 36 chapitres - je t'épargne le sarcasme sur ton obsession du nombre pair.

Et c'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

_Chapitre 31_

* * *

L'endroit est en ruines. C'était un hôtel, avant, avec des dizaines d'étages qui montaient jusqu'au ciel. La façade était déjà décrépie et fissurée, mais là elle tombe en miettes. Sherlock pousse lentement le battant de la porte, espérant que le bâtiment ne va pas s'écrouler. Le couloir qui s'étend devant lui est large et vide. Du verre brisé couvre le dallage poussiéreux. Le silence est à peine troublé par le bruit de ses pas, et une musique s'écoule, quelque part – un vieux tube des T-Rex, un truc qu'il a dû entendre à la radio.

Sherlock sourit sans grande conviction. Il y a des milliers de souvenirs derrière chaque porte, plus ou moins organisés, plus ou moins agréables. Toute sa vie, ses effleurements avec la mort, son ennui, sa solitude. La drogue et les bouleversements récents n'y sont pas encore, il pense. John n'y est pas encore. John. Il lui faut une pièce entière rien qu'à lui, un endroit tranquille où il pourrait stocker les données qui le concernent.

Mais avant, il a du tri à faire. Beaucoup de tri. Sherlock parcourt les numéros des chambres du regard – le premier étage est consacré à la première partie de sa vie, son enfance. Il pousse une porte au hasard et entre dans le salon de la maison de ses parents. Tout est là, la bibliothèque, les fauteuils, les bibelots sur les étagères. Les livres sont noircis des souvenirs des après-midis passées à lire ou à jouer du violon, quand il pleuvait trop fort ou qu'il était fatigué.

Doux-amer. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux mais pas encore malheureux. Quelque chose entre les deux, une forme d'ignorance bénéfique. Sherlock veut garder cette part de lui-même. Il ne supprime rien, ressort aussitôt. Autre chambre, plus grande et lumineuse. C'est une reproduction du jardin, quand il devait avoir dix ou douze ans. La balançoire tient encore debout et il n'y a pas d'arbustes le long du muret.

Ce sont les jeux avec Mycroft, les bonbons gobés, caché dans l'herbe, quand il s'ennuyait, les insectes qu'il observait et le vent dans ses boucles brunes.

Sherlock a envie de pleurer. Il avait presque oublié cette période, ces moments insouciants où tout semblait aller tellement mieux. Il ne supprime rien – _putain, surtout pas_ – et sort en fermant doucement la porte. Il marche sur du verre brisé et le craquement sourd est choquant dans ce silence. Une autre pièce est pour ses parents : il se débarrasse des détails, ne garde que leurs noms, le souvenir de son père quand il lui apprenait à compter et ses propres déductions sur les amants de sa mère.

C'est suffisant.

Il y a une autre chambre à l'image d'une salle de classe. L'école ne lui a apporté que des informations futiles, il en supprime la quasi-totalité – littérature, politique, système solaire – mais range soigneusement les mathématiques et les sciences dans un carton. Sherlock le déplace jusqu'au laboratoire, au deuxième étage, et détruit la salle de classe. Le deuxième étage est son adolescence. C'est encore plus sale et pourri. Toute la partie à droite, au moins cinq pièces, renferme les accidents de voiture, les produits toxiques, les bagarres dans les bars et ce truc idiot avec le train.

Il garde quelques données, juste quelques mots pour s'en rappeler, et se débarrasse du reste. Il détruit les pièces désormais vides et passe à l'autre partie. Il y a une chambre pour l'ennui – il supprime. Il y a une chambre pour le désespoir – il supprime. Il y a une chambre pour la haine – il supprime. L'étage est plein de trous, maintenant. Sherlock met de côté les expériences sur les animaux et les vacances d'été avec Mycroft. Juste ça. Il était profondément malheureux à cette époque et il ne veut pas trop y penser.

Le troisième étage est bizarrement coloré. Le dallage du couloir n'est plus couvert de verre brisé mais de seringues, des cachets écrasés et de sachets en plastique. Les murs sont peints en jaune et en bleu et en rouge et toute cette énergie folle qui s'en dégage lui fait mal. Sherlock traverse le couloir, remarque les noms sur les portes – ecstasy ; héroïne ; LSD ; morphine ; champignons ; bad trip ; tarifs – et jette rapidement quelques notions de base dans des cartons.

Il ne comprend pas. Il n'a pas foutu les pieds dans cette saloperie d'hôtel depuis qu'il a commencé à se droguer mais les souvenirs et les données se sont amassés d'eux-mêmes. Ça le rend furieux. Et bizarrement reconnaissant. Il fouille un peu, retourne toute cette merde, cherche le salopard qui a violé Carol. Il trouve enfin le souvenir, un peu flou mais intact. Le type est un dealer, il lui a vendu de la came une fois ou deux.

Le mec a cette cicatrice en forme d'étoile sous l'œil, ça l'a marqué parce qu'il était défoncé au LSD et qu'elle avait aussitôt attiré son regard. Elle brillait. Presque. Quelqu'un était avec lui, une pute visiblement. Elle lui tenait le bras, répétait qu'elle voulait partir, qu'elle voulait qu'il la ramène chez elle. Elle l'appelait par son nom. Sherlock plisse les yeux. Il se concentre, repasse le souvenir comme un film. La voix de la pute. Les mots. Le nom. Alex. _Alex_. Il fout ça avec le reste et détruit toutes les chambres de junkie.

Sherlock range les cartons dans un cagibi au quatrième étage. Celui-ci est différent. Il doit dater d'après le sevrage. Le couloir est en travaux, avec des fils électriques qui sortent des murs et des bâches en plastique sur le sol. La première pièce est une chambre. Elle n'est pas très spacieuse, mais lumineuse et calme. Il y a un grand lit, une commode et des bouquins, et un rubik's cube posé sur la table de chevet. C'est la chambre de John. Sherlock est ébahi devant la quantité de données qui se sont amassées.

Il y a _tout_, là.

La première rencontre, dans le squat. Le défi, lancé au hasard. Le centre. Le dortoir, les allées de lits de camp. Et _Tu es très beau, Sherlock. Époustouflant_. Le son de sa voix, douce et patiente et tout-va-bien-je-suis-là. La fuite, ridicule. Le réveil brumeux dans l'infirmerie. Comme la main de John sur son ventre était chaude. Combien il avait envie de tout lui confier. L'impression d'être à sa place. D'avoir trouvé quelque chose à vivre, à _ressentir_. Puis quand la méfiance et l'amertume qui s'étaient muées en une confiance aveugle, et réciproque.

Le goût des cigarettes qu'il fumait à la fenêtre du salon. La manière dont John passait un bras autour de sa taille quand il dormait, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. L'affection qu'il avait pour ses patients qui le rendait presque jaloux. Le contact de sa peau quand il l'enlaçait. Les rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux quand il souriait. La menace implicite dans ses yeux quand il sentait un danger. Tous ces détails, ces images, ces mots.

Sherlock range soigneusement la chambre. Il trie les souvenirs par ordre chronologique, méthodiquement. Puis il visite les autres pièces. Elles sont toutes récentes et inachevées, et toutes vides. Les données sont empilées au bout du couloir, attendant d'être organisées. Il prend un premier carton – _IDA_ est inscrit sur le dessus – l'ouvre dans une chambre. C'est un squat, sale et puant, avec un matelas jeté sur le sol et des fenêtres brisées. C'est un putain d'hommage à la fille à la voix trop aiguë, celle qui l'appelait _Sherly_ tout le temps, celle qui empestait l'alcool et souriait de travers quand elle était ivre.

C'est une chambre pour Ida.

Ensuite, Sherlock déplace une pile de cartons jusqu'à la reproduction du dortoir. C'est grand, utilitaire et aseptisé. Les étiquettes sont multiples, les souvenirs variés – _DARREN_ ; _SARAH_ ; _XANDER_ ; _BABETH_ ; _YANN_. Il aménage une autre pièce, plus petite et confortable, une chambre d'enfant. Il y a un lit à barreaux, un tapis sur le parquet et des couvertures sur une chaise. Le nom inscrit est _CAROL_ et il range dans les étagères l'amour – pas du tout écoeurant – qu'elle porte à son fils, son courage insensé et sa détermination, ses larmes, son élégance.

Sherlock retourne dans le couloir, prend d'autres cartons et ouvre une porte sur le petit salon du centre. La décoration décalée et exotique est la même, l'odeur de thé flotte dans l'air et il s'assoit dans un fauteuil en cuir le temps d'organiser les souvenirs étiquetés _MRS. HUDSON_. Il y range aussi les _WILFRIED_, parce qu'ils sont peu nombreux et pas vraiment importants.

Il commence à se demander s'il ne devrait pas changer la forme. Supprimer l'hôtel et faire autre chose.

L'idée lui vient comme une évidence.

Ce sera un palais. Un palais mental. Haut, spacieux, luxueux, avec des dômes et des colonnes, des dalles en marbre noir et des rampes d'escaliers dorées. Sherlock arrange tout ça, retire les étages inutiles et reprend son rangement. Il ajoute un bureau près du dortoir, simple et silencieux. Il y a un gobelet de café dont les glaçons ont tous fondus, deux fauteuils et un carnet ouvert. Il y laisse le carton _SOLVEIG_. Ça pourra servir, un jour ou l'autre.

Le couloir est en velours quand il vient prendre d'autres souvenirs. Il installe le commissariat tout au bout, un peu à l'écart. C'est le hall de Scotland Yard, en gris et blanc, un éternel murmure dans l'air et le claquement des talons sur le sol. Pose deux autres cartons – _GREG LESTRADE_ et _DONOVAN_. Il trouve la cellule trop vide et y dépose le _SEBASTIAN MORAN_. Il faut bien qu'il le mette quelque part, de toute façon.

Sherlock n'a plus qu'un seul carton dans les bras. Il est bien rempli, même si une partie des informations est déjà dans le jardin de son enfance. C'est _MYCROFT_. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Il veut les garder, et pas seulement pour écrire cette foutue lettre, parce que son frère a été quelqu'un d'important pour lui et qu'il aimerait mettre fin à cette histoire stupide. Et puis c'est un palais, et un palais peut bien avoir deux jardins.

Celui-ci date de l'époque des fêtes, quand Mycroft était venu pour Noël et qu'ils étaient allés parler dehors. Il fait nuit, on entend la musique qui vient de la maison. La balançoire a disparu depuis longtemps et on a installé un banc à la place. Sherlock y pose le carton et commence à l'ouvrir. Il y a du verre brisé dans l'herbe. Le cadavre de la bouteille. Et, _putain_, le cadavre de son frère parce qu'il était sûr de l'avoir tué. Vraiment sûr. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir son torse se soulever, et Sherlock était paralysé par la peur.

Il laisse le carton ouvert sur le banc et retourne à l'intérieur du palais. Il sait ce qu'il va écrire dans sa lettre, il connaît le nom du violeur. C'est suffisant pour le moment. Il ouvre les yeux et sort.

* * *

Sherlock haletait quand il ouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa transe. L'effort qu'il avait fourni pour se concentrer et faire face à ses souvenirs était trop intense, trop rude. Il attendit un instant que sa respiration se calme, se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale – une heure et demie du matin, rien que ça – et soupira vaguement. Il était trop tard pour écrire la lettre de Mycroft.

John dormait profondément quand il alla se coucher. Sherlock retira son pull et son jean, enfila un t-shirt qui traînait sur la commode et se glissa dans le lit, poussant un peu John pour avoir plus de place. Il sombra rapidement, épuisé par le rangement de son palais mental.

* * *

Le lendemain, John était assis dans la cuisine quand Sherlock se leva. Il lisait distraitement le Times, une tasse de café à la main, l'air encore un peu embué par le sommeil. Sherlock s'appuya contre l'ouverture de la porte et passa un moment à simplement observer John, silencieux. John, ce type qui avait tant changé sa vie et lui avait offert plus que lui ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire et essaya d'imaginer dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui si le médecin n'était pas venu le chercher dans la cellule de Scotland Yard. Inconsciemment, il fit courir des doigts sur les marques de piqûres à son avant-bras – elles s'étaient atténuées avec le temps mais elles étaient encore là, comme des trous dans sa chair. Il serait sans doute à la morgue, allongé dans un casier métallique aux côtés d'Ida. Ou toujours dans la rue, dormant sur le trottoir et volant des sacs à main pour payer ses doses.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, avant. Il s'en fichait bien de crever avant d'avoir trente ans, que ce soit en s'étouffant dans son vomi ou en se vidant de son sang dans une ruelle. Mais les choses avaient changé. Sherlock avait eu la trouille en voyant Ida à la morgue, froide et pâle et _immobile_. Il y avait eu cette voix hystérique dans sa tête qui avait hurlé qu'il avait eu de la chance, qu'il avait échappé de peu à une fin pareille. Et hier, il avait promis à John qu'il allait être prudent.

Peut-être était-il heureux, tout bêtement.

-Où est-ce que tu as mis le flingue ? demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir face à John.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil et but une gorgée de café.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock. Je vais très bien, merci de le demander.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

-John, je t'en prie, ce genre de banalités est tout à fait futile. Je _sais_ que tu vas bien, je n'ai pas besoin de poser la question.

-Pardon, génie, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tu as prévu d'y aller ce matin, alors ? Tu t'es souvenu du salopard ?

-Oui. J'aimerais régler ça rapidement, si ne te dérange pas.

-Non, pas du tout.

Sherlock se leva pour se servir une tasse de café et revint s'asseoir. Il commençait à lire le Times à l'envers quand John reprit, une certaine curiosité dans le ton de sa voix.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet art de la mémoire ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules et posa sa tasse sur la table.

-C'est difficile de l'expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais expérimenté. Ce n'est pas un lieu réel, mais tu peux l'organiser par pièces, décider de mettre tel souvenir à tel endroit, ou bien de le déplacer. J'avais commencé un peu avant mon adolescence, pour classer mes données, faire du tri. J'en avais fait un hôtel mais ça ne me convient plus. C'est un palais, maintenant.

-Un palais ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui.

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Pourquoi un palais ?

-Pourquoi pas ? éluda-t-il en souriant distraitement.

-…Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est personnel, argua-t-il.

John soupira, mais il y avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux acajou.

-Tu portes un de mes t-shirts.

-Et ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Essaie d'écrire la lettre pour ton frère avant d'aller chercher ce salopard, tu devrais trouver des timbres et une enveloppe dans le salon. Je vais au centre, on se voit plus tard.

-Tu y retournes ?

John termina sa tasse, se leva pour la poser dans l'évier et retourna le journal face à Sherlock.

-J'ai de la paperasse à trier, des patients à voir. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps, je t'appellerais sur mon portable quand j'aurais fini – ne l'oublie pas, surtout, il est sur la table de chevet. Le pistolet est dans un tiroir de la commode avec le chargeur et un double des clefs.

Sherlock acquiesça, but une gorgée de café et tourna une page du Times.

-Ne dis rien à Carol pour le moment, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis John se pencha vers lui et claqua un baiser sur son front.

-Sois prudent, Sherlock.

Il encra ses yeux gris dans les siens et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

John hocha la tête sans grande conviction, soupira doucement et prit sa veste avant de sortir.

* * *

_N_ :

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines, mes chéris.


	32. Chapter 32

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Mes Chéri(e)s, je suis navrée pour cette absence et mon presque éternel retard pour les réponses aux reviews – et quelles reviews, bordel de merde. Merci encore à tout le monde.

On reprend avec la lettre de Sherlock à son frère adoré.

* * *

_Chapitre 32_

* * *

_Mycroft, _

_Sache que je ne me drogue plus. Il me semble que commencer cette foutue lettre par une nouvelle appréciable est une bonne chose. Je peux ainsi espérer retenir ton attention jusqu'aux dernières lignes._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais ça. Je crois que j'ai passé assez de temps à fuir pour te dire que ça ne donne rien, que ça ne change rien. Essayons autre chose, Mycroft. D'abord, ne dis rien aux parents. Absolument rien. Je ne les hais même plus, ils sont comme des inconnus pour moi. Et ce que j'ai à te dire est trop personnel pour être partagé avec des inconnus. Je t'en veux encore. As-tu un jour compris à quel point j'étais en colère contre toi ? J'ai l'impression que non. Tu m'as abandonné, Mycroft. Tu m'as trahi._

_Tu m'as laissé derrière-toi et n'espère pas une seule seconde que je vais te pardonner ça. Mais j'ai moi-même des choses à me faire pardonner, je te l'accorde. Mes expériences autodestructrices étaient futiles et idiotes. Je le regrette. Sincèrement. J'ai presque honte quand j'y pense. Les cicatrices qu'il me reste m'y aident beaucoup._

_Et John qui croyait que je les tenais de la rue. Comme si moi, je ne savais pas me défendre – bien sûr, il y en a quelques unes, néanmoins la plupart date d'avant la drogue. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'écrire ça aussi simplement. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne voulais pas te parler, finalement. C'est plus facile comme ça. Excuse mes faiblesses._

_Je voudrais que tu oublies l'idée d'interférer dans ma vie, aussi. J'ai presque trente ans, merde. Laisse John tranquille. Il ne me blessera pas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter – si tu t'inquiètes réellement. Je vais vivre avec lui pendant un moment, je pense. Si tu veux ton portefeuille, viens-le chercher._

_Il se peut que j'aie vidé ton compte. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, tu ne l'as pas bloqué. Tu es toujours un crétin, My. C'est rassurant. Je me demande ce que tu as fait pendant trois ans. Tu me le diras sans doute, je sais que tu vas me répondre, tu es trop fier. Enfin, je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça à Noël. Comprends-moi. J'étais terrifié. Je pensais que je t'avais tué, Mycroft. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai fait ce que font toujours les lâches égoïstes dans mon genre : j'ai fui. Pardonne-moi._

_Ça n'a pas été trois années faciles. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que je l'ai voulu, mais savoir que tu payais ces types pour me suivre m'a maintenu en vie. C'est bizarre, non ? Je me disais qu'au moins tu te souciais un minimum de moi. Dis-moi que c'était le cas. Dis-moi que ça l'est toujours. Bon sang, tu es mon grand frère, tu n'es pas censé me protéger ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre ?_

_Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. C'est ta faute. Ta faute si j'ai essayé de me détruire, ta faute si je me suis drogué._

_Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé pour tout._

_Sherlock_

* * *

Sherlock reposa le stylo et plia vivement la lettre en trois. Il savait que s'il la relisait, il risquait de la déchirer en morceaux et de recommencer. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il aille de l'avant. Il trouva une enveloppe et un timbre dans un meuble du salon, nota soigneusement l'adresse de son frère en espérant qu'il n'avait pas déménagé et inscrivit celle de John au dos.

Son café était froid et il grimaça en le terminant. Sherlock posa la tasse dans l'évier, glissa la lettre dans la poche de son trench et alluma une cigarette en traversant le couloir. Il la fuma rapidement à la fenêtre de la chambre et écrasa le mégot dans l'assiette creuse qui reposait sur le rebord. La vieille, il avait récupéré une chemise à sa taille et un jean noir au centre, prenant conscience en essayant les vêtements qu'il avait pris un peu de poids. Pas grand-chose, mais ses côtes étaient moins visibles sous sa peau et il avait perdu son air maladif.

John était ravi et Sherlock avait vaguement songé à acheter quelques fringues. Il retira le t-shirt et s'habilla, passant rapidement par la salle de bains avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement derrière-lui, son trench sous le bras et le Beretta 9 glissé à sa ceinture. Le poids de l'arme contre sa hanche avait quelque chose de rassurant.

* * *

Sherlock connaissait un informateur, un type maigre et discret, qui logeait dans un studio près d'un magasin d'alcool. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, au début, quand il avait pris conscience qu'il était suivi presque partout où il allait. Doug avait été incapable de remonter jusqu'à Mycroft, mais les quelques rumeurs qu'il avait entendu avaient été relativement utiles.

Sherlock ne perdait rien à essayer, de toute façon. Il prit le métro, retrouva le chemin plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et évita de regarder les junkies assis sur le trottoir, juste devant le studio. Il faillit néanmoins heurter l'un d'eux et soupira en se disant que lui aussi, il avait été un drogué déshumanisé et pitoyable. Ça lui semblait terriblement loin, maintenant, et pourtant ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était clean.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

-C'est pour quoi ?

Doug le regardait, méfiant. Il était vêtu d'un survêtement sale et usé et d'un sweat trop grand.

-Je suis venu te voir, une fois, mais tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas. Je cherche quelqu'un, tu devrais pouvoir m'aider. Je peux payer, ajouta-t-il.

Comme prévu, Doug le laissa entrer. Le studio sentait la cigarette et la pisse de chat.

-Je t'écoute, marmonna l'informateur.

-Le type s'appelle Alex. C'est un dealer, il fait à peu près ma taille, il est brun avec des cheveux longs et a une vingtaine d'années. Il a une cicatrice en forme d'étoile sous l'œil droit.

Doug acquiesça et sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Je crois que je le connais. Il raconte à tout le monde qu'il a pris une balle – d'où il tient sa cicatrice, je veux dire – mais c'est des conneries. Personne peut survivre à ça.

Sherlock l'écouta à peine.

-Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

L'informateur laissa passer un silence, arrachant un soupir à l'ex-junkie. Il tira le portefeuille de son frère de la poche de son trench, en sortit un billet de cent livres et lui donna.

-Il est souvent du côté de l'Avenue aux putes. Va voir le premier immeuble, celui avec la façade blanche et les impacts de balles, et demande à voir la dominatrice. Elle saura où il est, elle connaît son patron.

-Son patron ? répéta-t-il.

Doug hésita le temps que Sherlock lui tende un autre billet.

-Alex bosse pas pour son propre compte. Je sais pas grand-chose sur lui, mais c'est pas un minable. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, ajouta-t-il en voyant la perplexité de l'ex-junkie. On dit que c'est un genre d'homme d'affaires, un type que tu peux aller voir si tu veux te débarrasser de quelqu'un. On parle pas beaucoup de lui mais tout le monde le connaît.

Sherlock hocha la tête et rangea le portefeuille, ignorant le soupir déçu de Doug.

-Son nom ? s'enquit-il.

-Moriarty.

* * *

D'un geste lent et assuré, Irène Adler fit glisser la mine charbonneuse sous son œil. Elle reposa un instant le crayon sur le bord du lavabo, examina son reflet dans le miroir poussiéreux et sourit légèrement avant de retoucher son fard à paupières. Son dernier client lui avait fait remarquer que cette couleur, un bleu menthe très vif, donnait quelque chose d'irréel et étrange à son regard.

Elle s'était d'abord dit que c'était idiotement poétique.

Puis qu'après tout, elle s'en fichait, et elle avait recompté les billets avant de les ranger dans son sac à main. Ce n'était qu'une manière un peu ringarde de lui dire qu'elle était belle. Et Irène avait beau le savoir depuis longtemps, elle aimait qu'on lui dise. Elle reprit le crayon et termina de se préparer, se demandant si Moriarty accepterait de lui offrir une nouvelle identité si elle parvenait à extorquer quelques informations à un de ses concurrents.

Irène avait envie de changer de pays, le temps d'un an ou deux. Peut-être dans le sud de l'Europe, pour profiter du soleil et de la plage. La grisaille de Londres commençait à la fatiguer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter la capitale sans son aide. Elle avait trop d'ennemis qui n'attendait que ça, qu'elle baisse sa garde et sorte de la rue. Et bien sûr, Moriarty ne faisait rien gratuitement.

Irène se surprit à sourire en pensant à lui. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes de pouvoir, et Jim – il détestait quand elle l'appelait par son prénom, mais qu'importe – n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que la ville se taise.

-Irène ?

La dominatrice ne tourna vers la jeune femme blonde dans l'ouverture la porte.

-Oui, Kate ?

-Un homme est ici. Je le laisse entrer ?

-Un client ? s'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, il dit qu'il cherche quelqu'un que vous connaissez.

-Je m'en occupe.

Irène se leva, enfila son peignoir en soie par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et noua ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon faussement négligé. Elle inspecta à nouveau son reflet. Sa silhouette harmonieuse, dont les formes parfaites étaient à peine dissimulées par le fin tissu vert émeraude. Son visage aux traits presque sévères, la courbe de ses lèvres et la couleur délavée de ses yeux, et ce sourire, aussi provocateur et que séducteur, qui avait mis des hommes et des femmes à genoux en un instant.

La dominatrice enfila ses escarpins et descendit les escaliers, le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le carrelage.

* * *

Sherlock patientait en silence, assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Il n'avait pas retiré son trench, se servant d'un pan de son manteau pour dissimuler le Beretta posé contre sa cuisse. Le salon où il se trouvait était presque vide, à peine meublé, et la lumière qui filtrait des fenêtres sales aux carreaux cassés était faible et froide.

Ça semblait désert, aussi. D'après ce que lui avait dit Doug, Sherlock s'était attendu à un bordel, mais il ne semblait y avoir que la femme qui l'avait fait entrer et cette dominatrice. L'immeuble comptait pourtant une dizaine d'étages. Peut-être que la propriétaire louait des chambres à d'autres prostituées – en fait, Sherlock s'en foutait, mais ce silence lui mettait les nefs à vif.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire si cette femme refusait de lui dire où était Alex. Il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser le flingue, il préférait garder ça pour le salopard. Et il ne voulait pas penser à ce que John dirait s'il frappait une femme. L'ex-junkie soupira, passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et alluma une cigarette. Il fumait distraitement en regardant le plafond quand Irène entra.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Je peux vous aider ?

Sherlock se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à trouver une vieille pute trop maquillée. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant. Elle était jeune, étrangement élégante dans son peignoir en soie et le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres illuminait son visage. Elle fit quelques pas, faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage, et s'arrêta face à lui. Sherlock se considérait depuis longtemps comme asexué, mais Irène était incontestablement sublime.

-Miss Adler, je présume, dit-il lentement.

Il n'aimait pas son regard. C'était comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui, à trouver ses failles.

-Appelez-moi Irène, je vous en prie. Et vous ?

-Peu importe. Je cherche un homme, on m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider.

La dominatrice haussa un sourcil suggestif et l'ex-junkie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas pour _ça_. C'est un dealer, il travaille pour un certain Moriarty. Il parait que vous le connaissez.

Le sourire de la femme vacilla légèrement au nom, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle se pencha vivement vers lui et posa une main aux ongles rouges sur sa cuisse, juste à côté du Beretta. Sherlock lui attrapa aussitôt le poignet et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Il y eut un silence tendu, un silence interminable qui alourdissait l'air entre eux.

-Que voulez-vous à ce dealer ? murmura-t-elle.

-J'hésite encore entre lui casser la gueule et le tuer, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Irène ne souriait plus. Sherlock serra plus fort son poignet et elle grimaça.

-Lâchez-moi.

Il le fit et elle recula, trop fière néanmoins pour masser son poignet endolori. La dominatrice s'assit dans le fauteuil face au sien, croisant les jambes en prenant soin de remonter les pans de son peignoir en soie jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle fut vexée que ses yeux gris restent rivés aux siens, que son visage anguleux soit totalement indifférent à sa beauté. C'était la première fois qu'un homme se montrait insensible à ses charmes.

Le pire était qu'il lui plaisait bien, ce jeune homme mystérieux à la voix grave et aux pommettes aiguës.

-Je peux savoir ce que ce type vous a fait ? tenta-t-elle.

-Non.

-Je ne vous dirais rien, dans ce cas.

Irène se sentait puérile. Néanmoins, ça fonctionna et Sherlock arqua un sourcil dédaigneux avant de s'expliquer – _bon sang qu'il est sexy_, nota-t-elle.

-Ce salopard a violé une amie.

-Regrettable.

-Il s'appelle Alex, il est brun, assez jeune et a une cicatrice en forme d'étoile sous l'œil droit.

Irène hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vois. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est un sale type. Il travaille effectivement pour Moriarty mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve en ce moment.

Sherlock marmonna un _merde_ en voyant qu'elle était sincère.

-Et ce Moriarty ?

-Je vous le déconseille, dit-elle, et il y avait une note étrange dans sa voix.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Dîtes-moi où le trouver.

-Non.

Il la dévisagea un instant, puis détourna le regard et se leva, glissant le Beretta contre sa hanche.

-J'ai de l'argent, dit-il sans trop y croire.

Irène sourit comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Par quoi êtes-vous intéressée, alors ?

Irène fut surprise par la question. Sherlock semblait déterminé à trouver Moriarty – et elle savait qu'il serait _très_ en colère s'il y parvenait à cause d'elle, et c'était le genre d'homme qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier.

-Rien que vous puissiez m'offrir, dit-elle lentement.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil. Il songea à la menacer avec le Beretta mais oublia très vite cette idée. La femme semblait trop fière pour céder.

-Je vois, commença-t-il sans savoir où il allait. Vous ne perdez rien à me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Je n'y gagne rien non plus.

-Non, mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de grand-chose.

Irène soupira sans répondre. Sherlock s'approcha lentement, se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Son visage était si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède, l'odeur de tabac froid qui se dégageait de lui. Un pan de son trench effleura sa jambe nue et elle frissonna.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

-Dîtes-le moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses lèvres étaient trop près des siennes. Elle pouvait presque goûter à ses mots. Si elle bougeait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle pourrait l'embrasser. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Jamais.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

Sherlock sourit légèrement et elle craqua.

-Reichenbach Road, l'entrepôt abandonné, juste à côté du terrain vague.

Irène voulut l'embrasser mais il recula brusquement, un air insolent de triomphe sur son visage anguleux.

-Merci beaucoup, Irène. Bonne journée.

Sherlock partit sans un mot de plus, et quand elle parvint à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, il était déjà sorti dans la rue. Irène se leva, cligna des yeux et soupira. Que ce type réussisse ou non à venger son amie, elle était foutue.

-Kate, il faut quitter la ville au plus vite, cria-t-elle en commençant à penser à ce qu'elle allait emporter.

* * *

**Note :**

Cruelle, yep. Et n'hésitez pas à m'incendier au sujet d'Irène, je ne maîtrise absolument pas ce personnage. Juste une tentative pour Ruize.


	33. Chapter 33

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Encore merci à tout le monde. The Ice Cat : oui, Sherlock a posté sa lettre, entre le moment où il est sorti de l'appart et celui où il est allé voir l'informateur. K.Y.T : ouais, j'ai effectivement bossé sur l'histoire, le rôle des personnages, etc. Tout à fait d'accord pour la relation entre John et Sherlock, tu décris ça très bien. Puis merci, parce que vraiment, des compliments comme les tiens, ça fait un immense plaisir. Ryokushokumaru : tu es ange, ma chérie.

* * *

_Chapitre 33_

* * *

Sherlock courrait presque quand il atteignit Reichenbach Road. Il s'arrêta à hauteur du terrain vague, s'appuya contre le grillage le temps de reprendre son souffle et alluma sa dernière clope. Il tira quelques bouffées de tabac, parcourant du regard la rue presque déserte jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Personne n'attendait devant et, à travers les fenêtres aux carreaux brisés, il ne discernait aucun mouvement à l'intérieur.

Mais il savait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses – toujours, quand il s'agissait de la rue.

Sherlock recracha un peu de fumée et éteignit sa cigarette, gardant la moitié intacte pour plus tard, puis sa main retrouva le Beretta. La crosse de l'arme était lourde et froide entre ses doigts. Avoir l'air nonchalant ne lui fut pas difficile alors qu'il avançait vers l'entrepôt. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme et confiant.

La double porte n'était pas complètement fermée et il se glissa dans l'ouverture. L'endroit était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse réellement voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Sherlock cligna des yeux, retint son souffle et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Quelque chose vint brusquement heurter sa joue et il se jeta au sol, roulant sur le côté pour filer un coup de pied au type.

-Putain de merde, lâcha une voix.

Le mec trébucha et recula, jurant toujours entre ses dents, et Sherlock se redressa vivement pour lui coller le canon du Beretta dans les côtes.

-Où est Moriarty ? siffla-t-il.

Le type lui sourit largement en regardant par-dessus son épaule et l'ex-junkie se demanda s'il devait tirer. Il enfonça un peu plus l'arme, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au type.

-Lâche-le.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil. Derrière-lui, le _clic_ sinistre d'un flingue qu'on arme.

-Lâche-le ou je te tue, reprit-t-il.

Sherlock soupira et recula prudemment, baissant le Beretta en se retournant vers Sebastian Moran. Il était vêtu d'un blouson en cuir brun et d'un jean tâché – du sang séché, peut-être. Il souriait, amusé par la situation. Le serpent dans son cou semblait dormir, assombri par le manque de lumière.

-Encore toi, junkie ?

Sherlock ne se fatigua pas à répondre. Le Magnum de Seb était braqué sur lui, visant un point entre ses yeux, et Sherlock s'y connaissait suffisamment en arme pour savoir que celle-ci pouvait faire _très_ mal.

-Pose ton flingue sur le sol, siffla l'ex-taulard.

Il s'exécuta sans protester et Seb avança vers lui, repoussant le Beretta d'un coup de pied. Le canon du Magnum était à un souffle de son front, maintenant. Sherlock fut surpris par sa propre capacité à garder son calme.

-Je présume que tu travailles pour ce Moriarty.

Seb amorça un sourire.

-Tu présumes bien, junkie. Combien de points de suture, déjà ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Et ne m'appelle plus _junkie_.

Seb le considéra un instant, méfiant, puis sourit plus encore en comprenant.

-Ce doc t'a vraiment fait arrêté, alors. Mes félicitations. T'es clean depuis combien de temps ?

-Une semaine, répondit-il en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

-Bien. N'y vois rien de personnel, mec, mais je vais devoir te tuer.

Sherlock sourit. _Prévisible_.

* * *

Sebastian Moran aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. C'était toujours quand il lui semblait qu'il avait la situation en main que son patron venait tout foutre en l'air.

-Seb, ne le descend pas tout de suite, appela Moriarty d'une voix suave.

L'ex-taulard soupira bruyamment et, sans lâcher Sherlock des yeux, répondit.

-Pourquoi ?

Il l'entendit glousser derrière-lui. C'était le Moriarty des bons jours, le moins effrayant, le plus gérable, mais aussi celui qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs.

-Nous n'avons même pas fait connaissance, justifia-t-il.

Seb se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Face à lui, Sherlock fronçait les sourcils.

-Allez, baisse ce flingue et va faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

-Bien, patron, concéda-t-il en s'exécutant. J'y vais.

L'ex-junkie avait l'air complètement ahuri. Seb ne pouvait que le comprendre, lui-même avait mis des mois avant de s'habituer à l'excentricité joyeuse de Moriarty.

-T'as de la chance, mec, glissa-t-il.

Sherlock le regarda s'éloigner, constata que le type qui l'avait frappé quand il était entré avait disparu et se tourna vers Moriarty. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge mais les traits de son visage avaient quelque chose d'enfantin, impression renforcée par son sourire teinté d'une joie sincère et presque candide. Il était vêtu d'une chemise impeccablement coupée au col entrouvert et d'un pantalon de costard noir.

Ses vêtements étaient légèrement froissés, datant sans doute de la veille, mais ça n'atténuait en rien son allure impérieuse et terriblement _supérieure_.

-Rappelle-moi ton nom, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

L'ex-junkie se méfia. Quelque ne lui plaisait pas chez ce type, quelque chose de froid et venimeux malgré son apparence.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Moriarty hocha la tête et répéta lentement le nom, remuant les lèvres comme pour en apprécier la sonorité. Il semblait étrangement lointain, un peu ailleurs. Sherlock se souvint des paroles de Doug et comme Irène le craignait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du Beretta, mais l'arme était trop loin et il se doutait que Moriarty n'allait pas le laisser faire.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de me présenter, Sherlock, reprit-il avec une bonne humeur incongrue.

Bon sang, il était entré ici armé, Seb avait faillit le tuer, et voilà que ce type apparemment dangereux le traitait comme un invité.

-Oui. Je cherche un de vos hommes.

-Vraiment ?

-Alex. C'est un dealer et-

-Viens, prenons d'abord le thé, et je verrais ensuite si je peux t'aider, offrit-il en tournant les talons.

Sherlock songea à récupérer le Beretta et sursauta quand la voix suave de Moriarty résonna à nouveau dans l'entrepôt.

-N'y pense même pas, chéri.

Il y avait une note de menace, cette fois, et Sherlock soupira avant de le rejoindre.

* * *

Seb avait toujours préféré le whisky au thé, alors il se servit un verre en attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillir. La petite cuisine était sale et à peine éclairée par une ampoule nue qui pendait au plafond. Elle ne servait qu'à stocker la nourriture et à préparer les repas. Seb jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre du four, arrangeant rapidement ses cheveux bruns et soupira avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

Il avait son propre appartement un peu plus loin, mais ces derniers temps il n'y passait que pour prendre une douche et se changer. Moriarty bossait avec un réseau de trafiquants, une affaire dangereuse qui pourrait lui rapporter des millions de livres, et même s'il avait précisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Seb, lui n'aimait pas le laisser seul. Son patron avait trop d'ennemis, et Seb n'avait pas envie de le retrouver mort en revenant à l'entrepôt après une sieste chez lui.

Bon, Moriarty avait d'autres hommes de main, mais l'ex-taulard ne leur faisait pas confiance.

Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, alors que Sherlock approchait de l'entrepôt, Seb dormait sur un matelas jeté au sol près du bureau de son patron. Il n'avait pas le sommeil particulièrement léger, mais les bruits inhabituels le réveillaient immanquablement – même si ce n'était qu'un bruit de pas, parce qu'il savait reconnaître celui de Moriarty.

Le type qui restait près de la porte était intervenu le premier, il l'avait entendu aussi, mais Seb avait préféré voir par lui-même qui était l'abruti inconscient qui osait pénétrer l'entrepôt. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver Sherlock, et comme l'ex-junkie n'était d'aucune utilité, il s'était dit qu'il allait le tuer, tout simplement, mais voilà, Moriarty était un emmerdeur. Seb se demanda pourquoi il tenait à _faire connaissance_. Son patron était de nature curieuse, bien sûr, encore plus dans les bons jours, mais Seb ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

Lui qui, depuis des années, faisait de son mieux pour rester intéressant aux yeux de son patron, était en train de se faire baiser par un type sorti de nulle part.

* * *

Le bureau était immense, rendu encore plus grand par le manque de meubles – seulement deux fauteuils disposés autour d'une table basse, un canapé dans un coin, deux armoires en fer et une bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan de mur. La rangée de fenêtres aux vitres brisées jetait une lumière froide et terne dans la pièce, rappelant celle de la morgue. Une odeur de tabac froid, d'alcool et de poudre flottait dans l'air.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, dit Moriarty d'une voix toujours aussi enjôleuse, comme s'il offrait une mallette remplie de billets et non un simple siège.

Le sentiment de malaise de Sherlock menaça de s'accroître mais il reprit son assurance en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à John ni décevoir Carol, mais il savait que chercher le salopard était risqué, et au moins il aurait essayé – tant pis si l'idée de ne jamais revoir John l'horrifiait, un peu d'esprit de sacrifice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il sourit en y songeant. Il n'était décidément plus le même.

Sherlock s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus près de la porte et Moriarty prit place dans l'autre.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé, chéri ?

-Par un informateur.

Le criminel sourit.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mentit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que Moriarty n'apprécierait pas qu'Irène ait craché le morceau. Même si Sherlock avait conscient d'avoir été vicieux avec elle, il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

-Intéressant. Les informateurs ne connaissent pas cette adresse, sauf un ou deux, et si je me souviens bien ils sont morts, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation banale. Comment as-tu fait pour faire céder cette chère Irène ?

L'ex-junkie soupira sans répondre.

-Laisse-moi deviner, chéri, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, contredit-il froidement.

-Cette petite gourde a craqué pour tes pommettes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je dois avouer que tu as un certain charme, continua-t-il. Un peu trop négligé pour moi, cependant.

Sherlock songea vaguement à s'enfuir.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, rappela-t-il. Je cherche un de vos hommes, Alex.

-Seb ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Ce petit séjour en cellule l'a rendu amer, précisa-t-il. Merci pour ça, d'ailleurs, j'étais été obligé d'aller le chercher moi-même.

Moriarty croisa les jambes et attendit la réaction de Sherlock.

-Oh, c'était vous, le soi-disant avocat.

-Tout à fait, chéri. J'adore qu'on m'appelle _maître_, minauda-t-il.

Sherlock grimaça légèrement.

-Bon, écoutez, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi et je ne suis pas venu pour bavarder, alors si vous pouviez-

-Dis-moi, Sherlock, depuis combien de temps as-tu arrêté la drogue ? coupa-t-il brusquement.

L'ex-junkie haussa les épaules, de plus en plus agacé, et s'apprêtait à reprendre en ignorant sa question quand il perçut le changement d'humeur de Moriarty. Son sourire ressemblait plus à un rictus et toute trace d'enthousiasme et de malice avait disparu de son visage. Ses yeux froids _brûlaient_.

-Une semaine, répondit-il prudemment.

Moriarty arqua un sourcil.

-Si peu de temps ? Je suis impressionné. En fait, on croirait que tu n'as jamais touché à une seringue de ta vie.

Sherlock laissa passer un silence.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est ce qui m'intrigue, vois-tu.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, comme un murmure, une confidence. Il affichait un air grave, et Sherlock n'aimait pas ça _du tout_.

-Tu es intelligent, Sherlock. Je le sens, je le sais. Lucide, aussi. Tu ne ressembles pas à un junkie, ni même à ex-junkie. Tu _me_ ressembles.

La température avait brusquement chuté.

-Je ne comprends pas, avança-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, tu comprends. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est tout.

Moriarty paraissait ennuyé par l'idée. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, tapotant le cuir du bout des doigts.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi, Sherlock. Tu semblais si sombre, si tourmenté, si prompt à passer du côté obscur. De _mon_ côté. Je voulais t'embaucher. Te faire entrer dans les affaires. Mais ce médecin, cet idiot de médecin si banal, il t'a fait briller. Il a chassé tes ténèbres. Regarde-toi, chéri, tu illumines !

Il grinça des dents, comme dégoûté, et reprit avec autant de ferveur.

-J'ai été déçu. Tu _m'_as déçu. Tu es du côté des anges, maintenant.

Moriarty renifla et détourna le regard, soudain perdu dans la contemplation du mur nu et fissuré.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Je devrais peut-être laisser Seb te tuer. Je ne sais pas.

Sherlock le dévisagea un instant et se détendit enfin en comprenant. Il n'était sûr de rien mais il fallait qu'il essaie.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître sincère. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, je t'assure. Mais je suis sûr que je peux me faire pardonner.

Moriarty laissa passer un silence, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Sherlock et l'ex-junkie sut qu'il avait son attention.

-J'aurais aimé être de ton côté, vraiment, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Sauf qu'il reste une option. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Un haussement de sourcil intrigué lui répondit.

-Si je suis _contre_ toi, est-ce que ça ne rend pas les choses plus intéressantes ?

Moriarty amorça un sourire.

-On pourra voir lequel de nous est le plus intelligent. Lequel de nous est le meilleur joueur.

-Hm, ça me semble convenable. Mais tu vas perdre, Sherlock.

L'ex-junkie arqua un sourcil.

-N'en sois pas si sûr.

-Voyons, chéri, tu es du côté des anges.

-Oui. Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde que je suis l'un d'entre eux, répliqua-t-il lentement en encrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il y eut un silence interminable, puis Moriarty sourit largement et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

-Parfait, Sherlock. Parfait.

L'ex-junkie acquiesça sans rien dire. Le sentiment de malaise était définitivement de retour.

* * *

**Note :**

J'ai été gentille, nan ?


	34. Chapter 34

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un **UA** situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

Encore un immense merci à tout le monde. Vous flattez dangereusement mon égo.

* * *

_Chapitre 34_

* * *

Seb posa le plateau sur la table basse et recula dans un coin de la pièce, sur le canapé, avec sa bouteille de whisky. De là, il pouvait parfaitement les entendre et éventuellement descendre le connard d'ex-junkie d'une balle dans la tête. Son Magnum reposait sur le cuir, à sa droite, patient.

-Seb ? appela le patron en remuant une petite cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, l'air pensif.

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'Alex est dans le coin, en ce moment ?

Seb le regarda sans comprendre.

-Alex, avec la cicatrice en forme d'étoile, précisa Sherlock.

L'ex-taulard lui jeta un regard noir, se demandant pourquoi il se permettait d'entrer dans la conversation – et pourquoi son patron ne disait rien.

-Non, il doit être en train de bosser du côté de l'Avenue aux camés.

-Appelle-le et dis-lui de venir au plus vite.

-Ici ?

-Oui. Maintenant, s'il te plait, ordonna-t-il en levant sa tasse.

Moriarty but une gorgée de thé sans quitter Seb du regard. L'ex-taulard soupira, prit sa bouteille de whisky et obéit, disparaissant dans le couloir en pestant entre ses dents. Sherlock se détendit légèrement quand il partit.

-Alors, comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda la voix doucereuse.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

-Pour être contre toi ?

-Oui.

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre, les jambes croisées et sa tasse posée l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Dans quel genre d'affaires es-tu, à part le trafic de drogues ?

Sherlock n'aimait pas tutoyer ce type, il avait l'impression de réduire la distance qu'il aurait souhaitée entre eux, mais revenir au vouvoiement aurait été louche.

-Oh, un peu de tout, répondit-il évasivement. J'achète, je revends, je vole, je tue, je propose mes services.

-Comme un consultant ?

Moriarty esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Exactement. _Criminel consultant_, c'est mon titre. J'ai un réseau à Londres, et dans toute l'Europe.

Il gloussa avant d'ajouter :

-J'aspire à devenir une multinationale.

-Je vois.

Sherlock but une autre gorgée de thé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à refouler la nausée qui commençait à l'envahir.

-Alors, comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Détective consultant. Même principe mais but différent.

-Tu me piques mon idée, là, taquina-t-il.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire indulgent.

-Quel but, exactement ?

Nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-T'arrêter.

Moriarty chercha ses yeux et s'y accrocha.

-Intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

* * *

Plus tard, Seb revint et parla longuement affaires avec Moriarty – ils utilisaient une sorte de langage codé, et Sherlock ne chercha même pas à les comprendre. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et pensa à John en essayant de se retenir de vomir. Il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau le manque, cette foutue _agonie perpétuelle_.

C'était terrifiant.

Puis Alex arriva et tout se passa très vite.

-Vous vouliez me voir, patron ?

Il souriait, nonchalant, et Sherlock le haït encore plus fort.

-Oui. Vas-y, chéri, indiqua-t-il avec un bref regard en direction de l'ex-junkie.

Sherlock se leva.

-Tu te souviens de la fille que tu as violée ? La brune avec le bébé ?

Alex haussa les épaules.

-Elle te transmet ses amitiés.

D'après l'air surpris et confus du dealer, il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing. Ni les suivants, d'ailleurs. Sherlock le frappa encore et encore, vaguement conscient qu'il allait trop loin, qu'il en faisait trop, que ses doigts lui faisaient mal et que le sang éclaboussait ses vêtements, qu'il devait s'arrêtait – maintenant, là. Il le fit. Un peu tard. Mais il le fit quand même et en fut soulagé.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, murmura la voix joyeuse de Moriarty.

-Moi non plus, grogna Seb.

Sherlock se redressa, vit qu'Alex respirait encore et essuya son visage tâché de sang avec le bas de sa chemise.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Sa voix était étrangement limpide. Il se tourna vers Moriarty, qui lui sourit aussitôt.

-Je compte sur toi, chéri. Raccompagne-le, Seb.

L'ex-taulard acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir, suivi par Sherlock. Il ne regarda pas en arrière et soupira de soulagement en atteignant la double porte. Elle était ouverte, cette fois, et l'air frais qui entrait à l'intérieur lui fit du bien.

-Ne reviens pas ou je te bute, c'est clair ?

Sherlock se tourna vers Seb.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-C'est sérieux, cette histoire de compétition ou je sais quoi entre le patron et toi ?

Bizarrement, il avait l'air inquiet. L'ex-junkie haussa les épaules.

-Il est complètement fou, dit-il simplement.

Seb eut un sourire sans joie.

-Je sais. Tire-toi, maintenant.

Sherlock s'exécuta aussitôt. Il marcha un peu, vomit près du terrain vague et trouva un muret où s'asseoir. Là, il alluma son reste de cigarette et fuma en regardant le ciel. Il faisait beau. C'était bien. Il allait pouvoir déjeuner en terrasse avec John. _C'est ce qui compte._ _C'est tout ce qui compte._

* * *

Seb gifla le dealer trois ou quatre fois avant que celui-ci ne réagisse. Alex se redressa difficilement, cracha un peu de sang sur le sol et leva une main à son visage.

-Oh putain, bredouilla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-C'était…

Il déglutit et inspira une goulée d'air par la bouche. Son nez était sans doute cassé.

-C'était qui ce type ? parvint-il à articuler.

-Un pote de la fille que t'a violée, apparemment. Et c'est dommage, mec…

Alex cligna des yeux.

-Parce que la seule chose que le patron ne cautionne pas, c'est le viol, acheva Seb en hochant gravement la tête.

Le dealer émit un gémissement plaintif en voyant le canon du Magnum. Seb n'aimait pas tirer à bout portant – ça foutait du sang et des bouts de cervelle sur ses fringues, c'était franchement dégueulasse – alors il se redressa et recula. La balle l'atteignit juste entre les deux yeux et il s'écroula mollement sur le sol.

-Sors-le de là, maintenant, avant qu'il ne commence à sentir, lança Moriarty.

-Oui, patron.

-Viens prendre un verre avec moi, après.

Seb se tourna vers lui. Le visage du criminel affichait un air doux et las qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers lui.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Seb ne le crut pas une seule seconde.

-Je peux aller chercher ce connard et le buter, si vous voulez, reprit l'ex-taulard.

Moriarty leva les yeux vers lui et sourit légèrement.

-Non, surtout pas, je sens que notre jeu va être amusant.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-Oui.

Seb laissa passer un silence, observant le criminel dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Il semblait si vulnérable, parfois. Comme un gosse.

-Reste avec moi, Seb, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante.

-Toujours, patron. Toujours.

Nouveau sourire, fragile, sincère.

-Merci.

L'ex-taulard hocha la tête sans rien dire et alla s'occuper du cadavre.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, le centre se remplissait d'une symphonie de murmures et de questions. Certains rangeaient leurs affaires au dortoir, d'autres allaient fumer une clope dehors ou sortaient de leurs rendez-vous respectifs avec la psy ou un médecin, attendant le moment du repas. C'était un instant toujours très calme, très serein, ou chacun retrouvait un ami ou une connaissance autour d'une table pour parler de rien devant une assiette pleine.

Il n'y avait jamais de bagarres pendant le déjeuner, avait remarqué John. Comme si ce rituel rendait un peu d'humanité aux patients, de quoi se rapprocher de la société. Après tout, quoi de plus banal que la pause du midi ?

John cherchait un dossier sur son bureau quand Greg frappa à la porte entrouverte. Il leva les yeux, lui sourit distraitement et espéra qu'aucun corps ne l'attendait à la morgue. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Sherlock et voir Greg au centre – fait rare – ne faisait qu'amplifier son angoisse.

-Salut.

-Salut, John. Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Rien de grave ? s'enquit-il en laissant tomber l'idée de retrouver son dossier.

Greg secoua la tête.

-Non, rassure-toi. Sherlock n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non.

Il n'était pas obligé de préciser, après tout. Greg enfouit les mains dans les poches de son manteau et tourna les talons. Le couloir était presque désert, et on entendait au loin les bruits de vaisselle et le raclement des chaises.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

John parut surpris par la question.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Hé bien, tu sais, la fille que tu as identifié, répondit-il évasivement.

-Oh, oui. Non, ça va. J'en ai parlé à Sherlock, et, bon, on se soutient mutuellement, tu vois ?

Il maudit ses propres hésitations. Bon sang, Greg était son ami, il pouvait comprendre.

-C'est bien.

Le flic souriait, visiblement soulagé.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

-Je m'en rendrais compte, non ?

-Vous ressemblez quand même à un couple.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

-Peu importe. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Ils passèrent devant l'accueil où Babeth, assise derrière son bureau, adressa un signe de la main au médecin. Une fois dehors, Greg sortit un paquet de Marlboro de la poche de son manteau et évita le regard accusateur de John.

-Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

-C'est le cas. Juste une de temps en temps, ça ne va pas me tuer, justifia-t-il en allumant une clope. Sherlock t'a raconté sa petite rencontre avec Donovan ?

John esquissa un sourire, amusé.

-Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Greg tira une bouffée de tabac.

-Hé bien, elle m'en a parlé et j'ai eu envie d'essayer. On a demandé au légiste de vérifier pour les marques au cou, et il a trouvé des traces d'argent sur la peau. On a convoqué les enfants de la victime et on les a interrogés au sujet du coffre. Il a fallu un peu de temps, mais avec la preuve qu'elle portait un collier et la soudaine disparition de leurs problèmes financiers, l'un d'eux a fini par avouer. Celui qui l'a tuée – l'aîné – attend le procès en prison et les autres vont être inculpés pour complicité et faux témoignages.

-Sherlock avait raison, alors ?

Greg sourit.

-Complètement raison. Et il a compris tout ça juste en lisant le dossier.

Il laissa passer un silence.

-Donovan est furieuse, bien sûr. Et elle l'a été encore plus quand je lui ai parlé de mon idée.

John le dévisagea.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sherlock va avoir besoin d'un job, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors demande-lui de bosser pour moi. Je le prends à l'essai.

-Mais enfin, il ne peut pas-

-Il ne sera pas flic, coupa-t-il en souriant plus encore. Je voudrais juste avoir son avis sur les affaires plus délicates, et personne ne sera au courant, bien sûr.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Ce serait pas illégal ?

Greg leva les yeux.

-Pas plus que notre arrangement, mon vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-…C'est une bonne idée, évidemment. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas embaucher un ex-junkie, de toute façon.

-En effet.

-Je vais lui en parler, assura-t-il.

Greg sourit à son ami, tira une bouffée de tabac et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était haut et l'air se réchauffait tranquillement.

* * *

_Note :_

Quand je pense qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres.


	35. Chapter 35

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un UA situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

**M**es chéri(e)s, merci encore pour votre enthousiasme. Vu que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, vous aurez droit à mon moment émotion la semaine prochaine. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu.

Ruize, amour, le mariage et les enfants devraient me suffire - pis de de toute façon je suis trop occupée pour me lancer dans un truc sur Sherlock et My, entre ce projet, tu sais, le machin serialkiller qui prend du temps, et un concours de nouvelles dont il faudra que je te parle. J'ai aussi vu - 2 fois - Skyfall, que j'ai kiffé à mort pour diverses raisons, dont Q, et parce que Craig est définitivement canon. Quant à Shameless, c'est la version américaine.

Sham-Rock-Cross : merci mille fois, très chère. J'ai un dernier truc à chapitres, ou plutôt partis, à écrire sur le fandom Sherlock, mais je risque ensuite de rester aux OS, de temps en temps.

* * *

_Chapitre 35_

* * *

Après avoir salué Greg, John retourna à son bureau et décida d'appeler Sherlock. Il ne supportait plus cette attente, ne supportait plus d'être dans le doute. Le combiné du téléphone était lourd dans sa main et il y eut deux sonneries dans le vide avant qu'il ne décroche.

-Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de l'ex-junkie semblait fatiguée.

-Oui, bien sûr, je t'aurais appelé s'il y avait eu un problème. Tu te souviens ?

-C'est vrai, désolé. Où es-tu ?

-Tout près. Je suis au centre dans deux minutes. Trouve-moi un pull propre et une serviette, je vais avoir besoin d'une douche.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Je ferais mieux de ne pas demander pourquoi, hein ?

Le médecin devina le sourire de Sherlock.

-Tu verras pas toi-même. Et des clopes, aussi, mon paquet est désespérément vide.

-Je m'en occupe. Je suis rassuré, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence. À tout de suite.

-Ouais.

John raccrocha et attendit un instant avant de se lever. Il traversa le couloir, fouilla dans les caisses de vêtements à la recherche d'un pull et rejoignit la salle à manger. La plupart des tables était occupée, et voir les patients détendus et bavards lui fit un bien fou. Il en salua quelques uns, demanda des nouvelles des absents et tenta de se souvenir de qui fumait et qui ne fumait pas.

Il commençait à avoir des noms en tête quand il reconnut le gamin roux de la dernière fois, Yann. Il était assis un peu l'écart et mangeait sans trop d'appétit, mais ce fut le type face à lui qui retint l'intention de John. C'était Kurt, nonchalant et visiblement défoncé. Le duo avait quelque chose d'improbable, et même si l'ambiance semblait tout à fait sereine, le médecin préféra s'en assurer.

-Salut, Yann. Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-il gentiment en amorçant un sourire.

Le rouquin reposa sa fourchette et acquiesça.

-Ouais. Désolé pour, vous savez, la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu as des cigarettes, Kurt ?

L'ex-taulard hocha la tête et sortit un paquet légèrement abîmé de la poche de son jean.

-Combien ?

-Deux devraient suffire.

Kurt lui en tendit quatre, souriant d'un air entendu.

-Pour vous remercier d'être venu me chercher hier.

-Xander t'a engueulé, au moins ? s'enquit-il.

L'ex-taulard haussa les épaules, arrachant un soupir las à John.

-Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, Kurt.

L'intéressé gloussa et John vit avec plaisir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Yann.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés, alors ?

-Bah oui. Le gosse est pas rancunier, expliqua Kurt en jetant un regard étrangement complice à Yann.

-Kurt s'est autoproclamé garde du corps, compléta-t-il. Je crois qu'il veut juste une excuse pour se défouler sur quelqu'un.

-Garde du corps ?

-Je suis peut-être un connard, doc, mais j'ai rien contre les pédales.

John hocha lentement la tête, surpris mais de manière agréable.

-Je vois. Ce serait un point positif à mettre dans ton dossier, Kurt, nota-t-il avant de les laisser.

* * *

John était assis en tailleur sur le carrelage blanc, une assiette posée devant lui. Il piochait de temps à autre un morceau de pomme de terre, mangeant sans grande conviction. Il n'avait rien dit quand Sherlock lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'il prenne sa douche pour lui expliquer la situation, mais les taches de sang sur son pull et son air fatigué rendaient l'attente difficile. _Très_ difficile, en fait. De quoi largement lui couper l'appétit.

Au moins, il n'était pas blessé.

-Tu as trouvé des cigarettes ?

La voix rauque de Sherlock était légèrement étouffée par le bruit du jet d'eau.

-Oui.

L'ex-junkie se douchait dans le fond de la pièce, dissimulé par un battant, mais John savait qu'il se moquait bien qu'il le voit nu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi une cabine plus proche, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait, bon sang ?

Il entendit Sherlock fermer le robinet et le claquement sec d'une bouteille de gel douche. John soupira et piqua une pomme de terre. La vapeur était tiède et il faisait trop chaud – il avait retiré son pull, ne gardant que son t-shirt gris. Il se demanda ce que diraient ses collègues s'ils le trouvaient là, assis sur le carrelage à attendre un patient sous la douche.

L'eau recommença à couler et John reposa sa fourchette. Un instant passa, puis Sherlock sortit de la cabine, enroulé dans une serviette bleue et ses cheveux collés à ses tempes. Il avait l'air d'un gosse, mais pas du tout vulnérable ou fragile. John mesura une fois de plus l'ampleur du changement.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

John esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Ce serait à moi de demander ça.

-Nan. Je vais bien, ça se voit. Mais toi, tu gardes toujours tout pour toi alors je n'arrive jamais à le savoir.

Il y avait une note de reproche dans le ton de sa voix, et le médecin admit qu'il avait raison. Il repoussa son assiette et se leva. Le chuintement de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage était étrangement doux dans ce silence. Sherlock essuya son visage avec un pan de la serviette et arriva à sa hauteur, l'air moins las.

-Je me sentirais mieux quand tu m'auras parlé.

-D'accord, dit-il platement.

Alors il raconta – la visite chez Doug, la rencontre avec Irène, l'entrepôt qui semblait vide, l'altercation avec Sebastian Moran, puis Moriarty, surtout Moriarty. Sa voix doucereuse. Son air supérieur. Sa folie. Puis il avoua qu'il avait sûrement cassé le nez d'Alex, mais que d'un côté il s'en fichait. Ce type avait violé Carol, merde. Il méritait au moins ça.

-Je sais.

Sherlock se détendit et John lui sourit faiblement.

-Il faudra lui dire, ajouta-t-il.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

-Habille-toi d'abord.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, ce serait bête que j'oublie. Merci beaucoup de me le rappeler, John. Que ferais-je sans toi ? demanda-t-il avec une touche théâtrale.

Le médecin l'ignora royalement et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Tu comptes vraiment t'opposer à Moriarty, alors ? Comme détective ?

-Oui. Je préfère éviter de mentir à un type pareil, surtout qu'il a l'air d'en savoir un peu trop sur toi et moi, rappela-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Greg a proposé de faire appel à toi pour les affaires délicates.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. La piste que tu as donné à Donovan était la bonne, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il se sentait bizarrement fier de Sherlock.

-Parfait. Mais ne lui parle pas de Moriarty, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Tu as vraiment envie de le faire ?

L'ex-junkie hocha lentement la tête, et la lueur dans le gris de ses yeux hurlait à John qu'il n'attendait que ça. Le génie en lui avait besoin de travail.

-Bien, je vais appeler Greg.

-Je te rejoins dans ton bureau, indiqua-t-il.

John acquiesça et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front, rejetant les mèches brunes collés à son front. Sherlock avait les yeux mi-clos, l'air patient et pas du tout gêné, et John se dit que ce geste était devenu une réelle habitude.

-Les cigarettes sont avec le pull, va remercier Solveig après avoir vu Carol.

Il s'écarta et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sherlock demanda :

-Pourquoi Solveig ?

-Pour la lettre, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu as finalement réussi à l'écrire, non ?

-Ouais.

-Et ça t'a fait quel effet ?

Sherlock fit la moue.

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'attends de voir ce que My va répondre.

-…_My_ ? répéta-t-il.

-Un vieux surnom de Mycroft. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis longtemps, remarqua-t-il pensivement.

-Tu vois ? Les choses commencent déjà à s'arranger.

* * *

Carol retournait au dortoir, Tim dans ses bras, quand elle reconnut la silhouette élancée et le visage anguleux de Sherlock. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à lui et lui sourit sans trop de conviction.

-Justement, je te cherchais, lâcha-t-il.

-Tu l'as retrouvé, alors ?

-Oui.

Sherlock marqua une pause et elle se mordilla la lèvre, nerveuse.

-Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez, annonça-t-il enfin.

Elle soupira, un peu soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de l'ex-junkie un assassin. Peut-être en était-il déjà un, après tout, mais elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Elle voulait qu'il reste un type étrange et gentil, quelqu'un de confiance, rien de plus.

-Merci.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Il t'a frappé aussi ? s'enquit-elle.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et elle effleura doucement sa joue. Sa peau commençait à prendre une teinte violacée.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu sais si la psy est à son bureau ?

-Je crois que oui. Je l'ai vu ce matin, elle avait beaucoup de travail. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sortie déjeuner.

L'ex-junkie acquiesça mais ne s'éloigna pas.

-Carol ?

Elle soupira, espérant que sa voix n'allait pas être trop suppliante.

-Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quand les patients vont mieux, ils vont vivre leurs nouvelles vies, c'est tout. Tu vas rester à Londres ?

Sherlock sourit, amusé, et elle se vexa.

-Oh, ça va, laisse tomber.

-Je vais te manquer, Carol ?

-J'ai dit : laisse tomber.

-Je vis avec John, répondit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas… provisoire ?

-Oui, mais plus maintenant. Je pourrais passer au centre assez souvent.

Elle parvint enfin à sourire et il sourit aussi.

-C'est bien.

-Il faut que j'aille voir la psy. Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il plus bas en déposant un baiser sur son front. Et du gosse, bien sûr.

-J'y penserais, dit-elle faiblement en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux – mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, cette fois. Bonne chance, Sherlock. Merci pour tout.

-Hé, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je vais revenir.

Il semblait si embarrassé qu'elle le trouva adorable. Elle avait eu raison, il n'était encore qu'un gosse – mais il n'était plus perdu du tout, maintenant. Carol lui sourit encore et elle se dit que si lui s'en était sorti, elle pouvait bien y arriver.

* * *

Solveig était penché sur son carnet bleu roi, relisant ses dernières notes. Elle avait remarqué la soudaine complicité de Yann et Kurt – encourageante et potentiellement bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre – et l'étrange nervosité de Carol à sa séance matinale. Elle s'était demandée si ça avait un rapport avec ce que lui avait dit John, mais avait préféré s'abstenir de noter quoique ce soit. Elle pouvait vérifier plus tard.

Elle avait eu une tonne de paperasse à classer et avait dû se contenter d'un sandwich au coleslaw pour déjeuner. Elle se demandait si elle aurait le temps de piquer un paquet de cookies en cuisine avant sa prochaine séance quand Sherlock frappa.

-Entrez, dit-elle en soupirant.

L'ex-junkie la salua vaguement et vint s'asseoir face à elle, croisant les jambes avec une certaine classe. La psy referma son carnet et lui sourit.

-Alors, cette lettre ?

-Postée ce matin. Merci de votre aide, dit-il platement.

-C'est John qui t'a demandé de venir, c'est ça ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

-En effet. Je suis si peu aimable ?

Solveig rit un peu et attacha ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval.

-John craignait de vous avoir blessé.

-Oh, pour la dernière fois ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

-Un peu, admit-elle. Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre, c'est difficile de cacher quelque chose à John.

-Vous avez pourtant réussi à le faire pendant des années, non ?

Elle sourit distraitement, appréciant son regard curieux et vif. Il semblait beaucoup plus intelligent, maintenant.

-Oui. Contrairement à toi, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit pas, l'air dédaigneux, et elle reprit.

-Je sais que tu ne ressens pas le besoin de parler à un psy, mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu changes d'avis. Je ne te demande pas des heures de consultations, mais discuter de temps en temps peut te faire du bien, je t'assure.

-Sans doute, dit-il, indifférent.

-Merci quand même, hein. Sors d'ici, impie, ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Il sourit sans rien dire, un brin suffisant, et se leva.

-En tous cas, tu as un joli petit cul. John a meilleur goût que je ne le pensais.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne couche pas ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit le contraire ?

La psy haussa les épaules.

-Vous allez bien ensemble.

Il sortit et elle rouvrit son carnet bleu, notant _état stable_ sous le nom de Sherlock. Puis elle se souvint des cookies et sourit en reposant son stylo.


	36. Chapter 36

_JUNKIE_

Rating : T pour drogues et violence.

Ceci est un UA situé à Londres, de nos jours. Présence de OC mineurs. Aucun spoil.

_Je rappelle que la consommation, la détention et le trafic de stupéfiants est illégal et dangereux, etc._

_**M**_es chéris, mes Lecteurs _adorés _à la fidélité en béton, voici le dernier chapitre de Junkie. Des remerciements sont nécessaires, parce que sans vos merveilleuses reviews et vos avis éclairés, ce ne serait foutrement pas pareil.

_**M**_erci donc mille fois à, dans un ordre plus ou moins chronologique : Hanako Hayashi, ShikaeshiYuukito, MissGossipAddict, Les Cupidons de l'Apocalypse, Butterflyellow, Jude O'Malley, sakura-okasan, Arthelils , Erilys, Antsybal, Indonis, Qyume, Ryokushokumaru, Adagia742, Glasgow, Lawy, Calice24, Loow, Yumi-chan, Zarryn, Ada-Diana, Chou, QuidamS, Saturne, Egwene Al'Vere, Blaue-Lauferin, Harmonie-Dream, love NCIS - Sherlock BBC, Proserpine, woodentops, Asadal, yaone-kami, Mael Garnott, Badou, LayaCaldin, serirarah, Anne-Ju, DuranDamn, Aywelin, Vera Spurnes, Grimmynette, Jam2, Kanzer, misro, Hoshiya, anitadraz, Phb, Yunoki, EmyKlevers, Chou-Gum, deltaplane, CastielaMalfoy, Amy, Sam-ZB, EvyHolmes, TheLauloo, Isatis, TooruTenshi, Leya Anhaylla, Chaimette, Jun-Fuu,  tristana, Akarisnape, Coco-miel, marylouleach, Jeananas, The Ice Cat, juste-un-lien, Aoi Black Shiro, K.Y.T, Sham-Rock Cross, Cello-no-Tenshi, And just like that ; avec une mention spéciale pour Ruize, évidemment ; et tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et/ou l'ont mise en favoris.

_**M**_es _très_ chers Lecteurs, qui même horriblement frustrés par ma persévérance à garder un John affreusement hétéro, et rendus dingues par mes cliffhangers diaboliques, n'ont jamais cessé de me soutenir. Vous êtes des _héros_, les gars. Sincèrement. Je vous kiffe grave.

Enfin, puisque toute chose a une fin, j'espère au moins que vous serez satisfait de celle-ci – et puis, sans déconner, j'ai prévu un bonus sous la forme d'un OS sur le mariage de Zara.

_Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapitre 36_

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à traîner au St James Park, observant les écureuils en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Moriarty, mais Sherlock savait que John était toujours inquiet – l'idée était un sacré euphémisme.

Lui se sentait plus impatient que tourmenté. Ce défi, ce jeu était une occasion inespérée. Son cerveau bouillonnait déjà rien qu'à l'idée d'affronter cet homme si fou mais si terriblement intelligent, cet ennemi inattendu et, quelque part, _à sa hauteur_. Ça, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le dire à John. Ne voulait pas, en fait. Il craignait d'accroître encore son inquiétude, de le mettre dans le doute. Puis il pouvait gérer ça seul.

Sherlock avait conscience qu'il avait encore peu utilisé ses vieilles techniques de déduction, que ses cellules grises étaient moins vives qu'avant la drogue. Mais avec un peu de temps et d'entraînement, il allait retrouver les capacités d'analyse extraordinaires qui l'avaient caractérisé pendant toutes ses années. Seulement maintenant, il avait envie de vivre, et des gens à protéger, motivations bien plus fortes que l'attrait du jeu pur. Les choses risquaient d'être franchement intéressantes.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et comme aucun d'eux n'avait faim, ils se couchèrent sans manger. Le bras de John se retrouva à nouveau posé en travers de sa taille, ce contact léger et rassurant qui était devenu habituel entre eux. Sherlock s'endormit le premier, l'impression d'être chez lui de plus en plus forte.

* * *

Quant Mycroft Holmes reçut la lettre, il fut d'abord incapable de l'ouvrir.

C'était pourtant son nom sur l'enveloppe blanche, et l'adresse était la bonne. Il passa néanmoins un moment à lire et relire les quelques lignes sur le papier, assis à son bureau, penché au-dessus de la pile de courrier et un verre de whisky posé sur un dossier. Il avait encore une tonne de travail et Anthéa attendait ses instructions, debout face à lui, impassible et élégante dans son tailleur noir. Elle tapait vivement sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, son visage rendu pâle par la lumière blanche de l'appareil.

C'était l'écriture qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir cette foutue enveloppe.

Droite, en traits secs, toute en majuscules et légèrement penchée. Faussement désinvolte, mais déterminée. Mycroft avait une excellente mémoire des détails et il n'eut aucun mal à associer un nom à cette calligraphie. Sherlock. Son frère. Celui qui portait des marques de piqûres sur les bras. Qui avait vécu trois ans à la rue. Qui avait accordé sa confiance à un type sorti de nulle part. Qui avait fui après l'avoir assommé le soir de Noël.

Mais Mycroft ne lui en voulait pas. Ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il savait que lui-même avait fait des erreurs et connaissait son frère, contrairement à ce que Sherlock pensait. Il se moquait d'avoir passé deux jours à l'hôpital parce que les médecins craignaient une hémorragie interne, se moquait de cette cicatrice fine et irrégulière cachée par ses cheveux. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de retrouver Sherlock et de le sortir de cette enfer appelé drogues. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Et voilà qu'après avoir lamentablement échoué, Mycroft recevait une lettre de son frère.

-Monsieur ?

Il leva les yeux. Anthéa le regardait, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Cette fille était une perle, et il l'avait embauchée pour être sa secrétaire personnelle – entre autres – quelques semaines après l'avoir rencontrée, deux ans plus tôt. Le fait qu'elle utilise un pseudonyme ne le gênait pas.

-Oui, ma chère ?

-Vous n'ouvrez pas votre courrier ?

-Je vais le faire.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air franchement décidé.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard agacé et elle haussa un sourcil avant de baisser les yeux sur son téléphone.

-Tu peux me laisser seul un instant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moins assurée.

Anthéa leva à nouveau la tête.

-D'accord, dit-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

Elle se retourna et le claquement de ses talons résonna dans son bureau. Il attendit que la porte soit fermée et prit la lettre, soupirant avant de déchirer le haut de l'enveloppe. Il en tomba une feuille pliée en trois.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il au silence.

Mycroft déplia soigneusement le papier et commença à lire.

* * *

John était un homme d'habitudes et la semaine qui suivit cette histoire avec Moriarty dissipa totalement son inquiétude. Il y pensa de moins en moins, puis plus du tout et finit par reléguer ses idées désagréables dans un coin de son esprit. Si Sherlock en prit conscience, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le matin, l'ex-junkie se levait à six heures pile. Il faisait du café ou du thé, selon son humeur, et en buvait une tasse près de la fenêtre du salon en fumant sa première cigarette. À six heures et demie, il prenait une douche et allait s'habiller dans la chambre, en profitant pour secouer John s'il avait du mal à se lever. Le médecin prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine pendant que Sherlock lisait le Times, assis face à lui. Puis John allait se préparer pendant que lui jouait quelques accords de violon pour patienter.

Ils ne parlaient pas le matin, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

À huit heures, ils sortaient dans la rue et prenaient le métro jusqu'au centre – ou plus rarement, Darren venait les chercher avec la camionnette. John saluait ses collègues, passait voir ses patients, triait la paperasse et vérifiait ses mails. En général, il commençait à travailler vers neuf heures. Sherlock retrouvait Carol au dortoir, échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Solveig s'il la croisait et prenait à nouveau le métro jusqu'à Scotland Yard – où il en profitait pour affiner ses techniques de déductions, déterminant nombre d'informations sur les passagers.

Il ne rentrait pas dans le commissariat et attendait que Greg sorte. Ils fumaient chacun une cigarette en discutant – de manière formelle au début puis avec plus de familiarité – et l'inspecteur lui parlait des affaires qu'il avait à lui confier, de celles pour lesquelles il voulait son avis. Sherlock répondait de plus en plus rapidement et avec une facilité croissante, parvenant à trouver un coupable en quelques minutes. Quand il ne parvenait pas à déduire, il se plaignait du _manque de données_ et Greg prenait un air agacé.

Mais le lendemain, quelques pages ou photos seront immanquablement ajoutées au dossier. Sherlock repassait ensuite à l'appartement le temps de réfléchir aux nouvelles affaires, avachi sur le canapé, ou de ranger son _mind palace_. Il y avait ajouté une pièce pour Moriarty, une reproduction du bureau trop grand de l'entrepôt. Ça ne lui avait pas servi pour le moment, mais il savait que le jour viendrait, qu'il finirait par recroiser le criminel consultant.

John déjeunait soit avec Sarah, soit avec Greg, soit avec Sherlock. Avec les deux premiers, il allait chez Angelo ou ailleurs. Avec son colocataire, il achetait des _fish and chips_ et traînait au St James Park. Là, ils parlaient des patients, des affaires et des courses que John devait faire. Puis le médecin retournait bosser et Sherlock faisait un peu de travail de terrain si besoin – interroger des suspects, passer à la morgue, etc. Jusque là, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il préférait agir que lire un dossier.

Greg commençait à envisager la possibilité de lui donner accès aux scènes de crime pour les vols ou les meurtres, mais il craignait la réaction de ses collègues.

John rentrait du centre vers six heures et lisait un bouquin ou regardait la télévision. Sherlock jouait du violon ou empruntait l'ordinateur de Wilfried s'il était chez lui – de préférence, sans sa copine. Une fois, Mrs. Hudson passa en début de soirée et leur cuisina quelque chose, mais sinon ils commandaient chinois ou faisaient réchauffer des plats surgelés, mangeant sur le canapé en regardant un feuilleton.

Si l'intrigue était policière, Sherlock trouvait le coupable, le mobile et la chute au bout de quatorze minutes. Si c'était une romance ou une comédie, il lâchait un _ennuyeux_ à intervalle régulier mais n'essayait pas de changer de chaine. Plus tard, John prenait une douche et Sherlock fumait à la fenêtre du salon. Ils allaient se coucher entre dix et onze heures, échangeant quelques remarques sur la journée, ayant parfois un fou rire qui durait toujours assez longtemps pour leur faire mal au ventre.

John s'endormait le premier, Sherlock blotti contre lui en regardant les fissures du plafond avant de sombrer. Puis le lendemain, les choses recommençaient.

* * *

Mycroft se manifesta au début de la deuxième semaine. C'était le mardi matin et Sherlock venait à peine de se lever. Il était d'humeur café, aujourd'hui, et il tenait sa tasse dans une main et son Zippo dans l'autre. On sonna à la porte et il soupira, renonçant à allumer sa cigarette. Il la posa sur la table et glissa le briquet dans la poche de son jean avant d'aller ouvrir. Il avait acheté des vêtements la veille mais portait un pull de John, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes – en se levant, il avait attrapé le truc le plus proche.

-C'est vous, Sherlock Holmes ?

Le type lui était totalement inconnu, vêtu d'un genre d'uniforme.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Signez ici, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un bloc de feuilles à moitié noircies.

Sherlock acquiesça et griffonna son nom dans la case.

-C'est en bas. Je monte pas ça, j'ai pas le temps.

Et le livreur disparut dans les escaliers. Sherlock soupira et but une gorgée de café avant de poser la tasse sur la table. Il alluma sa clope, en tira une bouffée de tabac puis descendit dans le hall. Une demie douzaine de caisses en plastique bleu foncé était empilée en bas des escaliers. Sherlock arqua un sourcil et examina celle du dessus. Il n'y avait aucune étiquette, rien qui n'indiquait l'expéditeur. Mais bizarrement, Sherlock sut que c'était son frère.

Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse à sa lettre mais savait qu'il finirait par faire quelque chose. _Des caisses bleues, donc_.

Sherlock sourit pour lui-même et tira sur sa clope avant de soulever la première. Elle était plutôt lourde et il regretta de ne pas s'être remis au sport, regretta ses kilos perdus avec la drogue. Après la troisième caisse, il s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour reprendre son souffle, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas réveiller John plus tôt.

-Sherlock ?

Il se retourna. Wilfried se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte de son appartement, uniquement habillé d'un jean noir déchiré à la cuisse et d'une veste à fermeture éclair ouverte sur son torse nu. Il venait visiblement de se lever.

-Bonjour, Wilfried. Je vous ai réveillé ?

-Putain, ouais. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, mec ?

-Je monte des caisses. Livraison, indiqua-t-il platement.

-Z'avez l'air essoufflé.

-Je manque d'exercice, admit-il.

Wilfried considéra les taches bleues qu'il apercevait du haut des escaliers et acquiesça à la question muette de son nouveau voisin de palier.

-Faites moi un café et je vous file un coup de main.

Sherlock retourna dans la cuisine le temps de remplir une tasse – verte, il laissait la noire à John par habitude – et lui tendit. Wilfried en but une longue gorgée, la posa sur le sol et descendit les escaliers. Quant John se leva, toutes les caisses étaient dans le salon et son voisin était attablé face à son colocataire.

-Heu, Wilfried ?

-Salut, John.

John interrogea Sherlock du regard qui répondit par un vague haussement d'épaules. Le médecin acquiesça et se servit une tasse de café. Après une conversation légèrement ensommeillée, Wilfried rejoignit son propre appartement et ils reprirent leur routine.

* * *

Huit heures. Sherlock attendait dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur les caisses bleues comme s'il essayait de voir au travers. Il hésitait entre les ouvrir seul ou attendre John. Il était persuadé que ça venait de Mycroft mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient contenir. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il sourit en se disant que son frère pouvait encore le surprendre. _Intéressant._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sherlock leva les yeux vers John et haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y, ou on va être en retard au centre, ajouta le médecin en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Sherlock se leva et ouvrit la première caisse. Il cligna des yeux en voyant – en _reconnaissant_ – le contenu, incrédule et surpris. Deux microscopes, soigneusement enveloppés dans du papier bulle, et une trousse en cuir remplie de scalpels et de pipettes, tout un matériel scientifique qu'il connaissait bien. Parce que c'était le sien, vieux d'au moins six ans.

-Alors ?

La voix de John le fit presque sursauter.

-Il faut que je regarde le reste, répondit-il distraitement.

Sherlock souleva et posa la première caisse sur le côté et ouvrit la deuxième. Des bouquins, des encyclopédies, des dictionnaires, des ouvrages sur l'anatomie et les sciences. Les couvertures étaient tâchées de café et abîmées, les pages cornées et jaunies. Troisième caisse. Des vêtements, pliés et lavés, qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis trois ans. Un poster représentant le tableau périodes des éléments.

Quatrième. Des bibelots, une petite loupe, un crâne humain qu'il avait piqué dans un musée quand il avait vingt ans. Il lui avait donné de multiples noms : William, Sigmund, Desmond, Aloïs, s'adressant à lui comme à un ami, la plupart du temps quand il s'ennuyait ou qu'il était sous LSD. Cinquième. Des partitions pour violon. Des feuilles et des feuilles, retenues par des trombones argentés ou rangées à la va-vite dans des pochettes cartonnées.

Puis la sixième. Des livres pour enfants, des jouets, une balançoire – celle du jardin, quand il avait dix ou douze ans, juste un siège en plastique rouge aux anneaux rouillés. La corde avait cédé alors qu'il se balançait, et c'était Mycroft qui était venu le trouver, lui, le gosse trop intelligent pour un monde trop cruel, pleurant et reniflant, ses petites mains serrant le bas de son t-shirt alors que la douleur sciait son dos. Mycroft qui avait sourit doucement et vérifié s'il ne saignait pas, s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête.

Mycroft qui avait su qu'il était terrifié, perdu, déboussolé par cette chute inattendue. My qui avait dit _tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, je suis là_. Et Sherlock l'avait cru.

-Sherlock ?

Il leva les yeux et regarda sans comprendre l'expression inquiète de John.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, dit-il faiblement sans parvenir à reconnaître le son de sa voix.

-Tu pleures.

Il toucha brièvement son visage.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

John se leva pour voir le contenu de la caisse, prenant en même temps sa main, fermement et tendrement. Sherlock la serra fort alors qu'il examinait les livres pour enfants, les jouets, la balançoire

-Il y a un mot, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier pliée en deux.

Sherlock l'ouvrit de sa main libre en reniflant. C'était l'écriture de Mycroft, aussi lisse et droite qu'avant, sans la moindre boucle. Juste quelques lignes.

_J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de retrouver tes vieilles affaires mais que tu serais incapable de passer à la maison. Tu sais où me trouver, néanmoins je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas envie de me voir pour le moment. Je ne te pardonne pas pour la simple raison que tu n'as jamais rien fait que je puisse te reprocher. Concernant la drogue, mes félicitations. Je suis fier de toi, Sherlock. Mes amitiés au docteur Watson._

_PS : Tu trouveras un téléphone au fond de la caisse, fais-en bon usage._

Mycroft n'avait pas signé et Sherlock sourit en se disant que qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le téléphone était un BlackBerry flambant neuf et quand, plus tard, Sherlock l'utilisa, il trouva le numéro de son frère déjà enregistré dans la liste de contacts.

John lâcha sa main et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, ses yeux acajou accrochés aux siens, aussi forts et solides et rassurants qu'auparavant.

-Ton frère est un type surprenant. Ce sont tes affaires, alors ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, brusquement perplexe. Il avait pleuré mais ne se sentait pas triste. John sourit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, Sherlock.

-...C'est bizarre.

-Non, c'est normal.

Sa remarque le fit grimacer et John rit un peu avant de le prendre de ses bras. Sherlock enfouit son visage dans son cou, fermant les yeux en s'agrippant à son pull. Il y eut un silence, puis il releva légèrement la tête.

-Où est-ce qu'on va mettre tout ça ? Murmura-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, on fera de la place.

-Il risque de venir, maintenant.

-Mycroft ?

-Oui. Je le connais, il va nous harceler.

John passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et Sherlock se traita mentalement d'abruti. Même lui, il ne croyait plus à cette fausse animosité envers son frère.

-Mais ce que tu voulais, répondit John en souriant.

Sherlock ne trouva rien à dire et rouvrit les yeux, regardant le mur devant lui, l'ouverture vers la cuisine et la lumière matinale qui baignait l'appartement. Ce décor lui était devenu familier, et même s'il était simple et banal, il le trouvait magnifique. C'était un truc qu'il avait oublié avec la drogue, ça.

Que les choses pouvaient être belles sans LSD.

* * *

(**Note** : L'OS-bonus devrait posté d'ici deux à trois semaines : il s'agira du mariage de l'amie commune de Clara et Harry, avec ces dernières, entre autres. )


End file.
